


I'd Rather Be Hibernating

by MotherWoof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im in a glass case of emotion, Luka smokes because stress, Lukanette, M/M, Mature for future updates and blood, Original Character | Monarch, POV Luka Couffaine, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smut, Soulmates, Viperbug, then angst, this was supposed to be a one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherWoof/pseuds/MotherWoof
Summary: It's cold. Bugs don't do so well in the cold. Neither do snakes for that matter. Sometimes all you need is to curl up and sleep.Except you've got an entire town to watch over.And bad guys don't really care. Unless they're cold too.And then you've decided that maybe it's time to let some love in, and also let others see how vulnerable and tired you really are. How difficult carrying the weight of the world can feel.How easy it is to fall in love with someone, when it feels like you've already loved them life times over.The lukanette you want. I'm bad at summaries because I hate ruining stories. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Plot.Mature until chapter 19. Then explicit going forward.This fic is based off of them being about 20-22. Where they've all had their miraculous for years. Following the theory/head cannon that each miraculous holder begins to gain attributes of their kwami.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with this idea, it was originally supposed to be a fluffy one-shot of Lukanette coping with their winter kwami tendencies together. Then maybe a little angst. Now it is has a storyline? And action? 
> 
> Not sure where this is going yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few chapters might be a little rough. My writing skills were rusty and they were written on mobile.

"I'm freezing." 

Ladybug used every ounce of willpower to keep the chattering out of her voice, and the shivers from racking her body. The Parisian sky was clouded over, a snow storm threatening to break soon. The streets were empty, doors and windows shut tight. After years of attacks, the residents of the famed city reacted to the warnings like second nature. Though those who happened to be in the vicinity of the initial akumatization weren't as lucky to squirrel away. 

A tense chuckle a few feet away drifted quietly to her, the wind attempting to rip it away. 

"Chat should be on his way," Viperion remarked. The scaled hero watched the white scene, waiting for the faintest glimmer of motion. The cold seeping into his veins. The honor of carrying the snake miraculous left him subject to the cruel bite of winter. His spotted companion similarly affected. He often paired with her on the attacks lately, second chance coming into play whenever she moved too slowly, fighting off the cold. It often left her at a disadvantage, akumas getting the better of her at times, requiring Viperion to reset, adjust, guide. Always watching. 

"If the plan goes without a hitch," she growled. 

"It will," he responded softly; reassuring. She doubted herself often lately, the confidence she'd grown over the last few years wore thin as she failed lately. She never remembered her failures, but with Viperion's extensive guidance through her actions, she knew it was often enough. 

"With King Monkey and Chat together, anything is possible," Ladybug ground out. The cold was clearly wearing her mood down. Viperion shifted closer, closing the gap between them, attempting to share whatever warmth his own cold body could produce. He opted to stay silent, letting her irritation simmer for now. It would keep her warmer as the cold wind bit into them, even around the chimney stack they currently huddle against. Glancing quickly to the sky, the clouds were darkening and he hoped they could all get home soon. 

Ladybug had been going through her own stack of winter macarons at an increasing rate as the temperatures dropped. Unable to keep up with the time consuming recipe to bake them. She was too often curled up burrowed deep within her covers, space heater cranked on high. The need to hibernate through winter seizing her. But she found time to always make the winterized macarons for the rest of the team. Even the rapidly disappearing macarons for Carapace and Viperion, though the former was often allowed to remain home, the other heroes stepping in. 

Ladybug looked over as Viperion had shifted closer, nearly brushing against her, an additional shield to the cold coming around the bricks. It took her a moment to realize he was moving slower as well.

"Why haven't you shifted into your ice form?" She gasped, eyes wide.

He didn't turn her way as he watched the street corner, "I ran out on the last attack."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I should ask you the same," a smirk graced his lips. "I'll be alright, you're the one that's needed. Soon I'll be home." He immediately hushed, head nodding to the East, downwind from them. 

Frowning at him for risking himself in the cold as well, but unable to do anything about their situation, she turned her head swiftly. Muffled taunting could be heard moving closer. 

"That's our cue," he whispered. 

Chat was rounding the corner, black suit stark against the whitening streets. A frustrated yell followed close behind, before the akumatized victim swung into view as well. 

Glass shards shot out from her hands, attempting to slice through Chat as he bounded out of the way. He was clearly starting to run out of steam, not bother to shout out anymore clever quips. Another set of glass shards shot from the dramatically adorned suit the woman wore. They rapidly began to form into larger pieces, then window panes. Attempting to create a solid glass dome surrounding Chat. They'd learned quickly enough that once trapped, there was no escaping the glass. 

"Hold still Tom Cat, let's place a lovely glass ceiling over you. Keep you down where you belong," the Equaliser crooned. The glass abruptly paused in their formation, allowing Chat's baton to spring him to freedom to the other side of the chimney where Ladybug and Viperion sat ready. The frustrated victim turned towards King Monkey as another snow ball crashed into her face this time, a howling laugh following behind it. Shards shot out once more, but the King swiped his staff under a parked car nearby, flipping it just in time to take the impact of the dangerous glass. Pulling a wide grin from his face as he sent her an overly immature gesture. 

"Wheres the akuma?!" Ladybug had to shout over to Chat through the growing wind. While it allowed Chat Noir to hear her, it also attracted the attention from the Equalizer, and she whirled abruptly, forming her glass panes once more, now aimed for her. Viperion whipped her around his body as he spun them behind the chimney, then encouraged her to run along the roof with her by his side. Chat jumping in promptly to bat the glass from the air before it could begin to form around them. 

"One moment Ladybug," Viperion paused her, a hand gripped around her forearm, pulling her into a hidden alcove, "I think it's time for Second Chance." A quick nod from his leader, and he slid his finger rapidly over his miraculous, activating the short window of time. 

Chat was still fighting off the continuous onslaught of glass, now shards once more. Baton spinning faster than her eyes could see. 

"Come on out Ladybug. We're clearly on the same side, don't let these men make all the choices for you. You're vastly superior to them," Equalizer crowed. 

"You know your taunts are really starting to become transparent," Chat bit out. An errant glass sliver slicing across his face. "Alright I admit, not my best." King Monkey came springing in, staff ready to knock her aside, but a glass wall formed spontaneously between them, temporarily stopping his efforts. 

"Chat! The Akuma?!" Ladybug called once more. 

"A crumpled piece of paper in her pocket. She dropped it once, but she's quick to hide it once more," he slid to the hidden side of the slanted roof. "She has another attack, but we've managed to keep her distracted long enough not to use it. Careful M'Lady." 

Ladybug nodded tensely, banishing the cold from her mind as she flexed her near frozen fingers, beginning to swing her Yo-Yo as she reassessed the situation. 

"Ladybug, come on out. You can be my Vice President when I run this whole city!"

Ladybug stood abruptly, Yo-Yo swinging at her side, "I'll have to decline, Equalizer. I already have my dream job."

A wicked grin graced the victims lips, "I'm sorry to hear that," as glass was already shooting forth. "I hope you don't mind me taking punitive actions then!" And then her hand was deep in her pocket as Ladybug launched herself from the roof, swinging across the street to the other side. But she never made it- her actions to slow as she had launched herself. 

She crumpled suddenly mid-air, like a discarded item, bones crunchy loudly even through the cold. She barely had time to scream out in pain as she plummeted to the street below. Yo-yo forgotten as it completed the swing without her. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thump, blood splattering around her. Equalizer held the crumpled paper within her hand, fingers flexing tightly into the already mangled parchment. 

A chorus of screams broke out, Chat leaping from the roof-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is continued.
> 
> Dun. Dun. Dun.

Chat was still fighting off the continuous onslaught of glass, now shards once more. Baton spinning faster than her eyes could see. 

"Come on out Ladybug. We're clearly on the same side, don't let these men make all the choices for you. You're superior to them in every way," Equalizer crowed at them. 

"You know your taunts are really starting to become transparent," Chat bit out. An errant glass sliver slicing across his face. "Alright I admit, not my best. But my beautiful face?" Viperion's arm shot out across Ladybug's chest, stopping her as she began to tense up, ready to join the battle.

"The akuma is a crumpled paper in her pocket. It's power is deadly, we need a new plan," his face was grave. Ignoring the words Equalizer shouted to them. "We need to keep her from pulling it out."

"Keep her distracted Chat. We need a new plan," Ladybug called out once more. A quick slitted gaze shot over his shoulder, reading Viperion's strained expression. Chat nodded once.

"Of course, M'Lady," and he sprung from his spot with a grin. Agile as ever, even amongst the rapidly dropping temperature. 

"My Lucky Charm?" She asked quietly, watching over Viperion's shoulder as he watched the battle. Thinking.

"I don't know. You never had a chance to summon it," his jaw was tense. "We need to get close to grab it, but her glass keeps us at a distance." 

"I could bind her," Ladybug suggested, risking another glance. King Monkey was currently keeping her occupied with a barrage of snow balls, seemingly coming from all directions. Equalizer's irritation growing. 

"Only if you get close enough. We still need to move in," he gestured for her to skim across the roof with him, dropping down onto the street below, Ladybug allowing him to take the lead. Viperion took her confidence to heart, tucking it away for another time, another place. 

"Perhaps my charm will clear things up." Before he could stop her she called her miraculous into action, a faint shift of pink illuminating their side of the car. 

"No wait!" Viperion turned back. But she was already holding a red spotted music box. 

"Ah, Ladybug. You've come to join me. Clearly the superior heroine. I shall allow you to join me as my Vice President when I take over all of Paris!" The car was blasted with glass, blowing out the windows, shards scattering over them. Both heroes took to dodging to the side, rolling to opposite ends of the car: Ladybug's Yo-Yo spinning, Viperion in a low defensive position. 

"I'll have to decline your offer, Equalizer. I already have my dream job!" 

The barrage of glass kicked back up.

Chat swept in from behind, baton ready to sweep Equalizer's feet out from under her. But the woman spun, shards shifting into panes quickly. A glass wall rapidly building itself between them. At once it began to close into a dome as the Black Cat twisted and flipped, attempting to out race the trap. 

"None of that now. I'll have to report this to Human Resources. Feline Resources?" she grinned, the dome sealing shut around him. 

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir called, his miraculous' dark power ready to eviscerate the dome as he charged for her. But Equalizer had already spun, expecting Ladybug to react quickly, teammate in need, and was not disappointed. 

Ladybug's Yo-Yo snapped and coiled around Equalizer, pinning her arms down, hand buried deep within her pocket. 

The dome shattered behind them, slivers slicing through the air in an explosion of pain and whistling wind.

And then Ladybug was screaming again. Body crumpling to the ground. Bones cracking and crunching sickeningly, all the clearer the closer they were.

Chat howled rushing forward-

Viperion's arm shot out across her body, stopping her from standing. His eyes searching hers, panicked. Heart pounding in his chest. Ladybug's brows furrowed at his concern.

"It did not go well," she asked quietly. He shook his head slowly.

"The akuma is a paper in her pocket. It's worse than anything Monarch has created so far," Viperion looked away finally. Ignoring the exchange of banter happening around him.

"Chat. Distraction," Viperion called to the cat themed hero.

A quick slitted gaze caught his eyes, reading the expression on Viperion's face immediately. 

"Distraction coming up, Scales," and he leapt off, joining King Monkey's erratic efforts. The normal jovial hero looking worn down. A few cuts had made their way through his suit. 

"We need to get in close then. But the glass is problematic," Ladybug leaned over his shoulder, chest brushing against his back. He could feel her slowing heart beat against his body, the reverberations second nature now. He had heard the beautiful melody for years. 

"Dont mind me," she murmered in his ear, eyes trained on the battle. "I need your warmth to function."

"You can have it all," he replied quietly. Then he motioned for her to follow him down to road below, near silent as they slunk behind a car. 

"My Lucky Charm?" Ladybug ground out, jaw tightening against the quickly dropping temperature. 

"A music box. Don't summon it yet, it draws her attention," Viperion moved smoothly through his crouch angling around the front bumper. Making sure the other heroes weren't succumbing to her terrible power. 

"A music box?! What am I supposed to do with that?!" Her frustration leaked out like a dark wave from her. 

"Not sure, Dame. You always figure it out though. I believe in you." His words were smooth, caressing in the way that only he could, his miraculous amplifying his ability to keep calm in the face of danger, patient. "We need to move LadyBug, she's turning." Viperion motioned for her to cross to the other side of the street, where a frosted van was parked.

As they skittered across the street glass peppered their tracks. Faster than he thought he could, Viperion struck. A hand flying out to spin Ladybug out of the way, as errant shards sliced along his thigh, cutting deep into his suit and skin. But he kept the momentum. Shielding her as they spun, before they were out of harm once more. 

"Ladybug! The Miraculous Heroine of all Paris! Join me at my side as I take over this city for all womankind!" They could hear the Equalizer moving closer. The confidence in her voice unnerving. Ladybug used the reflection in the side view mirror, watching her advance. A wall of window panes forming behind her. An impenetrable wall building higher and higher. Forcing the distraction team to move up the buildings, in an attempt to out pace the glass.

"I'll have to decline your offer. I've already found my dream job!" Ladybug called from behind the van, her Yo-Yo beginning to spin from her frozen fingers. Viperion tensed at the words he'd already heard too many times now. The horrific visions that formed in his mind. The scream that would echo through his mind for years to come. 

"Too bad."

Glass panes began to form behind them as well. Equalizer's wall arcing into a large dome above them, attempting to seal Laybug and Viperion inside with her. 

"Ladybug!" She turned as Viperion gestured, eyes quickly turning to scan the rapidly closing glass wall. Her Yo-Yo shot out, clinging to a lamp post 10 odd yards out. She half turned expecting Viperion to move with her, only to find him circling towards Equalizer, Lyre slipping from his low back to his hand. He was buying her time. 

Yanking herself into motion, limbs dead with cold, she clung to the cord, sliding along the pavement in a race against the dome. 

"Not so fast."

And then she was screaming. Blackness crowding into her vision. Searing pain exploding. Her body contorting tightly into itself, as if crumpled into a ball. Bones snapping beneath her suit, Tikki struggling to keep her chosen safe within, but it was too late. Her spine buckled, shattering in pieces; organs pierced-

Chat Noir was keeping the shards at bay, baton spinning fister than the eye could see. Exchanging taunts with akumatized victim.

Viperion's arm shot out across her body, keeping Ladybug pressed into the brick. His heart pounded. Eyes imploring. Fear and desperation was written across his face, and in the way his arm held her fast. 

Ladybug searched his eyes, deep blue meeting the piercing green of his gaze. 

"I'm failing, arent I?" She spoke quietly, waiting for his response, and when none came, she nodded tersely. 

"Need a new plan M'lady," Chat spoke, as he rolled. 

"Working on it, Kitty. What do we know?" She moved closer to Viperion, as he turned assessing once more. Trying to think. Her body slid up behind him, peering over his shoulder. The slow melody of her heart tearing his own to pieces. He was failing HER. 

"The akuma is in her suit pocket. Right side. She's quick. If she has the chance to pull it out… " he couldn't finish the sentence. Ladybug understood. 

"What's my Lucky Charm?" She whispered into his ear, watching King Monkey and his assault of snow balls. Equalizer was quick, her glass shards keeping everyone at bay. Her ppwers not only offered protection but a trap as well. A spider spinning her web, waiting to catch prey. Her glass ceiling theme obvious in the dome she captured her assailants within.

"Music box."

"Helpful," Ladybug muttered. "Something simple on this cold ass aay would be nice." Ladybug could feel the small *huff* Viperion released at her sour response. Though she could tell he only did it for her benefit, he was too tense to mean it. 

Chat danced along the roof, exhaustion beginning to slow his movements, no quips bursting from his lips. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. He leapt the next building over when Equalizer began trying to form a small dome around him. Quickly escaping. He chanced a look over his shoulder as he leapt. The close proximity of his teammates tugged at him momentarily, though it passed, just as fast. Especially once he caught a glance at Viperion's face. Something had gone terribly wrong. Chat Noir kept up his pace, moving in between satellite dishes and chimneys spewing smoke into the cold air. Wind whipping his hair across his face like razors. 

A signal came from King Monkey and he landed lightly next to him. The powerfully built hero had lost his characteristic grin, body riddled with cuts, blood coating his suit in many places. Though a force to be reckoned with, he still lacked the impossible agility his lithe friend possessed. 

"I can't get close, I'm not even sure how to get her to pull out her akuma, man." The King jumped up to a nearby lamp post. Glass chased him along as he ran the lengths of the buildings nearest. 

"M'Lady's working on it," Chat bounded off the other way, attempting to split her attention. 

"I'll bet you I can get it first!" The golden monkey hollered.

Back on the roof top, Ladybug was surveying: examining.

"She needs to be slowed down. If we can get her to pull out the akuma- King Monkey can temporarily disable it," her thoughts gave themselves voice. The heat Viperion's body shared with hers was helping to clear her mind, which the numbing cold had been trying to seize. "Chat could destroy it then." His steady breathing against her chest, calming.

"Slowed down," she mumbled. The light pressure of Viperion's Lyre against her stomach, clicked. "Viperion! Your Lullaby! You can slow her down enough that I can get in close and bind her with m-"

"No," he rarely ever interrupted her, but he couldn't risk it again. He *wouldn't* risk it again. "Not you."

"This is not your choice to make," she snapped, words sharp against his hair.

"No," he repeated quietly, nearly a plea. "Equalizer's not going to risk you stopping her. Monarch isn't focused on stealing our miraculous, she just wants chaos and destruction. Her akumas could care less about us, unless we are in the way.. Equalizer is sharp and calculated. She does not take risks, Ladybug, and neither will we." Ladybug was silent behind him, her melody thrumming against him, erratic but settling. Eventually she nodded. 

"I'll call my miraculous. You slow her down. We need to get in close. She's going to attempt to seal you in. Make sure you are ALL within the dome with her, we cannot allow her to separate you. I'll let you run this, Viperion. I trust you." The last words were solid. No hesitation. 

Viperion laid a hand over his heart briefly, nodding. 

"Alright, let's get this done so I can curl up in bed," she gave him a light squeeze on his arm as he moved away. Watching his teal form move smooth and precise. It wasn't long before he was sharing the plan amongst the team, and they moved into action. Seamlessly fighting alongside one another. Dodging. Striking. Moving. The men were solid in their movements, years of fighting the never ending chain of chaos, leaving them to not only trust their teammates, but subconsciously move as one. 

Ladybug slid to the other side of the roof, using the angle to her advantage, hiding as she called her miraculous. She trusted them enough to not fall apart as soon as she looked away. The music box fell into her open palms, wind whipping at her hands. Slipping down the side of the building, Ladybug moved along the street quickly, ducking into the near alley that would place her closer to the battle once more. 

Equalizer was beginning to close them in. A sheer wall of glass followig behind. Shattering brick and shingles as it built itself, curving as it shifted. The face of the building she hid from collapsing into a heap of brick and dust. It sprayed debris past her, dirt plastering her face and suit. 

Once the air cleared enough for her to see, she crouched, focused on their movements. King Monkey was using the curve of the glass to his advantage, running along its length, as he drew the deadly glass shards. Viperion pulled his Lyre smoothly into his hands, fingers playing softly. Plucking and strumming as a beautiful melody began to surge from him. The notes tantalizing and soothing. A tune she had heard him play for years now. It called to her in a way she couldn't understand. She had always assumed it was the power of the Lyre itself. The Lullaby a mesmerizing song that enchanted it's intended into a slow state. Exhaustion draining their movements. 

Pulling eyes from Viperion, Ladybug saw Chat Noir move into position. A taunt slipping from his, lips something Ladybug missed. And Equalizer spun. An enraging glare coloring her very stance. Shards sliced through the air, hand plunging deep into her pocket. 

It happened so incredibly fast, that Ladybug missed the initial action in her slowed state of mind and body. But one moment Equalizer's wrist was clearing her pocket- and the next she's gripping what appears to be the largest… *dildo* she'd ever seen. 

The pure shriek of anger that tore from Equalizer's mouth, was enough to make one's chest stutter. Chat was clawing, nails shredding through the silicone toy, Cataclysm still heavy on his lips. 

And then it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went in and edited Luka's weapon name, because I kept calling it a harpsichord and not a Lyre. Sorry if I missed any.
> 
> Also, please remember that this is all written on mobile. And I'm terrible at proof reading, because I want to post as soon as I'm done. 
> 
> Lukanette time will be building and coming soon. But apparently my brain said they had to go battle an Akuma first. 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments let's me know you like it. :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting cold guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Somehow I've smashed out a third chapter... immediately? Don't expect this swiftness in the future haha

It hadn't taken long after that to snap up the little butterfly and send it on it's way. Lucky Charm cleansing the city, buildings appearing as new, cars no longer flipped, shards of glass littering the ground, disappeared. 

Ladybugs swarmed the city, while gently caressing each of her wounded and wincing teammates. Skin stitched together but sliced suits remained damage, flawless skin now visible. Xuppu would be the worst for wear, and King Monkey would have to supply a serious heap of caramels before kwami and chosen both crashed. 

The rose kissed beetles linger over Chat's cheek, soft as silk, and then after a breath, flew off with the breeze. 

A small bundle wrapped around Viperion, fluttering along his long legs and around his torso. A couple settling along his heart and lips before they too flew off. Viperion's eyes closed, his entire body letting lose a wave of fear. There was no end to the torment he felt. The recent akuma battle fresh in his mind, though all the wounds, failures…. and death from before lay buried within him. But for now, he could unclench his jaw, loosen his fingers- and breathe. 

He could breathe air without the sickening tang of blood in the area. He could hear the sounds of the world beginning to bloom again. Moving in to see the victim. Sirens in the distance, likely the nearest fire engine than an ambulance. He could hear it all, instead of the silence where bones had crunched. Snapped. Where the screams of the men around him tore at the seams of the Earth. 

Opening his eyes, he could see again.

He could see her standing there. 

See her breathing.

See her alive. 

The quiet sobbing to his left ripped his attention back to the woman who had just been Equalizer. The crumpled paper in her hand a resume. 

"I'd been passed up so many times. So many, many times," she mumbled. Tears lead into heavy silence. "It was always one of the men. One of the *boys*," she hissed. "Ten years. I worked there 10 years… I couldn't take it anymore!" 

Chat Noir was offering her a hand and speaking quietly with her, as she accepted his grip. Pulling herself up. The trucks were pulling in, sliding on the ice a few feet before coming to a stop. Men jumping out and handling the pedestrians that began to form, and assisting the woman. Chat sent a two fingered salute as he spun to his comrades, before returning back to the civilians. Handling the PR for this battle. 

King Monkey made his way over, a small swagger to his steps though the exhaustion was clear. 

"A dildo? Of all things?" Ladybug folded her arms, hands slipping under her armpits. 

A booming laugh later, "It was the most enraging thing that came to mind," he leapt and balanced oddly on his Staff. "Time to be off. I'm expected. I may have lost a bet on this one. Plus you two are about to collapse from frostbite!" Then King Monkey was off, a loud whoop to the crowd as he dissapeared over a roof. 

Viperion had visibly flinched. His very soul struck at another reminder of his failure. Another memory he kept just to himself, no one else ever remembering. Only the success. 

"I'm cold, Scales," she chattered. Eyes attempting remain fierce, back ramrod straight to avoid curling into itself. The deep blue of her gaze swept over to him as she peered up. "I need to get home." 

Viperion nodded. As he always did. Keeping the pain too himself. It had become his job to get her safely home this winter. Chat Noir no longer able to reach out as he once had. No longer able to be close to anyone for long. He hadn't recovered yet. The revelation of his father had been too deep of a wound. Too large of a betrayal. And then he had shuttered himself. 

He needed time. 

And though the job had fallen to Viperion, he would never complain. Never abandon her. 

It was time he spent with her, and her alone. A quiet peace and warmth that she played on him. Her determination to remain confident and strong in not only the face of the public, but also anyone looking to destroy and harm the Parisian city and it's people. 

But she breathed with him. Always. A burden sinking from his shoulders that she let him bare. 

He nodded in her direction as he moved closer, eyes flicking to the buildings at the end of the lane. She nodded. Springing from the cold pavement into the biting cold of the open air, landing on the frozen roof. They both waved back to the gathering below, before running off and leaping among the apartments and shops. 

As rushed steps turned into slow faltering steps, Ladybug collapsed just out of sight of the public. The building Viperion had suggested sheltered from prying eyes. Her knees hit the ground with a bite and she fell forward onto her hands. 

He was there instantly, arms enveloping her as he crouched. Her body tremored beneath him and she wrapped her arms tightly about herself. 

"I'm so tired. So cold," she mumbled. Teeth chattered. He strained to hear. He worked on instinct, pulling her to him, sliding her body forward so her knees pressed between his legs. He tucked her head under his chin, arms holding her as close as possible. She shook against him. Her heart beat slow. The melody whisper soft. 

Ladybugs earrings beeped angrily at them. Tikki's power drained in the weather and the events of her chosen's repetitive deaths. His own band had sent out enough warnings. 

"We're out of time, Ma Mélodie," lips whispered across her brow. The storm was approaching far faster than predicted. But then again, when you rewind time so frequently, the moment seems longer. The storm slower. It was clear the snow laden clouds were far from slow though. 

Icy wind blew over them, whipping the long strands of her hair until it snapped. 

The beeps and chimes grew louder. 

"We need to get out of this," but her shivering had stopped. She was slumped in his arms, breathing slow. Viperion tipped her head back, revealing her sleeping form, pale face. 

His heart stuttered. 

And then he panicked. Struggling to pause. To think. Assess. That was what he did. He waited until the best action to take was revealed. 

But he couldn't right now. 

She was going into hypothermia and he was barely better off himself. His body stiff with the cold. 

Adjusting his grip, he stood on weak legs, that he ordered to function. To pump freezing liquid through his veins. She was tucked into his arms, her petite frame easy to hold. He looked around. His home was too far to bring her. And he knew hers was as well, she lived close enough to him. She always had. 

He could think of few places to go. He figured even less as the Ladybug earrings nearly screamed at him. 

So Viperion ran. 

He moved with the wind that battered them. Was sure footed on icy slants. Hidden to prying eyes, though her suit streaked like blood across the greys and whites. 

As he landed on the top of a large apartment complex, it happened. A blinding pink light erupted in his hands. A small furry red god collapsing between his chest and hers. Her fleece pajamas and pink fuzzy socks sliding against his suit. 

He gripped her tighter.

"Stay with me, Marinette. Stay with me Ma Mélodie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the Lukanette in the air? 
> 
> Again, chances are there are many grammatical errors that I will go back for soon.


	4. 4

There were few options Viperion could take.

He couldn't show up at a hospital, risking her identity, with the questions. His own identity didn't matter to him currently, though he knew he would never shirk the responsibility. There would be too many questions, too many things he wouldn't be able to answer. Couldn't. 

Home was too far. 

The weather too cold. 

His powers too limited in time. 

Spinning, Viperion, searched the roof around him, looking for the roof access door. Decisions and options were flashing through his mind as he spotted it and sprinted quickly. Marinette's body was tucked up as close as he could gather her to his chest. As close to his heart as he could bring her. 

The handle was stiff, locked. A muttered *sorry* to those who were listening and he twisted the handle. He thanked Sass for his powers as the handle and lock mechanism ripped from the door, and he wrenched it open, barely pausing. 

Viperion slinked as quickly down the stairs as he could, moving into the apartment complex below. The chiming from his bangle rang through his head like a klaxon alarm. His panic grew. Decisions needed to be made. They needed to be made quickly. He wasn't Ladybug. He couldn't just glance at things and *know* what to do. He was slower, a thinker, a planner who read the situation. 

He needed to read the situation. Needed a solution. Needed it now. 

A thought struck like lightning. 

It wouldn't be his best moment. But it wouldn't be his worst. 

Making sure no one was in the hallway just beyond the service stairwell, he shut the door quickly.

"Sass, scales off," he whispered, a bursting teal light filled the small space. Sass dropped like a rock. Luka shifted quickly, Marinette shuffling roughly as he managed to catch Sass on her chest. The small snake kwami squinted at him, unable to fully open his eyes. 

"Sass, I need you. I'm so sorry to do this. I know you're exhausted, but we need to hide somewhere," Luka pleaded with the kwami, though he knew the small god would do whatever was in his power to help. Sass's slitted eyes shifted rapidly to Tikki just beside him, and he reached out with his small arms immediately. Searching her small form, then glanced back to Luka, a determined expression coloring his face. 

"Howw can I help, Lukaa?" He floated up slowly until he was eye level. 

"Can you find an empty apartment for us? Or even one where someone isn't home? We need to get them warmed up quickly. I can deal with the backlash later." 

Without a hint of hesitation Sass phased through the door, zipping down the hall as he dipped into every home, searching. Racing back to the service stairs he beckoned for Luka to follow. As quickly, but quietly as possible, Luka dashed down the hallway, taking a right corner swiftly after Sass. He paused anxiously at a door while the small kwami phased through to unlock it from within. His heart pounded in fear and anxiety. Glancing around once more to make sure no one was watching, then slipping into the apartment. 

The cold small bundle in his arms pulled at his heart strings. Her heart beat was slow, breathing more shallow. The paleness of her skin in stark contrast to the raven black hair. Luka took a moment to listen and assure himself that no one was home in the somewhat clustered apartment, before he shut the door with a click.

Without the added threat of being seen and removed from outside, he was able to think more clearly. Calm his heart and search his brain for what he was supposed to do. The cold was stunting his thoughts, causing jerkier movements, which he knew weren't ideal for Marinette's condition. He found a full size bed in the only room and carefully pulled back the covers and slid her in. The comforter wasn't enough, but he tucked her in as well as he could. Then he tore through the house finding any blankets he could, and towels when the throws ran out. 

Luka layered everything as best as he could, searching her face and body for any signs that she was slipping further. 

Then he sat on the bed next to her. Face in his hands. Fingers in his hair. Deep breaths turned into ragged gasps, which turned into shaking sobs. 

So much. So much had happened in such a small span of *time*. 

The elusive mind-numbing concept of time. A power no mortal should ever have control over. Control wasn't the right word. He couldn't even think of the right word. Perhaps a burden. Or a curse. It wasn't a gift Sass gave him. But the proverbial world on his shoulder. A titan forced to carry it for eternity. Or Carry it until the world no longer needed him. Until the world could carry on, spinning through space as it always had. 

Luka squeezed his eyes shut, straining against the onslaught of his panic. Deep breaths through the nose, out through his mouth. 

He was so cold. So panicked. So lost. 

And part of his heart lay behind him, melody slow, pulling at him desperately. 

It was enough to shake off the worst of the darkness that always followed him now. Yanking at the laces of his boots, he kicked them off as well as he could, then shrugged out of his outer jacket. It was cold and stiff and held no heat to share, so he tossed it to the ground. He undid the zipper of his inner coat next then slid it off his arms, letting the hiss of cold touch his skin. The apartment wasn't cold. The heating clearly on, but he was cold-blooded now it seemed. 

Finding a way to bury under the covers, he moved the warmed jacket over Marinette's body, tucking it around her torso and up to her neck. Then he curled into her. One long arm helping to pull the vast weight of the blankets over them, leaving just enough of a gap for fresh air, the other sliding under the pillow that supported her head. The long silk lengths of her hair trapped beneath. With a memory of his sister flashing through his mind about hair getting caught under her petite girlfriend, he tugged Marinette's hair out gently, pushing it off to the side.

She had let it grow out the last year or so. The twin tails no longer present. Now she wore a messy bun almost daily. *Not enough time to deal with it*, she had said at one point. But that she loved having the length to work with when she dressed in her own designs. 

Luka loved it. Loved the way it framed her face just right. Or the adorable dishevelled look she wore so often nowadays. It was soft between his fingers, catching on the string dug calluses. He shifted closer, burying his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping himself around her, hoping with everything he had, that she would be okay. He could feel Sass bundling with Tikki, somewhere within the layers of blankets above them, but he was too cold to know. Too numb to the outside world. 

All he could think of was her body pressed to his. The fierce and powerful delicate-ness that was Marinette. 

Think of her body shattering.

Breaking. 

Bleeding. 

Spilling to the ground in a discarded heap. 

The thick *slunking* sound of flesh hitting a hard surface. 

The tang of blood. So much blood. Filling his sensitive nose. 

He could still smell it in his memories now. Sickening him.

Could still hear her screams. 

Screams of pain. The strangled keening of those last moments. 

They echoed in his mind. In that dark place only he held. 

Tears slid down his face, running over his nose to catch in the other eye. He held her close, breathing her scent. Breathing life into her. The hand he had wrapped around her waist, moved up. Thumb brushing along her cheek as he cried. Marinette's skin still cooler to the touch, though he could feel her breathing steadying. 

Luka held her face as he cried. As he shed tears that no one else would ever see. He let his calm demeanor fall. Let himself feel the pain. Let it wash over him. If he bottled up too long, it would call to him. The terrible serenity of that spiral into darkness. Into numbness. 

But if he could still feel. He could still fight it. He could hold on. He could hold on for them all. Stay strong for his family, his friends and team. Stay strong for himself. Stay strong for *her*. 

He held her face while he cried into her neck, letting it all out. Letting the soothing scent of everything that was Marinette envelope him. The undercurrent of baked goods chased with something light and sweet he could never place. Chat had pinned it down at some point, or so he claimed. But Luka couldn't recall the memory clearly. He had attempted to avoid the passing discussion, as he had long ago accepted where he stood in her life. Close. Dear. Loved. But not the chosen one to be *in* love with. Small dates. Shared cuddles and deep conversations. But she had pulled away. And not just from him, but Adrien and all the other boys. Becoming the Guardian, dealing with the rest of what life threw at her, had added untold stress to her own shoulders. Stress she couldn't share with anyone as a civilian. Stress she *wouldn't* share as a heroine. 

So Luka was what Marinette needed from him. She gave him as much as she could. As much as he let her see at least. He kept the rest buried. It wasn't her burden to bear. And even when he had tried to move on. Had kissed other girls. Climbed out of a boy's bedroom window before his father could find them... Marinette was still deeply rooted. 

A base line he couldn't deviate from. 

A heart beat he couldn't avoid syncing with. 

When the tears ran dry, he brushed them away from her skin and his own, before sliding his arm beneath his jacket and over her body. He held her there, arm wrapped securely around her waist, and let her rhythm lull him into sleep. 

Into the dreamless peace of a warm bed in the dead of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. But necessary. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I reread chapter 1. It was rough. You always see the worst of your writing long after it's been posted. Thanks for sticking around. I cleaned up a bit of it.

A soft guitar strum was tickling her side, slipping into her subconcious until it roused her from rest. Marinette blinked repeatedly from under the covers and the dark of the room. She was wonderfully warm and snug in her bed, cradled by her body pillow, and a smaller blanket of some kind had wormed it's way up to her neck and face. Something about the way it smelled soothed her, almost enveloping her in sleep's embrace. 

A soft guitar strum sounded again, and Marinette's eyes fluttered back open. 

Another thrum. 

Sliding her free hand up to the blanket, face burying into the amazing scent, as she scrambled around for the source of the strumming. Her fingers bumped into a small, hard device. 

*Mmm, my phone* she groaned to herself. Pulling it free, she slid her thumb over the blinding green button. Her eyes drifted close as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She yawned. A small quiet voice beneath the covers, then she felt a small shift near her side, likely Tikki disturbed by the phone call and was burying back into the bed.

"Marinette?!" 

"Mmm, hi," small mumbles as she adjusted deeper into the warmth and comfort. 

"Marinette?" The smooth rasping voice questioned more quietly. Disbelieving. 

"That's me," a small exasperated sigh, turning to her side, snuggling her back into the body pillow once more. The shifting, now behind her, tightened around her middle and curved back into her. Marinette's eyes shot open, realizing that Tikki wasn't even close to being large enough, to not only hold her, but wrap a protective arm around her middle. 

"Marinette, is Luka with you? We haven't heard from him in hours. I keep texting and calling," the voice on the other end was quicker than it usually ways. *Juleka*. 

"O-o-oh?" A quick stutter escaped. 

"Yeah. Marinette is he with you?" 

An arm tightened around her waist more, a deep hot breath against her neck, startling her skin into goose flesh. The body wrapped around her, beginning to waken from slumber. Marinette forced down a squeak. 

"L-Luka? Ummmm." Marinette's heart was in her throat.

"Yes. You answered his phone. Is he there?" Juleka's tone had slowed down, but remained insistent.

"Hmmm?" A deep voice rumbled against her back, and though beyond shock, the sound had caused a deep thrill to run down her body. Settling low in her core. And then she felt him stiffen behind her, realization striking him. 

Luka pulled back from her just a hair, hand receding from her body but settling on her waist. 

"Luka is…. He i-is... "

His large callused hand moved slow and stiffly over her and under the covers. It gripped loosely around her own small hand, before slipping the cell from her fingers. He rolled onto his back, phone to his ear. 

"Juleka," he rumbled. Marinette could feel the arm snaked under her pillow, looped just below her neck, shift. He adjusted a bit more to the new position, legs stretching slowly, though he made no attempt to move away from her. 

An angry growl came through the other end, something that sounded like *Where have you been?!*

"I'm safe. Keeping warm." Luka's voice staying low and slow. His chest moving rhythmically, expanding against her back. Marinette lay there, quiet and unmoving beside him. Not wanting to immediately attract his attention again. She realized that the bundle she clutched to her chest now, was his jacket. 

Luka's jacket. 

That delicious smell, was Luka's scent. 

The same Luka that was still holding her in a bed. 

A quick assessment and she realized it wasn't her bed. It wasn't Luka's either. 

"She's holed up with me." The hand holding his phone moved, rubbing against his eye. "No.… Sorry… . All of it? …. Hmmm."  
The last humm of sound was deeper once more, slower. The arm beneath her head curled, managing to simultaneously tug her pillow closer to him, and her body with it. "No, I'm sleeping on the couch… We're not…. Sorry…. I will. Love you too." And then he hung up, phone sliding to the bed beside his head, beforr slipping further until it clunked on the floor. He had settled back into his steady breathing.

"Luka?" Marinette asked quietly into the dark.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled. 

"Ummm.… what," she began. Trying to figure out as much as she could. What the last thing she remembered was. 

"Too cold." 

"What?" She turned onto her back once more, stretching out beside him. 

"It was too cold. *You* were too cold. Needed somewhere to stay. All I could manage that was safe." Safe. Safe from the akuma. Safe from the public. Safe from cold. Safe from…

"You know who I am?" Marinette asked quietly. Her identity had been the only one not revealed yet. Her Guardian responsibilities were too vital. Her situation and age not offering additional safe guarding opportunities. And so they all knew one another. Could easily find a fellow member if necessary. But not Ladybug- not as the Guardian. And not Chat Noir. 

Not until his world had crashed around him. His father. His mother. And then they had all known who held the cat miraculous, barely able to hide who he was from the public. 

Luka had been quiet while she monologued in her mind. Weighing his words. Then he exhaled.

"I do," he said quietly. "I knew. I've always known, Marinette." Neither spoke for a while. The silence between them heavy but comforting. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," she whispered. "I should apologize. I've put you in danger."

"No, you didn't," he jumped in quickly. "No." He turned his head towards her, and she looked in his direction. His shape was ill defined in the dark, but he was close. Breath warm beneath the covers. "I agreed to the danger. I agreed to be a part of this. My agreement was to protect all of Paris... You are part of Paris, Marinette."

"It's not the same."

"It is." 

"Luka." Marinette gathered her resolve. "Luka, knowing who I am behind the mask is dangerous. I'm a target. Anyone who knows who I am, is a target. A never ending large red and black target."

"I know. And yet, I'm still here." A small hint of something warmer colored his tone. "I'm not here by accident. This is not a new burden. I've always known. And it's something I will still take to the grave with me."

Marinette shifted once more, her head coming to rest in the hollow of his shoulder. Close enough to take calming breaths of his scent. Absorb his warmth into her bones. Thoughts moved at a glacial pace through her mind. The need to succumb to sleep once more pulling at her. She didn't need to voice the rest of her concerns. Didn't *wan't* too. Didn't want to be alone with the burden anymore, but hated placing even a small amount on someone else's shoulder. On someone who already carried so much. 

But Luka wasn't rash. He weighed and considered things before making choices and moves. It was clear he'd had time to fully analyze his predicament. And hers. 

So she let the fight in her ebb away. He could sense her decision and left them in the silence. 

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In an apartment about 14 blocks from where we were." His outer leg shifted, the jeans dragging heavily against the layered blankets. "Juleka said power in most of the city is out. The storm front has caused some serious damage, I guess. Everyone's stranded."

"So you broke into an apartment?!" She scolded. His chuckle under her chest making her heart flutter. 

"Technically I just twisted the handle," he adjusted again, free hand tugging at the waistband of his jeans, trying to twist them back into place. "Sass broke in." 

"He's not scandalous like that." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Mélodie. He's quite crafty on his own. Besides he won't hear us-" 

"TIKKI?!" Marinette bursted upright, the covers rolling over like a thick leather bound tome. A small garbled sound escaped the bundle, some sort of language escaping in a disgruntled tone. 

"She's fine," Luka laughed quietly. His arm slid out from under her pillow, and moved just enough to tug on some of the longer strands of her hair. She turned to peer at him, his face barely visible in the soft light from the window. Night had clearly settled some time ago, though no moon was visible through the dark clouds. 

His hair was disheveled, in a way that he somehow pulled off. A confident smile on his lips. It was a smile that he used on her far more often than she was willing to admit. He'd flashed it at shows. And occassionally, when someone had come up and flirted with him. A smile that had started sweet and secure, but had altered over the years. Truly owning the space around him now. He was still patient, thoughtful, and often let others guide the discussion. 

Luka watched her as easily as she stared, though his smile only grew, and she felt the heat rise to her face. Marinette turned back away quickly. 

His fingers were still playing with the ends of her hair, "I didn't mean for this to happen. To be here in this bed with you tonight." He paused for a moment something else hovering in the air, but he refrained from sharing. "You were so cold. And I was terrified."

"It's okay," she was soft and quiet. Then her hands tangled in the blankets, hauling them with her, as she laid back. Luka's arm retracted to his side, curling under his own head. "You made the right choice." 

Silence fell between them once more, the need to sleep summoning. Then he was moving again beside her, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

"Take them off." Her own voice heavy with exhaustion. 

"What?" His answer was quick, and it took her a moment to realize what she said. 

"I- I mean. Your jeans. You can take them off if you need too." Her face was hot and she could almost guarantee he could hear her heart thundering in her chest. 

"I'll be okay. I love my jeans, but never really had to sleep in them before. I'll adjust."

"Luka." Marinette was steady in her voice, even if her body felt electric. "Please take them off. I know you're uncomfortable, and we both need to sleep. Neither of us can if you're rooting around all the time. Nothing's going to happen. And besides… you already said you were sleeping on the couch." She couldn't help the humor and giggle that slipped out. 

She couldn't see his grin, but could hear it in his response. "Whatever my Dame asks, she shall recieve." Then he was moving beside her in the dark, the bed shifting with his shuffling. The sound of his zipper sliding down had her toes curling in her socks, and lips rolled between her teeth. He was tugging them, using his feet at the end to kick them out, so he didn't let the heat escape their small den. He laid there afterwards, somewhat awkwardly. Breathing faster than he had been previously.

Before her short burst of confidence faded, she rolled over. She settled her head into the dip of his shoulder once more, hand snaking across his body. He was warm and firm beneath her hand, stomach trembling at the slowness at which she moved. 

"I remember that someone used to be really good at cuddling. It makes me wonder if he stills is," her question hung between them. Then his arm came around her securely, cheek resting on her hair. As he pulled her into his body, she let her leg drift up and settle over him. His heart drumming an enticing beat against her. She smiled to herself, thrilled with hisreaction, even after all this time. She rarely got to fluster him anymore. Both of them so busy. Both of them heavy with responsibilities. 

But that small spark was still there. Long dimmed between them, smothered by her need to remain in control. Her identity a wall.

A door had opened in that wall though. A small one. A door Luka had been guarding for a long time- except she hadn't known it was there. 

But now she did. Now she wasn't alone. 

"I think I'm ready to sleep for a week now," the deep rasp had snuck into his voice once more."

She mumbled into his chest, already drifting off. "A year, minimum." 

And so a spark, became a small flame.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was out of town visiting my family.

Luka felt the insistent patting on his forehead. Tiny little hands setting a rhythmic urgency, a clear message of *wake up*. It wasn't the first time Sass had had to wake him from a deep slumber, and it definitely wouldn't be the last time. 

"Lukaaaa," the soft hissing sound rousing him more. "Power issss returning to the cccity." Luka groaned in response, Sass moved away, joining Tikki in the struggle against the winter induced exhaustion. 

A supple body was tangled with his own. Soft breaths tickling his neck where Marinette's face was buried. The quiet cadence of her heart against his side, synced with his own, brought a smile to his face. She clung to him tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear at any moment. Her hand had snaked beneath his shirt at some point- delicate fingers wrapped around his ribs. 

Luka wasn't sure whether to burst with happiness, or to subdue his feelings, keep them contained. Marinette may find comfort in him, but it didn't mean she felt the same. Shoving his feelings on her now, right as she was beginning to open up to him, could push her away. Forever close the gentle blossom she was unravelling. Heart timid.

He slid an arm up her back, where it had been wrapped tightly around her waist. Long fingers and a warm palm caressing the feathery fuzz of her fleece button up. He strained against the need to sink them into her hair and cup her face, but instead he let it rest over her shoulder. 

"Marinette."

A soft whimpered noise against his skin. He chuckled, a deep sound rumbling from his chest. 

"Marinette." 

"Nooooo," another quiet cry as she gripped into his side. 

"Melodié, Sass says the power is returning. We need to leave before the owner gets back." Luka began to shift the blankets from over them with his free hand, before she snuggled deeper into him. 

"Just a few more moments, please Luka." Her pleading stopped him. He lowered his arm until it laid over her own that was so tightly gripping him. "Please. Just a few more moments. I'm not ready to return to the world. It's been so long since I've been held. Please- please just hold me. Just a while longer. Unless you don't want too…" The reluctant second guessing she used to display sneaking into her tone as she began to pull her arm away from him. 

"No." He struggled to respond. A hard swallow catching in his throat. 

"Its okay." She was quiet, sadness clear in her tone.

"No no. I meant… I don't want you to go either," his hand stopped her from moving away. She was hesitant, but eventually her hand slid across his skin again. It didn't wrap around his ribs, instead it roamed up to his body, dipping along the base of his pec, before resting comfortably against his chest. The intimate feel of it sharpening his mind and set his heart pounding. Marinette had yet to move her face from where it was buried against his neck. Breath caressing and shifting the longer strands of his hair; tickling. A soft shudder went through his body, but he avoided shifting too much. 

Eventually though, he had to let her go. Had to peel the blanket away. A small red and grey blur flitted by, reality settling back in. 

He slipped into his boots, while Marinette sat on the bed watching him, the blankets draped around her. He snatched his thick rough jacket off the floor and shrugged it on as he stood. 

"Wait! Here!" Marinette fished his hoodie out from the blanket den and held it out to him. He reached out, and instead of grabbing it, he pushed her hand back. 

"Keep it. It's cold.'

"Exactly." She offered the jacket once more, insistent. "Luka take it." But he had turned away already. "Luka!"

"Do you think we should leave a note? 'Hey, sorry we stayed here. It was an emergency.' A Miraculous emergency?" A huff behind him, then the shuffling of blankets as Marinette climbed out of the bed. Pink fuzzy socks silent on the hardwood. She was pulling on his hoodie when he spun to look at her. It fell mid-thigh, sleeves too long and pushed up her arms, the hood swallowing her up. He cracked his grin just for her, watching the blush paint her face. 

She straightened quickly though and took a look around the small room, hands braced on her hips. All the confidence of the years as Ladybug enhancing her true nature. 

"No. Not a miraculous emergency. Too much danger involved. Not only for them, but for us as well. We can't reveal this weakness to anyone. And if the wrong people discovered that we stayed in this home, it won't be long before someone comes investigating. Fold the sheets," a pale delicate finger pointed to the bed. "We will leave a note. Only to apologize for intruding due to the storm. Leave everything else untouched."

Luka nodded and set about seperating the sheets and towels from the bed. Folding them as nicely as possible given the time. Stripping the sheets and pillowcases as well, before stacking them all back on the bed. Marinette returned with a written note on the back of a torn envelope, before surveying his work. 

A hum went through the air around them as the power returned to the building. The heater struggling to kick on and electronic displays blinking to life. 

"Looks like that's our signal to leave." Luka turned to glance at his own work once more, the note placed neatly on top. "Sass?" 

The small snake kwami appeared near the door, linked against Tikki, tail twined around her red form. 

"I am here Lukaaa," the hiss of his voice quiet but strong.

"Oh Tikki!"

Marinette rushed over to them, bundling the small red kwami to her cheek. The pair both seemed close to tears. 

"I'm alright, Marinette," a small sweet sound came from between her hands. 

The soft weight of Sass landing on his shoulder brought Luka back to the pressing matter. 

"It's time to go."

"Into the freezing cold," she groaned. "Into the cold, freezing, dark." After a moment of silence and snuggling, a tiny red head popped out, before floating upward slowly. "Tikki, Spots On." Luka had to glance away from the bright flash in the dark, before looking back. 

It was always nice to see Ladybug when there wasn't an impending attack. Her suit had changed little by little over the years, as their's all had. Black ran along her arms and legs, small red spots lining the outside of her legs and arms, like a row of buttons. The traditional red and black spots still stood stark against her front and back, outlined by the black on her limbs and dark cutouts at her sides and waist. She had taken her new body in stride, confidence clear in her subconcious design. The ribbons in her hair, now wound around a more intricate flowered bun. Her eyes were bright, if shadowed with exhaustion. 

"Scales On, Sass." The grey kwami was pulled into his bangle, the transition quick, seamless over the years. Luka sported more black as well now, teal scales shimmering within the black, near invisible at certain angles. The suit had maintained the light colored chest and middle, emphasizing his own maturation. The deep teal now outlined the scutes. Juleka had cut his hair last year, trimming the sides down and tapering lightly, while allowing the top to grow out. He'd kept it pulled back with a small tie often now, the rich black of his natural roots more visible, though he had kept the blue fringed at the very ends. He rarely styled it now, or left it down. His suit had taken to his new hair in stride. Deep teal markings ran the length of his shorter sides, the top plated intricately. Luka liked to think it resembled Norwegian braids, though a few of the Miraculous team had teased him. He had only shrugged it off easily. 

Viperion caught Laybug's eye as she took him in. Her glance more than approving. He fought a blush and let an easy smirk fall into place. An answering eyebrow flick and grin before she strode to the front door, jump started his heart once more. But playtime could wait. They needed to slip out unseen. Needed to get home into warmth and safety. 

Ladybug checked her Yo-Yo for messages from the team, as she signalled him to survey the hallway beyond the door. Only silence met him as he slipped out, very few vibrations of movement pulsed against his feet, a palm gently pressed to a wall, also feeling for sound vibrations. Everything was slow or far away. When he turned to signal, silent question in his eyes in regards to the messages, she shook her head, then nodded him forward. 

Viperion kept point as Ladybug locked the door, and quietly slipped out. He led them back towards the service stairwell, then up to the roof. He grimaced at the mangled door knob, as Ladybug took it in, and glowered. Viperion could only offer a sheepish shrug, before he pushed through the door, the feet of snow curling away against his force. It was only moments before the icey wind blew through them. 

"At least it's still dark. Or dark once more?" Ladybug turned about, hands tucked under her armpits. "Thankfully I can't hear any sirens or screaming." 

"A small blessing," Viperion chuckled, bracing against the cold, even as it bit at him. The sky was still heavy with clouds. The roads still silent, even as power began to return slowly to a few quadrants at a time. "We should go."

Ladybug stepped up to the edge of the building, disconnecting her Yo-Yo once more. She turned with a soft smile, sending the multi-tool into a spin. 

"Until next time," then she launched herself from the roof, snapping up after a small free fall. A wicked smile crossed his lips, before he took a running leap. The cold sliced at his skin, a small reminder of the previous night. The pain both physical and mental, but he shoved it back down. 

There was a little bug racing across the Parisian night, that he needed to watch. To stalk. 

A little hunt across the rooftops. Hidden in the shadows as she looped and streaked by. Sliding along the opposite end of buildings. He was both amused and nervous with being able to track her so easily. Ladybug lead the chase in a chaotic path back to her parent's bakery. She hadn't moved out from home like many of them had. Viperion stopped just behind a chimney stack as she slipped by, headed towards her dark balcony. But he never heard her land. He waited a few more moments, the snow at his feet inching it's frozen claws up his legs. 

Slowly he turned and leaned around the brick, silent and cautious. His brow furrowed as he searched the surrounding rooftops, waiting for that streak of red. The longer she took to appear, the tighter the grip on his heart got. 

A soft laugh came from behind him. Viperion whirled. Ladybug was tucked up under an eave, out of the wind and snow, and somehow completely hidden, even in red. She dropped down with a near silent crunch. A wide smile jumped across his face. 

"Is it next time already, Scales?" She sauntered as well as she could with stiffness towards him. 

"Mmm, couldn't wait," he hummed, straightening. 

"So you're just out here, all coiled up on the snow, staring into some poor girl's bedroom." She stopped just inches from his side, watching her own room. "Many girls wouldn't appreciate a stalker." 

"True," he couldn't help the grin in his tone. "Perhaps Ladybug should lock me up." She flicked her eyes up to him, before looking away, red creeping beneath her mask. 

"Perhaps she should. But I've never heard of her taking any prisoners," a black gloved finger tapped her chin. "Maybe Ladybug is more into punishment?" 

Viperion's throat bobbed. 

"What would Ladybug consider a proper punishment?" Deep blue eyes looked up at him once more.

"She would want him to atone for spying. For following her home," Ladybug stalked closer, joining him behind the chimney stack and out of sight from any prying eyes. "She would expect him to be a proper gentleman." A devilish grin appeared on her face, as she looped her arms around his neck stepping closer. Her chest brushing against him, cool and slick. Viperion didn't let nerves stop him from dropping his hands to her hips, a thrill rushing through him. Warming his blood even against the chill. 

Then a bright flash made his eyes close instantly. 

"Then it's a good thing I'm Marinette, and not Ladybug." A small gasp escaped her lips as her socked feet sunk into the snow, her sultry tone quickly vanishing. It was only a heartbeat before his hands on her hips tugged her up his body. There was a wicked side of him that wanted to pull her straight up, wrap her legs around him, and push her against the brick of the chimney. 

But he refrained. 

Oh so painfully did he refrain. 

Instead he swept her up into his arms to cradle her once more to his chest. 

"Yes. It's definitely a good thing Ladybug isn't here then," he moved along the roof slowly, making his way closer to her home. "I'm not sure she appreciated being followed. Even if it was for her own safety. Or her stalker's own peace of mind." Viperion took a leap onto her building, then slinked to her balcony. 

When he looked down at her, she was already gazing at him, in a way that tugged at his heart. She slid from his arms. Then stepped away. 

"Yes, Laybug may not appreciate it," she tucked her hands into the pocket of his too large hoodie. A small bundle adjusting against her hands. "But Marinette does." She moved over to the trap door and brushed away the heap of snow. He could see how painful the cold was against her skin, and when he went to help her, she had already pulled the latch up. 

"Get home safe, Scales." He placed a hand over his heart and nodded, silent as he watched her disappear into her room. Then he slipped off into the night to find his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how frequently I'm going to update. The mood to write comes and goes. But I will attempt to have an update at least every two weeks. Still trying to formulate a full plot. 
> 
> Another note. This is a mature fic. And in mature fics I like heated scenes. I enjoy writing heated scenes. So if I decide to do that, I will consider rating this fic explicit. And adding a warning to those chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?! Who am I?!

As Marinette closed the hatch above her, and settled into the dark of her room, still chilled from the lack of power to her heater, she pulled the hoodie to her face. Luka's smell enveloped her: cool, spicy, and a hint of salt water. As if the very ocean had claimed him over the years. She sat there, legs bent over to her side, bundled in his jacket, beyond calm and satisfied. 

She opened her eyes when her bed shifted, glowing green eyes holding her stare. They slowly blinked at her, but maintained their intense gaze. He made no move to come closer, even less so to speak. 

"It seems everyone knows who I am," Marinette grumbled, letting the hoodie fall from her face. She felt oddly bereft once it was no longer caressing her face. There was no response in the dark. Annoyed Marinette climbed down from her bed, maneuvering around her dark room through memory alone until she found the space heater and cranked it up. The warm glow lit the room, and the deep shadowed figure on her bed became illuminated. 

Chat Noir's suit had changed over the years. No longer the bell-ed and adorable bachelor of Paris. He was still quick, refined, and full of attitude. But he was sharper now. Less forgiving. A house cat turned panther. His appearance had altered to reflect that. Deep metallic green reflected in well placed stitching, finger tips no longer prickly, but full clawed. He was svelte. Suit clinging and moving in a way that showed he was lethal: deadly. Restrained. He had once shown deeply hidden matte spots in places along his suit. 

Before the reveal.

Before the betrayal was known. 

But now he no longer reflected anything but himself. His mask had shaped aggressively soon after that, ears in a constant state of irritation. The last 2 years had helped ease those harsh lines. It would take far longer for Chat to find himself again though. Find true peace. Until then, the cat miraculous gave him a way to control that anger. Siphoning off the overflow into power. 

Marinette climbed back into her bed, unceremoniously making him move out of her way. She pulled the covers out from under her pillows and unfolded a pink and white spotted blanket to wrap her shoulders in. She refused to speak to him until he broke the silence himself. It took long moments of avoiding his intense stare. She took the opportunity to reflect on the scent of calming still wrapped around her *Menthol? Mint?* she felt it was the latter that made up the cool undercurrent of the scent. 

"I was under the impression I was the only one who had figured it out." His voice was low. It had been a voice that had at one point made her breath catch and her cheeks warm. It no longer did. It was a voice that reflected everlasting partnership; trust. But butterflies didn't flutter in her chest. She had the feeling they hadn't fluttered in his for some time as well. Marinette waited for him to continue- he didn't. 

"I was unaware anyone had. I thought I was better at hiding my identity than I thought I was. Apparently I underestimated my team. Foolish, I know. I needed to though, Chat. It endangers those who know. I can't add anymore danger to your lives." She couldn't match his gaze as she rambled, picking at a stray thread she would need to clip. 

"It was," he sighed, before turning his attention away, settling into a tension-less pose. Weight heavy in his shoulders. A weight he would only reveal to her. 

"Dangerous?" She questioned, as he settled his back against her wall.

"Foolish." 

"Oh." She was quiet. 

"Things have changed. But your protection is still paramount. You should know that by now." Chat didn't mince his words, but was hushed all the same. Silence fell between them again for awhile. The only sound the humm of her heater. 

"I just-"

"I know why you did it," he cut her off. "Doesn't mean it was the right choice though. I was hurt for awhile once I'd figured it out. Felt like just another betrayal… but I know it wasn't. It was the kindest thing you could have done. A choice and responsibility that you harbored. So I never said anything. I watched though. I was there for you at every turn. As you were for me," he was quiet again. He looked down at his hand that held the miraculous ring, flexed the fingers. "These powers. A dream come true. An out. But for some of us- it's the weight of the world." He let his hand drop to her duvet. 

"I'm sorry I never told you," Marinette pulled her knees to her chest. Curling her arms around them, staring down at the heater. 

"I know you are." 

The warmth and quiet wrapped them up once more. The silence empty but comforting. A natural balance in the room, like the feeling of true neutral. A room temperature you couldn't feel. They would always be the embodiment of yin and yang- in their part of the world at least. But while it was the ultimate balance, it had also left them balanced with eachother. 

At first they hadn't figured it out. *She* hadn't figured out why she was so drawn to Adrien, and Chat to Ladybug. It was a desperate grasp to feel your other half. It had eventually led to their civilian selves having a short fling at some point. But it had ended quickly. She had more on her plate than she thought she could handle at the time- she had handled it though. And Adrien's life had begun to spiral. Things coming to light and coalescing in a way that couldn't be ignored any more. Needed to be faced. 

Then it had exploded. 

She had realized soon after that, that they had ached for eachother because of who they were and the miraculous they held. The feelings of love, merely a confused feeling of infatuation and need. 

But as she had realized it, he had also turned away from everyone else as well. He was wounded deeply. Truly orphaned. The miraculous team had rallied around him, keeping him as grounded as they could to keep him falling into something he couldn't return from. Even more difficult when they had discovered that Nooroo's gem had been snatched right out from under their noses. The police had stormed into the Agreste mansion as the battle was ending. The raging carnage shaking the very city. 

It had been a moment. Perhaps even a heart beat that the butterfly had been released from between Miraculous hands. Then it had been gone. As if it had never been in the room at all. 

Chat had taken the loss as a failure of his own actions. It had been gasoline to his raging inferno. 

The team had searched and scoured. Finding nothing. Not even whispers. Then some sort of strangeness had happened in Spain. Turkey. Ukraine. 

Akumas.

A pair of miraculous had been awoken in Moscow, a Guardian chosen. Then the akumas had dissapeared again. 

Until six months ago. 

When Monarch had found Paris. 

The butterfly wielder wasn't set on stealing other miraculouses. They had waited to see if she had true plans. Battled the akumatized victims at every turn. Watching them become more and more dangerous.

Monarch just wanted to sew chaos. She used all emotions. Anything strong enough to catch her attention- she snatched. 

A father brimming with joy at the birth of his first child. She had seized that. Twisted it. 

The akuma had built a tower. A tower in which he had held his wife and child, far from everyone. Brambles and vines with thorns thick as arms had climbed the bricks. Preventing any from coming closer. Then he had begun to collect all the infants from Paris, gathering them in his tower. He had been *protecting* them. Even from their own parents. 

But Monarch struck at random. She would akumatize multiple victims in a week, and then disappear for awhile. Becoming impossible to track. Without a true goal, they had nothing to go off of. They found political elections or grand scale decisions afflicted, but not all. And none of them in line with each other. 

Just chaos. 

Her victims intelligent. Guided. Without anger blinding many of them, they were more focused. 

Encounters in summer had been one challenge. The cold weather becoming an entirely different battle ground. 

But Monarch had slowed her own actions. The butterfly miraculous beginning to affect her as well as the rest of them. The cold difficult to function through. 

Marinette found herself close to drifting off as the room warmed. Then Chat shifted once more. 

"Did you tell him?" It was quiet. Barely audible. Something in his tone held back. 

"No." A deep breathe washed out of his chest and he closed his eyes. "He's known." She mumbled into her knees, the hoodie having snuck back up against her chin. 

"Mmm," was all Chat replied with. He slid his fingers along her comforter. They had history together. Nothing would change that. "I trust him." Marinette wasn't aware that she had craved his approval of the situation until he spoke it aloud. "When did he…?"

"Before the.. before," she couldn't find the right words, but he nodded all the same. 

"I'm not… *happy* about it," his voice had gone back to his normal tone. No longer raw. She gripped the loose fabric of her fleece pants. "I know how he feels. I've seen it. He hides most of it. Keeps it hidden beneath layers of coy and natural caring. He's smooth, I'll give him that," Chat chuckled. "But I'm not… hmmm. I don't… We're not together. But it's hard for me to see you wearing someone else's clothes." His eyes slid to her, gleaming in the dark. They both knew she still had a few of his things. From the heated nights they'd shared. Though they had kept it a secret from others. 

"I want something real Chat," she met his eyes. Held them. "I want to try at least. I want to feel again, in the open this time. We had… we had what we needed at the time. You and I. But I had something with him, too. Something warmer and deeper, than us," something *real* she added to herself. It had been real between her and Adrien, but it hadn't been the real she craved. "Luka…Luka is-" 

"What you need now," he finished for her. Marinette could only nod in response. The dim light of the heater filling the space between them again. "I came here to see if you were alright. You weren't performing well in the last fight. Deep winter is settling in early this year. I don't know what went wrong. But I know something did. I could see it all over his face. See the fear he keeps buried deeper than most can see. I see it, though. I know where to look now." He began to shift his body, moving into a crouch. Chat would leave soon. 

"I know he escorts you home. Or close enough lately. Filling my position," she watched the muscle in his jaw flutter, before he unclenched. "I needed to be sure. But when I found your bed empty, I stayed. I've only been waiting a few hours." He maneuvered to her roof hatch. "It seems I didn't need to worry, though. Even without his jacket his scent is wrapped around you. I can barely tell where he ends and you begin..." he looked away from her. "I'm not happy to step back. But I know you're safe. And that's what truly matters."

Then he was lifting himself through the open door, preventing most of the newly shifted snow from falling in. 

"Thank you, Chat," Marinette whispered to him. Well aware he would hear her. 

"Always, M'Lady," and then the door closed softly. She couldn't hear him leap from her balcony or roof. But she hadn't been able to hear him for a long time. 

It took awhile after he left, for her mind to settle. To absorb everything from the last day or two. Things had changed. Perhaps they had already changed, and she had yet to notice them. But things had definitely shifted. And even though her heart ached from the words that had been said between her and Chat- they were merely things that had not been voiced yet. 

The room had finally warmed to a sweltering level, and sleep tugged at her once more. Marinette settled into her bed, shifting beneath the covers until she was thoroughly bundled. Cradled as if she wasn't alone. 

She felt alone though. A feeling she hadn't recognized she felt, until the space beside her had been filled, and was now empty again. His smell was strong beneath the covers with her, breathing him in and out within the cocoon. She craved the feel of him, once more. 

The teenager he had once been, had always been strong, resilient. Skilled at making any situation feel natural. He had held and cuddled her even when she had pushed them all away, in her stress. But it had never felt forced to ease into his side, drift off against his shoulder. His gentle touches and brushed fingers as he exchanged things with her. It had always been natural. Normal. Second nature. 

He pushed and pulled her in a dance she hadn't realized she was waltzing in. So focused on the fire around her, never realizing his steadying presence. A presence that he maintained into adulthood. There had been moments when he had pulled away from her. She had felt them distinctly. The lack of connection was noticed. But he always drifted back. Whether of his own accord or a string she subconsciously tugged him with. A rhythm that beat between them seamlessly, even when the harmony of Ladybug and Chat Noir drowned things out, by pure force alone- he was there. 

A quiet spark protected in a glass deep within her. Hidden behind that fortress she had built to keep everyone out. She had tucked it in there, close to her heart, but out of sight. Never allowing it to bring him harm. 

But he *knew* now.

Had always known. 

And she wanted to bring that small spark back to life, just to discover it was already a flame. A flickering flame within it's own gilded lantern. 

Marinette offered small bits of kindling to the flame. Wanting it to shine, to illuminate the places within her, that were *her*. That were *Marinette* and not Ladybug. Not the Guardian. 

But the whole of who and what she was now. All parts of her. 

She wanted to cling to that flame and watch it thaw all the places the winters of her life had frozen over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still writing itself. I had other ideas for how this chapter was going to go, but apparently this is what it decided to be. 
> 
> It hurt my heart. Just a little bit.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep forever

By the time Luka came to in his bed, the sounds of the city around him were already filtering in through the window. It was likely it had been at least two days, but he couldn't be sure. His face was half buried in his pillow, and he could tell only one boot had been pulled off. There was also an uncomfortable pressure below his navel… the jeans. Luka let out a groan, then rolled over. 

The bright sun light streaming in from his window made him hiss, before he yanked the covers back up. Why was he awake again? 

After a prolonged moment, where he may or may not have passed out again, he ran a hand over his face, before letting it drift down to his chest. Something tangled and tugged at his fingers, he toyed with it for a moment, then pulled the blanket back with his free hand. The light was blinding once more as he brought his hand up to inspect. A long dark strand of hair had gotten caught. 

A smile broke across his face. 

The other night flashing across his mind. The tangled limbs. Her warm body. *Taking his pants off.* Luka groaned again in embarrassment. 

But then the reason for them being in that shared bed crossed his mind. And the smile faded. 

The screams. The cracking of bones. 

He let out a pained gasp. 

Luka had seen a lot as a hero. More than he had ever wanted to see in his life. In a hundred lives. This last battle had shaken him, though. Shaken him down to his very core. 

He gripped his shirt over his heart tightly. His heart beat solidly under his palm, even if it felt like it should be broken by now. The hair still twined within his fingers calmed him. If only a little. She was still alive. Still alive because *he* had been enough. He had figured out how to stop the latest Akuma. 

Luka wondered how many close calls in the future they would face. A thought he quickly pushed away, before he rolled to his side. He let his feet settle on the ground, the left foot still laced and booted. He tugged at the laces as he began scanning the room for his phone. 

Once he had managed to kick it off, he leaned down and snatched his jacket off the ground. The cold phone was tucked into his pocket, though it was usually hidden away in his hoodie. He went to swipe at the screen but nothing happened. Luka held down the power button, only to be greeted with a dead battery sign. 

"Phenomenal." A quiet shuffling happened under his bed, before the end of his charging cord poked out. "Thank you, Sass."

"Of coursssse," and then shuffling once more as Sass found a warm spot near the power strip hidden under the bed, to settle again. Luka plugged the cord in and waited for it to reboot. Scrubbing at his face, he opened the top drawer of his night stand and pulled out a small pouch. He cleared some room from the top of the stand then unzipped the bag and pulled out its contents. 

It had taken quite some time to find something to help manage the stress. The crippling anxiety and depression at times. Therapy was too difficult with his alter ego. And his mother had raised him wary of pharmaceutical drugs. Even if Juleka managed well with them, but she also wasn't a permanent Miraculous wielder. So when Anarka had sailed for the Netherlands soon after the fall of Hawkmoth, he had gone with to enjoy the short trip. To enjoy the potential normal future ahead of him. A celebration of freedom from terrorism. 

It was also when she had taken him around to a few of her favorite coffeeshops. And from there on he had found a coping method. One only a few knew of, just in case. But it helped take the edge off. 

Pulling a small piece of greenery from the bottle, he pushed it into the bowl of his small pipe, before lighting it, and inhaling. Covering the still smoking contents with the butt end of his lighter, while he held the smoke in, and leaned over to check his phone. He let it out as he swiped the screen open and saw the alarming amount of notifications. He opened the message from his boss at the local music shoppe where he taught aspiring musicians. It was a nice in between job, while Jagged was taking an extended break between performances. He was pushing for Luka to be his opener on the next tour. But he hadn't agreed to it yet. 

Luka took another hit, finishing off the small amount he had packed, and set the glass pipe and lighter down. Then read the message. 

LUIS: WE'RE CLOSED TIL MONDAY. DON'T WORRY ABOUT COMING IN.

Double checking the current date, he sent out a thumbs up to his boss, before letting out the last of the smoke. He'd been passed out for two days and thankfully it was only Saturday morning. A few more notifications from social media, and an unending amount of texts from Juleka and Rose. He sent the latter a reassuring message that he would stop by their place soon. A smiling emoji immediately popped up on the screen. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth, grossed out with multiple days worth of film and now cotton mouth. But he was too worn out to get up and deal with it yet. The Akuma Alert app was graciously quiet, and he took the opportunity to scroll through his other less urgent messages. Including the source of the dark hair he continued to twine through his fingers. 

Marinette hadn't messaged him since the day of the attack, and he grinned. She was likely in a deep sleep curled up in her bed, buried beneath an excessive amount of blankets. He sent over a *good morning* text.

Then he stretched and stood, peeling a sweat soaked shirt from his body. He answered the deep growl in his stomach with a hardened left over piece of pizza from the fridge, before nearly tripping over himself as the notification strum of his phone went off. Her name popped up on his screen and he could feel his heart jump into his throat. 

M: MORNING 💓

Luka inhaled the rest of the pizza as he typed out an immediate response. 

L: THAWED OUT ALREADY?

M: NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST  
M: MAMAN MADE ME GET UP TO EAT

L: THE WORST  
L: SHE SHOULD JUST LET YOU WASTE AWAY

M: 😝

He grinned as he pulled the phone to himself and collapsed against the head of his bed. 

L: TELL YOUR MAMAN THAT IM WASTING AWAY

M: NOOOOO   
M: SHE WILL BRING THE WHOLE BAKERY!  
M: BESIDES…

He waited as the ellipses kept appearing then disappearing on the screen. But the next message never came.

L: BESIDES?

M: YOU COULD JUST COME TO THE BAKERY INSTEAD

A large smile crossed his face, and he was about to respond when her face popped up on his screen requesting to video call. In a bit of a panic he swept up the contents of his nightstand into the bag quickly, then tousled his hair a bit before answering. 

"Hey," a soft sleepy voice greeted him. Marinette's hair was already thrown up in a messy bun for the day and she was propped up in bed swaddled in a fuzzy pink and white blanket. 

"Hey there sleepy head," he grinned. 

"Look who's talking!" 

"I messaged you first," he leaned back against his bed frame again, stretching an arm out behind his head. A deep red blush crossed her face and whatever she had been about to say was derailed into a stuttering mess. After a quick thought, he realized he was still shirtless, and the span of his torso was in the shot. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched her squirm. 

"Where's your shirt?" She eventually managed to squeak out. 

"On the floor. It seems I keep losing my clothes around you." He let his voice drop a hair into a deeper tone, thoroughly enjoying the returning flush to her face. "First my pants. Then my jacket. And now my shirt. I don't have much left." 

"You made me keep your jacket!"

"But you asked me to take my jeans off."

"That's because you were uncomfortable!"

"I could've slept just fine with them on," he grinned at her. The same devil may care grin he saved almost exclusively for her. 

"Lies!" She shrieked on the other end. He ended up dissolving into laughter as she sat back and folded her arms. The worn out black of his hoodie sleeves fully enveloped her, hiding her hands from sight, as she propped the phone against her knees he assumed. The sight of her still in his jacket made his heart do a small flip. 

Luka propped his own phone up against the portable speaker on his night stand and pulled up his Mustang, before settling into a new position. Leg crossed with the body gently propped against him. He quietly picked at the strings and adjusted the tuning as she fiddled with her hair on the other end. 

"What are your plans for the day?" Marinette pulled the sticks from her hair and let it cascade down in a tumbled mess. It took Luka a moment to respond. He hid his reaction well, he thought, by returning to his gaze to his guitar. Picking out a gentle tune on the electric, even though it wasn't the same as his acoustic. 

"I need to see Jules before she murders me," he grinned, giving her his attention once more. A small giggle greeted him. 

"She didn't sound happy the other night."

"No. No, she was not." He laughed, transfixed as she smiled at him. Blue eyes shining even in the dimness of her room and sleepiness still visible in her every move. "She seemed more interested in your virtue though, than my own health."

"Oh, that's right. You slept on the couch as I recall." 

"Fully clothed too." A bright laugh escaped her as she covered her mouth with his jacket. "I wonder if she'll believe me when I show up without my hoodie when I go over later." 

"If you survive long enough for her to ask."

"That's true," he chuckled and looked back to his guitar. "If she asks I'll just say it looked better on you anyways." He watched a sweet smile cross her lips, but she quickly looked away as someone called her name off screen. 

"Oh that's Maman now, she's brought me more soup," she made a face of exasperation, but quickly changed it. 

"I'd gladly eat that for you," he teased. 

"Shhh! Don't say that!"

"Marinette, who is that? Luka? Does he not have food? Tell him to come over, sweetheart! I'm making dumplings for dinner," Sabine's motherly voice came out slightly hushed from his phone. 

"Mama! Luka is going over to Juleka's," she exclaimed, before accepting a tray with a roll and a deep bowl. 

"Oh. Well there should be plenty of leftovers if he changes his mind, dear. Tell him I said hello. Do you need anything else?" 

"No, thank you, Mama. I'll let him know."

Luka waited until Marinette turned back to him, her spoon dipping into the bowl. 

"I might need to come try the famous Dupain-Cheng dumplings," he grinned. 

"Only if you put a shirt on first."

"Why? Do you think your Maman would be upset if I didn't?"

"No," she drank a spoonful of broth before continuing. "She would probably fuss and find you something to wear. But, I'd be upset."

"Oh?"

"I don't feel like sharing," a coy smile crossed her face, and she lifted an eyebrow as she spooned another drink into her mouth. He couldn't help but bite his lip. 

"I'll be sure to wear a shirt then," he grinned before adding, "then you can ask me to take it off again." The resulting tomato red blush on her face made it all worth it. 

A guitar strum and then a message bubble popped up on his screen.

JULES: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Strum.

JULES: ROSE SAID YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY 30 MINUTES AGO

"Jules is growing impatient." He sighed, setting the guitar on his bed. 

"Good luck. Make sure she doesn't murder you too much. I might need some warming up later."

"Send me all your luck, then. I'd hate for you to freeze," he, unplugged his phone and carried it around as he pulled out a clean shirt from his dresser. 

"I may need to find another source of heat." Another coy smile.

"Now how am I supposed to get anything done, with you suggesting something like that." He took the opportunity to tug his shirt on, and missed the message that accompanied another strum. But the frown on her face was enough to know that she had gotten an alert as well. 

"Where is it?" He asked quietly. 

"Near Pont Royal," she ground out. "Rena Rouge is on the scene already." 

"Guess, Jules will have to wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a plot forming? Maybe?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go battle another akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the idea that as they get older, the ability to wield their miraculous becomes longer and more powerful. Instead of just whump, youre an adult now. Since we know from canon that when they're adults, there isn't a time or power constraint
> 
> Holy Sh!t guys. 1,000 hits!!! What?! 
> 
> I'm in absolute awe. Tears of joy over here.

Rena Rouge was a powerhouse. Curves built with muscle. Eyes assessing and cunning. She could escape nearly any situation and was almost impossible to trap in the first place. Her illusions had become so intricate that many held some form of physical quality. Mirage walls suddenly dense. An army of swarming projections, allowing one or two punches to actually connect. With a reporter's eye she was quick to find akumas, with her older sister a boxer, she could take a hit and give one back ten fold, her younger twin sisters teaching her patience in chaos. 

Rena Rouge was simply a force to be reckoned with. 

Instead of opting for darker guises like many of the team, she had taken color in stride. The orange turned metallic and ombre, a hot rod against a grey winter day. A small pattern of interlocked pentagons, like a turtle's shell lined her boots, the pattern nearly invisible, with barely there pin striping, ghosted along the deep black. Rena's deep connection to Carapace displayed. The way Chat had black matte spots hidden within his dark suit once upon a time. 

The fox hero was battling a mom? Perhaps? A purple themed hero in pajamas wielding a giraffe baby toy was terrorizing the neighborhoods nearest to the bridge where the alert had sent them. A trail of bodies lead Ladybug, and soon Viperion, to the akumatized villain. They had been terrified at first, thinking the people had been struck dead, only to find they had been sent into a deep sleep, wherever they had been standing. Viperion stopped to see if they could be roused, while Ladybug moved ahead, following a bounding shadow along the rooftops. 

She caught up with Chat Noir when he came to a stop along a building's roof, watching Rena easily dodging the victims blasts. Ladybug stood behind him, hands on her hips, as she watched the two in their dance. The villain hadn't proclaimed a self righteous name yet, but *had* sobbed angrily that she just wanted to *sleep*. 

"Just a few minutes! That's all I needed!" Tears streamed down her face, in an unending stream. "All of Paris just NEEDS TO TAKE A NAP!" She let out a crazed scream. 

"New mom?" Viperion's smooth voice came from Ladybug's otherside, and she turned to greet him, just as Chat nodded as well. 

"Looks like it," Chat stood and stretched his back. "I almost feel bad for her. Good news, her kid is probably out cold right now. Sleeping. Bad news… her kids knocked out with akumatized power. And Mom here, is still awake."

"Chat!" Ladybug admonished. But he merely shrugged, before walking backwards off the building's edge. She sent him an eyeroll as he two finger saluted them.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" She could here him already taunting, before he leapt back into view. "I thought the saying was 'Sleep when they sleep?" The mom swiveled so fast, anger boiling in her eyes, and completely forgot about Rena Rouge, who took the opportunity to join her team. 

"Hey girl!" She panted lightly, but her eyes were bright with the thrill of the fight. "Scales!" Viperion tilted his head at her and flashed a smile. "Sleep deprived mom, obviously." Then she turned to watch Chat giving the akumatized victim the run around. "I haven't seen anything beyond the Sophie in her hand. Which as you can see, sends the lucky fools it hits into a deep sleep."

"Sounds pretty straight forward, for once," Viperion stepped up. Ladybug took the opportunity to study his form, what she had taken for black on his suit, was deep grey. The color allowed for more depth in his shape, highlighting his sculpted body in ways she had conveniently ignored previously. A sharp jab in her side, snapped Ladybug's eyes to Rena. The fox gave her a sly knowing look. 

"I wouldn't ogle too much. That one's got eyes for someone else," though she spoke in a lowered tone, she wasn't nearly quiet enough to avoid over hearing. A deep red colored Ladybugs face, nearly matching her mask, and she had to look away as Viperion turned his head just enough to see them from the corner of his eyes. She felt an unfamiliar stutter catch in her chest, and instead of sticking around she moved off, deciding to leap off the building as well, flipping over herself easily. The sunny day was cold, but not debilitating in the way the storm had been. It was freeing to stretch her limbs again, if even for a day or two before the freeze came back. 

Ladybug hit the pavement in a smooth landing then joined in the cat and mouse game with Chat Noir. 

"Hoarding all the attention, Kitty?" She smirked, spinning her Yo-Yo to deflect an errant nap beam. 

"Can't help it if they all want a piece of me, M'Lady," his baton extended right as he swung it, taking the sleepy akuma to the ground. She surprisingly rolled back into a stance, Sophie la Girafe sending out a few rapid fire beams, causing the heroes to somersault and leap back. "Nimble." 

"It's those Mom reflexes," Ladybug chuckled. "Never underestimate their abilities." 

"Dualy noted." 

A bright purple light blasted out, then some of the people who had been sent to bed, began to rise and stir. They all began to angrily cry and advance on wobbly legs. Strong hands gripped around Ladybug's leg, yanking her down, before the pressure released as she hit the ground. Viperion was at her side, having removed the attacking man. 

"I figured I'd join the fight, since you left me up there," he laughed loosely, as he leaned down, hand offered. She gripped it tightly as he pulled her up, Yo-Yo flashing out to knock back another attack. 

"I was going to die from embarrassment if I stayed," she hooked an arm with him, as he moved towards her, rolling along her back before he kicked another sleep walker. 

"I wouldn't have faulted you - hrng - the Ladyblog says I've got a nice ass," Viperion turned his smirk to her, as he caught the hand of another assailant within the strings of his Lyre, twisting, and then sending them rolling. "What was the term they used again?" 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling and turned away, Yo-Yo flipping out around a nearby lamp post, securing a trip wire. 

"I think someone said you could *coil around them anytime*," her Yo-Yo zipped back to her, as Rena launched over them, winking as she did. She was pulling her flute out as she landed. 

Viperion's deep laugh, edged with a wheeze, as he turned away, flipping the trash bin into the roadway, slowing the procession of walkers that were beginning to filter into the road from the previous streets they had passed. 

"Still have more fan art of my ass than yours, Scales!" Chat Noir slid in, a cat-got-the-cream grin on his face. "Ladybug, we need to move in to get the akuma." She nodded as he dashed off, flicking a hot smile to Viperion before following suit. "I thought my ass was the only one you stared at, M'Lady." Chat's wide grin swept her way. 

"Jealous?" A purple beam brushed past her face, and she dodged last moment. Before she could catch sight of the Sleep Deprived akuma, hedges shot up around them. Little fox statues hidden within the leaves. Chat Noir reached out to touch one, and his hand phased right through it. 

"Should keep the masses back, though," then he kept moving, leading them towards the villain. An exasperated crying finally reached her ears. "It's in the teething toy, if you hadn't guessed." 

"Just need to snag it then, and get back to our day," she paused as they got close to the opening of the center of the maze, the akuma likely only a few yards away. "Business today? LUCKY CHARM!" 

"Unfortunately. Audrey is in town, so with Queen Bee in Africa, dealing with the terrorism, I don't have a buffer. Only a luncheon, though. A baby monitor?" His green eyes settled on the black and red radio in her hands. 

"You know, you ask me everytime I get something. And honestly, I never know what I'm going to do," she clipped it to her belt, and prepped her Yo-Yo. "I gave up on simple forever ago." 

"I could be Mr. Bug again," his cheeky grin, caused her to roll her eyes. 

"Alright, let's do this. First to snatch it, gets a point." Her challenging grin matched his own. 

"I've already got three on you, M'Lady," then he dashed out of the hedges, gaining the woman's attention. Her deeply bruised lids and red shot eyes, instantly landing on him. She whirled on Chat, Sophie's purple beam zeroing in, but the black cat was already moving. Always one step ahead, able to twist and shift mid air. 

Ladybug, sent her Yo-Yo out, catching the woman's ankle, yanking her down to the pavement. She went to twist the cord and truss the akumatized victim quickly, but the woman had already sat up and aimed her sleeping ray at her. Ladybug dropped quickly, without releasing her hold on the woman's leg. Chat moved in, sinking behind the villain, baton capturing her arms to her chest, as her back braced against his. The akumatized item dropped to the ground. 

"What was that about never underestimating a mom?" A fang poked smile. 

"Hmpf," yanking her weapon back, she stalked forward and picked up Sophie la Girafe. She went to snap it in two, before a crackling came over the baby monitor at her side. "What the-"

"Congratulations, heroes!" A distinct female voice came through. "Was a little worried after that last battle, but back on your game it seems." 

"*Monarch*."

"Clearly, who else would be calling in the middle of a battle," Monarch's voice edged with sarcasm. Ladybug went to snap the item once more, but was stopped. 

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait," Monarch's voice came through quickly, and Ladybug lifted the monitor from her side. "You've already won, not going to try to stop you."

"Then why contact us at all?"

"Can't a villain just want to have a conversation with her enemies?" The voice purred on the other end. 

"Could always just show us your face," Chat snapped out from behind the woman, who had stopped struggling. 

"Now, now. Not yet. You couldn't handle my beauty anyways, *Kitty*," a quick laugh. "No. I just wanted to say I won't be in town for awhile. I've got things to do. Butterflies to catch… looking into some new species by the way. Anyways. I know you've got team members spread out in a few different places. I've got no interest in interfering with that. I'm going to go spend some time with family for the new year. Also, Nooroo is pretty dang tired in this weather. So we're going to head out. Not sure when we'll be back, so don't get lazy." Monarch drifted off for a second. "But enjoy yourselves for a week or two. Villain's honor to not cause trouble for a bit."

"Like that's even remotely believeable," Chat Noir bit out. Ladybug's fist tightened around the akuma.

"Take it as you will. I gave you my word," then the monitor went quiet. Ladybug snapped the toy, capturing the butterfly within. After purifying it a small blue butterfly fluttered off into the cold. Likely to freeze somewhere by nightfall. 

She sent the Lucky Charm into the sky, allowing the pink swarm to fix the world around them. Waking the sleeping victims. Soon after Rena dropped the hedge illusion, and they all stared at each other momentarily. 

Chat helped the woman off the ground, Anna, and stood next to her while she gathered herself. 

"I'm just so wore out. She never sleeps," Anna dropped her face into her hands, wet tears streaming out between her fingers. 

Ladybug reached out and pulled the woman to her, "It's difficult in the beginning. Don't be scared to reach out for help from friends or family, even services. Talk to your doctor about your options, too. You're not alone." The sirens of assistance vehicles were growing closer. Ladybug was still waiting for Paris to officially create a post akuma task force. Someone to pick the victims up; help them. 

"I need to get back to my, Ella. She's home alone now!" Anna was immediately frantic and alert. "I can't wait for the police!" 

"I'll take her. I know what area we started in," Rena Rouge had moved in, flute tucked away, gentle smile on her face, as she lifted the woman into her arms. Ladybug paused her for a moment, as Viperion stepped up as well. 

"We need to discuss things later. Team meeting. I'll send details out," then she stepped back as the woman began to urge them, insistently. Rena nodded then headed off. 

"Something happen?" Viperion asked, looking between Chat and Ladybug. 

"Apparently. Send me the details, I need to get back to work." Before Chat Noir leapt off though, he made eye contact with Viperion, a hard stare that they both matched, before Viperion closed his eyes and nodded briefly. Then Chat bounded away, baton launching home over the nearest tangle of buildings. 

"Do I need to ask?" Ladybug ventured, looking up at him. 

"Just a warning," he smiled, looking down. "Are you short on time?" 

"No, the cold isn't as draining today. Probably have another half hour. Why?" She smiled back, pulling her Yo-Yo out. "Do you have something in mind?" 

"I was on the phone before I left with a beautiful woman, and she was threatening me about finding someone else to warm her up. I thought we could pay her a visit." 

"You dont have other reaponsibilities to attend to first?"

"Those reaponsibilities can hold their horses."

"How sweet of you. Lead the way to this mystery woman of yours then," she laughed. Viperion gave her bun a gentle tug before he ran off, scaling the wall of a business building easily. Ladybug was after him before he could reach the roof, a self satisfied smile gleaming at him, as she stood waiting.

"Not all of us can just swing around town like Spider-Man," he grumbled teasingly. She grabbed her stomach and laughed whole heartedly.

"Okay, okay. No web shooters this time, I promise," she crossed her heart with a finger and winked. So he led her on a run of the city, in a circumventing manner towards there part of town, but neither direct nor destined for their homes. He took the opportunity to jump and move powerfully for fun and not in a need to conserve energy. In a way that made the soul sing. 

She adored the way his face lit up as he moved. The way his muscles bunched and drew taught, flexible in ways only the skilled or miraculous could move. A true masterpiece of the human body, as they all were. But this particular body wanted to play and tease her own, and she let the fun envelope her. 

He snatched her out of the air at one point, arms circling her waist easily, as he took her out of her own momentum, with his size and force. Spinning her as they moved to reduce the jarring stop. 

"Lu-Viperion!" She shrieked, before they landed. Then he carried her once more, moving into an open window. It took Ladybug's eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, but a patched together lounge eventually came into view. Countless posters of shows old and recent, lined the walls. Spare cables were stacked and wound in all the corners. A few mismatched amps, two couches and an assortment of chairs. A fridge and small cabinet occupied one corner, the door another. 

Viperion set her down gently on her feet, before turning to close the window and drop the blinds. Then his bright de-transforming teal light encompassed the room. 

"Eggs in the fridge, Sass, like always," Ladybug turned to see the snake kwami zipping away. 

"Spots off," Tikki popped out from the transformation quickly, and looked around the room, before Luka gestured toward the cabinets. Then she too went off to investigate. 

"I play with a band in the club below, before you ask. This is their lounge of sorts. No one's here yet. Way too early," he laughed before dropping into one of the larger cushioned chairs. His fingers crooked towards her, before he curled them to himself, beckoning her. She moved without even thinking about it, but she stopped short and perched on the arm instead. Luka slid his hands away, allowing one to prop his head up on the other arm, giving her the space she needed. 

The buzz of the refrigerator and the humm of traffic and people outside filled the room, in a way only the city can. The silence between them was easy, but also teetering in a way that required something to shift. This is where Luka shone best. In the in-between moments. Where people needed to think, make decisions, breathe. He'd learned the importance of peace and quiet young, even if he had lived in noise and chaos. Maybe more so because of it. 

A deep breath, and Marinette leaned back, crashing into his lap, feet still dangling over the over-stuffed arm. Luka brushed her messy hair from her face gently, and tugged at the laces of his hoodie. She had transformed quickly after the phone call ended, and changing her attire was last on the list. She still wore pajamas from days passed. 

"Monarch contacted us," she whispered. Marinette slid her feet up and braced them against the worn out fabric, nearly curled up in his lap. Luka shifted his legs slightly so that she settled comfortably against him. 

"How so?" He kept his voice low as well. Creating a small intimate bubble within their chair, in the run down room, in the middle of a bustling city. 

"Through my charm. She spoke to Chat and I." She kept her eyes on his hand as he toyed with the strings of the hoodie. Winding them between his long dexterous fingers. The moments ticked by, and they sat in silence. Luka began to run his fingers through her hair, picking at the tangles gently, and she closed her eyes to his touch. 

"She says she will be out of town for awhile. Whether or not that's true is to be determined. She gave her word… But what's bothering me," her brows furrowed, lips pursing before she continued. "What's bothering me is that she knows we have team members on missions outside of Paris. I'm not sure if she knows of them all, and if not, which ones she does." 

Luka didn't pause in his movements, didn't speak, and she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyelids were shut softly, hair hanging loose without a tie. The ends curved a bit, some of it brushing against his nose. She marvelled at his face in the light. It had been a long time since she had been so close. Able to see the darkness beneath his eyes, the cheekbones that had finally won out, shaping his face, the angle of his jaw cut, even if it lacked the squareness for modeling. He was beautiful. She had always thought so, but a beauty that some couldn't see beyond his exterior style. Then there were those who would willing throw bras and themselves on stage if they could, to entice a punk rocker. 

His face was serene as he touched her gently. Reverently. As if he was savoring a moment he wasn't sure would happen again. Her breath caught as she watched him, and his eyes cracked open at her quiet noise. She gazed at him and he met her eyes evenly. He was open to her, she could see it. Anything she wanted to ask, he would answer. 

Reaching up, she brushed his dark hair back from his face, letting it tuck behind his ear, fingertips brushing the shell of it and then down, loosely tapping her nail against his black gauge. She felt Luka's breath pause within his chest as she touched him. His fingers had stilled in her hair, and there was so much hope and question within his eyes. The confident flirting set aside to reveal himself. 

Marinette slid her hand away, back to her chest, a blush blooming under her fading freckles. Then she frowned to herself. 

"I think Juleka and Rose are impatiently waiting for you," her voice was quiet in the room. Still caught in the small bubble they had formed. "And Maman will notice my absence soon. Dumplings and all that." She waved her hand in the air, as the jitteriness of her nerves finally took hold. 

"Hmmm. You're probably right. Man slaughter and all that," he teased, a smile taking over his lips, but the disappointment in their moment ending clear in his eyes. He helped her to her feet, and watched as Tikki came to settle against her shoulder, Sass sliding his arm against the red Kwami in farewell before hovering over Luka's head. She could see there was something he wanted to say, but kept it to himself. 

"Will you," her voice sounded loud to her in the room all of a sudden, and she startled, embarrassed. But he waited. "Will you come by tonight. You don't have to come if you don't want too. Maybe try some of Maman's dumplings for dinner, or even just stop by for leftovers. I mean, you dont even have to eat them, you just mentioned you were interested. And I know she would love to see you. Of course I would love to see you too, its just-" Luka smiled as he brought two fingers to her slips to silence her. 

"Yes, I will come. I'm not sure if I will make it in time for dinner. But I will see you tonight. If you want me too."

"I do. I- I mean, I want you too," she stuttered to a stop, taking a deep breath. "I want to see you tonight, Luka."

"Then I'll be there. Fully clothed, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a name for a newly added miraculous weilder to the team. She's older than our young adults, and is already a character. Just not a hero. So she will be mentioned next chapter. Or the following. Next chapter might just be fluff. Not sure. 
> 
> Also, sorry if my chapters are a wee short, it's faster to edit and post them this way. Keeps me dedicated. 
> 
> Additional note, I've absolutely loved this song for so long, and it gives me Kitty Section Luka vibes, about Marinette. I listen to many of the artists songs to get into my Lukanette muse space. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/RYr96YYEaZY
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and giving me kudos!!!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! 
> 
> Holidays and fantasy stories stole me away.

The visit with his sister was exactly what Luka expected. 

A passive aggressive Juleka, and sweet but scolding Rose. Juleka's eyeliner had been at least a day old, but did nothing to hide her scowl. He'd even go so far as to say it *enhanced* it. She had her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, a drooping off the shoulder tee, and black leggings to finish off the look. Essentially at ease in her apartment, something that had taken the last few years to develop. 

Rose had been equally at ease, an adorned apron wound around her body, slightly over-baked cookies cooling on the counter. Her new side cut was slightly grown out, but still revealed the increasing number of piercings in her ear. All well placed. She was a whimsical sprite, with a little mischevious edge. He loved her all the more for it. 

He had lounged on their small couch, a handful of cookies, and answered all the questions. A searing violet gaze when his answers in regards to his night with Marinette were short and clipped. A hidden warning and question in them, especially once Rose had leapt forward, flipping his jacket open to reveal his missing signature hoodie. A coy grin and sparkle lit her eyes. He had shrugged, *she was cold, and I wasn't about to let her freeze*, followed by a *mhmm* from Juleka, though she refrained from further questions. She knew him well, and knew enough to stay out of certain situations unless she needed to intervene. Intervention wasn't necessary when it came to Marinette, only a want to make sure neither were hurt, if things went awry. Marinette had been closed off for a long time now and her brother deserved some one other then herself and Rose to care for him. To openly and knowingly care for him. 

When Rose had risen to go finish preparations for a small oil tossed pasta, Jules had slid to the end of her chair. Hand reaching out to rest on his leg, concern written all over her face. 

"Have… has… are you facing the dark again? Is that why you haven't reached out lately?" Her question was quiet, not wanting to alert Rose to the conversation. Her need to mother and fuss excessively, would not be warranted right now, it was not how Luka healed. Though Juleka valued her partner's true caring core. She would make a wonderful mother. 

But Luka's eyes had shuttered, even as he pasted a care free crooked grin across his face. "I've just been worn out, Jules, nothing more." Then he shoved a cookie into his mouth, as Rose gestured excitedly to the table for them to eat, effectively ending the conversation. The small meal had passed with lighter conversation: new albums from favored artists, if Luka would be travelling with Jagged, new song ideas for their own band. 

Then he had left, with promises of staying in touch more often, especially when things were hectic like the storms. 

Luka arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery a short Metro ride later, and he snuck around to the back entrance, that led straight to their home. The small chime only took moments before the door was answered. Sabine already wore a light kimono robe over her night attire, home slippers adorning her feet. He always forgot how petite she was, had she shrunk recently? Luka grinned, he would never ask her. Her exclamation at seeing him warmed his heart, he had always felt incredibly welcomed in this home. 

She leaned in from a higher step, hands braced on his shoulders as she kissed both cheeks. "Oh how wonderful it is to see you again, Luka! It really has been far too long! Come in, come in. Hurry out of the cold, Dear," she ushered him up the stairs into the home, closing and locking the door behind them. Once they reached the main floor, and he had removed his shoes, Sabine began bustling about in the kitchen, a tray quickly filling with a pot, bowls, cups, food hidden beneath a tray, and a few other items he missed. Tom swept into the room, dressed for bed, breath fresh with mint. He wrapped Luka up with both arms, joyously tweaking his pulled back hair. 

"Is this new? I like it. Really suits you, son," he turned affectionately to his wife, she was nearly done. "Bed, Ma Tigresse?" 

"Yes, dear," she smiled up at him. "Just preparing a meal for Luka to take up to Marinette."

"A meal? Do you mean the whole kitchen?" He joked, thumping Luka solidly, before heading back to their room. Sabine only shook her head and grinned. 

Pressing the tray into his hands. "Some dumplings for you. Encourage her to eat, she sleeps so much during these months. If you need anything, let me know," she patted his cheek gently before shuffling off after her husband, the quiet click of the door behind her. 

Luka made his way down the hall then up the stairs to Marinette's room, after some balancing, he rapped quietly on the door, and waited a few moments before pushing the hatch open. Marinette was swaddled on her chaise, sketchbook in her hands, a few pencils stuck haphazardly in her hair, like her own personal holder. He couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his face, as he watched her and sat the tray of food on a small table. She was hard to sneak up on these days, but she was so thoroughly engrossed in her work, and comfortable at home, that she still hadn't noticed him. It wasn't until the latched snapped close as he lowered it, that she looked up, a silent *oh* on her face, before it lit up into a smile that nearly stopped his heart. 

He barely had time to straighten and prepare himself as she launched from the chaise, and wrapped him up in her arms, face buried to his chest. There was barely a pause before his arms tangled around her as well, pulling her even tighter to his body, leaning his head down just barely to rest his cheek in her hair. It was still slightly damp from a recent bath and smelled refreshing like citrus. 

"You came!" She finally announced pulling away. He held back his desire to fold her in once more, and let his hands relinquish her. 

"I said I would," that grin. *Her* grin flashing across his face. "Did you doubt I would?" 

"No, I just... I'm glad you came, Luka," and her small voice was warm. "It's been awhile since I've had anyone over, especially once school ended," she moved away, settling back into her cocoon on the chaise. "And… and it's nice that it's you." She was hesitant for a moment, looking away fluahing, "I'm *happy* it's you." 

Luka was stunned into silence, and if she had looked up, he's sure she would've seen him, mouth agape, staring in shock. But he hid it away quickly. 

"I'm happy to be here," he took the moment to look around her room, shrugging off his coat in the blissfully hot and humid room. He felt he could just melt into the floor now and sink into a deep unfettered sleep. "You've changed some things."

"Oh," Marinette looked up and around her room. "I suppose I have since you've been here." Indeed the room had changed. More shelves had been built housing swaddled fabric, her desk grander with all sorts of sewing odds and ends. Three dress forms were now stationed around the room, instead of one. Two of which appeared to be in some state of creation. The space heater had been placed directly in the middle, pointed at her chaise, then further to her lofted bed. The extension cord had been hidden under a Ladybug rug that had been drug over it. Preventing unnecessary tripping. 

"Hang your coat anywhere," she gestured, turning back to her sketchbook. "I'm sorry… just give me a few more moments, I need to get this idea down before it floats away." He watched as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, brows furrowing as she focused. He chuckled to himself, before hanging his jacket from a hook by her closet. 

"Take your time. I know that creative itch," he snagged a roll from the tray, biting into the buttery goodness, "Your mom sent me up with food." 

"Of course Maman did," she laughed glancing up. "Luka!" 

"Yes?" He paused mid-chew.

"You're wearing the same pants from days ago!" 

He looked down in confusion, "Yeah, looks like it." 

Marinette crinkled her nose, "Go bathe! It's been days!"

"I'm fine. I'll shower when I get home," he finished off the roll before strolling closer, attempting to peer at her current work, before she flipped it closed. 

"You absolutely will not," she stood, blanket forgotten. "You're just as worn out and dirty as I was. Trust me, you'll appreciate it." She gestured towards her small en suite, gathering a plush mint towel as she did. "Besides you can't sit on any of my stuff in those!" 

"Already trying to undress me again," he chuckled, following slowly after her. 

She spun, a bright pink on her face, "I am not!"

"I've nothing to wear if I bathe. You said so yourself, I cant sit on any of your things." 

"I have clothes for you to wear."

"I'm not sure I'll fit in any of your clothes?" That crooked grin. "Though, it has been some time since I tried on some of your other designs." 

She scowled, as she opened the angled bathroom door, "Men's clothes," she pointed, shoving the towel into his arms. He raised an eyebrow in question. "They're not one of my fashion projects." At that he gave her an even more questioning look, which she waved off. 

"Do I want to know?"

"No." She gave him another shove into the room, a surprised look on her face as she saw how much space he took up. "You've grown."

"One of us had too." All he recieved in return was a smack to the arm before she pulled the door closed between them. He laughed to himself. 

The bathroom hadn't changed like her room had. It was still white with simple wainscoting, a lavender curtain wrapped around a tub, and a cabinet overflowing with things. He stripped out of his clothes while he waited for the shower to warm, folding them neatly, and resting them on the back of the toilet. It felt odd to be completely bare in her room, vulnerable almost in a foreign bathroom. He caught his reflection in her mirror, and noticed the deep color beneath his eyes. A wiggle at his clothes drew his attention from the reflection. Sass floating up sleepily.

"I did not realizzze we were at Marinette'sss," he blinked heavily. 

"Yeah. Go and find Tikki. Rest my friend," he slid a finger along Sass's tail, before climbing into the shower. He didn't need to watch the kwami phase through the door, thoroughly comfortable allowing him to wander in someone else's presence. Luka was amazed at the weight that came off his shoulder, with just the small secret to be able to share. 

The shower was hot and he lost himself in the soothing steam, finding the citrus soap Marinette had washed herself with. Scrubbing the last few days off his skin, was akin to scrubbing them from his mind as well. He tilted his head back into the water, letting it slide through his hair, taking the time to breathe in counted breaths, fully sinking into the serenity in Marinette's home. A tranquility that enveloped him so thoroughly it was easy to drop the tension in his shoulders, to lose some of the weight he carried. Luka wondered if that's what it felt like, for her. To be bottled up so long with responsibilities. Secrets. To keep Paris, and society safe. Her friends and loved ones at arms length to ensure their safety. A nearly unbearable weight to carry alone. 

And she had let him see it.

Let him share that burden.

He marvelled at the sheer trust she had in him. 

He was amazed that while he was deeper into the Miraculous world, he did not feel heavier. He felt *lighter*. No longer straining silently. He may be the one to rewind time endlessly, seeing things even Bunnix couldn't, as she saw things once they were written. The paths decided. But he saw the paths that were prevented. Un-travelled. 

Marinette the charge of a god of creation, and the guardian of all those who called the Miraculous box home. 

Different stones. Different pain. But equally cumbersome. 

And still, he felt lighter all the same. 

He dried with the towel, thoroughly enraptured in its quality compared to his own towels at home. They felt like scraps in comparison. Wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, he cracked the door, but didn't step out. There were liberties that he wasn't ready to take. 

"Clothes?" 

"The small stack there on your right. Something should fit. Though, I don't have any… things for you to wear under it."

"Commando it is." He rifled through the limited options. Avoiding the green and black pair altogether, too aware of who they were designed after, or *for*. Instead, he donned a deep grey flannel pant and an overly large Jagged Stone concert tee, who's sleeves had been cut off. 

"Better," the bright voice called to him as he stepped out. A bowl of soup was balanced in her lap, sketchbook closed and laying on the ground. "Come. Sit with me." Patting the chaise beside her. He padded across her room, lifting her blanket and settled against the back, her small feet propping up into his lap immediately, as he pulled the blanket over them. It felt right. 

His eyes closed without him being aware, head lolling back, and a soft wet thing squished against his cheek. Startled he turned to it. A dumpling was hovering a mere inch from his mouth.

"Eat." He obliged her stuffing the dumpling into his mouth, chopsticks darting back to her bowl, and coming up with another delicious bite.

"I can feed myself, you know."

"This is more fun. Let me fuss." He took the next few bites willingly, savoring the Dupain-Cheng cuisine. "Better?"

Luka nodded, thoroughly sated in every way. 

"What are you working on." 

Marinette set the bowl down, on the table behind her, then reached down to grab her book. Lip sucking back into her mouth. 

"I was inspired," she picked at the edge of the cover for a bit, without looking up. Flipping to her current work, she took a deep breath before passing it to him. 

He tilted the page until it was lit clearly by the heater, too dim otherwise to take in the small details. 

The were various sketches of different scale patterns, a few near identical to his own when shifted. A vague masculine form was etched into the page, the design was deep grey, elevated, but aesthetically grunge somehow. Bits of eccentricity, the planning of black reflecting adornments to add a bit of flare. Something Jagged would have jumped at the opportunity to wear on stage. 

"Do you like it, so far?"

"It"s amazing," he breathed looking it over, finding new hidden details. 

"It's not quite where I want it yet," she slid the book from his hands, and laid it back down on the floor. Luka found his hands travelling beneath the blanket to cradle around her feet, before pulling one closer to him, rubbing smooth circles into them. Marinette all but melted in the cushions, a deep sigh on her lips. He couldn't help the warmth that raced down his body at the sound, and effectively guided her foot higher to avoid the embarrassment. "That's divine," she mumbled quietly. He chuckled in response.

They sat quietly for some time, Luka smoothing hands over feet, ankles and calves. Absentmindedly moving them to different musical compositions in his mind as he watched the fake flames flicker on her heater. Marinette's deep and slow breathing had started some time ago, drifting off into a sleep she dearly needed.

It took some time before he focused back into the present, looking about for the time. She didn't have a clock set up where he could see, and his phone was tucked away into his jacket hanging up. He needed to leave soon, it was getting late. 

Sliding out from under her legs as gently as he could, he moved along in the dark. Pulling the device from his coat, and cringing at the brightness, before rushing to dim the screen. It was just after one in the morning. Silently treading towards the bathroom where his clothes were, he stopped at the small voice that called out to him.

"Don't go," it was so quiet, he almost missed it, but he turned to her, hand braced on the bathroom frame. "Don't go," she repeated, eyes watching him clearly. 

"It's late. I don't think your parents would appreciate me staying." He turned to face her, somewhat unsure now. The desire to stay warring with his want to do things right with her. Not wanting to rush into territory that he wasn't sure enough to tread in. 

"They won't notice. And if they do, they won't mind," her voice was quiet. "Please stay. If only until the morning." 

Marinette's quiet pleading was enough to drop him to his knees, but he stayed upright out of sheer will. 

"I shouldn't," he responded, even as he moved closer. 

"I know. But I'd like it if you stayed. If you wanted," she added quietly, sitting up. 

"I'd very much like too," he hovered near the edge of her chaise, watching the flicker of fire dance across her face. "But… this thing between us.."

"I know." Marinette stood, holding his gaze, moving closer. She reached for his hand, sliding her fingers into his palm. "I don't know what it is… but, I," she looked away, hand tightening around his. "I'd like to find out what it is. I don't want to pass up the opportunity to- to miss this chance again." Her eyes slid back to him, face tilting up. "If you want too."

"I do," he breathed quietly. "But I don't want to rush this. To push you." He held her hand, folding his own around it. "This… I…" a deep breath, a confession, "I'm scared to fuck this up." He winced at the curse slipping out, his nerves too worked up to keep his words straight. 

"Then it's a good thing I'm asking you, then," she gave his hand a tug, moving along the chaise. "And that you are not pushing me anywhere. If you recall, it's not easy to make me do things I do not want to do." A coy smile curled her lips.

He answered with a deep huff, "How could I forget."

She guided him to her bed letting him follow behind her, up the steps. His throat bobbed dryly as he followed. He paused at the end of her bed as she snuggled under the covers and made some room for him within the mass of pillows. She didn't push him then. She waited calmly, letting him decide if he would lay with her, letting the final choice be his. 

"If I stay," he started. "I'm not going too…" Luka felt his own face heat, and hoped she couldn't see it in the dark. "We're not- sleeping. Just sleeping." He forced out. 

"Of course not," she giggled. "I just want to hold you and be held in return," she quieted her voice. "I want to feel like me again. Feel like a normal girl. And I feel like that with you," she avoided his eyes, plucking at the errant thread she had yet to clip. "I feel like myself when I'm around you."

A deep stutter swelled his heart, and he choked back his initial response.

"I've always offered that. For you to be yourself around me," he shuffled closer, as she pulled the blanket back in invitation.

"And here I am," she looked up as he slid in under the covers. 

"Here you are."

Luka attempted to settle next to her, itching to move closer, to nervous to actually do it. He could feel her breathing quietly beside him, equally awkward now that the moment wasn't as fluid and natural as the last time. 

"Can I hold you?" He turned to her. Without responding she shifted immediately, a deep breath escaping her. Marinette settled into his side perfectly, easily sliding over the arm he extended for her. She burrowed into him, soft and warm. There was bit of shuffling as they moved into a more comfortable position in the middle of her bed, and not the edge he had squished himself against. Her leg had curled around his thigh, and he rested his palm over it, hooking behind her knee to hold her there. The fabric of her pants both soft and tight. 

He went to run his hand through her hair, before his fingers caught in the bun, pencils poking him.

"Ow," he startled, and her body shook against him in quiet laughter. 

"Sorry! I forgot," she wound a hand out from under the covers and began plucking the offending writing utensils from her hair, discarding them on the shelf above her bed. Once free she shook her hair out once more, and he cautiously reached his fingers out. The silky strands were somewhat tangled, and he gently tugged at them as they caught. Her body beginning to sink into him deeply as he worked. 

He closed his eyes and shifted his head until his cheek rested against her. Settling into the rythm of her breathing. The beating of her heart pressed to his chest. Her palm snaked beneath his shirt as it had the previous night, sliding up his body alighting his nerves. She let it rest over his heart, palmed pressed to his skin. 

"Are we sleeping for a year?" he mused quietly, melding with her. 

A sleepy response, "Minimum". Her body tightened around his. He swore he passed out with a grin on his face.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes waking up early? No one.

Vrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Marinette woke to a droning in her ear. A droning that had often accompanied her waking schedule, since middle school. Always the last chance to get up in time. 

What *was* she getting up for?

Vrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrrrr.

She was comfortably curled up on her right, back molded against Luka's side. At some point she had rolled over and clutches her body pillow, and Luka had stretched out, arms above his head over taking the only actual pillow. 

Vrrrrrrrrrrrr. Vv-

*Mmmmm, silence once more.*

Luka's steady deep breathing soothed against her. Calming and willing to carry her back to sleep. There was no reason to get out of bed this early. 

Blinking her eyes open she could see the sun lighting the inside of her blanket with a waking warmth. Not nearly late enough in the morning to warrant dragging herself back into the world. Especially after a late night. 

Vrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Nooooooo," she groaned, tugging the blanket even tighter around herself. 

Vrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrrrr.

With an angered grumble, Marinette fumbled blindly for her phone on the headboard cubby. It slid around under her hand as it continued to vibrate, before she snatched it, and brought it to her face under the covers. 

*Alya*

With a deep sigh, Marinette slid the green button across the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey girl! Still sleeping?" Alya's voice was way too chipper.

"Yes, and I'd like to be again."

"Well I'm almost at your place. Then you can pass back out."

Marinette exploded upward, ripping the blanket halfway off Luka. A small grumble answered, before he sleepily reached back for it. 

"WHAT?!"

"I'm almost to the bakery?" Alya seemed to be slightly out of breath as if she was walking. 

"Wait, what? Why?" Marinette scrambled off the bed as quickly as possible. Jostling the bed aggressively in her wake, and tugging her shirt back into place. 

"Dropping off the twin's dresses, remember? Their first winter dance is next weekend. You said you'd alter them?" The bakery bell rang out through the phone speaker. 

*Oh no. No no no no.* 

Marinette shot a look over at Luka on her bed, who was turned to face her, eyes cracked, as he braced his head on his hand. The blanket had dipped to his waist. Red bloomed over her cheeks. 

*Alya COULD NOT see him here.*

*Not LUKA in her BED.*

"Uh, yes! Yeah, coming." Marinette went to dash for the latch on the door.

"No big deal almost to your room. Stay in bed-"

Marinette all but dropped out of the ceiling, the door slamming closed above her. Taking two stairs at a time. 

"Or not." Alya hung up while she was balancing two slippery dress bags in her arms. 

"Yeah, hey, I'm already up it's fine," Marinette smiled, a hair too wide, arm waving through the air. 

"Hey girl. You good?" Alya slipped her phone in her back pocket, a look crossing her face.

"Yepp, all good."

"Okayyyy. Well are you going to open your door so I can drop these off."

"Oh, no need. I'll take those," Marinette reached out to take the bags from her. 

"What, and let you trip up the stairs with these?" Alya laughed. She began to make her way towards the stairs, before Marinette slipped in front of her, blocking the path. 

"Uh, it's okay. I've got this. You're probably late for work or a… date with Nino or something. Don't want to keep him waiting, right?" She reached out for the dresses again, Alya pulling them closer to herself. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Me? N-Nothing!" A nervous smile and eye flick away. 

"Yes you are. I've been your best friend how long now?" She arched an eyebrow, before looking up to the door. "Why aren't we going in your room?" A quick gasp. "Are you *hiding* something?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then I'm going up." She moved closer again. 

"Uh no! You're totally right. I'm hiding something… it's uh. Christmas presents. I'm making your Christmas present. Don't want you to see!!" Marinette's hand waving around sporadicly. 

"Mhmm," Alya frowned, but eventually shrugged and handed the dresses over. "Alright." She turned to go as Marinette clasped the dresses haphazardly. "This Christmas present… does it have something to do with a certain pair of doodled boots by your back door?" 

Alya spun just in time to see Marinette fumble, face tomato red. "What?!"

"Well?"

"No, of course not! Those are just here… because I'm going to add some details to them."

"That lie was so bad, it cringed at itself." Alya glared, before gesturing between them. "You're going to spill the beans later. All of them."

"There aren't any beans to spill!" 

"Yeah, sure. Alright I've gotta head out. Be by Monday morning for the dresses?" Alya was already making her way down the hall stairs to the living area. 

"They'll be done. Don't worry. Text you later. Bye." Marinette all but collapsed, before carrying the dresses up into the room with her. The dresses did drop from her hands then. 

Luka was propped up at the edge of her bed, braced up, having retrieved his phone. Pants hung low from adjusting, smooth skin and a small view at the dark trail of hair beginning to make it's way lower. One arm braced up behind his head against the wall, hair dishevelled and flopped to one side. 

He looked up at the sound of the bags hitting the ground, and Marinette had to rip her eyes away to bend to get the dresses, just for a distraction. 

*Oh no. He's still hot.*

"Sorry. I said I'd get these dresses done for her sisters this weekend. I completely forgot she was dropping them off," Marinette avoided looking in his direction at all as she hung up the dresses on a rack. 

"I heard," he chuckled quietly. The gravelly sleep in his voice. He set his phone aside next to him. "I'm assuming you didn't tell her?" 

"No. Ughh," Marinette flopped backwards onto the chaise, exasperation in her voice. "She suspects *something* though."

"She wouldn't be Alya if she didn't."

She threw one arm over her face and let the other drop off to skim the floor. "I didn't want her to SEE you. I mean. I'm not ashamed that you're here or anything!" She sat up and spun to look over the back of the chaise at him. "Its just that this is new. And I don't think… having the first impression, be… you sleeping with me."

"Because sleeping with you according to rumors is something else entirely. I know," he chuckled, hand running through his hair, tousling it. His ever constant slide ring glinting in the sunlight beginning to stream in brighter. "I agree. Not exactly the best rumor to race back to people." 

"We're adults and everything. It's not a *bad* thing. People have sex all the time," she threw herself back again. 

"I know." She could hear him climbing down off her bed, quiet steps coming towards her. He leaned on the back of the chaise, elbows braced, as he smiled down at her. "But we didn't. So keeping the grapes off the vine is fine with me. Slow, remember? I don't want anything bad said about you." He reached down to flick at her shoulder, as she pulled her arm up again.

"It's not just my reputation. Yours too!"

"I'm not bothered with what people say about things I've done in and out of bedrooms. I've learned to let them go."

Marinette lowered her arm to her chest, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her tank to hide waking perkiness. She settled her arm lower, self conscious though he'd likely already seen. Luka stood up noticing her movements and looked away. 

"Still." 

"I understand, Marinette," he smiled down at her, and then went to scrounge around on the tray of food from last night. 

"Well, I'm thoroughly awake now." 

"Did you have other plans before going back to bed?" 

"Yes. And no." She sat up, pulling her knees up onto the cushion as well. "I need to call in the meeting. The last attack needs to be discussed. But, I don't even know where to start, Luka." 

He settled on the chaise a small distance from her, reaching an arm along the back, to tug on a strand of hair on her shoulder. The movement was entirely casual, but was somehow still endearing. A reminder of their constant small touches when they were younger. She managed to hide a blush this time, with the nature of the conversation. 

"Hmmm. Sharing what was said with the team, is the first step." 

"Well, yeah. But the actual plan from there. What does Monarch know? How did she find out? Is she going to do something?" She titled over to rest her head against his arm, turning her head to face him. His features were contemplative. 

"Technically, our team is only out gathering information. Besides Queen Bee. But she's on her own personal vigilante mission in Africa. Plus helping all those villages and the efforts on the Sahara Desert edge."

"There's not much to gain from that knowledge though. Everyone knows she's down there. Not exactly stealthy," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"She's come a long way. She's earned her place on the team, even if she likes the spotlight and praise."

"She could still use some humility," Marinette grumbled. 

"Don't be so sour, grumpy girl. You'll be out on a shopping spree and girl's night as soon as she gets back in town," he laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Queen Bee aside," she waves her arm, "There's Ryuko in Japan. She hasn't been able to find and visit the temple yet though. She's been busy meeting her mother's business partners, in preparation to over take her mother's role as head of the family. Monarch could be interested in where the temple is?" 

"Possible."

"Ryl and Pegasus are working on relations with the new Guardian in Moscow. Access to another Miracle Box outside of the temple?" The only thing Marinette could figure Monarch would want from knowing where her team was, seemed all to lead back to gaining more miraculous jewels. Hawkmoth had always wanted more than just Tikki's and Plagg's stones. 

"I'm so tired. I can't think of any other reasons for her telling us. Does she want Daizzi's power of phasing through things? Maybe paired with Kaalki's ability to jump through portals? That's a powerful combination."

"Exactly why you paired them together. Both level-headed. Both able to get away quickly," Luka shifted his hand to play with her hair again. It was one of the most relaxing and soothing things she'd ever felt. How he twined the strands through his fingers, sliding through, and along her scalp. The building tension in her shoulders released and she closed her eyes. 

"You don't have to figure this all out by yourself, Mélodie," his voice was deep and smooth like honey. Always moving through her in a warmth she couldn't describe. "It's why you formed a team. We are all here to work together. The others could have ideas you've not thought of."

She opened her eyes slowly to gaze at him, meeting those gentle blues. "Do you?" 

"Some," he breathed deep, his fingers stilling. "But I want to hear what the others think. I don't like to jump to conclusions." Marinette hummed in response, reaching out her fingers to tug at the hem of his shirt. "You should call the meeting. It's early, the weekend, and the weather is nice. Come home afterwards. Sleep." 

"I promised to finish the dresses. I won't have much time during the week. My online finals are after that. I've got a few assignments I need to rush in first." She groaned turning her head even further into the couch back. 

"You know what I want to say," he laughed quietly. 

"I knowwww." 

"Call the meeting."

Marinette sighed, before getting up and walking over to a fabric cubbie buried under her bed. To unknowing eyes the bundle of random fabrics and appliques inside the basket were discarded scraps. But each one was specifically picked by Tikki for her nest. It changed out every few weeks when she decided she was ready for change. A goddess of creation does not appreciate stagnation. 

The small red kwami was buried within, snuggled up with a few silky ribbons, Sass wrapped up in fleece deeper within. Marinette ran a soft finger over her kwami's head and form. 

"Tikki, we need to suit up."

"An akuma, Marinette?" Tikki's quiet high-pitched voice picked up as she floated up slowly. 

"No. We need to meet up with the team. Discuss what Monarch said." The red kwami nodded, then moved to settle on Marinette's shoulder, as she reached in to gently unwind Sass from where he was sleeping, cradling his body in her small hand. He was bigger than Tikki, and smooth with scales. His tail wrapped around her wrist and thumb as she woke him, sleepy slitted eyes watching her. Marinette smiled down at him gliding her other hand over his body softly. She felt him tighten around her hand, coils contracting. "You too, Sass."

"Of coursssse, Guardian," the small lisp catching heavily. Luka padded over near silently, hovering over her shoulder, to watch his Kwami. 

"I think he likes you more than me," she could hear the smile in his voice. He was close enough that if she leaned back just a little, she would feel his chest. Her lips tightened in a grin. 

"I've got a gentle hand. Though, you do too." 

"As well as a creative soul," Luka's voice was soft, reverent. This time she couldn't fight the blush. 

"You've used that name before," Marinette whispered, still cradling Sass. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Mélodie. You've called me that while I was transformed. Actually a few times," she turned to slide Sass into Luka's waiting palm. Then she lifted her eyes to his. "I should've realized." 

Luka watched her, waiting. A deep well of calm and confidence. A warmth and serenity, often her polar opposite in that regard. 

"You really have known… for so long," it took a tidal wave of effort to keep her emotions controlled, even more so with how close they were. 

That grin colored his face, "Your heart song has been loud and clear to me, since the beginning. It resonates here," he reached up, long fingers precise in his movements, before he tapped just above her heart. "Viperion makes it louder, transparent to me. I've always known it was you." Marinette could all but feel Tikki buzzing on her shoulder. Always a sap for Luka's confessions, and it pulled her from his gaze. Heart all but jumping from her chest.

Moving away slowly, she put her hair up in a bun, and looked around the room. 

"Seems it's time to call the team," she smiled back at him nervously, then rolled her lips inbetween her teeth. "Will you be transforming here with me?" 

"Yes?" Sass floated off of Luka's hand. "Or would you like me to go elsewhere, so no one sees us leaving together?" 

She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Leaving my room as Viperion and Ladybug is far less incriminating," she laughed before double checking the time. Her parents wouldn't be taking a break from the breakfast rush for another hour or two. "And that's *if* someone sees us." She winked at him. "Spots on!" 

A flash of pink, a surge of power and confidence, and then she was Ladybug, standing before him, hand on her hip, smirk on her lips. 

"Do you think you can manage not being seen?" She challenged him. A wide grin cracked his face, eyes glued to her while he lifted his arm, a shine of teal sliding from his finger tips, then flashing across to the other arm he lifted. His grin had slid into an answering smirk. One she had to admit that he pulled off so much better. 

"Show off," she threw over a shoulder, climbing to the roof hatch. 

"When there's a beautiful woman to impress, you gotta put on a show." She rolled her eyes where he couldn't see even if her face was pulled into a smile. 

Viperion flipped the door down quietly behind them as Ladybug scouted the area for prying eyes, before making her way up the eaves and across the roof. Viperion's light steps behind her. It thrilled her. There was something encouraging running into the world and its challenges with someone you trust at your side. Chat had always been that person. Always there. A push and pull. But never leaving with her, arriving only at the scene. 

This movement was different. Ladybug moved just as smoothly and in sync with Viperion. He read her moves before she was making them. She knew what and how he was assessing things as they went. He moved with ease, powerful, but fluid. A giant smile may not have dominated his face, but joy was alight in his eyes. She watched him just as often as he glanced at her. And Ladybug couldn't resist the urge to show off herself. Complex and demanding movements done with precision and utter confidence in her abilities. 

As Marinette, she was amazing. As Ladybug, she was miraculous. Everything that made her, her, was amplified. She had come to understand that she wasn't less than Ladybug, and never had been. Ladybug gave her the opportunity to reach further than she ever dreamed she could. Reaching for the moon, and then flying further, to dance with the stars. 

Marinette was Ladybug. And Ladybug was Marinette. 

But a mask added a confidence to actions she may have been to shy to attempt before. Everyone can be their true selves at a masquerade party. 

Ladybug shot her Yo-Yo out at a column atop the building she had planned for the meeting. Swinging around it, to land gracefully in a quick step. She pulled up short with a pair of strong arms. Viperion let her go quickly, smiling before he paced away to lean against a wall. He grinned at her through his mask, green eyes glinting in the sunlight, a cold wind beginning to pick at their hair. He chose a sunny spot to lounge in, waiting for her to send the call out. 

With a deep breath she drew her Yo-Yo com out to send the anonymous message to all the team's personal cells. The number always came up unknown and different, but it reached them all the same. Ladybug had tagged a message to those out of town that they didn't need to rush back, and she would fill them in on the meetings high points. And then they waited. 

Viperion pulled out his Lyre, extending it into a larger version, almost like his guitar, plucking out a quiet song she couldn't place. It was familiar though, something on the radio. He glanced up at her often, especially on a repeated series of notes. Ladybug smiled openly at him, but maintained a professional distance. Eyes scanning the building tops, watching as forms began to appear in the distance. Springing and bounding towards her. 

King Monkey leapt in first, a quick clap to the shoulder for Viperion and a cheeky grin for her.

"Not the first to the party it seems," He laughed, taking a higher vantage point then her own. 

"Not this time" She called up, a small laugh carrying with it.

Rena Rouge and Carapce arrived next. Carapace's suit having evolved, as all the rest. His body was intricately armored and he had swapped his hood for a cowl. The inner lining of it and the inside of his shell the exact hot rod orange of Rena's own suit. Carapace had wandered over to Viperion to chat quietly, both smiling broadly and laughing. Rena coming up to her side, an assessing gaze watching Viperion. 

Chat and Bunnix arrived last, each coming from different directions. Chat was exhausted and easily fell in with the boys to let off steam. Ladybug had no doubt that Audrey was running him ragged with business and designs. Spring was right around the corner in the fashion world, deadlines without mercy. Bunnix was high spirited, red hair flashing, flexing and laughing. Ladybug watched them all decompress with eachother, laugh, and be themselves. Viperion's tunes carried over them, laughter and taunts the main choice of sound, movements without defense. She laid a hand over her heart at the sight. These were her people. 

The Miraculous Knights of Paris. 

She didn't have the heart to distract from their fun, it was so rare they got to see each other suited up, without danger and death a breath away. But things needed to be discussed. Motives discovered. Plans made. 

Everyone quieted and jostling slowed when she turned serious, ending a conversation in regards to an alligator themed villain from months ago. The jokes had ran rampant for a long time, and still occasionally got brought up. Almost as often as The Rat King striking… again. 

She let Chat Noir run the debrief, easily able to handle the necessary bits and relay information in a way she might not have done. Giving her insight to the situation in another light. There were frowns and nods. Confusion and equally frustration. 

Bunnix had laughed at the idea of Monarch going on vacation. Even villains needed a break every now and then, right? King Monkey had taken it in stride, he understood chaos better than them more often than not. Chaos wasn't direct. It was a scene to watch unfold. Pluck a jenga brick, see if the tower falls. Start a flame and throw it into kindling, where does it catch? How far does it burn? 

Chaos was a curiosity and a desire for dangerous mischief. 

Carapce had agreed with the point. Monarch never had directly targeted anything or been vengeful on purpose. But Viperion was quick to add that, a lack of malicious targeting didn't equal harmless. As they all were aware. Chaos was destructive, and powerful. A tune that struck Chat stronger than most. 

"She's not Hawkmoth," he added quietly. His arms were folded and tense, looking out at the city. "We shouldn't make plans and theorize of ideas based on our previous *opponent*." The team had gone quiet to let him speak. The topic often led to Chat being angry and leaving. Lashing out when he couldn't contain his frustration, even though his guilt and shame at doing so, ate at him afterwards. 

"I lived with Hawkmoth. I fought him longer than most of you, in and out of the suit. Monarch is not precise like a scalpel. She doesn't have strictly laid out plans, at least not yet. She wants to pull strings and see what happens."

"What collapses and what stays strong," Marinette added thoughtfully, and Chat turned to nod at her. 

"If she doesn't have a specific goal in mind..." Rena lead, before Carapce picked up her sentence. 

"Then what string is she looking to pluck?" Silence blanketed them after that, all lost in thought. The wind beginning to pick up in a brisk freezing wave from the West. Ladybug shifted to the leeward side of the colum nearest. Viperion angled similarly a foot away from her. Rena's eyes flashed towards him, though gliding over Ladybug herself. Ladybug avoided looking in her direction, unwilling to draw attention in a way that would leave more questions. More suspicions of who may be behind the black and red mask. Viperion pointedly kept his attention on the topic. 

"The loudest," King Monkey threw in. "If you want to create a scene. Then you make the most disturbance. Not always the most expected note. But the one with the biggest wave." He gestured off towards the city, then vaguely towards the East. "What would be the most annoying? Destructive?" 

"What would rattle our chains the hardest and keep us restless?" Bunnix said quietly, looking towards Chat and then Ladybug. 

"Leaving us with a bomb of information and then dipping out," Carapace added in. 

"Watching us lose our minds and run around like headless chickens," Rena chuckled. 

"Leaves you to wonder, does she have true plans then?" Viperion spoke up, Ladybug turned to face him. Unaware at how close he had become as she had to look up as well. Viperion had stepped closer, no longer leaning in thought. "Or is her plan to simply pluck *our* strings?" 

Chat's vibrant green eyes slid towards them, before he nodded in acquiescence. "Plausible. More so than something more diabolical." 

"Even if this is just a ploy, it doesn't mean there isn't something else on her mind. Or her plan," Ladybug folded her arms, both in a stubborn stance and in a way to brace against the cold. It's freezing fingers were slicing away at her limbs. The wind and cold dropped to a more bearable level, and she looked over to notice how Viperion had shifted, taking the brunt of the wind himself to spare her. His suit was equally as ill-fitted against the cold as her own. She appreciated his actions, even if internally she wanted to scold him for freezing himself. She *really* needed to make another batch of macarons. 

"If there is more to it, we won't know until we know more," Rena chimed, equally blocking the cold from Carapce and moving to his side, sharing her warmth. "Let our team be aware of the hazard. Keep watch. But we shouldn't kill ourselves over worrying," at that bit she turned her burning amber eyes to Ladybug. She frowned in return, but didn't have anything to add. They all knew she would worry no matter what they said. Even if they were right, and there was nothing else they could do until they knew more. If there even was more to know. 

"I need to head out guys," Carapace stretched. "Got responsibilities tonight," he turned to Rena who nodded, and they both turned. He likely had work tonight or an edit due soon, and without being needed in suit, she knew he wanted to return to the warmth as soon as possible as well. The desire to sleep on the spot written on his face. A reflection of her own. 

Nods were given, farewells made. Chat had spoken with Bunnix for some time, before she leapt away, and he moved in to rest a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. . 

"I'll keep it all in mind. You're not the only one who is unsure. But you need to slow down, Bug. Fight the cold too long and you may not be able to help when we do need it," he spoke quietly and seriously. Chiding in a way he could get away with, a solid reason to support his concern, that he knew would reach her inner monologues. "Work calls and I am but a humble associate." He spoke loudly for Viperion and her to here, before he leapt off the edge of the building, twisting mid air before his baton shot out to propel him forward. He moved in a way that was hard not to be entranced by, she could even see Viperion's gaze turned towards the retreating cat as well. A marvel. He was crafted by a master, and though cocky, he was still humble for his body. One of the reasons her younger self had been obsessed. 

But he was Chat Noir and no longer the source of her growing desires. Opposites attract they say. But sometimes there weren't enough overlapping similarities to make it work. Life twisting in ways where paths divide. Part of her heart would always hold him in it, but a flame no longer blazed for him, it was fueled by a creative soul that blended with her own. 

A bright blue heat at its core. 

A balance struck with personality, steps taken in life, a desire to help. He shone in ways she had yet to achieve, if she ever would, and she sparked to life where he was mellow. Viperion and Luka may have been assessing and creative like herself, but he wasn't her mirror, in the way Kagami had declared about herself and Adrien years ago. 

Ladybug turned to Viperion as the black cat dissapeared from view, and he turned to watch her as well. No, not a reflection at all. 

"The decision made was not the one you wanted to hear," he reached out, lifted his hand to tap his knuckle under her chin gently, before pulling away.

"No. It wasn't," she pursed her lips. 

"They're right, though. There isn't much we can do but wait and be patient."

"Easy for you to say," she groused. 

He laughed brightly, "You make it sound like I enjoy being patient. I assure you, I don't. But I know when something is worth waiting for." 

She blushed from head to toe.

"You're too skilled with that mouth of yours," she unhooked her Yo-Yo to distract herself, swinging it idly in preparation for them to leave. 

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mélodie," he dropped his voice deeply, quiet just for her. Everything about his body oozing confidence and *sex* appeal. She almost thought his scent carried heavily towards her as well, charging the air. The Yo-Yo stuttered in her hand. For years she had managed flirting and comments without being phased. And yet he was able to get her nearly everytime. 

"You talk a big game, Scales," she challenged. "Will you be following me?" Ladybug gestured towards her home.

"Only to collect my things. We both have things to do," he stepped closer, thumb running down her lips. She couldn't help but gasp. "Besides. Im not sure I'd be able to not prove those rumors true if I stay again." 

"While I'm inclined to disagree," she smiled sweetly when his hand dropped. "Responsibilities beckon. Dresses to make. Patience to gain." She flipped her Yo-Yo out to grasp a building away. "I need you to take your jacket back anyways." 

"Oh?"

"It doesn't smell like you anymore. I can't wear it until you fix that." Then she pulled herself off the building, leaving him to gape for once and chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was today years old when I came to the conclusion that Luka's ring is a slider ring for his electric guitar. He wears it everywhere. 
> 
> I'm trying to stay in character perspective throughout the chapter, but Luka is easier than Marinetre for me.
> 
> If you were curious as to what song Luka is playing while they wait, it's "My type - Saint Model". Though you'll have to imagine his remake to fit haha.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is 100% that there will be, and probably already are, minor in consistencies. I try to keep things straight, but I write and edit these in the middle of the night. So, I miss a lot of things on the initial pass.

Viperion followed the red swinging form to her room. He slipped through the door and crouched lightly on her bed. He'd watched her de-transform, adjust her night clothes accordingly, then open her bedroom door to listen downstairs, before she had dashed down to get his shoes. He'd slipped into the room further. Grabbing his own clothes and jacket. 

When Marinette had returned boots in hand, she ran over and snatched his jacket off a hook on her bedpost. He had folded everything together neatly, and managed his boots after she tied the laces together. Then she had stood back. Tiny in civilian form and pajamas fit to do yoga in. 

A body he would absolutely love to see do yoga. Though, his mind went straight to her body performing the moves, he slipped back into the thought of actually seeing her practice. See her stretch and slow down. See who Marinette was on the inside; her inner vision, how she felt in her own skin. Bring in a summer dawn, open to air, fresh from bed and free of the days burdens. Going through Surya Namaskar, balancing on the bow of The Liberty!, the golden light streaming through her hair, glowing in her eyes, to wake in peace with her every m-

Viperion stopped himself there, blinking and bringing himself back to the deep blue eyes staring up at him. A smile alighting in her eyes, and she then leaned in. Her arms had looped around his neck, pressing into him, soft against the firmness of his suit. So incredibly small. He often forgot her stature with how she took on the world. Yet she was small in his hands, enclosed between his arms as he had pulled her to himself. He couldn't grip as well as he craved with an arm full, but it was enough for him to already not want to leave. 

But they had pulled apart, and as she slid from his arm, she had stretched up and kissed his cheek. Coming away bright red and nervous. Tucking her hair behind her ear but watching him, proud of herself. He lifted his hand to his cheek briefly, flashed her a grin, a wink, and then left. 

The streets had been cold and his room warm. It felt like home, but empty. After being with Marinette, his sister, and friends most of the previous days, it felt lonely. 

Viperion dropped his transformation and then dropped his bundle of clothes before stretching out his body. 

"Just you and me, Sass," then he sank into bed, pulling his guitar to himself. 

"Asss alwayssss," the slithering rasp of his kwami and friend had been a welcome sound in the room. He didn't enjoy empty silence. The quiet ate at him, giving him an insatiable need to *fill it*. Even in the peace and serenity of meditating there was always life around him. The lapping of the water against the hull, his mother singing a jaunty tune to herself. Often a Gaelic folk song which he never understand. But the tunes were all familiar to him. They were an integral part that made Anarka his mother. 

But in a building, it's not as free to the elements. It's closed in and solid. He could hear the odd loud thump from apartments around him, the hum of the refrigerator, and often sounds of the city that weren't relaxing. But the street was the most lively, so he kept the window cracked often, to let what life in he could. He craved the feel of life around him: creativity, inspiration, emotions, beauty. The rock of the boat on the waves, the snap of sails in the wind, the scent of fresh baked bread in the morning. 

Life. Essence. Soul. 

It was the very thing he loved to feel around and through himself. 

And he found a way to tune into that frequency of life and creation with music. 

It fueled his very being. Music was honest. It expressed emotions without words, told stories without pictures, created feelings with thin air. 

He picked out an easy tune, plucking his strings without sound as he fiddled with his Mustang. The last day had been wild. The feel of the fleece against his legs made him smile, and as he shifted and a bit of sparkle caught his eye, he laughed at the glitter. He'd brought a little bit of Marinette back with him. 

He plugged his guitar into an amp, then through his phone, and back to headphones he put over his ears. After a bit of fiddling, he was playing notes and melodies and sinking into an inner peace. There were a few students coming into the record shop on Monday and he had to decide on what would be a good song for each of them to practice. 

Sass had curled up in a coil against his leg, soaking in the rythm and vibrations from Luka's body as he played. Sass had told him one night that his chosen's were almost always musically inclined before he met them. He loved the vibrations of the instruments, and especially had loved a previous chosen in Africa, who had played a djembe in his village near every night. 

Marinette had texted him a goodnight text early in the evening, soon after the sun had set. He had rapidly replied in hopes of her seeing it before she passed out, but laughed at the plausibility afterwards. He ate a few bowls of cereal before passing out. It had taken some tossing and turning for some time. The lack of warmth at his side and extra room to stretch on the bed had felt empty. 

*I've slept with her for two nights, I can sleep by myself just fine.*

But eventually he drifted off. 

He slept late into Sunday, and woke temporarily to check his notifications. There were four from Marinette. 

M: I just woke up.  
2:07 a.m. 

M: I miss you already.  
2:21 a.m.

M: Ugh, Maman woke me up to help run the register.  
M: >crying emoji<  
6:02 a.m.

M: It's not fair that you're still sleeping.  
M: Take me with you!  
M: I'm almost done with the dresses. Do you think they'll like the things I added??  
M: img.384 downloaded  
1:56 p.m.

Luka smiled as he unplugged his phone and rolled over to respond. 

L: Dresses look amazing  
L: I miss you too  
L: Come over when you're done, then >wink emoji<  
2:27 p.m.

It didn't take long for her to text and his grin grew wider. 

M: Thanks!  
M: I can't >exasperated emoji<  
M: I have economy and his. of fashion papers.

L: :(  
L: Responsibilities first 

M: I could bring my laptop with me?  
M: But if I came over I wouldn't leave.

L: I wouldn't complain 

M: Of course YOU wouldn't!!

L: Oh and you would? 

He sucked on a tooth, while the ellipses popped up and dissapeared a couple times. 

L: My window is always unlocked if you change your mind  
L: I have work in the morning though

M: Alya picks up the dresses in the morning too.  
M: She'd be more suspocious if I wasn't home haha  
M: suspicious**

L: I think she would break down my door to find you

M: Then she'd see all your clothes missing  
M: All the rumors 

L: I'd defend your honor of course  
L: You just like me naked ;)

M: … maybe? 

Luka laughed, running a hand over his mouth. 

L: I knew you liked me stripping for you

M: oh no  
M: Alya is calling

L: good luck

He slid his phone back onto his night stand, checking the sound was on just in case. After a bit he dug around for a few protein bars before diving into the youtube black hole of new indie bands. 

He saved a few songs for later, set his alarm, then slipped back into sleep.

Luka woke with vague memories of swirling colors and candy, but the rest slipped away as he stared at his ceiling, alarm chiming a falsely soothing tone. 

The morning routine blurred by with mechanical movements. The walk to work filled with the cold wind from yesterday, the sky grey again. The store was clean, Luis had a new hit record playing, and had taped up a SALE ad on the window. 

"Sale?" Luka called out into the store as he walked in, shrugging his coat off and shoving it into the register cabinet. 

"Holiday sale!" The tenor of Luis' voice came from the small recording room in the back. "We're always busy with people coming in to get new records and old vinyls for gifts." He came around the corner carrying the spare practice guitar for the beginners. "Profits cover our first two quarters. Expect to be busy-busy outside of teaching." 

Busy was good. Busy meant time passed faster. He took an exaggerated selfie real quick, before sending it to Marinette, 'time for work'. Then he slipped his phone into his back pocket and got the day started. 

It went by fast, a few shared messages over lunch with Marinette and Rose. Marinette mentioning that she had powered through her econ work, and Rose inviting Anarka and himself to her families Christmas dinner in just over a week. His family hadn't all been at the Lavillant's since the girls had graduated. He wondered just what exactly she was planning. 

Then he was home, lounging on his floor cushion, as night beckoned again.

L: I have to sleep alone again?

Luka closed his eyes and let his head loll back, tugging the tie out of his hair. It had grown, blue faded from the ends. Maybe it was time to let Juleka trim it again. 

Strum. 

Smiling he brought his phone up. 

M: Too tired to go outside  
M: It's freezing out there!

L: I'll keep you warm

M: Then come over here

L: I'm not sure your Dad would like me staying over again  
L: They definitely know I stayed all night

M: Oh absolutely 

L: Did they say anything?

M: Not exactly, but Maman kept saying that you should come over for dinner some time soon  
M: She seemed more than a little excited

L: Seems I'm Dupain-Cheng approved

M: Getting ahead of yourself there  
M: Besides I think they've always liked you  
M: Nonna loves your style 

L: I see where you get your extraordinary taste

M: Go to sleep you flirt 

L: Alone?

M: Yeah :(  
M: I've got to work on my paper more

L: Sleep well, Ma Mélodie

M: �>blue heart<

Somewhat disappointed he climbed into bed, Sass bundling against his neck, and Luka passed out repeating the process all over again the next three days. 

And then the loneliness ate at him, until he took the metro to the marina where his mom docked. The Liberty! rocking gently, lights below deck gleaming. The illumination from the last few sun rays made him homesick with the sight. Ringing the bell to get Anarka's attention he waited until she lowered the ramp for him to come on board. 

"Oi, Luka, so wonderful to see ye, Son," his mother's voice hit him hard like everything she said, then pulled him in tightly. "I've got potée on the stove."

Eating at the table with his Mother was exactly what he needed. Falling into easy conversation with her and the smell of her heavy handed cooking. He hummed a familiar tune to himself while he washed the few dishes they had used, his mom putting the food away, separating half for him to take home. 

"I haven't heard that one in awhile," Anarka's voice came from the table, a hint of amusement in her voice. "How long?"

"Hmmm?" He avoided turning around as he dried the last bowl. 

"Ach, ye can't lie to a mother. We always know," her hearty laugh carried before he heard her rings clack against the table summoning him to come back and sit. "That's why yer here, isn't?"

"I think so," Luka fiddled with the bangle on his arm. The curves of the miraculous as familiar as his own skin. 

"So, how long this time?" 

"Almost two weeks," he looked up, his lips tugging into a smile. 

"Ye seem happier this time," his mother watched him with shrewd eyes. "Ye only get that smile when ye've found just the right notes… what's changed, Luka?"

"She's… " he wasn't sure how he wanted to word it. 

"Opened her eyes?" Anarka suggested, eye brow raised. 

"Yes? But, no? I think- this is going to sound so sappy, Mom," he dropped his face, black chipped nails beginning to draw imaginary lines on the table. 

"Ye've always spoke with yer heart, Son. Don't hide it now."

"It's not her eyes she's opened. She's always seen me. Seen who I am in here," he tapped his chest with a finger. "A talent of hers, really. But it's her heart." He looked up, to watch his mother's face. "She's-"

A warm smile crossed his mother's lips, and her rough and lined hands reached out to grip his. "I hear ye, Son. She's unfurled her sails. Ready ta face the seas." All he could do was nod, twisting his palm to hold her hands back. 

"I'm nervous," he chuckled, then leaned back in the chair. "I don't want to mess this up. I- I want this, Mom. I've wanted it a long time." 

"Ye won't mess up. There aren't any rules ta love," she stood up, sure as any pirate on rough waters. Honest and loving, but Anarka wasn't one to go on and on when it came to deep conversations. "Are ye staying?" 

"I'm not sure yet. Still have work in the morning."

"Lock the ramp if ye leave. Love ya, Son." 

Luka hit most of the lights for the boat, before he stood out against the rail. His hood was pulled up against the wind, bitter coming off the Seine. The remnants of snow from the last storm were still pushed up against buildings and bridge posts, unlikely to melt any time soon. He had to focus on something else quickly, mind tunneling into memories he would be more than happy to forget. The warm glow of The Eiffel Tower catching his attention. 

Strum.

He slipped his phone out. 

M: Dinner tomorrow?

L: Asking me out on a date?

M: Maman is

He couldn't help but laugh. 

L: Should I bring her flowers? 

M: And chocolate

L: Are you sure these aren't for you?

M: Noo.

L: You're a terrible liar. Haha  
L: Can I take you out first?

M: Before dinner or instead?

L: Instead  
L: I don't want to share you immediately

M: What time? 

L: 5? 

M: Cute or casual?

L: Casual.

M: I still expect chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's a little short, but I decided to cut the chapter here. 
> 
> If you think of things I should tag this story with, please share in the comments.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached an actual date.

She stared at herself in the mirror, for the fifth time already.

*Casual? What kind of Casual?!* 

Marinette had gone through a few different styles. Two of which had decidedly been too dressy. But he said casual, not cute. So did he mean… joggers and a coat? 

"Gah!" She groaned outloud before sinking to the ground. 

Crawling towards her phone, she video called Alya. 

"Heyy!" A somewhat flustered Alya answered.

"Are you free?" 

"I've got a few minutes. What's the sitch?"

"HELP ME!" marinette whined into the phone.

"What's going on?" 

"He asked me out on a date."

"Oh girl! Bout time!" Alya shrieked into the phone. "Even if he wasn't SLEEPING with you, he should've asked by now." A sharp teasing look flashed across her face, before she tilted out of view as she crossed the street.

"We're not sleeping together… like that!" Marinette had to control her voice. Even if her parents knew he had stayed over and she had a date, she didn't want to shout about it with her parents around. More than supporting of her decision to go on dates, and likely okay with her performing "adult activities" under their roof, without explicit knowledge. But avoiding first degree embarrassment was preferred. 

"But you ARE sleeping together." Alya's face came back in to view. "I knew you were so full of shit last weekend." Her cackling laughter on the other end, sent red streaming across Marinette's face. 

"Okay! Okay! I know. But my date's in an hour! I don't know what to wear!" 

"Something sexy of course. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you for years. Give him something to stare at." 

"ALYA!" 

"Don't tell me you hadn't considered it?" Alya gave her an *mhmm* look. 

"Of course I did! But I wasn't going too! He said casual! But what kind of casual? WHAT IS CASUAL?" 

"Girl, it's Luka. You could wear pillowcases and he wouldn't bat an eye."

"But I want to impress him."

"I think you've already done that. But, okay. Time to plan. Let's see. Wear layers! Be prepared to be outside or in!"

"He better not take me outside," Marinette grumbled to herself. 

"It's not *terrible* out here," Alya laughed on the other end. She was making her way into the hallway of her parent's home. 

"Layers, though. Okay. Skirt? Pants? Hat?" She pulled up a white knit sweater and then a charcoal grey turtle neck. 

"Oh, Mari, no! Casual! Not old maid! Wear that wrap around red shirt!" 

"Way too much cleavage for 'casual'."

"Ugh, you're no fun. You've got a midnight blouse right? Kind've see through? Buttons?"

"Yes!" Marinette scrambled over to a dresser. "This one?"

"Yes! That one. Black jeans, wear a black shirt under it. Become the cute punk girl of his dreams." 

"How do I make it more… casual?" Mari ette frowned at the mental image. 

"Wear your Converse and put your hair up in those two buns you did for our beach trip." 

"This is why I love you, Alya."

"I know, babe. Gotta go though. I want all of the deets when you get home. Notice how I said when? Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow?" 

Marinette hung up as Alya laughed at her own joke. 

She managed to finish getting ready about five minutes to five. The buns had taken forever to get even, and she'd decided to forgo wrapping them with silver ribbon. *Casual*.   
She chose her black pea coat and simple pale pink scarf to bring some color to her outfit. Marinette had launched herself down the stairs to her living room expecting to be ready when he knocked, only to find him already talking to her parents by the table. 

He had chosen a dark washed denim, instead of the black she was expecting. His white shirt was stark at the collar of his neck, just barely peeking out of his deep blue hoodie, though he wore a thick black corduroy jacket over it all. 

*Casual my ass.* 

Luka noticed her first and he turned, *that* grin instantly coloring his lips. "Ho-Ly Ghost." Her parents twisted to see her as well. 

"Ohh, you look beautiful," her mother closed her in to a hug. "Okay we won't keep you. Just wanted to say goodnight. It's been awhile since you went out. Your father couldn't resist." Sabine's sly look slipped to her husband who was eagerly talking about one of the bands he had loved when he was younger. Luka easily followed along, even commenting on his favorite song off one of their albums. "Have fun. Come on, Honey. Let them enjoy their night." Her mother kissed both their cheeks, before she went back to cooking dinner. Her father following behind, settling into an effortless rythm. 

Luka held the door as they left, and then offered his arm when they made it to the sidewalk. She took it immediately, slipping her arm through his, and being grateful she had grabbed gloves at the last second, as the cold assaulted her. 

"I thought you said casual?" She accused. "And then flicked her eyes to his face. "Also the chocolate you promised?" There was a soft shuffling sound as Luka reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a single stamped box.

She gasped and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, plucking it gently from his fingers. Revenant. 

"Is this from La Maison?" She worshiped the expensive box, almost too scared to open it. 

"My friend delivers for them," he smiled down at her, satisfied with himself. She stuck her tongue out, before flipping the lid. The gently sculpted chocolate square inside released all of its tantalizing smell into the air. Her eyes all but rolled back into her head.

"Oh my gosh, I love you right now."

He laughed brightly, "If I knew that's all it would take, I would've bought you an entire box years ago." He just had to finish it all off with a wink. She merely raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright maybe not."

"It won you brownie points tonight, Couffaine," she smiled sweetly though, bringing the box closer to her face. "A lot of brownie points." She frowned while closing the lid though, and handed it back. "Save it until tonight. I want to savor it."

"We should hurry, then," he tugged at her pink scarf as he stepped backwards, throwing his hood up over his hair. "We're going to miss it."

"Miss what?" She hurried her steps to keep up with his long limbed bouncing. 

"Our date!" 

He led her along a few blocks and a couple bike alleys. Keeping her moving, laughing, and breathless in the cold. It was just as freeing as flying across the roof tops. Except this time no one was trying to watch her. She could laugh out loud, bump his hip when he teased her, and openly flirt without an audience. Without it becoming the next talk show headline. 

They were Marinette and Luka, your average Parisians going on a date on a Friday night. Nothing formal. No double dates and friends. Just eachother. She looked at him as she reached out and caught his hand as they stepped up onto another curb. He turned to look at their hands immediately, one of the most beautiful smiles to ever cross his face shone back at her when he looked up, lamps igniting his eyes. 

*A snap shot of life.* 

She would remember this moment years after it happened. 

Luka manuevered their hands so that he could slip his fingers between hers, squeezing quickly. 

"All of a sudden I don't mind being late," he slowed down their rushing pace, a leisurely stride instead, as they walked past store fronts closed for the night. He tuckedhis free hand into his coat pocket, where he undoubtedly had a pick stashed away. Luka had always fidgeted with a pick when he had a song stuck in his head or thoughts he needed to sort out. But a smile still split his face, so she assumed it was likely a song. 

They came to a stop in front of a dark green lacquered door, after a few minutes of telling stories from their week. He had gushed about the budding talent from one of the kids he tutored at his work. 

A twist of the worn out bronze handle and it lead them into a pub: full bar, hung Edison bulbs, and completed with a small wooden stage. A three person folk band had already started up for the night, and the atmosphere was loud and inviting. Luka snatched a table with two stools near the stage, before leaving her to go over to the bar. 

The band was playing a light song, clearly early in their set as everyone began to stream in. Marinette was almost surprised to be taken somewhere so homey like this. But then again, it was *exactly* the kind of place she would find him in. She unwrapped her scarf and shirked her coat as he reappeared, two glasses of water and a pint of something amber. 

"Okay, so I wasn't sure if you'd wantto share a point with me, or not. But the brewer's special is made by the owner. He brings in four barrels of it every second Friday of the month. It runs out FAST." He grinned at her, taking the first sip before sliding it back to the center of the table, giving her the option without being pushy. 

"I've only bad beer twice now," she crinkled her nose, "it wasn't pleasant." 

He laughed, nodding in concession, "Understandable. But if you change your mind, you're welcome to have some." Twisting in his seat, he turned to see the band better, one elbow still braced on the table. "These guys are amazing." 

"Do you listen to them often?" She watched the current singer playing an acoustic guitar. They had a magnetizing presence, everyone couldn't help but nod and tap to the beat, even subconsciously during social conversations. 

"I try to come see them play when they're here," he turned back to her, sipping the beer. "Are you hungry? They just started their grilled burgers and have these fries that they deep fry. I'd love to order you one." 

"Oh, please! I haven't had a burger in forever!" Marinette leaned forward quickly, bumping into the table and nearly knocking the glasses over. Luka managed them before disaster struck. "Ah, oh no!" 

"Maybe plastic cups next time?" Luka dodged as she swiped at him when he passed her to go order food. 

Waiting until he was turned away, she reached out to grab the pint. It smelled somewhat … *floral*? It was surprising, and not at all what she was expecting after her previous encounters. She took a small sip. 

It… it was still very much *beer*. She pushed it back before she was caught, and then drank her water heavily. 

"I saw that," Luka's deep conspiratorial voice came from right behind her ear, and she jumped in her seat. He leaned against the table instead of sitting. "Thoughts?" 

"I think you can keep it." 

"Perhaps we will try something else next time," he reached out and smoothed one of her buns gently back into place. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you are yet." Her face immediately grew hot at his comment. A small squirming from her coat against her thigh, where it was draped over her lap. 

*Tikki you're ridiculous*. 

"Thank you. Alya helped. I couldn't decide on what to wear. You said CASUAL!" She pointed at him accusingly. 

"I know. I know. But Juleka said that you'd get all dressed up for a date either way. So she made me wear my *nice* jeans." 

"You told your sister?" She bit her lip nervously. He nodded before sitting. 

"Rose, too," he chuckled. "They decided that I would never be found again if I messed this up. Jules also mentioned something about, making sure I didn't just serve my heart up on a silver platter tonight, as well. Alya knows then?"

"Reporter best friend," she smiled, nerves passing. "I'm glad you told them."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I don't- I'm not trying to hide this, or anything. I WANT people to know that we're dating."

"So I'm officially your boyfriend now?" *That grin*. 

Marinette blushed so hard, "Um. Yes? I mean, well, I thought maybe, we kind've already were? But if you don't want to call it that, then that's totally okay too!" He reached across the table to hold her hand while she was flustered and rambling. 

"Yes, Marinette. I want to be your boyfriend." He looked up as someone called out their order number. She couldn't help the giant smile spreading across her face and fluttering heart. He left to get their food before she could respond.

The food WAS amazing. She scarfed it down, even stealing some fries from Luka's plate, as they chatted and watched the band. The music beginning to flare energetically for the night. His longer fingers played out the notes against the table top, foot tapping. It was hard to look away. Be had asked her 'what?' at some point, and she'd only waved it off. 

But then Luka stood, eyes sparking with mischief. He came around, holding his hand out to her. 

"Dance with me."

"No one else is dancing though."

"Then they're missing out," he leaned a little closer, wiggling his fingers. "We haven't gotten to dance together in years. Will you dance with me, Ma-Ma-Marinette?"

She rolled her eyes, but shifted her coat and scarf off her lap as she reached for his hand. Immediately he pulled her to the center of the cleared out space in front of the stage.

The music was lively, demanding a quicker step. She was stiff and self concious at first as he spun her, but eventually let loose, relaxing against his infectious smile. He pulled her in close, hand at the small of her back, the other holding their clasped hands aloft, guiding them in their movements. His hand dipped and swirled often, keeping her from settling into a lax swaying motion. 

He moved beautifully. Confident and care free. He stared down at her often through out the songs, completely enamored, and Marinette stared back just as happily. She felt like the center of the world, like nothing else mattered currently. Just dancing with Luka in a small folk pub, where a band was encouraging the other patrons to join them on the floor. 

Marinette laughed. Bright and happy. He spun her a few times, before she settled against his chest. The song was only mildly slower, but he changed their pace, slowing to half the beat, a slow shuffling circle. His mouth dipped down near her ear as they swayed, his hand still guiding hers in and out.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight," his voice was quiet and honest, too low for anyone else to hear. A small shiver travelled down her spine. 

"Thank you for inviting me," she whispered near his collarbone, skin hot beneath the shirt. 

"I've wanted to bring you here for awhile now," he swallowed, before giving her a small twirl, curling her arm in front of her, pressing her back into his chest. He kept the rythm, nose pressed to her hair. "I couldn't picture sharing this place with someone else." 

Marinette was glad she wasn't facing him, her expression soft. She had a feeling Luka was smiling to himself as well. 

"If someone had said I'd be out in *December*, on a date, I would have laughed," she leaned her head back, letting his body and hands move her. Relishing in letting go and having Luka make the decisions. "But…" she took a deep breath, fingers tightening around his, where he held her to him. "Then.. that day went a little sideways."

"Sideways is an understatement," he mumbled. 

"And you were there," she was quiet afterwards. Luka twisted her back around to face him, and she tilted her face up, eyes searching his. "You were there. At every step. You've been there at my side for a long time, Luka. I didn't realize how isolated I had made myself. How lonely I was." His forehead pressed against hers, and she closed her eyes breathing with him. "Then you were there. As if the world had been shouting at me for so long, that *you* were there. Right there. And I held my own blindfold.…" a soft deep breath, before she continued. Scared to be so open. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"Always." 

"I'm here now," she smiled, opening her eyes and pulling away to see his face, picking the speed of their dance up. 

"You are. I was willing to wait a lot longer. Until you were ready. But I would've been a fool if I hadn't leapt at this opportunity, like a drowning man for air."

"I couldn't see you drowning," she teased. 

"I was a terrible swimmer at one point. My mother had called me an anchor," he laughed loudly. 

When the song ended, they took their leave of the dance floor. A small group of people filling the empty space quickly. 

"It's late Mlle. Dupain-Cheng," he lifted her coat and scarf. "Should I escort you home?" 

"Mmm," tapping her lips with a finger, she giggled before reaching out and snatching his hoodie from his own chair. Pulling it on over her blouse, rumpling her buns in the process. "Maybe we should take the long way.'

He shrugged on his coat, and when she went to snag her scarf back from him, he pulled it from her fingers. Grinning he looped the pale pink scarf around his own neck. She groused a little that he pulled it off better than she had. 

"Only fair, right?" Luka laid her coat over his arm, then grabbed her hand, leading them out the pub, and into the cold dark street beyond. When she reached into the pocket of his hoodie, the small chocolate box bumped her fingers. *Saved for later.*

"How late is it?"

"Uh.. 9," he tucked his phone away. 

"It's not that late," Marinette mused. 

"So says the girl who sleeps for half the day," he laughed as she pushed him off the curb. 

"Keep that up and I'll change my mind."

"Sounds like you're scheming." 

"I am."

"Am I included in your scheming?"

"You are at the center of my plans," a smirk painting her lips.

"Oh, then please don't change your mind." 

"You should take me to your apartment." Marinette pointedly looked forward as they walked, Luka hopping back up onto the sidewalk. 

"I like the sound of that plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the characters feeling accurate to you? Or at least within character in this story? Would you like more.. prose? Pacing? Any character interactions you want to see more of?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all like a good bedroom scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I dont think you understand how unbelievably happy it makes me when I read comments, and see people reading this story. 
> 
> From the bottom of my little attention needing heart, thank you.

The walk to Luka's was shorter than their initial travel, though in the opposite direction of Marinette's home. He had held her hand the entire team, even when she gave him another hip shove, he had held tight to her hand, pulling her along with him. She'd been shocked and cranky but ultimately broke into laughter. 

When they reached his apartment complex, and entered the small foyer before the stairs, he shushed her. 

"Okay, so everyone in here is the biggest snoop and gossip. We need to sneak around, or else I'll have to deal with it," he mock whispered to her. 

A sneaky grin colored her face, the exact sort of thing Marinette lived for. He held her hand and began to work up the narrow stairs slowly. 

"What are they going to say when I leave tomorrow morning?" He whipped back to look at her, an innocent look on her face. Sending her the most sensual smirk he could work up, one that brought screams from the girls at shows, he turned back to walking up the stairs. Satisfied to have watched her face turn cherry red. 

They managed to sneak up to the fourth floor without incident, and he shuffled the keys into the lock. Somewhat nervous to have her in his place for the first time since he had moved. Luka wasn't a messy person by nature, but he had been lax lately. He wasn't up to the task multi-tasking mentally, the winter months were always a struggle. And the small black haired woman he ushered in first had been occupying more than half his thoughts as of late.

The door clicked quietly behind them, deadbolt slightly louder. Undeterred from his nerves, he turned to watch her take in the space. There was ambient light streaming in from the open curtains, the small studio illuminated warmly. He half expected her to stop awkwardly near his table and wait for him, but she didn't. She slipped Tikki out from his hoodie pocket and let her flutter off to explore, then sat on his bed beginning the process of untying her sneakers.

He couldn't help smiling at the sight. Marinette had settled into his room as if she had been there hundreds of times. Flicking a small lamp on in the room, he shuffled around her to close the curtains on the window. A quick cursory look outside out of habit, before shutting them in from the outside world. Then he plopped onto the bed next to her, the bed sending over a small bounce that pushed her off balance. 

"Ahh!" Marinette's shriek sent him into laughter before she turned to glare at him. He sobered slightly, keeping to a giant smile instead of laughing at her. Once her shoes were off and tucked neatly at the end of his bed, out of the way, she stretched her legs out. Pale turquoise socked feet wiggling. 

"Blue, huh?" He asked, leaning over onto his elbow, legs crossed over themselves, as his feet dangled off into the room. That adorable little blush. 

"It matched my outfit," she turned grinning, hands tucked deep into his hoodie sleeves. 

"Ah yes, all that light blue you've got on. He teased her, fingers flicking at the side of her thigh, covered in tight black jeans. "Though this pretty pink scarf does pair nicely." 

"Who said the socks matched my outer clothes?" A raised eyebrow, a dangerous Ladybug-esque smile. He couldn't help his eyes flicking to her body, before he held her gaze. 

"You live dangerously Little Bug," he laid it on thick. Voice dropping, before he reached out with his hand. Her eyes widened slightly, breath hitching, but he slowed his hand. Then tugged gently on the cords of his hoodie. She let out a gush of air, and pursed her lips. 

He couldn't help but chuckle lowly, always in light spirits around her. Luka tugged at his own laces and moved his shoes under the bed, a small grumble responding. 

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't realize you were down there, Sass. Did you drag Tikki down there into your little burrow?" Luka shifted, leaning over to see under the bed as much as possible from the mattress. Glowing eyes and a smudge of red met him. 

"Don't worry, Sass. It is snuggly and dark down here! Perfect to hibernate!" Tikki's small cheery voice chattered out from under the bed. A quiet hummed hiss answered the little god. Luka sat up once the sound of the Kwami's quiet rustling to adjust the bed Sass had created, started up. 

"I think Tikki and Sass are under the impression that you're staying the night."

Marinette folded her legs up onto the bed, fingers beginning to pull at the ties and pins holding her buns in place. 

"That was the plan," she smiled over at him.

"Hmm," he shifted to sit behind her, tucking her between his legs, before taking over her attempt to free her hair. His fingers were deft, more than mildly experienced with hair products. He ran his fingers up her scalp and through her hair after everything was freed. She uttered a small purred sound, before leaning into his chest. "You know," he whispered next to her ear. He smiled when she shuddered against him, before sliding his arms around her. Holding her to himself. "I almost thought you planned on wandering back out into the cold." 

"That was plan B," she giggled quietly. Luka's heart beat just a little bit harder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Could you play for me?"

"That's asking so much of me. But, if Ma Mélodie desires music, than I will begrudgingly pull out my guitar and play her anything she desires." She smacked one of his legs that were pressed against her. 

"I'm sure you weren't just itching to grab your guitar as soon as we walked through the door."

"Touché." He gave her a small squeeze, before patting the outside of her thigh lightly. "Can you lean over and get it? Its just off the end of the bed there." He enjoyed feeling her move against him and lean away, the bed adjusting to her weight. 

"The electric or the acoustic?"

"Acoustic." 

Marinette pulled the guitar to them, careful not to bump it on anything. Twisting she slid its body along the mattress, before climbing out of his lap. He frowned at the loss of her body and heat. 

"I want to watch you play. I've always loved it," she meandered over to his floor cushion, settling in comfortably. The smile on her face was somewhat new to him. It wasn't a joyous grin, but soft, just enough to accentuate her lips. It was the way the smile warmed the rest of her face and eyes. His chest tightened, all he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest. Blood rushing in his ears. It was the look his sister and Rose shared quietly when they thought no one was watching. 

He had never seen that look directed at him before. Not with the few relationships he had attempted to make work. Not a look he had seen on her face before- not even with Adrien. 

It was open and vulnerable. But so full of an emotion he wasn't brave enough to name. Too nervous that he was reading more into it. Taking a deep breath he had to rip his eyes away, and pulled his guitar into his lap. He tested it, making sure it was tuned to a slightly lower scale than his electric. Shifting to a more comfortable position, one foot flat against the floor, grounding him. 

"Do you have any requests?" He dared to look at her once more. Her smile had shifted, the vulnerability tucked back in, but the rest remained. 

"Play the tune from earlier."

He rolled his lips in self-consciously, "When we were walking?"

"Yes. I want to hear it, please," she asked quietly. He flicked his eyes to the strings, before glancing back to her face. 

"It's only a snippet. A feeling I needed to hear." 

"I know. I want to feel what you hear," that gentle smile. He felt his face heat slightly, and Luka looked back to his guitar, a smile impossible to hide. All the little things. All the small things she did without knowing how deeply they sank into him. How hot she made the flame in him burn. 

A testing strum. A deep breath. 

He placed his fingers on the first note. 

Then he played. 

He played *them*, his own tune deeper and lighter, a syncing undercurrent that slid so easily into Marinette's melody. He watched as she closed her eyes, smile widening. She knew her own core, the look on her face reverent of how he heard her heart. The melody stronger now, beautiful, no longer playing a discordant string out of tune. Whole. 

The undercurrent. The base of her song, was his own. He hadn't realized it when he was younger. He hadn't known himself well enough to find his own song. But as he grew older, learning, maturing into himself, he had looked within. And he found it. 

He played *home*. The feelings of belonging. Of *feeling*. Of two people learning how they fit together. And, oh, how well they fit together. How her melody had always reflected his own, higher notes to blend with his deeper ones. He felt them now though as he played. How he fused them, overlapping. A song he hadn't dared put together. 

But here it was. 

Here it was all along. Why he couldn't let go. Couldn't move on. 

It had always been Marinette. 

Always would be. 

Luka looked up as he played the song over, tweaking the timing of notes. Her eyes were closed. Bliss. Serenity. Small silver drops hung at the corners of her eyes. And his heart stuttered. Nearly stopped to restart itself. 

He slipped *home* into *hope* into a tentative *future*. He let the possibility fill him and let his soul transform on the strings. 

"Luka." 

He looked up to find her on her knees before him, her hand reached out slowly to the knee supporting his guitar. He paused his playing, fingers gently stopping the strings. 

"Beautiful." Marinette laid her hand over her heart. A few glittering tears on her eyelashes. "Thank you." She stood before him then, lips parting slowly. He couldn't look away. At the warm cast of the lamp light falling like a halo around her. Her hands found the side of his face. So soft. The blue of her eyes was deep, entrancing. 

He watched her, searched her face. Looked for anything that might be hesitancy. Regret. 

But there was none. 

Only hope. Only a flame. 

She had paused, just enough for him to pull away. He didn't. He never would. 

Then she leaned in, and pressed her lips to his. A sealed kiss. Nothing tentative about. Determined. She pressed her feelings and desires into him. His heart soared, his hand reaching out to hold her, to place against her side. He needed to know this was real. That this wasn't a cruel dream he would wake from. A ground to keep him on the earth. 

He pressed just as deeply. Letting his lips form with hers. They realigned just slightly. Just enough to adjust to eachother, learning the fit. 

Then they pulled away simultaneously. A deep breath. He wasn't sure if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. 

Marinette scanned his face afterwards, eyes roving. Then she leaned back. That soft, bright smile. *His* smile. One she had made just for him. 

"I think I just had a heart attack," he chuckled. 

"Dont worry, I know CPR," she giggled, moving to curl up on his bed. 

Luka felt like he was going to float right out of his body. He sent his feelings to the strings. Anything that came to mind he played. He felt her slide behind him, fingers moving to pull the tie from his hair, letting it loose. Her fingers ran through it, gently moving through the few tangles from putting it up. 

"Your hair has grown. It's so soft," she twirled some of his hair around her fingers. "Your ends have lost their color. Are you going to re-dye them?" 

"I'm not sure. Might just trim them off. I kind've just like it natural." Something spunky played from his guitar. 

"I like it natural too," her hands smoothed down his shoulders, pressing with just enough pressure for his fingers to slip off his notes. He couldn't help the slight groan that built in his chest, rumbling out. She must've realized how much he enjoyed it because she moved her hands back to the top of his spine and smoothed the muscles again, then pushed back. "Maman knows all the techniques. Papa is always so tense from working the dough."

"Remind me to thank your mom." He gave up on playing anything and leaned forward on the body of his guitar, letting her work on him. 

"You're tense," her hands glided down between his shoulder blades. "For some reason I thought you'd be less - knotted? Hmm, that's not the right word." He could hear the frown in her voice, pictured the little crease between her eyebrows. "I noticed it recently on patrols or when we were fighting over the last two months. At first I just assumed it was the weather back then. So I made sure to keep you stocked up on macarons. But I know it's not the weather." Her voice grew quieter. He swallowed thickly. 

"No it's not the cold, though it doesn't help," he laughed, but it was hollow. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She stopped, her arms wrapping around his middle, her body curling around his back, head resting against his shoulder. She whispered, against him. 

"I'm…" he paused. It was easy to hide his face this way, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it or not. It was his burden after all. His pain and fears to carry. 

"Don't feel pressured. When, and if, you're ready, I'm here to listen." He laid his hand along her arm, before lacing his fingers with hers against his body. 

"Sometimes... It's too heavy to hold," he couldn't help but whisper, staring blankly at the lamp across the room. 

"It is," her hold on him tightened. Then they sat in silence as she held him, he wasn't even sure for how long. His eyes had closed at some point, and her breathing had grown slow and steady against him. 

"Mélodie," he whispered, smoothing his hand along her forearm. A groaned humm responded. He chuckled. "Perhaps we should sleep." 

"An excellent idea," she didn't let go though. 

"Perhaps we should sleep IN the bed and not ON the bed." 

"A better idea," Marinette's hands relinquished him. 

"Would you like to borrow some clothes? I remember someone complaining about jeans in the bed," he stood stretching and setting the guitar back in it's stand. He turned to watch her lean back on her hands, a sleepy smile. 

"I can't turn down that offer," a teasing smirk. He winked at her before scrounging around in his dresser, pulling out a shirt and soft gym shorts that fit him a little too tight.

"I don't have an assortment of women's clothes just laying around, like someone," he tilted his head towards her. "But I've got a shirt from high school. It shouldn't be as long as the rest." He laid them in Marinette's hands. "You can change in the bathroom."

"And here I thought we were on the stripping for each other level." He rose his eyebrows in surprise, and she laughed as she dissapeared behind the door. 

"Dangerous game, Little Bug," he mused to himself. He pulled his own shirt off and changed to shorts as well. Luka twisted the knob on the lamp and let it click off, before climbing into his bed, shifting to make sure there was room. He hadn't realized how small his bed was until he was about to share it. His heart raced at the thought. 

She came out moments later. He was sure he had died this time. Or was dreaming. No way was this his reality. 

She was wearing his old shirt, a black band tee that hung just above mid-thigh. But she had forgone the shorts. The pale smooth expanse of her legs was visible in the dark room. Sculpted from years as the heroine of Paris. Blood rushed south, fast. He tucked a handful of the blankets over himself, and sank down a little lower. He was far from inexperienced in the bedroom, but he felt like a school boy. A daydream come true. 

She seemed somewhat unsure as she stood there, but she must've come to a decision on an inner debate, because her shoulders straightened, and she moved towards the bed confidently. He pulled the blankets up partially to let her slip in, a hand still covering himself. 

*Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts.* 

Marinette climbed in, immediately snuggling up to him. Her hand travelled up his body, and his stomach tightened, more blood rushing. 

*CLEAN THOUGHTS. CLEAN THOUGHTS. CLEAN THOUGHTS.*

He kept his face as neutral possible.

"I think I could get used to this," she purred. 

*I'm going to die. She's gonna kill me.*

"You should always sleep without a shirt," gentle fingernails skimmed down his chest. He took a deep shuddering breath. A smooth leg slid up, settling over his thigh. A slight twitch to his foot and grind of his teeth, before he lifted his arm for her to tuck in against his side, then risked a little more. He released the death pressure he had on his lower half to slide his hand over her leg, the skin beyond soft and tempting, to hook behind her knee, pulling it a little higher up his body. Tighter to himself, but further from his hard on. 

"Its a good thing I already do," he dropped voice lower. The voice that made her shudder against him. She's not the only one who could play the game. 

"It's too bad you won't get to see the matching set," a teasing quiet voice. "It goes so well with your suit."

"Hmm, that's where those socks came into play," he smiled into the dark. 

"Another day," her voice grew quiet, her breathing settling. His arm around her tightened, the feel of her body molding into his, as if they'd been shaped for each other. Was this how it felt? To find your other half? To feel complete?

"Sleep well, Marinette."


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell phones are always an alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15?
> 
> What?
> 
> Who remembers the Glass Ceiling akuma? haha

Marinette woke a few times throughout the morning, mostly to the annoying ting and vibrations from cell phones. Luka had reached over her at some point and blindly disconnected his phone from the charging cord, and slid it into his nightstand drawer. Then he’d pulled the blanket back around them both, arm winding around her side to pull her back into him. Even now he was on his stomach, arm wrapped around her as she lay curled on her side away from him. A leg was looped over her own, it was hitched up onto her thigh, near enough that if either of them moved, she’d be practically grinding against him. Even then though, she didn’t feel self-conscious or embarrassed. More hot and wanting than she would prefer to think about. Especially as the arm that had wound around her, was flush to her skin, palm wrapped around her ribs, just below her chest. She wondered if he woke to notice, if he would shift and move away- to something more respectful. He probably would. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. 

It wasn't that she wanted to be touched lewdly… Okay, maybe she did. 

Maybe she wanted him to touch her that way, a lot. And had fantasized about it more than a few times over the years. But dreams and reality were seperate things. She wanted it, but knew it was faster than either of them should go. Luka wasn't a one night stand sort of guy. Not even a casual dater- to the frustration of his growing fan base. At least he hadn’t gone on Jagged’s official tour yet, then he’d really have to keep them at bay.

The thought brought a grin to her face. She wouldn’t necessarily enjoy the attention he would get, or have him go on tour for a few months. But she knew that he wouldn’t stray, it was a foreign concept to Luka. His heart would be hers until she no longer wanted it. With everything in her being, she already knew that if she ever had to let it go, it would render her in two. She was his and he had always been hers. If he hadn’t been there, hadn’t admitted that he had known, left her in a state of walls and barriers- she would still be shuttered in. Hidden from anyone who cared for her, and especially those she cared about. The risk to their lives had always outweighed any desires. 

That's how she had viewed it. How she had viewed him. A desire. A craving. Adrien had been a craving- a strong one. But, that was all. A hot desire combined with the powers of the balancing kwamis. The god’s magnetism pulling the two of them together, and while they remained close friends, partners for life, understanding and communication without speaking. It was a different kind of love. A love for one another. Not the affection of those in love.

Luka wasn’t just a desire or a craving. 

He was a need.

A powerful need, that required her to look and see. To stop hiding behind her mask and responsibilities, to remember that she was more than Ladybug. She was Marinette as well. Ladybug had a cosmic connection with Chat Noir, but Marinette was tied to Luka. It was a feeling much harder to describe than magnets. It was a flame: it sizzled, sparked, warmed. It was alive. The more she listened to the rhythms and waves of her soul, the more she heard. It spoke to her in feelings, memories that were not her own, an entangling of light, through many lives. None of which had been Ladybug before. They had all been her. They had almost always been paired with an equal flame, burning hot and blue, searing and imprinting into her very being. The more bricks she peeled away from the wall she had built, the more she could see. The more she realized that she hadn’t walled people out, but enclosed herself. Parts of her shrouded away from her own eyes. She had been living as the embodiment of creation, as Tikki’s chosen. The honor and burden more staggering than mortals were designed to bare. But there were those few souls and beings out there that could, and she was one of them this cycle around. Tikki had mentioned something years ago, but the words escaped her currently. 

Balance was necessary. Paramount. The very world, essence, universe needed it, not just Earth. But balance was necessary in one’s self as well. It was time to bring the scales back to level, to give into her own heart and soul. To shine bright as both personas. She was Marinette and Ladybug. She needed to remind herself of that more often than she used too. She had thought she had already come to terms with both sides, and in ways, she had. But not completely. Part of her was just beginning to reveal itself. Like a hidden door suddenly opening, lights flickering to life the further she ventured in. 

Things were still hidden, and what she couldn't see, she could feel. It surrounded her, the deeper she delved into herself the further it spread. The teal of the sea. The blue of flame. The warmth of arms and a being embracing her. Entwined in her own arms, her own soul. 

Only a kiss. She mused to herself, fingers sliding up to gently touch her lips. That's all it had been. But it wasn’t. 

Another set of strum-ing filtered into the room, the contents of Luka’s drawer vibrating with it, rattling annoyingly. She felt and heard his deep groan into the bed, pillow over his head.

“Why?!” His frustration was obvious, and she rolled her lips between her teeth to avoid giggling and being detected. “One day! One day to sleep in!” he yelled into the mattress. She couldn’t help the gentle shake of her body as she fought back a laugh. The arm around her body tightened as he rolled onto his side, curling around her. His face buried against her neck. “You’re far too cheery this morning, Mélodie.” The sleepy rasp and grumble ran goose bumps down her skin. His palm slid further along her chest, skimming over her ribs, to grip her beneath the other breast. Close enough, that if he wanted to, his thumb could graze the underside, but he kept it lower. The rough calluses of his playing fingers made her tremble as they slid across. A deep chuckle, he knew exactly what he was doing. A gentleman- but barely.

“It’s hard not to be in good spirits when you wake up next to a rockstar,” she giggled, and he groaned against her, more in exasperation than seduction. “It’s your phone that keeps going off. Mine stopped a few hours ago.” An answering huff. 

“It’s Saturday. They can all fuck off,” before he nuzzled against her neck, tickling the small hairs with his breath. “I’m taking full advantage of you staying the night.” Before Marinette could respond, his phone started up again, his drawer vibrating along with it. “Endless”, he muttered, then reached over her to open his drawer, after scrounging he couldn’t quite snag the phone, then rolled onto his back to let it keep going. 

She leaned up onto her elbow to grab it, peeking inside the drawer. An assortment of things were shoved into the drawer, as well as a small pouch that was unzipped, contents visible. She blinked in surprise, before moving on to grab his persistent phone, to pass it over to him, rotating so that she could curl up against his chest. Cool, spicy, and salt water. The sea, mint, and marijuana, she mused. That's what the other elusive scent had been. A question for another time. 

Marinette buried her face into his neck once Luka shifted the pillow beneath them, throwing her leg over his thigh, arm wrapped around his middle. The perfect cuddle. Luka waited for the phone to ring again, but it didn’t, so he let it slide from his grip. He shifted against her, skin hot beneath her palm, twisting until he was partially over her. He lifted a gentle finger to trace her jaw, and push errant strands of hair from her face. She kept her breathing calm and tried to avoid exhaling to heavily, in case her morning breath was awful, but it was hard to stop the pounding in her chest. He looked at her like she was made of starlight. He made her feel like she was made of starlight. Blue eyes slid down towards her lips, before going back to her eyes. His intention clear, even though he held still, holding her. 

She slid her hand along the outside of his arm, fingers stopping at the bend of his elbow where he held her face, she squeezed just slightly. A silent invitation to continue. He moved in slow, pressing against her mouth, angling to capture it more completely. Tilting his head so that she tipped back into his pillow. Fingers slid into her hair when they paused, before he kissed her harder, and her lips parted of their own accord, inviting him in. Encouraging him to hold her, explore her. He was firm but soft, enough pressure to push in heat and desire, soft enough that it wasn’t fire that guided him. He slid his hand down the side of her neck, calluses gently skimming her skin, tingly shudders following in his wake. His touch sent shivers through her, fingers gripping him tighter, keeping him pulled to her. He broke from her mouth, before sending hot kisses over her jaw, to her neck, hand sliding down to her ribs than waist. Everywhere he touched was fire. Alive. Pulling her to him, even as he pushed against her skin. She slid her hand from his shoulder up into his black hair, gripping it lightly at the roots, as he slid his tongue down her neck, teeth nipping at her collarbone. 

Marinette jumped as the sound of his door clicking closed echoed into the room, Luka sitting up roughly, hand automatically pulling the cover over her form, and bracing an arm in front of her body. Protection an instinct. 

She sat up, blanket pulled to her chest and was able to take in the scene better. A pair of green eyes met hers.

“Good Morning, afternoon, really,” Adrien Agreste said, before leaning his hip against Luka’s table. He was dressed like a businessman on lunch, vest buttoned neatly, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tan skin visible. More accentuated as some of the muscles in his arms twitched, even if his face was neutral. His hair was styled to comb to the side, a few strands loose to appear casual, but it was likely on purpose. His stylists were perfectionists when he was out in public. “I’d like to say ‘Hope I’m not interrupting anything’ but, I clearly am,” he laughed, looking down.

Marinette squeezed Luka’s arm before he could respond, though he would likely be nonchalant about it. It still irked her.

“Why are you here, Adrien?” she questioned, a hint of annoyance coloring her words. While he was looking down, she slid Luka’s drawer closed. He hadn’t left it out for her to find, and she wasn’t going to let anymore of his private life be visible to someone else, even if it was just Adrien. 

“I wouldn’t be if you had answered your phone. Either of them, really. Chat tried LB first. Then I tried you. Discovered you weren’t at home, after a few impatient hours. Then decided that I’d try you number, Luka, but as we can all see, that didn’t get answered either,” he laughed a little. His normal humor and laid back disposition slipping into place. “So here I am! Breaking and entering!”

“We see that,” Marinette motioned to him with her free hand. “And yet we still don't know why?”

“Our morning wasn’t exactly an open invite,” Luka mused, before turning to look at her, “Did you send out the Cat Signal when I wasn’t looking?” That grin flashed across his face as he looked at her. “If I'd known we were having a threesome I would have prepared lunch.” All the blood rushed to her face. The room became stiflingly hot. 

A choked sound from across the room, “As amazing as that sounds- I’m here on more than a social call.” When she glanced back to Adrien, he had been able to keep most of his cool, but a tinge of pink still dusted his cheeks. 

“I’d hope so,” Luka moved around her on the bed, keeping the blanket pulled up, before standing and stretching. The muscles of his torso were taught and on more than idle display. He’d deny it if asked, but she knew exactly what he was doing. Luka knew he was more than nice to look at shirtless, and he took advantage of it at the moment. Whether to make Adrien more uncomfortable or flaunt that he was indeed, more powerfully built. Still lithe and slim, as they both were, but Luka was just physically taller and broader shouldered. He was also two years older, a noticeable distinction as they aged. Luka’s body closer to being fully matured than Adrien, though both clearly weren't teens anymore. 

It was oddly comforting and uncomfortable to be in Luka’s bed, half dressed, with the two boys in the room. One she had already slept with and would be partnered with until she relinquished the miraculous and Guardian role. The other she got dangerously close to sleeping with this morning, and planned on being with as long as time allowed. Luka was helping to keep her decency, when he was the only one in the room who hadn’t seen her completely naked yet. Though even if he knew, or guessed that they had in the past, he would still offer to protect her in any way, including her modesty. 

He finished stretching his body and moved to find a shirt, occupying most of Adrien’s view of the room. Luka was giving her an unspoken invitation to go sneak into the bathroom and put pants on if she desired. Giving her dash across the room more cover. She took advantage of just that, but kept the door cracked so she could hear them and respond. 

“Chloé called,” Adrien didn’t raise his voice, and knew that she would hear all the same. Marinette shook out her black jeans from last night, waiting for him to go on. “There’s been some interesting developments in Sudan and few surrounding areas.” A cupboard opened and closed in the kitchen, likely Luka preparing something.

“What kind of developments,” she managed to call out as she pulled her pants on, bumping into the sink counter. One benefit to being Ladybug was the ability to avoid minor injury that the others were sometimes subject too. It came in handy for someone like her, who was accident prone. 

“Miraculous developments,” he didn’t go on. She shoved her legs into her pants, and pushed the door open as she attempted to button them. 

“Explain,” she glared. 

“The Sudanese ousted their president earlier this year, as you know. Not everyone enjoys being kicked out of power. Some underground things were stirring, preparing for retaliation. Queen was on her way there, to deal with it when the conflict arose. Except, it didn’t.” He turned his green gaze to her, the silent communication there, obvious from reading it for years. 

“She’s actually in the South?” she questioned, hand moving up to run through her hair. Luka came over, placing a warm mug in her hand, the wafting of mint green tea curling around her. An immediate calm settled her nerves. He plopped down on the ground cushion after snagging his guitar, eyes pensive and turned to the strings as he listened. 

Adrien nodded, arms folding. 

“Here’s the best part,” he paused, as if he himself wasn't sure what he was about to say made sense. “Everything was already taken care of, by the time Queen go there. Factions disbanded, soon to be terrorists to the capitol stopped. Stories were a bit wild and difficult to get straight, but ultimately, a superhuman had intervened. Amazing powers of light, able to immediately suss out those who were determined to cause harm. And when everything was over: a little blue butterfly had floated away, leaving a somewhat bewildered young woman, telling a story about a little blue butterfly landing on her and some sort of angel speaking to her mind. Giving her powers, guiding her to help liberate her people, stop those about to cause problems. Then when she had done just that, the butterfly just flew off.” Adrien mimicked the movement by moving his hand as if a butterfly, was indeed fluttering away. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Marinette frowned, sipping her tea.

“And yet it happened.”

“Can we be sure it’s Monarch who sent the butterfly?” she moved to lean against the wall closest to Luka’s position.

“Do we know of any other active Kwamis that have the ability to temporarily grant powers to citizens? Or any Kwamis at all that can?” Luka was plucking at his strings, thinking out loud, questions that helped guide thoughts instead of stalling. 

“I can’t recall any, outside of Duusu, but she doesn’t use butterflies, and she’s not in cycle,” Adrien returned to looking at the ground, finger idly spinning his ring. The action drew her attention, and she wondered where Plagg had scampered off too. Likely under the bed. 

“I haven’t heard anything from Kagami, or from Max and Caline- Ms. Bustier,” they didn’t use their old professor’s first name often enough for Marinette to ensure they knew she was talking about Poppy, Daizzi’s miraculous holder. “They would’ve said something immediately.”

“If it is Monarch,” Luka looked up, fingers stilling and letting the guitar lean against his chest. “What do we do? She hasn’t actually done anything wrong. Nooroo created a benevolent yokai… not an akuma.”

Marinette drifted into thought, rotating the cup in her hand, and staring at the far wall. An old poster for one of Kitty Section’s actual shows. The corners were curling and cheap ink faded, but it was a memory. 

“Did the action create chaos?” she tilted her face back to Adrien and he looked up, subconsciously aware that she was turning to him. 

“I’m not sure… Chloé didn’t specify. Confusion for sure, but perhaps too soon to see if it caused a ripple? So far it’s kept things peaceful there, maintaining the border between the North and South,” his hand shifted in the air, waving noncommittally. 

“All we can do is watch then,” she muttered, then frowned, turning to Luka. Patience. That’s what he would tell her. Wait. Watch. The look he gave her as their eyes met, said exactly that. A slight pull to the side of his lips, let her know that he understood she didn’t like being in this position. Didn’t like being idle. She let out a deep breath, puffing some of the hair out of her face. 

“Let Chloé know to maintain vigilance. Stand back from her current activities… and not to showboat.” 

Adrien laughed, “Easier said than done. But I'll pass it along,” he lifted his vest from his chest and small black bundle rushed out from under Luka’s bed and zoomed towards him. Plagg stopped mid-air, hovering momentarily, before racing towards Marinette’s face. Soft black little paws wrapped around her, and she lifted a hand up to hold him back. 

“Come around more often so I don't have to show this disgusting affection,” Plagg’s nasal-y voice grumbled at her, before zipping off to hide in Adrien’s vest. 

“I’m headed out then,” Adrien pushed himself off the table. “Answer your phone’s next time so I don’t have to join this,” his hand circled the air as he moved towards the door. 

Luka went to say something, a smirk on his face, before Marinette kicked his cushion, effectively silencing whatever comment he was going to add, a simple see ya, slipped out instead, before the door clicked closed. She exhaled deeply, then dropped into his lap, careful of her cup and Luka’s guitar as he shifted it to the side. 

“Why can’t anything be simple?” she groused. His arms snaked around her waist, chin settling on the top of her head as she leaned into his chest.

“If it was simple you’d go stir crazy.” She grunted at him in response and he chuckled. She fidgeted in his lap a bit, thoughts swirling in the same manner as the tea she swished in the cup. “You’re scheming,” he mumbled against her hair quietly.

“I am.”

“About?”

“Everything,” she whined and hung her head. He smoothed his hands along her outer thigh, then a gentle pat with one hand. 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” he was quiet, but not upset.

“Yeah. There’s a lot that needs to be done. Exams on Monday and Tuesday. Christmas gifts to actually make. Holiday bakery assistance. Alternate identity things to ponder.”

“Alternate Identities,” he laughed quietly. 

“But not yet,” she set the mug down before curling up against him more. “Just a few more cuddles first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this becoming.... a soulmate fic? How many tropes do you think we can accomplish by the end?
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Tumblr: MotherofWoofers :)  
I'm mildly boring


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before Christmas
> 
> (except not, because this is late)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely forgot that Marinette ACTUALLY wore a pale pink scarf in the winter, and I had written it for the outfit because it was so clearly a Marinette accessory. Then it became cannon haha.
> 
> The link for the song Luka is beginning to compose is at the bottom.

Luka watched Marinette gather her things and put her own peacoat on to leave. But she had kept his shirt on, tucking it in partially in the front. Entirely adorable with mussed hair, black jeans, his oversized shirt, and her converse. An edgier, care-free Marinette. A Marinette who wasn’t fifteen anymore. 

A Marinette that was his *girlfriend*.

He knew a devilish grin had crossed his face when he’d grasped her hand as she was headed down the hall, and pulled her back into his apartment, closing the door quietly. He’d gently pressed into her, hands cupping her face, before he’d lowered them to settle on her hips. She’d immediately stood on tip-toe and met his mouth with fervor, hands sliding up to grip the front collar of his shirt, holding his face to hers. He wouldn’t have minded staying like that longer, all day, press her to the door, maybe up on the counter. But she had ended all his momentary fantasies by giving him a quick fierce press of lips then dashing out.

He’d closed the door behind her, the biggest smile on his face, before taking a deep breath. A whirlwind. She came in like a gale: fierce over the sea, churning the waters, life frothing in her wake. A goddess of creation in her own way. 

Luka had smiled when he noticed that she’d forgotten her pale pink scarf, discarded toward the end of the tangle of blankets. An even bigger smile crossed his face then, and he ran his tongue over a tooth, then nodded to himself. The bed they had shared. *His* bed. He’d slept with her three separate times now, but this was different. It was his room, not a shared space with family. It was a bed he’d never actually shared with anyone, he’d kept his room somewhat private. His previous relationship activities had been at his partners’ places. It had never seemed right to invite them back. He was a relatively at-ease person and calm, but it came with a need away from the world. Somewhere he could be himself, unwatched, unjudged. All of him, Viperion included. There weren’t many places he could comfortably have his alter ego out and about, let alone his kwami. And yet in a matter of moments, there she was. In everything and everywhere. 

Marinette hadn’t said anything about his use of the currently illegal substance, though he knew she saw it. There wasn’t anything she had truly judged or looked down on him for. She had a tendency to be quick to ignite sometimes, but deep down, she knew the essence of people. 

He’d chatted with Sass occasionally and tinkered around with a few new tunes that had come to him for the rest of the day. Marinette had message him often, but was mostly distracted with her responsibilities, and he hadn’t minded, since he was lost in his own thoughts. 

Monarch aside, things seemed to be going right. Felt right. Were right.

He’d slept well enough without her by his side, though the emptiness was noticeable. Her scent lingered and the ache of something missing clung. But he’d slept, better than most nights either way.

Rose called in the morning to double check that he’d be able to attend her family’s Christmas Dinner on Thursday, and he had assured her that he wouldn’t miss it. She wouldn’t ask him to dress nice for the dinner, it was Rose after all, but he knew the dress code. Knew that she would look nice, even if it wasn’t quite the up-scale style her parents themselves wore. He had been mildly surprised when Rose and her family had come to pick Juleka up for a small holiday in the spring, sometime during her last year or two in school. They’d pulled up in an expensive town car, her dad wearing boat shoes and well cut button-up shirt, her mother a long lined jumpsuit. Then Rose had popped out the back seat: pink, punk, and giddy. Luka wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it hadn’t been that. The Lavillaint’s had taken Juleka in like another daughter, not even batting an eye to her style or way of life. 

He wouldn’t miss it, and he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see his mother out of her comfort zone as well. She always tried, even if she was true to her core, but it was always a spectacle. 

Luka fiddled more with tunes, tying some together, pushing others off for another song down the road. When he’d slipped his sweater on, just for the comfort of it, he felt something small bump into his stomach. He had reached in and pulled out the chocolate box he had given Marinette the other night.

*Save it for later.*

“Hmmm. ~Can-dy. She’s sweet like can-dy in my veins. Ba-by, I’m dying for another taste~,” he hummed to himself, fingers automatically finding the notes on his guitar. Sass had curled up in his hood then, enjoying the new song development. The vibrations had been enticing, a charged call he couldn’t escape he had claimed. He occupied the rest of the day as repetitive as most, talked at length over the phone with Marinette towards the end of the night, and had hung up once she passed out on the other line. 

He’d had a few late night phone calls with her years prior, and one or two a year recently, and she’d always fallen asleep on the other line. He’d found it amusing and she had exclaimed in embarrassment that his voice ‘had relaxed her and sent her into the best night’s rest, ever’. He remembered what she’d said one night, deep into the dark hours after a patrol. It had been one she’d taken with Rena Rouge, and had done everything in her exhausted mind to make sure she didn’t spill her secret, even though he had already known for two or three years by then, that she wore the red mask. 

She’d been having a conversation with *her friend* who enjoyed being on the phone with her boyfriend. How she loved to talk to him late into the night, sharing things they’d never told other people, or deep secrets. How his voice always got lower and quiet, making her feel both soothed and turned on. 

Marinette and quietly giggled on the other line after sharing the last detail. The phone had gotten quiet afterwards, and he’d thought she’d fallen asleep. He’d been about to hang up, until he heard her sleepy voice mumble from the other line:

“The entire time she was telling me about her boyfriend, all I could think about was my phone calls with you,” he’d held his breath, unsure of how to respond, and unwilling to interrupt. “I can talk to you about anything. You always know what to say and help to keep my mind from flying off in every direction.” His throat had bobbed, mouth dry as he gripped his phone under the covers on the houseboat. “I think you’re the only one who knows the real me, Luka.” He had all but held his breath then, his whole body alive suddenly with the way she has whispered his name from the other side. The line went quiet again, deep breathing on the other side, some rumpling as she moved, the phone jostled before she had woken enough to pull it to her ear again. “Your voice is way sexier.” Then the line had gone quiet for the night. He stayed on for another ten minutes just be sure, but also to avoid having to get up and hide in the bathroom- fantasies wild. 

Marinette never brought the conversation up afterwards, and he wasn’t even sure she remembered telling him. But he kept it to himself, the little secret that had turned into a grin every time he saw her. A grin he was pretty sure he only ever used on her, the one that made her cheeks flush, and stall her thoughts no matter how deep in a conversation or plan. Bring a flush to her face even when she’d been somewhat charged and aloof about three years ago. Adrien and her having been gravitational with each other, tension taunt, waiting for something to give. Whatever it was hadn’t lasted long, only a handful of people even aware that they’d been acting different with one another, their mannerisms near the same. 

But he had sensed it. Heard and felt it in her soul, something had been happening. It was chaotic but powerful. The melody had been loud between them, synced in the same tones, but discordant in the rest of the song. It was a type of tune that sounded okay the first time around, a lack of focus due to the newness of it. But the next time around you realize something isn’t right, and you don't know what. Then the longer you hear it, the more you hear the wrongness. 

Except he had always heard it. And yet, he had always kept back. Knowing it wasn't the right time to interfere, to insert his own tune. It needed to be a song that ended on its own. 

Marinette and Adrien’s combined song had faded, having reached a crescendo the likes of which he rarely heard or felt from people. He knew what had caused them to pull towards each other, the natural tendency for any of the Miraculous holders of yin and yang kwami stones. So Luka had stood back. No matter how much he loved her. No matter how much his whole being and soul *craved* her. He had stayed back- trying to move on from something that seemed nearly impossible to get in the middle of. 

But it *had* ended. Marinette had gone back to building her walls as the Guardian and Adrien’s home life had begun to spiral.

Chat Blanc had appeared, and things had gotten out of control. It wasn’t until months after the final take down of Hawkmoth, that Bunnix had mentioned it to him. That it wasn’t the first time Chat had fallen victim to an akuma. There had been many times over the years, most more devastating than the last. The final battle had been worse than most of the team had seen, even himself with second chance. Bunnix hadn’t wanted to go into detail, because of the constrictions of her powers, but had mentioned that Ladybug took the brunt of it. Somehow his Second Chance assisting in an extra loop for Bunnix to send Ladybug through different time portals and situations, to stop what was likely complete destruction. A phenomena that he hadn’t noticed as a younger hero at the time- the time ripple having been nearly waveless in vibration. 

Luka had known immediately afterwards, though, the change in song. Even with all the chaos, police, Nooroo’s miraculous-napping, and Chat’s feral shut down- he had heard it. *Felt it*. The same unwavering, mimic of self that she had displayed for the last two and a half years. Until recently. Until her life force hadn’t been steady and bright, after a cleansing. When she’d been fading in his arms. When he’d heard the true resonance of her song hidden behind those walls. How they tugged on his own core that ached to reach out to her. 

Luka banished the thoughts. He still didn’t quite understand how things had changed so drastically at that moment in time. How everything hinged on it. It had been a natural calling for him to care and rush. To wake up wrapped around her, truly synced finally. Her soul melody clear when she had let down her walls, the broadcasted recording no longer turned on him too. 

Whatever it was, he was truly grateful for it. 

He wore her scarf to work everyday, and kept it on loose throughout his tutoring and increasing rush of last minute shoppers. With Christmas next week, he’d hardly had downtime at work, the song on his mind eager to be written down. But when he’d make it home, placing his guitar case down, untouched from the day, he would crash into bed. Marinette would then call within a half hour. She’d gushed and moaned the first two days about her exams, and what she expected from them. He shared some of his students’ progress, and some of the odder music records he’d sold for the day. Then the rest of the day, he would sit on the phone, earbuds in while his phone charged, and just listened to her hum. Some songs he knew, and would quietly sing along, or let his fingers dance against his palm, playing the notes. Sometimes an errant thought, or rhetoric comment would be shared between them, but often they sat in each other’s company. Marinette’s sewing machine buzzing in the background, a quiet curse word thrown in.

Then they’d go to bed. Earlier than the summer months, but their bodies ached for sleep, heavy with the few tasks they’d managed. She’d teased him one night. Voice a whisper and tone sneaky. He’d immediately straightened the phone to his ear under the covers when her voice had changed. A quiet rustling on the other end. 

“It's a good thing I have a no jeans rule in bed,” more fabric shifting on the other end. “It’s just too constricting and rough on my legs… There, that’s better. I think a ‘No Pants in Bed’ rule is even better. I *really* like the feel of being bare.” Marinette had taken a deep exhale into the line, and his body had immediately reacted. 

“I can get behind that,” Luka dropped his voice.

“I wish you were behind *me*,” she sighed, pretending to pout, ”I think I’m cold now.”

“Can’t have that. I’ll wrap you up.”

“But no pants remember? Can’t break the only rule.”

“Of course. I’m not wearing any,” he ran his tongue over his lips, stretching out as he waited for her to continue.

“Oh! We match,” a warm gasp. “Wait… we can’t. I still have your shirt on.”

“It looks hotter on you anyways.”

“Hmmm, I know. Your eyes had practically glowed in the dark,” a quiet giggle.

“My colors AND my clothes? You’re lucky I didn’t *un-wrap* you instead.”

“Too bad I’m not wearing your colors tonight, then.”

“If it’s not my colors, then maybe you shouldn’t be wearing them at all,” he bit his lip, free hand sliding down to toy with his own waistband. 

“It’s so cold though,” another little pout. 

“I could keep you warm.” 

“If you did, I could take these off. Green’s not really my color anyways,” she let out a little hiss with the end of the word, and his member flexed in reaction.

“I agree. You look much better with me on you, instead.”

“Wish you were on me now.” 

Luka gripped himself through his briefs and closed his eyes, trying to settle his breathing. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Little Bug,” he’d turned his voice into a quiet growl in the receiver. 

“Who said I was playing?” that confident tone in her voice, her Ladybug showing. “But it is late… I can’t stay up too long.”

“Seems I have to stay home, then. I’d need all night.”

“So I have to take care of myself?” that fake little pout, followed by a quiet moan. Luka palmed his member, with a slow stroke. 

“You should tell me how, so I can do it right when I see you.” 

“Mmm, you should start by pulling off my panties.”

“Then I need to make sure you’re wet enough. Are you?”

“Shouldn’t you be checking?”

“If I slide my hand down there, you’ll be more than just wet,” he pulled himself out of his briefs, gripping tightly, while he listened to her breathing on the other line.

“Soaked.” Breathless.

“You will be.”

“I am.”

“Are your fingers as skilled as mine?” a slow stroke up. 

“Mmmm, they’re getting the job done.”

“Do you need me to press harder?”

“Yeah… you should. I like it a little rough.” 

“I can play rough... I could play *you* easily,” he kept a steady pace with his wrist.

“You think I’d be that easy?”

“I think I could make you sing,” he purred into the phone, picking up his pace as her breathing increased on the other side.

“You talk a big game.”

“I think I’m big enough.”

“I’m small, it doesn’t take much to fill me.” She all but moaned on the other line, and he gripped himself tighter as he stroked, no longer making a full motion on himself.

“Then I’ll be deep inside you. Fingers pulling your hair back,” he groaned into the phone, letting the rasp of his breathing filter in.

“Yeah?” her own breaths started to become erratic- quick gasps. 

“Pushing your thighs up so I can take you deeper,” he adjusted his movements to match her tone, closing his eyes. “Thrusting hard enough for you to call out my name.”

“Luka,” her moan stifled from the other line, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last until she came first. He’d never failed in real life, he wasn’t about to start over the phone.

“Do you need me to go faster?” he breathed.

“Harder.” 

“Spread further for me then...” A little sob came from the other end, before louder cries came through, becoming muffled, likely with her hand. He let himself climb to his own climax then, flicking the blanket back quickly before he came. Marinette’s sounds of release fueling his last growled out strokes of pleasure, muscles bunching and tensing to the strength of it. He let his body go lax afterward, heart thundering in his chest, hand wet and sticky. A small giggle on the phone brought him back to the present. 

“I think we should go to sleep now.”

“Yeah. Need to get cleaned up too,” he chuckled lowly.

“Text me in the morning?”

“Always.” He waited until she hung up on her end before dropping his phone, and continuing to stare up at the ceiling before getting up. 

\-----

Luka woke sooner than he’d like, but there was no way his boss would appreciate him being late. Then he also had to make sure to bring some clothes with him as well, with the Lavillant Christmas Dinner that night. He sent off a ‘good morning, Melodié’ while he was getting ready, plugged in some headphones for his current playlist, and started his day. 

As he was opening the door to the record store, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled pulling it out. Surprised to hear from Marinette so early in the morning. Except it wasn’t Marinette. 

He stored his things away in the cabinet under the cash register then opened up his messages to read the text.

Adrien: Hey

Luka greeted his boss’s shout from the backroom, before texting back a reply. They weren’t officially open for another ten minutes.

L: Morning

A: I wanted to apologize for Saturday.  
A: … … …

Luka waited for him to finish, he was patient and forgiving generally, but it was a line Adrien would have to learn to stay behind. 

A: The news was important but not urgent. I didn’t need to stop by.   
A: I knew you guys were dating. I just hadn’t actually SEEN you guys together? So I still felt kind of… jealous?   
A: My dumb side made me come to your place.

L: I get it. 

A: I’m sorry. I thought I was okay with it and prepared, but I hadn’t been. And that's my fault. I honestly fully support you guys.  
A: I just wanted to apologize and let you know I wasn’t trying to get in the way or anything. I know it looked like it.

L: I appreciate it.  
L: Just knock next time though, yeah? 

A: Definitely. Merry Christmas! Hope to see you guys at my Christmas Party on Sunday! Make sure to remind Marinette.

L: Will do. Merry Christmas. 

He slid his phone into his hood pocket then, and unwrapped her scarf from his neck before going back to the shop doors and flipping the OPEN sign. It wasn’t long before the first few customers filtered in, and then his only lesson for the day ended his work shift. Marinette had texted during his lunch and second break. Filling him in on the status of her gift list for people. Apparently she only had three or four projects left and she would be done for Christmas. Something she was extremely proud of for not having waited until the last moment. When he mentioned the party planned for Sunday, Marinette had let him know she wasn’t sure if she was going or not. She loved seeing her friends and wanted to give them their gifts. But the event wouldn’t be a small one, and the thought of having to be engaging with important clientele or put together enough for richer patrons was off putting. 

Luka had been inwardly happy to hear her choice, not looking forward to the occasion for the same reasons, and the energy required to do it. But he had voiced that it was ultimately up to her if they ended up going or not. On his last break he let her know he was going to be at Rose’s family dinner, and that he would let her know when he got home that night. Her voice stuttered as she went to say something, but caught herself, and a ‘have a good fun, I mean, have a good night. Talk to you later’ came out instead. He hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day, even as he walked up and rang the bell on the large townhome that evening.

He had swapped out his shirt and added a deep grey button up over it, before he had left work. Other shirt folded and stuffed in his guitar case, which was slung over his back. A pale pink scarf tucked in under his jacket, barely visible over the collar. Juleka answered the door, long legs on display with high-waisted black suit pants, shiny black pumps bringing her close to his height, and a silky white blouse, sleeves flowing and hem tucked into her slacks. Both sides of her long black hair were twisted back into a low bun. Luka couldn’t help but smile proudly at her, earning a ‘you’re being a dork right now’ look, and he pulled her in to embrace her, a Merry Christmas leaving his lips as they turned to go inside.

“Mom here yet?” he pulled his bag off, and then unbottend his coat, loosening the scarf without taking it off, so it draped down his chest. When he turned around from hanging his coat on the rack, Juleka was giving him a grin, long pale fingers tugging on one end of the scarf. 

“She looks good on you,” Jules smiled, laying her hand over his arm, before turning them towards the sitting room, where Rose’s parents were chatting. “Mom’s not here, she’s still got a good thirty minutes. Not concerned... yet.” She laughed quietly, leaving him standing near the entrance, Mr. Lavillant gesturing to him in welcome as he was caught up in a conversation with his wife, a large smile on his face. “Rose is cooking dinner tonight.” Juleka returned with a small glass with liquid, one of the few fancy things he hadn’t quite grown use too when he visited. His sister didn’t look better with the way her hand curled around the glassware.

“Should I be concerned?” he joked, taking a long drink from the fizzy cocktail. 

“I don’t think so. She’s been in there for hours and nothing has smelled burnt.”

“Hours? What have you been doing to keep occupied?”

“I got ready,” she gestured down her body, “and then got ready again. Talked a bit with the Lavillant’s. Played games on my phone.” Juleka ducked her head a bit, before refilling her cup, and swapping for his. 

“Ah, that sounds about right,” he laughed. 

“I don’t bring my bass everywhere, like some people.”

“They don’t go everywhere with me,” he sat down, setting the drink on a nearby table, pulling out his guitar. “Only when I’ve got a song on my mind.” He strummed quietly readjusting a string to the tune he had them set too. 

“When don’t you have a song on your mind?” a chuckle and she sat on the arm of a nearby chair.

“When I’m asleep,” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Liar. I’ve heard you sing a few times while you were sleeping,” she accused, pointing at him. 

“You’ve got me there.” A few notes to the words he kept feeling. 

“That is the catchiest and most infatuated melody you have ever played- in your life,” he looked up as she watched him, a single arm crossing her body with the cup. “You’re in sooo deep.” All he could do was smile, cheeks pulling up tightly looking back down at the strings. 

“Candy.  
She’s sweet like Candy in my Veins  
Baby.  
I’m dying for another taste.

And every night my mind is runnin’ around her  
Thunders getting louder and louder.”

“Stop!” Juleka cackled a bit. “Take your too happy and sappy butt to the table!” 

“Electric looooooooooove!” he sang a bit louder, while he slung his guitar off, wobbling as she pushed him. 

“Don’t let Rose hear you! She’ll die from the romance of it.”

“Don’t let me hear what?” Rose came around the corner, carrying one of the last dishes for the table. Her short side cut, was waved and coiffed more perfect then he’d ever seen. An off-the-shoulder cream swing-dress swirled around her. She was slightly taller than Marinette since she was wearing black velvet heels. A thin chain with a teardrop jewel hung at her throat, the one his sister had given her after she had saved up enough money at her first job. Rose looked like she’d stepped right out of a Christmas Catalogue, and when she’d turned away from giving him a rib crushing hug, he spotted the design on the back. Black velvet swirled like an intricate flowering spine down the length of the dress, a small black signature stitched in, where only a few knew too look. Marinette had made this dress, specifically for Rose. Something classier than what she usually wore, but just dark enough in detail to still be her. 

*When had she found time to do this?*

Luka looked around, reassessing the situation: the intimate dinner setting with just immediate family, holiday season, Rose specifically making the whole dinner, her personally designed dress…

He couldn’t hide the smile on his face, as he turned to watch his sister and Rose greeting her parents as they came in. The way Jules kept her hand rested just above where Rose’s dress flared out, the way they moved in sync. His mother had been right in her assessment, someone would have proposed by New Year’s. He had said by Valentine’s Day. They’d made bets on it after they had all been enjoying a late night on the *Liberty!*, the girls dancing very drunk, while he had smoked on the upper deck with his mom, watching them sway with each other. Their love was obvious. He remembered the evening well, the thoughts on his mind as he’d swayed in a hammock on the boat, watching the sky. A face swimming in his vision all night after that. A reigniting for someone he wished to feel deeply with as well. He had officially stopped even trying to find someone else this summer, even if it had been over a year already, his attention turning back to the only someone he wanted. 

And here they were. 

He was just sitting at the table, as Mrs. Lavillant had rushed off to let his Mother in. She came into the room with a force, even when she was quiet. He stood immediately to embrace her, the thick skirt of the Family’s Tartan colors, brushing into his legs. She sat down next to him, after greeting Jules with a kiss on each cheek. 

Everyone eventually sat, sharing thanks and warm words with each other, before serving themselves from the porcelain dishware. He was somewhat surprised that everything had turned out fantastic, minus the rolls- which had inevitably burnt. His Mom was loud and boisterous sharing stories of the few places she had visited this year. Rose’s mom talking about the horse stables she managed out in the country, a few of the extended royal family from England, having visited back in early May. The conversation led away with the older generation as his sister and Jules pulled him into theirs, or rather roped him into *being* the conversation.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you guys are* finally* dating,” the bundle of energy across from him nearly vibrated in her chair. “Tell me more! Jules didn’t share any of the good parts!”

“That’s because I didn’t ask.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle between the two, “I’m not sure which good parts you want?” 

“All of them,” Rose leaned in, tone serious. 

“We went on a date to the pub,” he leaned back in the chair, running a hand over the scarf. “She gave me a little momento, too.”

“Gave it to you? Or left it?” Rose raised her eyebrows, intent and a little smug.

“I took it,” he smiled, evading the question, remembering how he had snatched it straight from her fingers. Rose squinted at him, but he kept a poker face. 

“I know there’s more Couffaine!”

“A gentleman never tells,” he quirked an eyebrow, and she laughed loudly at that, before turning down the table, where her mother was speaking.

“I thought it would be nice to exchange gifts now,” she gestured for them to stand up with her. “They’re back in the sitting room.” They stood to rise, Juleka had offered her arm to Rose, and escorted her, and he had taken his own mother’s, tucking her hand into his elbow. 

“I told ye by the end’a the year,” she whispered to him, squeezing his arm. 

“You were right,” he whispered back, leaning in. “Jules has absolutely no idea what’s about to happen.”

“None at all, Boy,” she chuckled. He escorted her into the room and took up the empty space left to them. “Maybe both of ye will be engaged by next Solstice.” Before he could respond the captain stepped away picking up her small stack of gifts to hand out. They were all hand woven and dyed scarves and wraps, each one unique to who she had brought them for. The Lavillant’s gave out a few artifacts from their trip to Greece, his sister shared tickets for the debut of a new opera show coming to Paris in January, though how she had managed such expensive seats he wasn’t sure. He had brought old records in his guitar case for everyone. Having kept an eye out for old vinyls that had come in over the year. 

Then Rose had handed out small shadow boxes with expertly pressed flowers and a few small beetles placed delicately within, so that their emerald and purple shells caught the light. As she pulled out the last box and turned to Juleka, she paused. A soft smile so full of love, that shiny tears began to swim in Rose’s eyes. She lowered herself down to one knee, opening the small box in her hand. She had even staged them in front of the grand tree, for her father to secretly film and take photos. 

Juleka’s face changed immediately. Astonishment and surprise to joy, she immediately dropped down to her knees in front of her, clasping Rose’s hand between her own. 

“Will you, Juleka Couf-”

“Yes! Yes. I will. I’ll be your wife,” Juleka began to cry as well, her hand reaching out to place against Rose’s cheek, leaning in to capture her lips, her thumb brushing away a tear as she kissed her. Luka found his own eyes wet, and glanced over to see his mother, a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. 

When they pulled away from each other, Rose laughed, a little sniffly, “You could’ve at least let me finish! I’ve been waiting all night to do that!” All Juleka could do was laugh and wipe at her eyes, kissing Rose again after the ring was slid onto her finger. It was entirely Hallmark romantic, but it was exactly the type of proposal he would expect for them. 

\----

He found himself out on the back patio later, lounging in a wooden chair that had been uncovered for the night, bricks swept of lingering snow. New songs playing in his mind, old tunes lingering in the air. He couldn’t help but wish that he had been able to share the experience with Marinette, she would’ve loved to have been there and seen it. Luka closed his eyes as he let their own song come quietly out of the strings, letting it settle around him. 

A small shuffling next to him, let Luka know that his sister had found him. 

“Who’s too happy and sappy now?” he questioned quietly without opening his eyes as he played. She pushed into his shoulder and they both laughed. “Congratulations, Jules.” He set the guitar down in his vacated seat as he stood, pulling his sister to his chest to hold her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried for a moment.

“I’m so ridiculously happy. I don’t even know what to do,” she smiled as she stepped back.

“Enjoy the moment,” he chucked her chin lightly. “Enjoy the rest of your life!” 

“Thank you, you romantic sap,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything from a male's point of view, so i hope i did some justice to our purely mature content. We have not yet progressed into explicit, so that everyone is aware of the level of sin we have reached. 
> 
> link to song on youtube. Borns - Electric Love
> 
> https://youtu.be/RYr96YYEaZY


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luka comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 hits! 
> 
> woooooo!

M: Come over after work?

Marinette typed away at her phone- a pin still clasped between her teeth- while she was storing away the last bits of fabric and material for her mother’s gift. Her room was nearly cleaned up from the week’s chaotic creation process, but it was all done. Except the cleaning, she’d put that off after finishing yesterday. 

With a wrinkled nose she set her phone down, both understanding and disappointed that he hadn’t responded immediately. It was after his last break on the Friday before Christmas, of course he was busy. With a sigh, she decided it was probably a sign that she should take the opportunity to clean. It wasn’t going to _miraculously_ clean itself. 

“Tikki, what’s the point of having good luck as a superpower, if i can’t be lucky enough for my room to clean itself?” Marinette groaned as she rolled up a velvet swath of fabric she’d gotten on clear out in September. 

“It’s not a superpower, Marinette,” the small red kwami piped up from her small den. She was in the process of removing old pieces she didn’t want anymore. “It’s an ability that the Ladybug’s can tap into. Luck isn’t a certainty-” she tugged out a particularly long set of gold beads on a string. “Luck is just a… a fancy sense of chance. I’m able to give those around you an extra boost of good chances.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that,” Marinette grumbled. Twirling a few scraps of fabric together, she set them down next to Tikki’s nest for her to choose from. “I could use some good luck too, you know.”

“You have plenty already, Marinette,” Tikki paused at the entrance to her cubby hole. 

“I mean I trip less, I guess. But I wouldn’t say that makes me lucky,” she plopped into her computer chair and let it spin around. 

A tinkling laugh, “No. Haven’t you noticed it before?” She didn’t respond. “You were chosen, Marinette. Not only to hold my stone, to be Guardian, but to be born this century.”

“You make it sound like there are grand plans for me, Tikki.”

“Yes and no. I can’t really say, you know that. But, it could have been someone else. Someone less likely to succeed, but you were there at the right time.”

“So was Adrien. And he ended up with Plagg,” she made a face, to which Tikki laughed. “And he has been plagued with terrible luck.”

“Not entirely. But yes, Adrien has not been so fortunate this time around,” Tikki sighed.

“This time around?” Marinette paused her spinning completely. The flashes of other time frames that they had avoided crossed her mind. The horror and destruction she’d seen. Aborted. They still clung to her heart, the pain of them. 

“His incarnation.” Tikki moved back into her nest, seemingly unwilling to say more.

“What do you mean? His incarnation?” 

“His life. This life. He’s never been one of the main Miraculous holders before, often not even one from our box. But he has held one through all of his lives. This time he was finally chosen for the Miraculous of Destruction. An honor. It takes a strong soul to wield it and not break. But his path has been made more difficult with Hawkmoth as his father,” there was a quiet moment, and Marinette wanted to jump out of her chair to climb into Tikki’s cubby. “And his opposite wielder, is already tied to another.”

“Wait… Tikki,” Marinette stood up, needing to pace. “We reincarnate? Like.. humans?” she gestured to herself. 

“Not all. And not as you are…. Just your soul, or being,” Tikki floated out, before pulling out the soft teal fabric strip from the bundle. 

“Adrien has been… reincarnated… often?”

“Many times.”

“Have I?” she waited quietly. A quiet sigh from inside the nest.

“Yes. This is the first time you have ever held a miraculous though,” she popped back out. “It is a great honor to be chosen, Marinette. Especially as my holder… and Guardian. The responsibility is not given out to just anyone. You are very _lucky_.” Tikki floated over, to nuzzle against Marinette’s face. 

“His opposite wielder is tied to another?” Marinette whispered, wanting more information.

“I can’t reveal any more, I’ve already shared too much,” Tikki patted her face softly before zooming back over to her nest. 

Marinette grumbled, but eventually sent a little thank you to her friend for sharing what she had. A small buzzed chirp responded. 

She couldn’t help but remember how Adrien had barged in on her and Luka as well as stopping by last night to talk to her. 

He’d been ashamed. Sorrowful at his actions and had wanted to reassure her that he had no intention of interfering. He was happy for her. The call she still held on him was strong, he had told her. Hard to ignore, even if it wasn’t the right call. 

“It’s hard not to feel like I have a claim on you,” he’d quietly admitted. “I know I don’t. It just feels like it. It’s stronger when you’re transformed. Otherwise it’s just an errant thought.” He had shrugged, non-commital. 

“I think I get it. I can sense you too- when I’m transformed. Like I generally know where you are… But, I have a sense for all the holders, though.”

“Maybe it’s because you became Guardian so quickly? Not just Tikki’s holder? This stuff is way beyond me, really. Plagg doesn’t like to talk about anything but pestering me and cheese,” he tilted his head. “You hear that, Plagg?!” Plagg’s cackled laugh had come from Tikki's nest. “It doesn’t help that I practically smell things from a mil away. It’s why I burst through Luka’s door. I wasn’t planning on _actually_ staying.”

“Thankfully I can’t smell everything like you guys,” Marinette had laughed. “Just the pheromones.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky,” he’d chuckled and settled. More at ease with the topic change.

“I really am sorry, Marinette. I texted Luka as well, to apologize. But wanted to see you in person.”

“I appreciate it.” She, reached out to squeeze him in a hug before he stood.

“He’s a good one.”

“I think I found a good one too.”

“I think he found _you_. Luka has been in love with you since the first time he laid eyes on you... Plagg, claws out.” The flash of green blinded her for a second, before Chat Noir stood in her room.

“I remember someone being similarly affected when he first saw Ladybug,” she laughed accusingly.

“I was cat-ivated, can you blame me? But I think we both know it was more of an infatuation,” he laughed, roughly his hair. “Hopefully, I’ll see you Sunday?” Chat had made his way to the trap door then.

“We’ll see.” 

Adrien had given off the impression that he may have thought she was lucky, too. So, maybe she was?

A loud vrrrr on her sewing table snapped her out of her thoughts, and she rushed over to her phone- a smile already forming. 

L: Should I bring extra clothes?

She bit her lip, before responding.

M: That’s entirely up to you

She couldn’t help but laugh a little at her joke. He was asking if he was staying the night, but she couldn’t help but flirt. 

L: i’ll bring some  
L: only so you can steal them  
L: almost off, be there in 45

M: dont eat. Maman is making dinner

L: i was going to say leave your door open.  
L: but im not sneaking in now

M: did you want to sneak in?

L: doesnt every boy want to sneak into his girlfriends room late at night?

M: unfortunately youre an invited guest  
M: so you’ve got to use the stairs.  
M: you can sneak in again later?

L: hahaha

The phone went quiet again, so she decided it was *actually* time to finish cleaning her room, and tidy her bathroom. The near hour it took for him to arrive went by quickly. She had told her parents that Luka was coming and staying the night, and they had given her the ‘are you being safe?’ look. Her face had felt like it was on fire, but she had let them know, that she would be- when it came to it. Maman had seemed content then, her father had given her an extra dose of ‘I mean it’ before smiling and helping her to form the pasta. Marinette couldn’t fault her parents for seeing her as younger teen still, not almost twenty. She still lived with them and went to school- except now it was graduate school. 

Her maman had been simmering a homemade meat sauce for most of the day, so they’d formed bow-ties to pair with the meal.

The trill of the door bell had her racing down the stairs to the side door, pulling it open as quickly as she could. Panicking last second before it slammed into the wall, just barely being able to grab it in time. 

“Forgot I was dating Wonder Woman,” Luka chuckled, stepping closer. She launched herself at him, his free arm gripped her tightly. He kissed her forehead and then her lips when she pulled away. 

“Hurry up and get in here. It's freezing!” She gripped his arm and hauled him up the stairs, taking the small bag from his hands. He slipped his guitar case off his back,and kicked his shoes off as he made his way to the living room and kitchen. 

“Here, I'll take your stuff upstairs,” she reached out for his guitar as well, before gesturing to the kitchen. “I’m sure Papa will find something for you to do.” She grinned when she saw her father lift up the cloth napkins and utensils, then she dashed upstairs to put his things away- plus hide his gift. 

When she made her way back downstairs the table was set. The meal displayed in their own serving dishes, and her mother was setting down the basket full of bread from the bakery. Luka winked at her as she made her way to the seat next to him. A casual arm reached across the back of her chair, fingers playing with a few strands that had escaped her bun. He was deep in a conversation with her dad, but still subconsciously touched her- having to be in constant contact. It made her insides feel warm. Luka caressed her as if he had been doing it all his life: soft brushes of fingertips, gentle tugging of things, smoothing palms against her skin, a small pat to her body. 

He eventually pulled his hand away when they had begun to eat, chiming in with the conversation when he had something to say, but often was a quiet- listening. He had widened his legs during dinner so that his knee rested against her as they ate. A soft blush dusted her cheeks before she pressed back, watching him smile as he was looking down at his plate, attempting to gather the last bits of sauce onto his pasta. 

Her parents had asked her to clean up after dinner before they had wandered off to bed, an early Saturday morning closing in on them. Luka had immediately started helping by collecting the dishes; then discarded his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, beginning to scrub them in the sink. Marinette paused momentarily, distracted by his forearms. She watched the muscles flex as he moved, deep voice humming a song she wasn’t familiar with yet. The drying rag hung limp in her hands as she leaned against the counter. 

The domesticity of it made a part of her ache. 

Eventually he had glanced over at her, that stupid sexy smirk on his lips. Marinette immediately reached out to grab the pot in his hand to dry it- clearly caught staring. 

“I feel like you’re undressing me with your eyes,” he chuckled, rinsing off a few plates before handing them to her. 

“I might have been.”

“How do I look?” 

“Over dressed,” she mused- trying to add in a bit of teasing to her tone- raising an eyebrow.

“Why am I not surprised?” he laughed, shutting the water off. He sat the last dish on the counter, then turned to her. Luka’s movements were slow and precise. Prowling. As he advanced, she felt the counter press into her lower back as she gave in. He pulled the towel from her hands, setting it down on the dish, before his hands lowered to either side of her, gripping the edge of the quartz. Trapping her. Immediately heat crept down her body, heart pounding. She peered up at his face, the loose black hair that he hadn’t tied up tonight hanging down between them. His eyes were alight with a naughty edge to them, but a deeper feeling beneath that. 

Luka ran one of his hands up her arm, palm still hot from the water as it dragged up her skin. He rested it against the side of her neck, before leaning in. She met his lips immediately, shooting to her tip-toes. He kissed her deeply. The kind of kiss that let her know just how much he had missed her. She tugged against his shirt to pull him closer, encouraging his hips to press against hers. Parting her lips she ran a tongue over his. He answered immediately, letting her in and dipping his mouth closer. She explored and moved in ways that felt good to her, and hoped he enjoyed as well. She hadn’t exactly been kissing anyone in ages, and the chances of her previous encounters being more than basic weren’t high. 

Eventually she pulled back, letting her mouth seal shut while he kissed her. He took the opportunity to angle her mouth higher and lock his lips with her tightly, before moving away. A quick firm press of his hips, made her gasp before he stepped back, pulling the towel and dish into his hand to dry it. _That_ grin on his face. 

“I think they’re done,” a quiet clink as he put the last plate away. 

“Time to hit the lights and go upstairs then.” It took a bit for Marinette to get back on track, but eventually she shoved away from the counter and headed for the light switches.

“Lead the way, my Dame,” he smiled slowly trailing her as she switched off the lights as they went. Turning on the lamp beneath her bed and kicking up the heater, she swiveled to watch him close their door and then look about for his stuff, before pulling out his guitar. “I’ve had this song stuck in my head all week.”

Observing as he made his way to the chaise, the way he moved the guitar absentmindedly as he went, like he’d been born with one in his hand. Well, according to him, he practically had. Marinette chuckled at the thought, and he looked up at her, before she waved him off. 

“Tikki re-designed her nest, Sass,” she coo-ed, tugging a throw blanket from the side of her bed. The snake kwami appeared almost immediately, hovering just out of the way as the blanket eventually gave and fell into her face. 

“Thank you, Marinette, for inviting usss. We have misssed your company,” Sass bowed, bringing a small smile to her lips. 

“We have missed yours, too.” Carefully unwrapping her hand from the blanket, she reached out a finger and ran it down the length of his tail. Sass flicked the end once to dislodge the skittering feeling in his nerves. 

“Oh, Sass!” Tikki’s red form flew out hooking her small arm with Sass’s. “Come see! It’s the best nest yet! It’s so warm! Plus I made some room just for you!” The two kwami zipped away, and she had a feeling they wouldn’t be coming out any time soon. 

“How am I supposed to compete with that?” The deep chuckle accompanied by a few notes caught her attention. “He’ll never come back home now.”

“Perhaps you can take some stuff to make him his own nest. I have plenty of things to choose from. Still might not be enough, though,” she grinned before plopping down on the chaise next to him. He made room for her, shifting his guitar in a way that let her comfortably curl up next to him but still be able to play. She tugged the fuzzy blanket up around herself, letting a small corner of it lay across his knee. 

Marinette closed her eyes when he began to pluck out some tunes. Before he moved on to quiet melodies, many of which didn’t seem to be fully finished. They all flowed beautifully either way. His songs wrapped around her, some painting pictures in her mind of scenery and situations, others a feeling. 

It felt like magic.

Like he was taking small pieces of the world and entwining them, coercings the strands into a tune that you could hear. No longer a vague idea, but something with a _feeling_. Tangible in your mind. It made her feel alive. Feel the very essence of life flow through her. It made the daunting task of caring for the lives around her and the balance of creation seem possible. As if it all wasn’t insurmountable. 

“Adrien stopped by yesterday,” she said quietly into the room. When the sound paused, she opened her eyes and looked up. He was leaned back, but eyes were gazing at her. Waiting. She looked away and stared idly at the fake flames on the heater. “He apologized for last weekend.” 

“He texted me, too,” the deep voice responded, she could feel it against her body. 

“I’m not sure what all he messaged you. But we talked a bit. Talked about the… miraculous bond thing he has- we have in a way.” Luka kept quiet, and she swallowed thickly, somewhat uncomfortable to share the conversation they had had.

“You don’t have to tell me, Marinette.” He shifted a hand from his guitar to run it down her side. 

“I know. But… I want too. I don’t want to keep secrets from you. And while it was between Adrien and I, it does involve you in a way. The pull to be near each other for balance won’t go away. And the understanding is that- we will always be in each other's lives, closer than most.” She was beginning to get flustered with the topic. How it sounded coming across, if it was upsetting him. She couldn’t stop herself from looking up, wanting to make sure he wasn’t angry. 

He wasn’t.

Luka leaned down to kiss her forehead softly, before whispering, “I know. I don’t expect Adrien to just disappear, Marinette. He is part of your life- mine as well. There will be some things that will need to be figured out as we go. And we will when they come up.” He shifted back enough that she could see his face again, and that deep emotion she wasn’t ready to name yet, was written across his face. “Thank you for telling me.”

All she could do was nod, before resting her head against him again. He played some lighter songs, humming or singing quietly to a few. Her foot tapped along to the beats while she zoned out.

“How was Rose’s dinner?” She popped up eventually, stretching her spine and limbs out. 

“Amazing, honestly,” he lifted the guitar from his lap, rolling his wrists. “But you already knew it would be, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.” She grinned and looked away.

He laughed before standing, “I thought so. That dress had you written all over it,” he tucked the guitar into it’s case, then looked up at as he zipped it, “literally.” She felt the heat rise to her face, but smiled back. “It was a beautiful dress. Jules had no idea. I wish you could’ve been there with me.”

Marinette stood and he opened his arms to her, “Me too,” she smiled before letting him wrap her in his arms. 

He held her there in the middle of the room, face buried against her neck, his deep breaths hot on her skin. Marinette slid her hands up his back and over his shoulder blades, his muscles firm beneath her palms. Luka was steady and dependable. Without his charm, talents, mind, and truly caring disposition… he would still be a rock in the storm. When Luka held her like this, her forehead pressed to his collar, breathing him in, she felt at peace. As if the world spun on around them, oblivious to their stand still. There wasn’t a way for her to compare it to anything else- outside of the serenity and balance she felt when fusing with Tikki. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling her, before he sighed. 

“I think I’m about to crash. I’m so tired.” He leaned back, loosening his arms. “I distinctly remember someone keeping me up later than usual.”

“Oh?” She smiled, feigning ignorance.

“So coy.” He withdrew completely and bopped her nose, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Don’t give me any ideas for payback,” he smirked at her, before turning towards his bag. Marinette felt her face heat up again, straight to her roots. She heard him chuckle as he pulled out a few things. “Can I have a towel? I’d like to wash work off before getting in bed.” He removed his shirt then, folding it neatly and setting it down on a table near the bathroom door. She rolled her lips in between her teeth, and merely nodded. 

With the lamp on in the room, it cast just the right warm light against his body- planes shadowed and highlighted. She wanted to simultaneously touch him and sit down to sketch. He’d stood shirtless last weekend, but it had been a moment in haste. She hadn’t been able to pause and appreciate. Now that she could… 

“I feel like you’re only dating me for my body.” _Devilish_. But he turned to fully face her, partially posed, but mostly natural. A small bruise already turning green on his forearm. A speckling of hair lead to the dark trail sinking beneath the band of his jeans. But otherwise he was mostly smooth across his chest. A couple dark moles were scattered across his torso. Lean muscle corded his body, powerful without being extensively built. Still soft to the touch, but firm. His hair hung down without the tie, tousled over to the side, longer strands brushing just under his cheek bones. She could imagine him sitting on a brick wall, one leg pulled up, pensieve expression, his guitar leaning against his shoulder and staring into the camera. A photo all of his growing fanbase would fawn over. 

A small dark mark near the side of his right pec, almost covered by his arm caught her attention. She stepped forward and went to reach for his arm, but he moved it for her, revealing a small tattoo. It was some sort of symbol she didn’t fully recognize, when she looked up in confusion he smiled, lowering his arm. 

“Triquetra. The Trinity Knot. My mother and Jules also have one.” Luka pulled her hand away from his chest and held it for a moment, before lacing their fingers and studying how they fit together. A gentle smile crossed his lips and he looked up. “The towel?”

“Oh yes, of course.” Marinette stepped back quickly, lost in thought, and picked up the now freshly cleaned mint towel he had used the last time. When he turned to go into her bathroom, she startled into motion. “Wait! Let me brush my teeth real quick.” _And pee_, she mentally added to herself. Then dashed around him closing the door behind her.

When she was done, they swapped places, and she went about getting ready for bed. Turning out the lamp beneath her bed, checking on the kwamiis. Sass cracked his eyes open when she peered in, before returning to rest. Tikki didn’t even stir. Pulling her jacket off, she reached under her shirt and released the clasp of her bra, before sliding the straps down her arms and slipping it out the bottom of her shirt. Then she shirked her pants and climbed into bed. With the room dark and the quiet hum and warmth from the heater, sleep beckoned her. It took effort to keep her eyes open long enough to plug her phone in and make sure there was room for Luka on the bed. Then she drifted off, the sound of the shower whispering in the background.

\-----

Ladybug dodged the blade, letting it skitter across her forearm. Her suit guiding away the cut, where the others had been sliced deeply. She went to spin and lash out, but she wasn’t fast enough.

Blinding pain as the end of the rapier pierced through her cheek, carving through flesh. Severing her skin through to her lips. Her face felt like fire as she reached up with a gloved hand, holding the flap of skin. Mind in shock. She didn’t have time to stop the blow that came to her head next, the hilt of the cane bashing into her, sending her to the ground. 

_This isn’t right._

Ladybug rolled, attempting to get back to her feet, as a silver tipped shoe kicked into her side, sending her sprawling onto her back. Her hand sank into the darkening pool of blood on the floor, but her eyes flashed to the face before her- blurred. The point of the blade rushing toward her face.

_This isn’t what happened._

Ladybug dodged the blade, letting it skitter across her forearm. She went to spin, rolling around Capace’s body as he lifted his shield, blocking the strike intended for her. Swinging her yo-yo as she came around Carapace’s side, she aimed to wrap around the rapier wielding wrist. The yo-yo snapped around, clinging tightly to His forearm. Yanking roughly, she attempted to disarm him, but he latched onto the cord, gripping it in his fist. Speed on his side. 

He pulled against her as her movement petered out, sending her to the ground at his feet. With the yo-yo still wrapped around his wrist, His arm swung back, hilt driving into Carapace’s under arm, sending the hero too the ground, arm momentarily limp. 

Then he turned towards her. Snapping his wrist back to pull the rest of the cord from her grip, before tossing it aside.

_This is wrong._

Ladybug rolled to her side, hands and feet beneath her as she scrambled to get out of His path. King Monkey’s staff swung into view, knocking him to the ground. But He easily rolled back into position, fending off Rena Rouge as he circled closer once more. Ladybug ran, then dipped to slide along the slick floor, suit smearing darkening blood across the tile. As she went to snatch her yo-yo off the ground, pain seared across her face and neck. A deep cut slashing from just below her ear and across her face, nicking the bones of her nose and cheek. 

_I don’t remember this._

She lifted a gloved hand to her neck, blood already running beneath her fingers. The pain was blinding. The room grew dark around the edges. 

_No. This isn’t what happened!_

Ladybug dodged the blade as it slid across her arm, twisting to avoid a follow through attack, spinning around Carapace as he lifted his shield, defending them. She swung the yo-yo in her hand, coming around her partner’s side, intent to disarm Him. As the cord snapped around his wrist, Rena Rouge was moving in, fist driving into His kidneys, allowing Ladybug to yank the rapier from his hand. 

He recovered quickly. Sweeping his leg behind Rena’s knee, sending her down. The same move allowing him to send out his cane scabbard into Carapace’s inner thigh, dropping the hero to his knee. Smoothly He returned to his feet, blocking Ladybug’s punch and attempt to grasp him. Knee driving up into her stomach, before his elbow descended, sending her to the ground as well. 

_Wait._

Immediately the cane beat into her back as she tried to rise, dropping her once more, before a kick to her face sent her rolling. Dazed but moving into a fighting stance, spinning her yo-yo in an attempt to snag His ankle and pull him off his feet. As it wrapped and he fell- his hand clasped his rapier- and she pulled, willing the cord to twist and wrap Him further. But he struck as she was rolling and binding him. Cane smashing into her hand and stopping her motion, cord going slack, letting him lose. King Monkey moved in, gripping His arm and twisting, attempting to bring it behind His back, muscles bunching and easily overpowering him. He let the move follow through, before bashing his head back into King’s face as he pulled up behind Him, stunning the hero enough to slacken his hold. Then He curled and elbowed King in the side, further releasing himself. 

With a back handed push, He moved, refocusing his efforts on her. Eyes crazed. Ladybug flipped her yo-yo into a swinging shield, dancing around, ducking as a yellow streak shot towards a rampaging white blur. 

A bright white and blue portal began to appear off to her side, but He was already striking, rapier swinging wildly into her defense, driving her towards the commotion behind her. He moved quickly spinning towards her side and she countered-shifted, attempting to match his angle, but her foot gave out sending her to the ground.

_I don’t understand._

Darkening blood smeared across her leg as she fell, yo-yo stuttering in her movements. Searing pain lashed across her face.   
Ladybug rolled with the attack, feeling the heat and fire as she moved. Vision reddened and eye burning. The shock of it slowed her movements… a flash of teal… white… she bit back a scream of pain, gloved hand reaching up to cover her damaged eye. Raising the other to fend off the oncoming swing…

“Come back to me.”

_What?_

“Come back to me, Melodié.”

_She knew that voice._

“Come back to me.”

Marinette stuttered awake. Body curled in on herself. Fingers clawing into her shirt. 

She panted. Throat raw.

“You’re here now. This is real.” Soothing. 

She let loose a sob, body releasing it’s tension, only to clench in a new way. Callused hands slid along her arms. They were real. A deep voice behind her. Steady breathing against her back. 

“This is real. You’re not alone,” Luka whispered against her sweat soaked hair. She felt the tears on her face as she opened her eyes to the familiar room. Her room. 

He held her for what could’ve been hours or minutes as she gazed blankly into her surroundings. Letting the comfort of the known seep into her. Letting the images burned behind her eyes be replaced with the shadows of her chaise and doorways. Rugs that covered cords. The flickering of her heater. Eventually her breathing evened out, matching the cadence of Luka’s breaths. Calm and measured. 

Her rock in the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with how I wrote this chapter. But it's here now.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter that chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't any one tell me that Jagged Stone is just Mick Jagger and the Rolling Stones combined? I feel so daft.

She hadn’t told him what had sent her into thrashing and crying in the bed next to him. Ripping the blankets from them both and throwing her arm in front of herself, warding off an attack he couldn’t see. When she had rolled onto her side away from him, he’d curled around her, smoothing black strands from across her face. They were plastered with tears and sweat, clinging as he brushed at them. She curled tighter into herself, fitting into his body, flush against his chest and thighs. The sweat coating her skin, soaking the thin tank, stuck to his flesh. Every time they moved and she sobbed, their skin peeled apart and resettled. 

Luka was used to the hot sweat of his own body, heart pumping, ears roaring as he played on a stage, the lights burning hotter than the sun. His chest was sticky, and though he’d bathed before bed, he barely noticed. He had called to her while she dreamt, bringing sensation from the physical world, hoping to pull Marinette from her mind. And as her body began to stop its twitching, she had gasped into reality. He had held her, encouraging her to slip into his current, ease into peace. The staccato of her heart evened out, though her melody was still discordant, and she eased into rest. His armed remained coiled around her, slipping his fingers between hers, where she had gripped them tightly, even deep into slumber. Pressing his lips to the back of her neck, scent strong from her sweat, he waited until he was sure she was asleep before he let himself drift off. 

\--

The sensation of skin sliding up his stomach then across his chest woke him. His eyes tried to focus in the pre-morning light, but the room was still mostly dark, a hazy grey thinking about filtering in through the windows. Hot lips pressed against his neck. 

Luka took a shuddering breath as his body woke in answer.

Her soft body moved against him, shifting so she could reach his mouth better, encouraging him to slide his arm around her. He obliged immediately, shifting it out from under his head and wrapping around her, palm flat between her shoulder blades. He turned to capture her mouth completely as she settled against him. A delicate hand rested against his jaw, but her mouth was firm. 

She kissed with passion, giving and asking. Breaking their seal to press in again, forming against him. He reached up to brush some of her hair from their faces, and she caught his hand, guiding it to her side. Her mouth pleaded with his again, parting slightly. Running the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, the quiet moan that escaped her mouth, before he swallowed it, sent blood rushing. He dug his fingers into her tank, dragging his hand up her ribs, the soft fabric pulling up. 

Marinette’s body shifted and he groaned as her chest pressed into him. A nip to his bottom lip and he grunted gently, the hand on her shoulder blades sliding up to the back of her neck. He pulled her to his mouth with more force, and she opened her mouth to his, demanding with her invitation that he _take_. Take more. Her hand dipped into his hair, pulling at the lower roots, before gliding down his neck, nails scraping slightly, his hips rolled in response. 

Luka drug his hand and her shirt with it further up her body, pulling out gasps from her at the sensation, before sliding his hand forward. She tilted to the side without breaking their kiss, encouraging his movements. Within moments he was inching her fabric across her breast, the shirt caught between his fingers, tight against her skin, as he let it slowly move until it flicked off her nipple. The gasp into his mouth let him bite at her gently, his breathing heavy. Running his thumb over the now hardened bud over her shirt, his hips rolled again as she undulated against him. He smoothed his hand fully up across her collarbone to the hollow of her neck before sliding his palm down and fully capturing her breast in his hand. Fingers splaying out against her skin as he pressed the center of his hand against her, then moved with the force and roll of their bodies.

Marinette slid her leg up over his hips, and he let his hand skim down her side to grip into the flesh of her thigh. Digging his fingers in and dragging them the length from her hip to knee. He dipped his hand lower, fingers hooking behind her knee and he gave a tug.Within moments she was shifting, legs moving to straddle him. He let his tangled fingers in her hair drop, both hands now smoothing along her waist as she sat up. The slight pressure of her body weight shifting over him, encouraged his abs to tense, and member to twitch where it was trapped between their bodies now. The blanket slid down pooling behind her. Those deliciously clawed nails drug across his chest, before skating up to her own body. Her fingers moved slowly, gripping the hem of the light shift, pulling it up and revealing her chest to him. Her nipples were hardened, pebbling further against the cooler air outside of the blanket. The tank left her body fully and she dropped it somewhere behind them on the bed, and as her chest had stretched with her movements, her breasts dropped as she lowered her hands. 

Her flesh was smooth and pale in the dim room, the light color of her nipples barely discernible even to his eyes. She ran those delicate hands down from her collarbone, gripping her own chest, before sliding them down to press just below his navel. His own fingers dug into her waist, before they pressed against her lower back, then reached around to grab her wrists, pulling her back down to him, capturing her mouth. 

Hips ground against him and he groaned, breaking their lips apart. She took the opportunity and kissed down to his jaw, and he tilted letting her graze against the bone, before her lips moved lower. Her tongue was hot as it dragged against his neck. He dropped his hands to her waist as she rolled against him again, his own hips reacting to the movement of their own accord, grinding him into her core. Marinette tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head up and exposing his throat more, nipping at skin, before kissing him again. 

He slid his hands down further to her thighs, running the hardened skin of his hands across her smooth flesh, her body reacting to the sensation as she gasped against his mouth. Emboldened he moved to grip her behind, pressing into the flesh before dragging his fingers up, letting go to feel her cheeks settle again in a drop. Her body arched against him and he gripped her tightly, adding pressure as she ground against him again, her body naturaling beginning to angle his member along hers. His briefs were already tight and constricting and he could feel her own heat against him. Luka pushed his hands into her harder, grinding himself into her, her moan making him pulse. She moved against him, setting a rhythm as they kissed. Her panting breaths hot across his mouth when she would break away, dazed him.

When she pulled back from his mouth he watched her with hooded eyes, her gaze held his as she slid her hand down his body- further and further. Those sinful fingers ran against the inside of his band, and she pulled her lip into her mouth. He tilted his stomach down and his hips up slightly, allowing her to go further if she wished too, but didn’t remove his hands from her hips. Fingers slipped in and he shuddered at the intimate touch as she grazed against his head. He let out a heavy breath, eyes closing. He felt her lean back further, reaching in to pull him out, gripping around his girth. As the tip brushed passed his waistband, he gripped her wrist gently, and she flicked her eyes back to him. 

“Wait,” he groaned out. Entirely frustrated with his own decision. He dropped his head back heavily onto the pillow. “Wait.” 

Her hand moved away immediately, though gently, easing him back in and pulling his waistband over his sensitive skin. She smiled down at him, a little disappointed, but clarity in her eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on going as far as we did,” her voice was quiet in the room, a little rasp from breathing heavily. Marinette shifted forward, laying across his chest, kissing him gently, before sliding back off to his side. “I just woke up… and needed to feel… alive,” she whispered out. He knew that feeling entirely.

He pulled her hand to his chest as he held it, laying it over his heart. 

“Do you want to tell me?” he turned towards her, resting his mouth against her forehead. 

She was silent for a long while, and he wasn’t sure if she had fallen back asleep or not. 

“I’m not sure, yet. I want to tell you. But- I’m not entirely sure what happened. Maybe in the morning,” she sighed sleepily against him. 

“Mmmm, you mean in the afternoon?” he gestured towards her window further into the room, where the grey was brightening, still leaving their alcove dark. He huffed out a laugh as she smacked him gently. 

Luka drifted off into sleep again, more than a little happy that it was Saturday and no one had forced him to stay up and be productive. He could just hold his girlfriend and sleep.

\--

The next time he woke the room was bright, noise beyond the windows filling the silence. He eased himself out of Marinette’s limbs, shuffling until his legs dangled off the end and he sat stretching his back. He loved sleeping with Marinette… but her bed wasn’t exactly designed for company. Let alone a full grown man.

Convincing her to sleep at his place instead seemed like a far better solution. A small tinkling of reflected light caught his eye. Two small bundles were basking in the sun along the brightest window pane. Marinette had crafted a small bed, painted red with black spots, likely for Tikki, but both kwamiis fit comfortably. Sass was curled into a loose spiral, Tikki’s head resting on his tail, letting her back spot soak in the light. 

The view made him smile. Neither of them were able to see their other kwamiis often, especially Tikki, who was overly fond of them all. Both were cuddlers by nature as well, Sass enjoying wrapping around others and Tikki being bundled and squished. Even with the Miraculous box here, somewhere in Marinette’s room he assumed, he doubted Tikki visited the others often. More out of worry that she would be needed than avoidance. The thought of Tikki cuddling up with Plagg made him chuckle, the bed jiggling softly, a tired groan moaned behind him. Luka knew the prickly cat enjoyed his red partner more than he let on, but he had never seen the two kwamii actually snuggle, as Marinette had claimed they’d done. He’d never really gotten to see Tikki around the others in general, with Ladybug’s identity still veiled. 

The thought of seeing this exact scene replicated hundreds of times over in the following years made him smile. Reaching back to pat Marinette’s calf fondly he dropped off the bed, and went in search of a shirt and shorts; his morning half mast more determined to stay up than usual. He gripped himself and tried to adjust as he snagged his shirt from his bag and headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. 

When he emerged dressed, and hair tied up, he glanced over to see if Marinette had awoken, only to find that she hadn’t even stirred. Luka took the opportunity to make his way downstairs, most of the house quiet, even if the clocks read just past noon. A small covered plate was on the table, bright pink note resting on the lid. **M & L** was written on the note, then a smaller note below it, ‘_tea in fridge_’. He couldn’t help but smile at the wholesomeness of it all. Lifting the lid he saw two sandwiches made with loaves slit down the side.

He found a small pitcher of- what he assumed was- chilled green tea in the fridge. Scooping everything up, with ease he went back to her room, thankful having not been seen coming down. 

Luka sat on the chaise, sandwich in one hand, phone in the other as he scrolled through social media. Rose and Julekas’ engagement had been posted, photos overrun with likes and comments. There were more than a few ‘,i>bout time’s. A photo of him from a Jagged shoot was posted on the celebrity’s page, and Luka had to scroll back to read what it said. The daunting number of likes and hearts made his palms clammy. 

He loved sharing his music with others, especially when they enjoyed it. But the growing number of fans becoming more interested in _him_ than just his music was uncomfortable. The first year he had come on stage at a small Parisian party with Jagged had been a bit overwhelming with all the screaming, lights, and people coming up to him afterwards. But over time as he performed in front of an increasing number of people, it got easier. He hadn’t minded growing into a performer. Learning to avoid directly staring at stage lights like a moth, the quick water bottle chugging, chaos behind the curtains or structures catching in his peripherals, unplanned changes, flashing cameras. Then the first woman had reached out and grabbed his arm last year. Smile enticing and putting as much effort into appearing seductive, words laced with innuendo for him. It had been overwhelming again. 

He had refused to perform during the next three shows and Penny had appointed security guards to escort him to and from the stage when he was near fan barricades. His discomfort subsided a few shows later as no one touched him again. Social media sites though ran rampant with comments and suggestions made about him, and to him, were still impossible to get away from.

So the social media photo of him, while not the most attractive photo from the shoot, was still more than enough to draw attention. 

He ignored the comment section, focusing on the posting itself. 

**“Give this bloke a listen and love! Let’s get him out this summer to Rock and Roll!”**

“Who let Jagged onto the social media page again?” A quiet voice behind his ear made him startle, nearly fumbling the phone from his hand. Marinette came around the chaise, crumpled tank on and blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders like a cape. Dark hair was chaotic.

He felt the grin pull his lips up, she rolled her eyes but crawled up next to him anyways. He threw the sandwich arm around her, careful not to make too much of a mess. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he chuckled, leaning back to let her comfortably settle against him.

“Afternoon, remember?” she sassed him, reaching for the sandwich on the small table.

“Oh, I remember,” he dropped his voice low as she pulled back into place. Her face colored immediately, a small choking noise coming out of her. 

“Jagged wants you to go on tour next year so bad,” she laughed, leaning over to take in the post again. 

“Ugh, I know,” he sighed.  
“Still haven’t decided?” She bit into her sandwich and moved off his body to face him better, pulling her knees up. 

“No. It would be great for my career as a performer, in every way. But it’s just so much…”

“So much _Rock and Roll_! ” Marinette mimicked the star, laughing as she curved her middle fingers down and flashed the sign. He burst out laughing, throwing his head back as she giggled next to him. “The limelight is intense. I’ve only been swung into the shallows of it and it sends me reeling. On stage with hundreds or thousands of people watching you perform, seems intimidating.”

“You do it all the time though,” he set his phone aside, so he could eat and be less distracted. He watched her roll her eyes again, and smiled at the antics.

“That’s with a mask on. No one can see _me_,” she waved her hand dismissively.

“Oh we can definitely see _all_ of you,” he chuckled, but she reached out and hit his knee. 

“Rude! I don’t have time to be self-conscious, I’ve got a disaster to stop.”

“I’d say performing is a little like being a hero,” he mused, dusting the crumbs from his shirt onto the plate before setting it back down with a clink. “Once you tune into the song and stop paying attention to what everyone _sees_ and start focusing on the energy, the moment moving around you, it’s easier to feel like the spotlight isn’t actually on you. Metaphorically of course.”

“Of course,” she teased. 

“But, on topic, I haven’t decided. There are things happening in Paris that require my attention,” he smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her fingers gently. The gentle smile that graced her face warmed his heart. 

“Certain _requirements_ would rather you didn’t hold yourself back for them.”

“And other requirements are not ones I can easily step away from- when all the citizens are at stake.” 

Marinette only nodded, pulling her lip in to think. “I won’t be as vulnerable during the Summer you know.” 

“I’m aware.” Quiet.

She stood then and wandered over to her craft table and pulled out a few small strips of material, then meandered back, climbing over the chaise to squish between him and the cushions. He scooted as she forced her way in. 

“This isn’t how I pictured this,” she grumbled, before pushing his shoulders. “You’re too tall, sit on the floor.”

“Now who’s the rude one?” he chuckled but stood. “Can I play at least, Oh Lady of Mine?”

“Please do!” 

He came back and settled cross legged in front of her. She slid her legs to either side of his arms, so they dangled, toes barely brushing his elbows as he started up some feel good songs. Fingers pulled gently at his hair tie, before running through his hair and over his scalp. Luka dropped his head back into her lap, a small groan rumbling out. He barely managed a few basic chords at the welcome distraction. His eyes drifted closed at her ministrations, nails grazing gently across his skin. She shifted and before he could open his eyes, she placed a small kiss against his nose, then pulled away. He managed to catch the smile on her face when she reclined, then she tapped at him to sit back up.

Marinette fiddled with his hair for awhile, humming with him when he played or sang songs she was familiar with. 

“Gosh I love your hair, babe.” The quiet nickname that slipped out of her lips brought a grin to his face, and he added a few quick notes in-between the already quick tune. The lower right section of his hair was separated out, the hairs gathered providing a familiar tension, he knew was associated with braids. A frustrated grunt, before the hair was loosened then restarted.

“There!” A happy exclamation. “Go look!” Luka lifted the guitar over his head for her to collect from his hands and he made his way to the cramped bathroom. 

“I love it,” he laughed and called out. Two small braids were set into his hair, one tied with what looked like brown leather cord, the other a midnight blue. With his hair tasseled to the left, the braids stood out nicely on the bottom right, just behind and below his ear. “I can’t put my hair back up now. Or ever.” He came back and leaned over her to kiss her deeply, pressing her head back into the chaise. She tilted easily into his touch, and he let his hands brace against the back, supporting his weight. Marinette broke the kiss with a soft parting. 

“I’m glad. I love it down. It’s much easier to play with it that way.”

“You can play with me anytime you want,” he winked. She swatted him with a laugh. Handing his guitar back to him, she got up and headed over to her swivel chair, and sat letting it spin around. When it paused, she pulled a foot up and then leaned her chin on her knee.  
“I’ve been thinking about the party tomorrow.” Luka decided to set the instrument down and then lay on the ground, hands behind his head. Listening. “I know everyone’s going to be there. It sounds like fun. I mean, how often do you get to dress up all fancy in life? But it’s just so… _so much_,” she used the phrase they’d been turning to often. “It’s exhausting. And i'm already so tired. Then there's the fact that I don't have anything to wear. Or time to make a dress! Plus all my previous dresses don’t quite fit since… I filled out,” he tilted up to see her gesturing up and down her body. “Plus we would have to match of course. So I definitely don’t have time to make you something as well. Then Jagged will _definitely_ be there. And he totes me around, very loudly, for at least an hour. I love him, but he’s…”

“_Rock and Roll_ twenty-four-seven?” Luka offered.

“Exactly!”

“I have gifts for everyone. I just don't want to bring them all to the party, awkwardly. But, at the same time I want us to go because a lot of our friends are going to be there. Plus I want to show you off. Imagine all their faces as I walk in with rockstar-arm candy.” He laughed heartily as she burst into a fit of her own. 

“All valid points,” he managed to add once the laughter died down. “We could go for only an hour or so if you want? I can help you alter something you already own. I mean, I’m not exactly skilled with sewing, but I can give excellent support. Plus, if we go in black, I can find something nice to match you. And black is always in style.”

“That’s a possibility. Maybe before everyone gets there, or towards the end when most of the stuffy people have already left. Then it won't be so weird for everyone to have to stash their gifts somewhere.”

“Sounds like the beginnings of a plan.”

“Hmm, you’re always so helpful when it comes to my decision making, you know. I get so overwhelmed sometimes, that I don’t think of some of the obvious -and _not_ so obvious- solutions. No one else is so perfect for the snake miraculous, and Sass, as you,” her voice drifted off quietly at the confession.

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out, after the swell of emotion that had hit him passed. “It really is an honor.” Luka placed his hand over his heart. 

“Alright,” Marinette popped out of her chair and stretched. If we’re going to go to this thing, I better get started on our attire,” she started to move towards her closet before stopping mid step. “Wait. I don’t even know what the theme is this year. Ugh!” 

“I’m sure Adrien can fill you in.” He rolled onto his side, head braced up on his hand. 

“Yeah, but if I ask that means I can’t decide to actually back out last second.” She ran a hand over her face.

“You’ve never failed with half-assed excuses to get out of things before.” A thick roll pillow smacked him upside the head. Her aim was still deadly. He laughed heartily.

With a grumble, Marinette crossed back to her bed and scrambled up for her phone. She paused though and didn’t come back down. He waited quietly, watching her.

“Another akuma… yokai was spotted,” her eyes kept scanning her screen. “Iran this time. Pegasus has gotten back to us. Chat says we should meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for "waiting". It is Luka after all.
> 
> Okay so I need a new name for Ms. Bustier's transformation. Ryu is just WAY too similar to Kagami's hero name. I tried to pick it for a female pig fiction character, but I hate it now. So any ideas?


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some plot in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that your comments keep me going?
> 
> Every time I get a notification that someone expressed any sort of appreciation... I implode? 
> 
> Also Ryu, Ms. Bustier's hero name, has been updated to Poppy.

The kwamiis were more than willing to merge with their chosen, charged and jittery from the sunlight. A shroud hung over their minds with the vague information provided, as they avoided too many details over the public communication waves. But the charged atmosphere was contagious, bleeding through the suits into the warmth Marinette felt shared between herself and Luka. 

The rest of the time they had spent getting dressed and throwing ideas between Adrien and themselves on where to meet. Luka’s hands had lingered on skin he found revealed as she moved. Tugged on strands of hair falling out of her rushed knitting hook bun. Placed gentle teasing kisses against her neck and ears when she turned away from him. She snatched the shirt he had planned to wear out of his bag and run off to wear it, shrieking when strong arms grabbed her around the middle. She had tried to spin and change directions, but he’d lifted her up, feet curling away from the floor. 

He’d turned her giggling fit into breathlessness when he’d dropped her onto the chaise, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. Tongue quick to sear against her mouth and crawl between her legs, sliding his hand along her thigh before pulling it up to hook around his hip. She’d immediately let him take over, falling into his lead. His touch removed any doubt of where his affections lay as well as his desires. If she said that her core hadn’t burned hot and wanting, she would’ve been lying. Luka pulled desire and life out of her in ways she had only ever dreamed about. But his touch was real. His body moving against a welcome weight. 

The quiet, “Marinette,” from Tikki had stopped them from becoming further lost in eachother. He had pulled away, breath more ragged than she’d heard on the battlefield. 

“Come on Ma Belle,” he’d offered his hand as he stood, steadying her when her legs had been unwilling to stand. The chuckle resonating deep in his chest sent her cheeks into a high smile and her eyes down to the shirt he pressed into her hands. “Seeing you so flustered… makes me want to pull you back under me and forget all about the rest of the day.” 

“Perhapsss another time?” Sass’s chiding rasp sounded next to Tikki, a somewhat smug look curling his face, and Luka had turned away, hiding his own embarrassment. 

“It’s easy to forget that we have an audience,” he opted to forego a shirt altogether, leaving his chest bare. It made it even more difficult to keep her hands to herself.

“Just wait until they _all_ decide to come out,” Marinette laughed, tugging on her walking shoes. “Going to run down and tell my parents we’re stepping out for a bit.”

When Marinette returned, Luka had already made his way out onto her balcony, likely transformed, even though she couldn’t see him. Tikki flitted about moving faster than she had in the last few weeks. The warmth of the sun clearly giving her an extra boost. With a quick cuddle to the face, Marinette fused with Tikki and made her own way up to the balcony as well. 

Viperion was leaning against her brick wall bathed in sunlight, basking in the heat. His eyes were closed and a slight smile pulled up his lips. 

“I miss this,” he spoke to her, eyes closed still. He definitely seemed to be more in his element absorbing the warmth from the bricks. Even his suit seemed more colorful and scales distinct, versus the more subdued shades he had been working in. It took only a moment for her to notice the difference in his look outside of his renewed coloring. 

“Your hair.” Viperion opened his eyes, mint green sliding to her face, before he reached up to touch his head, feeling the loose black strands give way. “It’s down again.”

“Hmmm. I think my girlfriend liked it this way, must’ve subconsciously agreed.” eyes flicked back to her and he winked, signature smirk quirking his lips. Ladybug stepped closer to him, black glove placed against his jaw, and turning his face, before tugging on the braids she had placed in his hair before. They were tinged with the teal green characteristic of his transformation, but were longer, and the ties she had used were now bright red. The exact color of her own suit. 

“It’s red,” she whispered, letting his face turn back to hers. He reached up to hold her hand to his face, smiling before leaning down to kiss her gently. 

“I was wondering when something would change. Didn’t think it would start so soon.” His voice was deep and quiet, just for her. The warmth in his tone colored her cheeks, and when she stepped back and did a quick glance at her own suit to find nothing had changed, she pulled out her yo-yo and looked away. Disappointment tightening her chest and pulling her lip into her mouth. She read through the message exchange from the varying sources, gleaning more information than Adrien had provided to her cell. Pegasus’ report was a mile long, including information that was factual, but not necessarily needed to get to the point. 

She was skimming over Queen Bee’s message when the tug on her bun had her looking up. 

“You know… I’m not the only one with dyed hair ties.” But before she could say anything he looked away, somewhat solemn. Ladybug reached up to touch the streaming ribbons wrapped intricately in her hair. 

“They’ve changed?” She couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as she looked over to Viperion for confirmation.

“They have,” he was quiet though and didn’t turn towards her.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s revealing,” he gripped the rail, knuckles tight in the suit. “It wouldn’t be hard to figure out who it matches,” a head tilt, but he didn’t turn. “And then a quick thought away from who could be under your mask.” 

“Oh.” That’s all she could say. The reality of the situation hadn’t hit her immediately, with the excitement of finally changing. Of knowing that her feelings were just as equal to his own.

“The red on my suit isn’t quite as noticeable. Especially with the style change, it’s tucked underneath. But yours is quite bright,” he finally turned towards her, chuckling a little, trying to lighten the mood again. He motioned for her to come stand in front of him against the balcony, looking out on the neighborhood and park nearby. Few people were out, as the main stores for shopping were a few districts away, but they made sure to stay tucked closer to the wall any ways. His body locked hers in against him, pressing his chest into her back. “Unless you’re ready to tell the team who you are… we have to hide it.” 

The whisper against her hair made her tingle, but the words saddened her, matching the tone in his own voice. 

“It’s for the best,” she agreed. He peeled away from her then and set about twisting her ribbons into a different formation, hidden within her hair as well as he could, before leaning into her again, lips just under her ear where her suit had ended.

“I’d much rather everyone know who you’ve got wrapped around your finger. But I don’t mind having this be between just you and me in the suits,” he kissed her softly, before tapping the yo-yo still in her hand. “Where did we decide to meet again?”

“South, towards the edge of the city. Carapace says Rena’s busy. King Monkey isn’t in town, and Bunnix might be late.”

“So the whole team’s going to be there,” he laughed. 

“Apparently,” eyeroll. “Either way, it gives us an opportunity to share the news. Plan.” She hooked the yo-yo to her side, before taking a quick leap and hoisted herself up onto the roof, Viperion close behind. 

“Sounds like you’ve already got a plan,” he flashed her a grin as they crossed an alley.

“No,” she dead panned, twisting over a few huddled chimney stacks. “Why would I already have a plan?” He just laughed. Even if she’d inwardly rolled her eyes at his teasing, she was still happy to be one of the few who he let his guard down around. Allowing his sassy side to slip out. Tikki’s bubbling buzz of energy sprung through her, keeping her moving and pouncing in ways she hadn’t felt since early Fall. It was good to be focused and limber again, even if it was just for the day. The good nature of her kwamii kept any dark thoughts from entering her mind as she moved. Her fears from last night dissolving in the peace that came with being merged with her small red friend. 

When they got close to the meeting point, she let Viperion go ahead. They were the last to arrive and in the spirit of attempting to keep her identity from everyone on the team Ladybug stayed behind to give him a few minutes. It gave her an opportunity to stretch out her limbs and ease both the joy and energy in her veins. It was a serious situation they were walking into, but the excitement of the morning and the boost of energy from Tikki was hard to suppress. 

She swung in after a few minutes assessing the men’s arrangement. Bunnix hadn’t arrived yet, if she was going too, and as she’d read Rena Rouge and King Monkey were absent. Carapace was sitting on the edge of the building, feet braced on the roof, elbows settled on his shield propped up between his knees on the ground. His hands were loose, fingers tapping away to a beat only he could hear. Chat Noir was pacing and playing with his staff, spinning it around his body and over his shoulders. Tail flicked with hidden thoughts. Viperion was crouched near Carapace, tossing small rocks he gathered from the roof. They were all caught up in a quiet conversation she hadn’t picked up on yet.

“Gang’s all here,” Carapace called out as she came closer. Broad smile on his face as he nodded. She could see the temporarily warm day had eased the stress on his body as well, eyes bright and deep circles almost gone. 

Chat turned to take her in, tail slowing it’s jittery flicking, and stopped his staff to lean on it. 

“Should get started. Ryuko and our Covert Agent Team, also known as C.A.T., can’t be idle for too long.”

“Cat?” Carapace laughed.

“What?! You’re just jealous you didn’t come up with it!”

“Yeah, sure, bro.”

“_Anyways_,” Ladybug snapped them back to the task at hand. “Chat want to call Ryuko on your baton? I’ll let Pegasus know I’m ready for him to contact us as well,” she motioned for them all to gather near Carapace as they waited for the video calls to come through. She shifted closer to Viperion, letting her thigh brush up against his knee as they all moved into a huddle. Their screens were small and personal space wasn’t going to be available, to allow personal space.

“Ryuko present,” their friend’s proper tone came across, her serious expression filling the screen. The holder of the dragon miraculous attempted a smile and bow, before returning to passively waiting. Pegasus came in shortly after,Poppy behind him.

“Alright everyone, our ambassadors have some knews they need to share with us regarding their mission,” Ladybug nodded to everyone. “Alright Pegasus, fill us in.”

“Thank you, Ladybug, as always a pleasure,” he inclined his head towards them. The once long dreads he had sported was transformed into a well carved and buzzed mohawk, his collar taller, stiff and shrouding the lower half of his face. His features and expressions covered with the glasses and now the tall cowl, obscuring his mouth and nose. Poppy’s hair behind him was tinted pink and curled into two mirroring rolls sweeping it back, the white stripe from her mask blending into the curls. Her brows were furrowed with concern. 

“We’ve gained the trust of the Moscow Guardian, though it took two times longer than we had calculated. Through our conversations and new found alliance, the Guardian had revealed to us what they’ve been trying to keep quiet and hidden from the Temple and our own team,” a metallic glove reached up to press his glasses back onto his nose. “The miracle box here is missing a miraculous stone as well.”

“Which one?” Chat moved closer, leaning into her to see the screen better. A familiar hand curled around the back of her knee, and her eyes flicked to the teal and grey form crouched next to her. His expression was neutral, but the subtle way he had touched her gave off the distinct impression of his claim. Even if no one else could see it.

“The owl.”

A quiet gasp from Chat’s screen had them all turning to Ryoku, eyebrows raised all around.

“That’s half of the balance pair,” her tone was serious, even if her lips pursed in concern afterwards.

“Would someone like to explain to the rest of us, what exactly this means?” Carapace chimed in looking between the two screens. 

“The owl miraculous can see the future. Alter all the timelines that are stacked on top of one another. Well, only the nearest planes to it’s current timeline.” Pegasus stated flatly. 

“Bunnix can see the timelines as well,” Ladybug chimed in. “What is the difference? Where do they think the stone went?”

“Bunnix can only see _our_ timeline,” Ryuko stepped in. “She can only influence what is already set into motion, or has happened. The owl can see all possible options. All roads that could’ve been travelled, and what would happen at each turn. In a way it is all seeing.”

Chat whistled quietly, “Not exactly a miraculous that should be running around on it’s own.”

“It went missing almost a year ago. Around the time the new Guardian had been chosen for the box here,” Poppy mentioned.

“Who else knows? The Temple?” Ladybug glanced between the two screens.

“I haven’t been able to locate the Temple yet. I do not know,” Ryuko bowed solemnly. 

“So far the information hasn’t left the Miraculous Team, here. Three holders currently. Now our team has been informed as well,” Pegasus added. 

Viperion’s hand moved up to support his chin, before he spoke up. “What is the balancing miraculous? Is it active?”

“The gecko is active, currently. But not in use. It is precautionary.” 

“Do we know the exact nature of it’s powers?” She watched her boyfriend’s expression turn contemplative.

“The Guardian here hasn’t been as forthcoming yet with everything,” Poppy quietly added. “The holder hasn’t been at the meetings we’ve had with the Guardian. It seems to be related to space. Physics of some kind. We don’t know how it balances the owl, though.”

“Do you, Ryuko?” Ladybug turned back to their hero stationed in Japan.

“I do not, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Chat replied.

“Do they know if the owl has been used? Or is it just missing?” Carapace chimed in.

“Negative. They have no way of determining without the stone in close proximity. The Gecko holder, name withheld, is newly appointed. They are not fully aware of their powers. The Guardian has disclosed that the holder has been recently appointed.” Pegasus tilted the scrren slightly back to himself.

“Do they have open communication with the Temple?” Ladybug asked, hoping.

“They do not. Communing with the Temple hasn’t been possible since the box appeared on the Guardian’s threshold,” Pegasus reported.

“Just a note was left, unsigned. The Guardian here doesn’t have a manuscript or book like we do,” Poppy added. 

“There goes that lead,” Chat scowled. 

“Nothings ever easy, is it?” Carapace threw a hand in the air. “Maybe we should get Rena involved. She’s always willing to sniff out a good story.”

“Let’s get her teamed up with you, Ryuko. I’ll have her check in with you soon,” Ladybug nodded to their dragon teammate.

“Very well. I will await her contact. I’ll continue my mission here. Good day.” Chat’s screen went dark as she signed out. 

“Keep us informed, C.A.T.,” Chat flashed a grin at Ladybug’s screen.

“There better be a hundred percent certainty that we will have a new title, when Poppy and I report next,” then her screen went dark as well. The Paris team stretched out and widened their circle once more. She hadn’t realized she’d grown so used to Viperion’s hand curled around her leg, until the pressure disappeared. 

“Where is Rena, anyways? She rarely misses meetings,” the black cat flipped his baton into a staff and looped it behind his neck, arms draped over it.

“Had to finish helping her mom. They baked their Christmas loaves for everyone again this year. Likely headed to a mutual friend of ours. She wants all the deets on a certain new development,” Carapace wiggled his eyebrows at Viperion. “Bout time, man. You’ve been pining after her for years now. Happy for you.”

Ladybug’s heart dropped into her stomach, “She’s he-headed where?” she managed to squeak out. 

“Just a friend of ours. It’s Rena’s best friend… Vipe’s girlfriend,” Carapce added, stretching and flipping the shell onto his back. 

“O-oh,” she stuttered. 

“Hey, I can see if she made any extra for you! Peace!” Then he dropped off the side of the building. 

“Cat’s almost out of the bag. You should hurry. Hopefully you can beat her there,” Chat expressed, inhaling deeply. “Tomorrow, yes?” He began to stroll backwards, headed off as well.

Ladybug shared a glance with Viperion before they broke off, “Yeah, we’ll be there.” She barely caught his salute before he disappeared as well. She held her hand out to encourage Viperion to grip around her waist. “Can’t run all the way there, Scales.”

“I don’t mind a beautiful woman sweeping me off my feet,” he grinned, looping his arms around her, the best he could given their size difference.

“Hang on. This is going to be trickier than it looks,” then she swung them off the roof.

It took a combination of running, flipping, and Viperion clinging onto her over the larger distances, to try to get back to her place before Alya arrived. As they raced across Paris, the clouds began to move in again, sunset early this time of year. A shiver ran over her arms on their last swing across the park from her home, and her grip on the yo-yo slipped minutely as they landed. Viperion’s lightning quick reaction catching them before they both careened into her roof. 

“Easy, Bug,” he passed her slowly to her balcony, dropping silently behind her. She ground her teeth and closed her eyes, before moving to peer into her window, attempting to remain as out of sight as possible.

“It’s clear… go, go, go,” she motioned to him as she adjusted onto her feet. He slipped into her room, teal light flashing before she crawled in as well. Marinette dropped her transformation, catching Tikki as she fell. The kwamii’s previous energetic boost drained. “I’ve got food stashed in your nest. Sorry, Sass, I couldn’t store eggs in here. So I brought up some jerky rolls, I hope those work.” She winced a little before depositing her small red friend into her cubby, then scooping Sass from the air as he hovered closer, tucking him in as well. 

“It isss more than ssatisssfactory, thank you,” he bowed as she pulled some of the fabric up behind him. 

When she turned around, Luka was looking around for his clothes from the previous night, remembering that he had chosen not to wear a shirt… and just his shorts apparently as well. Glancing down she remembered that he had given her his shirt to wear. The faint sound of the door between her home and the bakery closing set her moving.

“Gahhhh… hurry!”

He dipped into her bathroom looking for his clothes, when Marinette pushed him all the way in and closed the door.

“Hey, Girl!” Alya’s loud cheerful voice called up from the hallway just below her door. Marinette lifted the trap and waved, a big smile plastered across her face. Her curvy friend burst up the stairs and swallowed her up in a hug. “It feels like it’s been _forever_!” When she pulled away, Alya went to set her paper wrapped loaf on Marinette’s end table near the chaise, before she paused and turned, eyebrow raised.

All Marinette could do was grin widely, the edges of her eyes tightening, unable to come up with an excuse. Luka’s things were scattered everywhere after their frantic search for clothing to cover him. 

“_Girrrrrrrl_,” Alya grinned, the fox in her coloring her face. Luka opened the door to her bathroom then, coming out -covered thankfully- and tousling his hair. A tell she was beginning to recognize as a release for his nerves. Her friend’s eyes snapped to him immediately. “Luka! What a surprise.”

“Hey, Alya,” Luka passed behind Marinette, hand brushing against her lower back in comfort and solidarity, before picking up his guitar case. He moved quietly over to her desk chair, before pulling the instrument out and playing to himself. 

“So, uh, you brought the Christmas loaf!” Marinette spoke a little too loudly and plucked the food from her friend’s hand. “I didn’t think you’d have time this year to bake them. I thought your mom was catering the Agreste Holiday Event? That’s tomorrow, right? Wow, time is just escaping me these days. Can’t believe it’s almost Christmas! Then it’s going to be New Year’s… then winter quarter practically hours afterward!” she paused her word vomit, before taking a deep breath. She hadn’t realized Luka had begun to play a mellow tune, something that matched her heart rate, slowing the beat until she remembered what calm and serene was. “Yeah. It does feel like it’s been forever.”

Alya just nodded and smiled, used to her friend’s chaotic speech explosions when she was nervous. Then she moved to lean her hip against Marinette’s craft table. Fingers slipping a piece of clothing towards her, eyes flicking up from over her glasses. It was Marinette’s crumpled tank top from last night. She couldn’t remember how it had gotten there.

“Sooooo… he just comes over to _sleep_?” That fox grin again. 

“I’d say yes, but you wouldn’t believe me anyways,” Marinette huffed before collapsing on her chaise, folding one leg up under self, and pulling the throw blanket draped across the cushions over herself.

“Not. At. All.” She cackled, then threw the small tank at Luka, who caught it before it collided with his face. He settled the shirt on one shoulder, spinning away in the chair to hide the soft smile on his face. She doubted Alya missed the faint dusting on his cheeks before he turned away. When he spun back around his face was set in his characteristic peaceful and contemplative expression. “Yeah… Couffaine’s face over there tells all… I came here to get all the details about _this_,” she motioned between them briefly, “But kind’ve hard to gossip when he’s still here. I mean, unless you guys wanna share right now?” Her face lit up at the prospect. 

Marinette shook her head emphatically, before groaning, “Alyaaaaa.” Alya laughed, throwing her head back.

“Okay. But to my credit, I thought he had somewhere to be for awhile,” she raised her eyebrows and looked over at him, an expression on her face conveying a hidden message and question.

“Had to step out for a bit, but it didn’t take as long as I thought it was going too,” he smiled, poker face better than Marinette could’ve imagined. Then again, he always had won the card games on the houseboat.

“Yeah, Luka said he just needed to stop by Juleka’s… something about New Year’s,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

“Which reminds me! What are you wearing tomorrow?” Alya moved over to sit next to her on the lounge, facing her, elbow leaning on the back. She’d smoothed over Luka’s story, avoiding her usual nitpicking. Marinette internally relaxed. Alya would never share or endanger her teammates, and to her knowledge, they were the only two heroes in the room. Though Marinette was her best friend, the fox wasn’t at liberty to share details of her alter identity. 

“Um… we’re going in black? I haven’t had time to design anything, so just going to alter something I already have.”

“Really? I was really looking forward to seeing what you were going to do this year,” her friend pouted. “Nino and I are going to wear red. I’ve got this _super_ sexy dress. It’s got a slit up to here.” She pointed a few inches below her hip. “He’s going to _die_ when he sees me.” She leaned in whispering conspiratorially. “What’s your plan to seduce Mister Un-Phased-By-Anything?” Alya gestured with her thumb towards Luka, who pretended he wasn’t listening, sinking into the melody he had been working on the previous night. 

“I mean… you could wear sweats, and I’m sure he’d still look at you like you’re made of stars,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “That right, Couffaine?” Marinette could see the small smile grace his face, where Alya couldn’t see, and his eyes raised up to look at her. Luka gave her a gaze that promised things she didn’t want to think of, but let his fingers play a quick set to satisfy Alya’s question. “That’s what I thought,” her friend smirked with triumphant, unaware of the look they had just shared. “Now, are we carpooling, or what?” 

Alya stayed for a few hours gossiping with them, managing to drag Luka into the conversation, and even convincing them that they had to all paint their nails accordingly. She pouted a little about them wearing black, because Luka’s nails were always black, and it ‘wasn’t even remotely creative’. She did her own nails in a shimmery red pumps color. Marinette had asked Alya to tip her nails with a deep teal when the black coat had dried. Her friend had given her an odd look, before immediately getting to work. 

Eventually she left in the same whirlwind she had arrived in, and the room finally felt calm again. 

“Is it terrible I already want to go back to bed?” Marinette groaned before flopping into Luka’s lap on the chaise. He played with her hair for awhile, helping to ease the receding energy in the room. 

“I’d gladly join you,” he chuckled lowly. 

“But I wanted to get started on my dress tonight,” she whined. “And Maman wanted to have a movie night.” His long deft fingers brushed along her scalp, any remaining tension draining from her body. 

“It’s only six-thirty. We could still try. I don’t have any plans to leave, unless you want me too.” She reached up blindly to find his hand, eyes closed. He laced his fingers with hers. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Ma Moitié.” 


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a good night guys.

Luka had left around noon the next day. Going home to drop off his things and get ready for the event. Or at least work on his songs more. Marinette had ushered him out once they had woken. She wanted to work on her dress and had told him if he stayed, she’d never get anything done. He’d kissed her thoroughly before he’d left though, laughing as she shoved him out the door. 

He’d been instructed to look _more than presentable_, and that black was their theme. Half way through the afternoon Nathaniel had messaged him, wondering if he could borrow one of his blazers for the event. The redhead had grown into his body, ancestry catching up to him, in much the same way Luka’s had. Tall, trim, and broad shouldered, hair buzzed short on one side, the other in thick looped braids. Hand-crafted glass beads were threaded into the strands, some of Marceline’s best. Nath was still gentle in nature, but held himself in more confidence recently. He would swing by around seven to borrow Luka’s his deep blue coat. 

It left a few hours in between to fill the time, which he decided he might as well get his grocery shopping for the week out of the way, and a few more errands. His fridge and shelves had been close to empty for too long, and he was almost completely out of eggs. A certain scaled friend of his ensured it was fine, but Luka knew better. He spent the next few hours out and about, snapping photos of things and sending them to Marinette. The strum alert would appear near seconds later, even though she claimed she was too busy to message. 

But she texted back instantly without fail every time.

After he’d whiled away his day and night had fallen, she eventually texted him. It was go time. She was finished with the dress. Which was the signal that he needed to get ready himself, and then _miraculously_ show up at the bakery’s back door an hour later. Mdm. Cheng ushering him in and fiddling with his clothes while they waited for Marinette to come down. He was wearing his nicest pair of fitted jeans, black corduroy coat and a pair of oxford boots Penny had picked out for his birthday earlier in the year. They were distressed black leather, and he had a feeling they cost more than one of his paychecks, if not a full month of work. His black button down was near pitch, buttons brushed steele, another gift from working with Jagged. 

Luka had pulled his hair back into it’s leather tie, just enough loose and erratic strands to give him an edge instead of posh. Her braids on display just behind his ear. He’d even swapped out his normal black gauges for a pair of obsidian plugs Jules had gifted him last Christmas. He realized almost all of his nice clothes had been purchased for him, preventing him from wearing his worn out grunge style for everything. And it was moments like these he was eternally grateful. It made him feel like he was dressed _almost_ nice enough to escort his girlfriend to one of the most VIP holiday events in all of France. 

Except when she came down the hall… He felt there was not enough money in the world to ever feel like he could match her.

She moved like the fluid strum of a cello. Vibrations through space that called to him, pulling him into her. She was the star in which he revolved around, basking in the cadence of her rhythm. He could feel the very fibers of their bond vibrating with the same frequency. It drew him in a singular focus, what felt like lifetimes-over pouring into his soul with something deeper than love. It was something that couldn’t be defined. Only felt. 

Years he’d known her. Months he’d loved her. Weeks he’d held her. And in one day- he could see the lifetimes they’d shared in her eyes. 

Marinette was a vision. Sapphire blues holding his gaze entirely. 

It wasn’t until a deep cough dragged him into the present that he was able to even take in her appearance. The front of the dress was modest, a loose boat neck trumpet gown. Charcoal grey swept down the dress like smoke into the onyx of the skirt and hem. Her raven hair was swept into a loose double french braid, spun into a knot at the base of her neck. When she spun he saw what brought the dress from formal event to red carpet. She’d removed the zippered back, slitting the spine into a plunging drop. Only a few dark teal ribbons held the dress together, tied into neat bows. Most of the soft skin of her back was visible, lean muscles flexing as she twisted back to face him. A small jade hair comb had been swept into the bun, a carved Chinese dragon adorning it’s base. 

“_Melodié_,” he breathed out. Her eyes fell away from him, an overwhelming smile on her face.

“You like it?” She turned back. 

“I love it. You are beyond radiant,” he stepped closer cupping her face gently and pressing a kiss to her forward. He was unfazed with her parents in the room. The very world could see them right now and he’d stand fearless before it. The delicate fingers of her hand reached up to hold his wrists, her eyes fluttering closed. He could hear the soft click of a door elsewhere in the house, and when he opened his eyes they were alone in her living room. “Don’t wake me if I’m dreaming,” he spoke against her lips when she tilted towards him. She answered with a kiss he’d prefer to get lost in than leave, especially when she pressed her body into him, arching into his touch.

“We should go,” she pulled away, one more peck to his lips before stepping back. “Here.” She picked up a ribbon held package and placed it in his hands. He lifted an eyebrow at her, feeling the weight and form of the gift. “It’s supposed to be your Christmas present… but I think you can open it early.”

He undid the simple bow holding the package together and folded back the sheer pink paper. Inside was a vest of matte black suede, pockets trimmed in the same dark teal of Marinette’s ribbons. Near identical to his suit. The back was made of a charcoal tweed, and when he opened it up, the dark teal trim of his pockets lined the interior. A small hidden pouch appeared to be scaled cotton. Perfectly shaped to hold a kwamii. 

She’d altered her dress to match his vest. It fit perfectly, and the double button breast pulled his whole look together. When he’d adjusted it comfortably she stepped up, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and seems, admiring and scrutinizing her own work. 

“I am good,” she smiled to herself. 

“Incredible,” he winked down at her when she stepped back. 

“Okay, the party is solidly under way, so we should head over there. Papa is paying for a cab to take us. Here, hold these. I’ll go say good-bye,” she deposited a few gift bags into his hands, before sweeping her coat on and dashing down the hall. 

When she came back they hurried down the steps, the taxi already waiting out by the bakery entrance. They made good time and were even helped out of the vehicle by the staff out in front of the building. Sending their gift bags up ahead of them to the Agreste private table. They had clearly been briefed on who to expect and what services to provide. They were able to make it through the building and up the elevator without coming across more than a few people, having arrived just before the agents and similar crowds began to leave. 

Before the door man let them in, Marinette stopped him with a tug at his elbow. The look on her face was tight, but beginning to ease as she breathed deep. He sidled closer to her, folding her hand into his elbow and stood solid while she gathered herself. His own heart beat faster than usual, but he managed a calm demeanor, having mastered the art long ago in similar situations. When she shifted next to him, he looked over to see the stance change, and a confident Ladybug look crossing her face. How anyone couldn’t see who was under the mask, he couldn’t fathom. The powers of the kwamii were defined, but even Alya and her childhood friend, Nino, remained deceived.

She nodded at him and then to the door man to open the door finally. He took the lead, slipping the hand of the held arm into his pocket, presenting an eased and self-assured demeanor. Marinette swaying next to him, dress shifting against her form and making the ombre of her dress really look like swirling smoke. A few heads turned towards them and he adapted to his stage mask, the confident grin and hooded-mischievous eyes. The look he’d been breaking into more often than usual… inspiration within arms reach. He recognized that a few of them were representatives of recording studios, and some of them the actual producers. A few gazes seemed to linger on Marinette and then tip their glasses to her and her fashion, likely some of them she’d been interning with. Then there were the stares that were heavy with want- especially as she passed by them, eyeing the way her dress dipped to her lower back, and the way it hugged her hips. 

“Everyone’s staring at you,” her lips quirked as they made their way around the room. “Rockstar eye-candy was definitely a good choice.” A small giggle escaped her as she teased him.

“I’m not sure it’s me they’re ogling,” he chuckled, reaching over to pat her hand on his arm. 

“Ha! Look at that woman in the green silk dress. She just pictured you stripped down and strapped to her bed.” She whispered conspiratorially to him as she leaned in. He fought back laughter, having it come out as a strangled cough behind his hand. “The blonde over there. No more to the left, he’s wearing the cream shirt. Yeah. He’d definitely bottom for you.” Luka ducked his head a bit as they moved out of sight, his cheeks trying to flame up. “I mean… I could easily picture you in both scenarios.” She purred to him, beginning to pull them towards a group of familiar looking people. 

Luka clicked his tongue, before tilting his head towards her. “So were you picturing it in my bed or yours?” He dropped into his deeper tone, leaning in. “Red and black? Pink?” When he regained his posture, he grinned at the way she moved next to him. 

“I think it’s time to add in some red,” the pure confidence in her tone excited him. The image of her straddling him, binding his wrists. He had to will his mind elsewhere, before things became awkwardly visible.

The event had been decorated in whites and glittering glass. Spiraling frosted twigs and white lilies filled tall glass vases. A few chandeliers and hidden led strips cast the room in a glow that was perfect for capture in photos, paparazzi and journalists moving around at the edges of the room. Tall slender tables were strategically placed, gauzy fabric draped in neat straight lines. Champagne and hors d'oeuvres displayed alongside confections. A stage was set along the back wall, currently occupied with an orchestral band. The color in the room came from the eccentric assortments of outfits. From svelte velvet tuxedos, jewel toned gowns, stripes, and neons. He knew somewhere in here Jagged was causing havoc, and likely a few other characters waiting to break out once the tone of the party shifted. 

It was as pretentious as they expected. 

Marinette steered them along, avoiding going too quick and attracting unnecessary attention. They came across the gathering of people he recognized, happy to settle around familiar faces. A few people lingered near them that he didn’t recognize, but they engaged with the others well enough. Alya had indeed worn a bright red dress. It clung to her curves and plunged to just above her navel. A long thin chain draping down her body, wrapping around her and disappearing beneath her dress. The slit she’d mentioned cut high, revealing caramel skin. Nino’s arm curled tightly around her waist, hand resting on the swell of her hip. He could see his sister and Rose a few tables away, the petite woman gathering delicate confections for them to try. Ivan’s retreating form could be seen headed for the exit, and he assumed Mylène at his side. The two had been going strong in what felt like forever now. Nath and Marci were returning to his sister’s table.

Adrien was raising his arm to them, excitedly inviting them closer. A nearly drained champagne glass in his other hand. He wore a tailored white suit designed to fit and accentuate his form. Luka could easily see how he drew men and women like a moth to the light. He was a gorgeous man, golden and glowing. His expression was bright and open, the tensions as the Parisian Cat nonexistent. His vest was a light dusted pink, a vague pattern printed into the fabric to prevent it from looking flat. 

But it was the person in the matching pink dress next to him, that surprised him as Adrien embraced them both. 

Flaming red hair tamed enough to be twisted from her face. The dress was vested, defined arms on display, matching her toned legs in the high-low design of her gown. A bright laughing smile lit up Alix’s face as she side hugged Marinette, then gave him a light punch to the arm in greeting.

Luka couldn’t tell if it was just a friendly pairing for the event, or if something had recently developed. Especially considering Adrien having been somewhat reactive a few weeks ago. But then again, Adrien hadn’t been pursuing his girlfriend, just responding to the bond. 

“Fashionably late as always, Marinette,” Alix teased making a face. It was clear she’d also had a few glasses of the bubbly. 

“Bro, thought you were holding our lady hostage!” Nino leaned behind Alya. 

“I was tempted,” he chuckled. “Can you blame me?”

“Not at all man. I’m surprised I’ve managed not to throw this one over my shoulder and ditch this snooze fest.” Alya batted at him, feigning annoyance at his comment, but the satisfied grin on her face revealed all. 

“Luka!” He turned to the call of his name, Adrien gesturing towards him. “Would you like a glass? The ladies have requested service.” He slipped his manicured hands around the stem of Alix’s glass, comfortably lifting it from her fingers, as she swivelled to him in a quick _thank you_. Adrien’s eyes caught hers in a taunt she couldn’t help but rise too. 

“Well, Agreste? Thought you were going?” 

“Of course. I’m here to serve,” he faked a quick bow before turning away.

“Would you like a drink? I can find something else if you prefer?” Luka turned to Marinette who was raving with Alix over an event that was supposed to be coming to Paris in the spring. He placed his hand gently along the small of her waist, speaking quietly behind her as he looked off to where Adrien had headed. 

He could feel her pause momentarily, her mind racing over her decision. Then twisted partially to take in his face. “Will you with me?” 

“Planning to enjoy yourself?” Her grin creeping onto his face.

“We can let go for the night?” she was quiet, wanting to make sure he didn’t mind staying. Trying to ensure she wasn’t pushing him into something he wouldn’t be comfortable doing. 

He slid the smirk of promises onto his face before leaning in to whisper against her ear, “Only if I get to take you home with me afterwards.” She gave off a quiet gasp at his tone. 

“I’m wearing your colors under this,” a quiet breath for his ears alone.

“One glass coming up,” he kissed just below her ear, lingering enough to feel her skin heat beneath his lips. He stepped away, running his fingers against her low back, skimming her flesh. He heard a distinct ‘_dammmmn girl_’ as he moved away, and he smirked to himself.

Adrien was assembling a few glasses he had ordered from a nearby catering staff member, waiting for Luka to join him and carry the other two. If the cat had his tail on it would be curling in excitement, flicking with the need to release energy. Practically chomping at the bit for the shift in the tone of the event. Which seemed near to happening, people slowly making their way towards the door. He picked up the two shoots, and turned to survey the crowd next to his slightly shorter friend. Taking a small sip from his own drink, jaw flexing against the carbonation. 

“Your Chat’s showing.”

“Hard to keep it down,” Adrien frowned. “This is taking longer than I expected. I want to unbutton this damn collar already.” 

“Plus roll up these sleeves?” Luka chuckled lowly.

“More than you know. I’ve been on display for hours now,” he muttered.

“Alix?” he slid his eyes back to the small group beginning to shed the few faces he didn’t recognize. Green eyes next to him focused in as well- silent.

“She’s a challenge.”

“Putting it mildly,” he laughed lowly..

“I don’t know. She’s been a good friend, you know?” Adrien shifted, somewhat uncomfortable, but he didn’t shift the topic. “She pulls me out of the… brooding she calls it. Even though I’d rather not use that term, like I’m some sort of Bruce Wayne.”

“You mean you’re not an attractive wealthy man, head of a major company, gallivanting around in a black suit in the middle of the night- fighting bad guys?”

“Oh no... I’m Bat-Man. I’m Cat-Man!” They both broke out into laughter, drawing eyes and flashing camera lights. The invading paparazzi attempting to make their last few minutes of admittance as good as they could. Before they managed to get back to the group, Adrien added in quietly. “She’s wild. Care-free. Plus, she laughs at my puns.... She’s like a flame.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Luka smoothed out before sauntering up to a lady of mist. The dazzling smile directed at him as he sidled up to her made his heart skip. He wasn’t sure if it would ever stop amazing him. She slipped the flute from his hands and tucked into his side as his hand settled on her hip.

“Wait! We need to toast!” Nino called out, raising his own glass. “Anyone?”

After a pause, without someone speaking up, Luka lifted his glass. “To a colorful night!”

“To a damn good night!”

Marinette’s cheeks were flushed as she drank to the toast, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

A loud attention grabbing chord rang out across the room. A deeper note right after.

“Everyone ready for a genuine rock and roller?” Jagged Stone’s excited voice drew the crowd’s attention. “Yeah-ha!” The chandelier lights kicked off then, leaving the room illuminated in recessed LED strips. Loud boisterous hollers and cheering broke out across the groups. “Let’s Rock N’ Roll babes!” 

And that’s all it took to go from upscale gala to a full on party. Nino raised his own glass higher, cheering over Alya’s head, then drained it before tugging Alya into the throng of people headed over to the stage. Alix wasn’t far behind, hand tightly gripping Adrien’s as she pulled him along. Matching grins and excitement on their faces. The fiery redhead was petite, but bounded along next to him, just as wild as Chat. Luka wasn’t sure if it was something that would last. But then again her light but responsible side at a juxtaposition to Chat Noir’s brazen cheekiness, but Adrien’s confident and friendly demeanor kept a balance to Alix’s tenacity and individualism. Both steadfast and loyal. 

The motion to his left had him twisting to see Marinette draining her cup, challenging eyes turning to look up at him. He finished his off as quickly as he could, setting their glasses on a caterer’s tray as he walked by, Marinette immediately spinning two fresh ones from the same waiter. She proffered one to him before clinking hers to his as he pulled it away.

“To a colorful night!” Implications heavy and seduction in her eyes.

“To a dangerous game,” he grinned back, winking. He pulled her into the crowd, easily curving around the beginnings of chaos. _Pure Anarchy!_ he could picture his mother crowing, fueling those around her. It was no wonder Anarka and Jagged had crossed paths. Marinette moved with him, winding in and out, but also drawing people towards her. Bright blonde hair caught his attention, Rose linking arms with his girlfriend- Juleka just behind her, teasing grin directed at him. The couple was at least a round of drinks ahead of them, and Rose was near vibrating in her excitement. 

“Glad to see you made it,” Jules smiled as they looped into a knit group. 

“Someone needed to be shown off,” he grinned, spinning Marinette under his arm as she yelled out the words to the song along with Jagged. 

“Always so giving,” taunty glint in her eyes. 

Luka’s attention was turned to the raven haired girl moving against him, joy written all over her face. A small flush creepy along her cheeks. She looked up at him while reaching down to hold his hands and linking their fingers. Then she lifted their arms up in the air, waving them about as she wiggled. He shifted into her rhythm quickly, keeping her in sync with the bass. She reacted to his adjustments blindly, already use to their push and pull instincts from battle. 

After about three songs a loud ‘_Luka! My Lad!_’ exploded towards him. Jagged was pointing to him from the microphone, guitar strap keeping the instrument from careening away.

“Get up here! This is a real artists, right here!” He called out to the party. It only took moments for him to get tugged up towards the small stage, Jagged’s guitar thrust into his hands as the rocker rushed over to a conveniently located piano. A steady kick start from the drummer launched the song into motion. Luka rolled his sleeves up his forearms as quickly as possible, ripping into a quick scaled riff. Fingers adjusting to the slightly wider fretboard. Then Jagged was launching into the lyrics of his recent single, and things went crazy from there.

Luka was lost in the songs and performing, something he forgot how easily it was to fall into. Once he tuned back into the people around him, he felt the damp sweat against his back and explosive energy around him. Big blue eyes were on him, only a few feet from the edge of the stage, twisting her body and hips to his notes. He turned to face her, dipping the guitar lower against his body, spinning the notes into a solo. The band accompanied his change, amplifying his personal performance. He couldn’t help but glance up at her through the hair escaping it’s hold, and catching her attention, grinning when she flashed him bedroom eyes back. 

It didn’t take long for the eccentric rockstar dancing behind him to notice Marinette and holler out some sort of greeting. It was hard to determine though over the music and a definite slurred craze overtaking the performer. He could picture Penny hovering somewhere having given up on containing him, holding her own glass. Adrien and Alya came up alongside Marinette then, respective dates moving in. Adrien spun her quickly, twisting her body around him, before passing her over to Alya. Nino swept both girls into a dance as Alix moved into the blonde, occupying his attention fully. 

“I didn’t know you’d captured my little lady’s heart!” Jagged came up behind him, gesturing for him to hand over the guitar. “Treat her right mate!”

“I intend to,” he smiled, relinquishing the instrument before he slipped off the stage. He wrapped an arm around Marinette from behind, pulling her into his body. Immediately her hips molded to his, guiding him in her dance. One of her free hands slid up, looping around the back of his neck, fingers curling to pull him more fully into her. The other clung to his arm coiled around her waist. 

She ground against him and he moved with her instinctually. Conscious thought gone, as well as the urge to appear stoic and reserved. He wanted and she gave, demanding equally from from him. His free hand dropped to her hip, fingers pressing into the dip. 

She was an intoxicating drug and Luka was an addict.

Her head tilted up towards him, reclining back into his shoulder. “Take me home,” she breathed out to him. He searched her face making sure she was sober enough to make the decision, and found a clear and coy look in her eyes. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he nipped at her ear, leading her away. A few people bid them a good night, lost in their own distractions. It took only moments to find their coats. His hands never left her body, keeping her close. 

He gave her a questioning look as they entered the hall, heading for the elevator. She grinned mischievously, fingers running down his vest gently to settle over where Sass was tucked in the hidden pocket. As the doors slid closed behind them, she pressed the top floor to the building. 

Viperion swept Marinette into his arms, tucking her coat around her tightly before carrying them over the dark rooftops of Paris. She clung to him, dress fluttering in between his movements, and bright laughter filled his ears. There was something satisfying about carrying her through the night. Normally she was swinging and running alongside him, but now she was his to hold. No suit to keep her safe- just his arms.

When he got to his own building and managed to sneak them in through his window unseen, he slipped the window closed with a snap and pulled the curtains. He watched her cross over to his lamp, moving slowly, enticing him. When she clicked on the dim light, her eyes slid to him, holding his gaze as she shrugged her coat down her shoulders, letting it slip to the floor, revealing the smooth expanse of her back to him. The four sets of ribbons keeping the dress together waiting to be undone.

He stalked across the space separating them, gloved hands gliding down her hips as she leaned back into him. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. Luka dropped his mouth to the crook of her shoulder, skimming his lips across her warm flesh, watching her skin shiver. A small gasp came from her before she slid her hands into his hair, swaying her hips into him. 

Fire coursed through his veins as his lips formed against her skin, before nipping, then spinning her around to face him. Curling his body over hers and capturing her mouth. She met him with passion, opening her lips to invite him in. _Take_ was what her body said. 

Take control.

Take what he wanted.

Willingly giving herself over to him. 

So he took. 

Ran hands up from her hips, dragging his gloved fingers over her back, letting them snag in the ribbons he grazed over. When he reached the top set keeping the neck held up, he tugged at one of the ends. It gave way slowly, slipping through his fingers as he let it fall. He felt her press into his chest, arching against him. 

His hands drifted lower, tangling with the next row of teal, the knot giving way faster. The dress began to slip down from her shoulders, sliding until it caught against her chest she had pressed to him. Her breath had picked up, and she sucked at his lip, pulling it away, until he swept her mouth back to his own. He smoothed his hands from her neck down her spine, catching on the third ribbon that cinched at her waist. 

When the teal gave way, he kept it looped in his grip- waiting. 

This was a moment she needed to decide on before he went further. 

Then she pressed at his mouth, a chaste kiss as she pulled back, slipping from his hold. 

Smoke drifted down her body slowly as the fabric gave way, revealing her breasts to him. Bare. The dusty rose of her nipples beginning to pebble drew his eyes. The dress slipped lower, giving way as the loosened ribbons came undone, dripping to just above her navel. He watched her, entranced as she pulled pins from her hair, watching as it slowly came free to frame her face, curling gently passed her shoulders. 

She held his gaze as she reached behind her, untying the last set of ribbons. The dress dropped to the floor then, pooling at her feet. Smooth pale skin begged to be touched. Worshipped. 

Viperion ran his eyes down her body.

His colors wrapped lacy fingers over her hips and between her thighs. 

He dropped his transformation immediately, completely oblivious to where the kwamiis hid. Luka swept her up, hands cupping the back of her thighs, lifting her up to wrap her legs around him. 

Marinette clung to him, hands plunging in his hair as he carried her to his bed. He dropped onto his sheets, seated as his hands gripped her ribs and hip, her knees settling into the mattress around him- straddling his hips. Her hands slipped from his hair, fingers making quick work of the buttons on his vest. Helping him to slip it off, before leaving him to finish, turning her attention to the buttons of his shirt. Divulging him of the fabric, hands gliding over his shoulders, as he slipped the sleeves free. 

Luka’s arms wrapped her up again, kisses travelling from her mouth down her jaw. Her hips ground against him, and he dropped his grip to them. When she rolled against him again, he added pressure, meeting her movements. A small moan set him ablaze and as she dipped back, revealing her chest to him again, he let his mouth trail down. Hot against her flushing skin. She arched further into his touch, and he captured her breast in his mouth. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, before alleviating it by pressing his tongue flat, licking up her skin. 

She tipped her head back to him, arms looping loosely around his neck, grinding into him again. The movement dragged a groan out of him, and she set into a pattern, core rocking against him. Naughty fingers went exploring, running down his chest, nails teasing flesh, he flexed up against her. The moan against his lips made him grip her hips harder. It spurred her onward, hand dipping between them, working on his belt. She flipped the leather from his buckle easily, before moving onto his jeans. 

When she’d gotten the zipper down, he tucked his hips, letting her reach in to pull him up beneath the black of his briefs. She settled against him again, hot core pressing along his length, rolling into a rhythm he matched. Her mouth was insistent and he gave willingly, leading the way in the sweep of his tongue, while she controlled their pace.

By the time she was breathing heavily, she’d moved back, slipping her fingers under his band, but held back from gripping him. He answered her silent question, sliding his hands around to grip her back side, fingers scooping into the fringe of her panties. She reached in fully then, pulling him out, hand slipping around the upper portion, while the other pushed the fabric down to the base. He hissed into her mouth and she bit gently at his lower lip. Luka twisted them then, easily moving Marinette onto her back, legs cradling his body as he settled his weight over her. 

Arm braced so he was lifted just high enough to allow her hand to move between them, rolling his hips with her hand, fingers wrapped around him stroking. He hadn’t been touched in so long and her hand was a sin he willingly accepted. Her chest moved against him, skin sliding, nipples brushing in time their hips. Her hand slipped out then, both arms moving to the back of his briefs and jeans. 

He broke their kiss then, breathing heavily with her.

“Let me.”

Her eyes opened and met his, pausing in her task, though her breasts still heaved against him.

“Let me,” he repeated, shifting from between her legs, but still over her. Her hands came free, palms settling against his chest, waiting. 

When he kissed her next it was slower and deeper. He ran his fingers down from the hollow of her neck to her chest, capturing her breast in hand. She arched against him, inhaling deeply as he slid his thumb over her nipple. Then he slipped his hand lower, drifting across her ribs, to her hip, fingers sliding along the lace. As he danced his fingers below her navel, he paused at the hem. 

Her thighs opened enough for his hand, and he slid down the outside of panties. Fingers barely skating against the sensitive skin. She gasped into his mouth, body moving beneath him. His hand grazed along the slit of her lips, pressing a little firmer with every pass, feeling the heat radiating and the fabric beginning to dampen. His index finger hooked under one side, grazing the flat of his knuckle over her skin, ring eliciting a shudder from her. He swiped a few times over her slit again, before pulling his finger free, then flattening his hand and pressing it against her whole core, hips rolled up to his touch. 

With some questening movements against the lace and the peak of her thighs, she closed her legs, tilting her hips to let him pull the panties from her body, knees tucking up as he slipped it from her ankles. He dropped his colors to the floor, then twisted his fingers, to spin the ring from his hand, setting it on the nightstand next to them. 

Marinette opened her legs to him again, wider, her slit parting slightly, and he dipped his hand back down. Middle finger sliding between her folds as his hand cupped her. The whimper that came from her lips and dip into his hands, had him grinding against the side of her leg. Restraint growing harder the more she began to fall into a need for him. 

His hand slid along her, fingers gathering wetness as he swirled around her entrance, dragging it back up to the bundle of nerves at the peak. A whispered profanity broke from her across his lips, legs spreading asking for more. Pulling his hand away he smoothed it along her thigh, guiding her leg up and out, to curl on it’s own, shifting so her other knee could slide up, securing her position. 

Luka dropped his mouth from hers, burying his face against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, before moving to her core again. He let two fingers set up a rhythm against her clit, learning what patterns and speeds spurred her into moving with him. What drug moans from her. What encouraged her racing heart. When he dipped lower, circling her opening, her body tilted towards him, granting permission with a need. He pressed into her slowly, following the curve of her body, resting her movements. Her muscles had tightened around him, and he paused waiting for her to adjust.

“I can stop,” he spoke lowly. 

“Please don’t,” she whispered, voice raw. “It’s just been awhile, give me a second.” He didn’t answer for a moment, and as he felt her relax under him, he pulled his fingers partially out before sliding back to settle into her. His palm gliding against the rest of her core. 

“Not the first?” he asked, repeating the motion with more purpose.

“No.” He hummed against her throat in answer, working his hand slow and firm, encouraging a rhythm for her to match. She willingly fell into it, core and lips growing slick. As Luka curled his fingers in her, he matched the pressure with his palm, grinding it against her bundle of nerves. His outer fingers slid along the flesh at the seam of her thighs. 

Marinette’s hips rolled on their own, pulling him deeper, asking for a faster pace. So he responded, feeling her flame burn. 

When her pants turned into a cadence of moans, he slipped out, setting to the pattern on her clit that she responded to most. He kept his face buried in her neck, letting her react the way she needed without the thought of being on display. Giving her the freedom to get lost in the feeling. Her body arched more rapidly, one hand reaching to hold one of her breasts, the other gripping his forearm as he moved, anchoring herself. He picked up the pace and pressure as her sounds grew louder and in rhythm to her grinding. 

Her body began to tighten beneath him, curling into his touch, whimpers higher in pitch. He thanked every music god out there for the muscles he’d built up from playing guitar for so long, granting him the ability to fight off the cramping and keep his pace from stuttering.

Because Marinette exploded against him. 

Legs stuttering, the knee trapped between them pressing into his side as she tensed up. He kept the pace until she let go and shuddered, throwing her head back into the pillow. His hand slowed, bringing her back down to earth gently so her body wouldn’t randomly jerk over the next few minutes. Palm held flat and light over her core until she closed her legs around him. 

It took her a few minutes to gather herself, leaning away so she could turn her face to see him. She was more than dazed and he smiled at her, pulling his arm up to wrap around her middle, wishing that they weren’t lying on the comforter and under it instead.

“Not the first, but hopefully the best,” he was able to rasp out.

She smiled before curling into him, “And the last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have we reached explicit?
> 
> I'd like to say at some point, i may turn to some more uncouth words... because there aren't very many synonyms for some of these things. 
> 
> Also you're welcome ;)


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2700 views!!!!! What?1
> 
> I love you guys.

_”Bring her back!”_

_”I can’t.”_

_ **”Bring her back!”** _

_”...I can’t.”_

Marinette woke with a start, heart pounding, gasping for air. Tears pricked her eyes. The hot skin of Luka’s back pressed to her side, paused in it’s deep breaths, before he rolled over. His movements were stilted and slow, attempting to rotate in the small space between her and the wall. A long arm reached across her beneath the covers, cradling her body. 

“Nightmare?” he whispered groggily.

“Yes,” voice cracking.

“Memory?” His fingers rubbed soothing circles against her ribs. 

She nodded, inhaling a deep breath again. He patiently waited, letting her decide to share or work through it alone. Heart beat solid against her.

“The battle,” she whispered after time had passed. Watching a trickle of light from the top of his curtains; headlights from a car skimming across the ceiling before disappearing. “I… ”, the collecting tears finally fell from the corners of her eyes. “I couldn’t bring her back.”

The gentle rhythm of his breathing hitched, fingers stilling before he responded.

“There was nothing you could do.”

“I know,” she reached up to wipe the wetness from her temples. “It still feels like failing… Failing him.”

“I understand,” the arm he had wrapped around her tightened slightly, holding her more securely.

“I always wondered if there was some sort of path.. timeline… where she didn’t have too… where it didn’t happen,” Marinette closed her eyes, trying to erase the vision from her mind. 

“Bunnix told me you tried during the battle to go back. That she _Burrowed_ you further into the past… during the fight,” she could hear him lick his lips, in hesitation. She turned her face towards him in the dark, barely making out his eyes.

“I don’t remember that. She didn’t tell me.”

He shifted uncomfortably, drumming against her ribs to a familiar tune. “It was during a _Second Chance_. Multiple chances.”

“How many?” she whispered. 

“Too many to count,” he murmured. But she didn’t believe him. He always knew. Luka kept count without fail.

“Is that why you smoke?” she stroked his forearm thoughtfully, looking away from his face.

“Yes. It helps,” he rolled onto his back, lifting his arm to encourage her to curl into him. Immediately she buried her face into the hollow of his shoulder, inhaling his scent: cool, spice, and sea. Marinette tucked her arm into herself, fingers troubling her lips. 

“I’m sorry,” barely over a breath.

“You don’t need to be,” he tilted to kiss the top of her head. “I could’ve walked away at anytime.”

“I dream of a world where we never carried these responsibilities. Never knew the burden. Where Hawkmoth never arose,” she kept her tone low. 

“You never would’ve met Tikki,” fingers began to brush against her scalp. 

“It’s hard to imagine a world without her,” she admitted. She rolled her lips, before revealing something she’d never voiced before. “My life wouldn’t have been affected by the miraculous… by the pull. I would’ve chosen you sooner.” The small guilt of choosing Luka second soured her stomach and thoughts. It felt like minutes had passed before he respond, spiking her nerves. But she’d begun to understand that he took time to process and figure out what he wanted to say, or how.

“I would’ve waited for you, either way,” he finally said, tone low. Fingers ran the length of her hair, more soothing for himself then her it felt. But it dragged her down. The smooth skin against her, and the firm protective feel of his arms, quelled any lingering thoughts of her dreams. It was easy to relax, figuratively set her burdens on the table for awhile. So Marinette sank back into the pull of unconsciousness. She couldn’t be sure if it was real or imagined, but she heard his voice. The rich tone promising into the night.

“I would’ve waited in every lifetime.” 

\----

The well known sound of his phone going off woke her, in what felt like seconds after she closed her eyes. Luka startled next to her, head craning over to his phone, before his head flopped back onto the pillow and he groaned.

“Work,” he ground out, the closest to pouting she’d ever heard from him. “I forgot today was Monday.” The phone going off for awhile before she sat up twisting to swipe the screen. He untangled himself from her, and climbed over. If she’d been more conscious she would’ve enjoyed staring at his form, but she was too tired to ogle. She pulled the blanket up to her chest to maintain some of the warmth as he moved around the dawn grey room. 

“I’m turning on the light,” he warned, then clicked on the lamp. Marinette blinked heavily before watching him continue to get ready. One of his eyes was closed and the other squinted as he pulled out clean clothes and tied his hair back 

“Will I get to come home to you?” he looked over while tying the laces of his graphic shoes.

“My uncle is arriving today,” she frowned. “I’ll be busy with family all week.”

“Mmm. I’m going to miss you,” his jean jacket came next, foregoing his hoodie, which he carried over to her. “To remember me by.”

“It’s not forever,” she grinned.

He placed a hand over his heart, “It’ll feel like it to me.” She tossed the only pillow on the bed at him, throwing his balance off as he was shoving his keys into his pocket. “Hey! I’m trying to be poetic.”

“You’re being a sap,” she laughed. 

“You love it,” he grinned, carrying the pillow back, and leaning over to kiss her as he resettled it on the bed. He broke the kiss with a pop, before pressing back in. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away, watching him gather his cell and headphones. “My house is your house. Sleep well, Melodié.” He leaned in one more time to kiss her forehead before he clicked off the lamp and headed to the door. A small grey blur zipped over to him, tucking into Luka’s coat. The sound of the lock on the door, made her sigh.

“Would you like to cuddle with me, Marinette?” Tikki’s small voice drew her attention, as she floated over, a smile on her face.

“Always,” she giggled, sinking into the blanket and smoothed the pillow for her friend. Tikki wiggled her way to Marinette’s neck, a content vibrating buzz emanating from her. A deep breath later, Marinette pulled the blanket up to her face, inhaling his scent. It didn’t take long before she drifted back off. 

It was late morning when she woke, head pounding.

**M: ibuprofen?**

She set her phone down while pulling Luka’s hoodie over head to shuffle to the bathroom. Then moving around his apartment. It was interesting to explore his space without feeling watched. He didn’t have any pictures of people put up. A few posters for shows. His pick display was balanced on top of his dresser, the collection having at least tripled since she’d seen it last. She frowned when she found her dress, realizing that she hadn’t exactly brought a change of clothes with her. The thought of traipsing through Paris in her dress sounded _awful_.

_Bzzz_

**L: cup shelf in the kitchen  
L: your chocolate is in the fridge**

**M: that’s for a special occasion!**

**L: last night was a special occasion ;)  
L: it’ll help your headache **

Marinette snorted. There was a side of Luka that some people never got to see. At least fully see it. He’d always been openly flirtatious with her, but in a subtle way. A look. A touch. A few words. He created small moments that lingered with you. 

But she got all of him now. All of his attention- unfiltered. Bared himself to her in ways he kept from the rest of the world. 

**L: i’ll get you another one**

**M: what if i wanted to hoard them all instead?**

She wandered over to the kitchen, deciding to eat the chocolate anyways.

**L: someone would find your stash eventually  
L: Jules is a chocolate thief **

**M: i can see it  
M: pants for me?**

**L: oh  
L: third drawer?**

Marinette went to scrounge in his dresser, looking for something that wouldn’t be overly ridiculous. Luka wasn’t necessarily large, but he was tall, and had begun to wear his pants a bit more fitted and less tight. When she pulled the drawer open she found her scarf, neatly folded amongst his other nice accessories. A brown worked leather bracelet was braided intricately, and when she inspected it, a metal version of his tattoo was wound into the leather. She needed to look into what it meant. After picking a pair and dressing, she folded her dress up nicely and set it on his bed after she made it. Carrying it through the city was a bad idea. 

Rolled up jeans, heels on, hoodie comfortably wrapping her body down past her rear, hair throw in a messy bun. Her make up was smudged, but over all, she felt presentable to the world.

**M: locked the door handle**

Her phone didn’t go off again until she was getting off the subway near her home. Notification popping up right after her maman asked when she’d be home. Her father was on his way in the delivery truck with her uncle. Festivities and a food-a-thon were about to be unleashed.

**L: is it too soon to say i miss you?**

Maman set her to last minute cleaning as soon as she walked through the door, before she could go up and change. But once she was able to escape, she snapped a photo of herself in his clothes. 

**L: beautiful**

A shower, clean clothes, and a whole day of storytelling later, she called him while she crawled into bed. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” she asked, curling up, wearing his jacket.

“I’ll be staying with my mom for the rest of the week. So she will probably try to cook something vaguely holiday like,” she could hear him talking quietly to Sass through the phone, before he came back. “You?”

“Family. Grandparents are coming over too. Grandma is arriving tomorrow.”

“Busy,” he whispered, he was settling for bed on the other end. “I wish you were here. I don’t remember how to sleep without you.” She felt a smile split her face and buried deeper into the covers. 

“I miss you.”

He started to say something before stopping, then he started over, “I miss you too. Goodnight, Marinette.” Luka’s voice was deep and warm, she could picture him wrapping her up in his arms.

“Sleep well, Luka.”

The week passed in a hectic whirlwind. Food. Family. Music. Games. More food. 

Viperion had appeared on her balcony Christmas Night, after the lights in her house went out. The quiet rapping on her roof hatch had her opening it to let him slip in. 

“I have to leave in the morning. Mom won’t be up until late though. She had a few more drinks than she realized, “ he chuckled, then dropped his transformation. Sass brushed passed her face, tail gently swiping her cheek, before he went in search of Tikki. “But tonight, I’d like to stay here. With you.” He paused then, waiting for her response.

“There’s a no pants rule in bed,” she smiled and settled back into her pillows. He shirked his clothes quickly and crawled under the covers, tugging her into his side. They both released a deep breath at the same time. 

“I feel complete again,” he murmured, kissing her hair. She placed her lips against his chest, gently pressing them against the warm skin. Marinette was lost for words though. Because that’s what it felt like, being whole. A piece you don’t realize you’re missing until it’s replaced. He’d brought part of her with him when he came into her life. As if he’d had it all along. A flame encased in a lantern. Safe. Cherished. 

Carried it all this time, waiting for her to find the light in the dark. 

Then he’d built a hearth around her fire. 

A home.

When she woke, he was already gone. But a small wrapped box was on her headboard. 

_La Maison_. She had a bright smile on her face as she popped the decadent treat into her mouth.

**A: Bee’s in Greece.**

The message came Friday. 

**M: i haven’t seen anything in the news?**

**A: That’s because nothing’s happened yet.  
A: At least beyond a small group of valets being akumatized and joy riding through Saloniki.**

**M: devious**

**A: Obviously had Cat-astrophic effects on the town.**

**M: …**

**A: Fine.   
A: Bee says akumatized butterflies were pulled out after an hour. Purified. Then fluttered off. **

**M: a game**

**A: She’s just toying around with them. **

**M: wait  
M: she’s just toying around with them  
M: what if she’s just toying with us?**

**A: Valid.  
A: There hasn’t been any clear motive. Besides Chaos.**

**M: chaos  
M: nothing truly cruel  
M: dangerous though and powerful**

**A: But not malicious.**

**M: distracting  
M: constant distractions**

**A: Distracting who? And from what?**

**M: maybe we’re finally asking the right questions  
M: let Bee know we appreciate her and to continue gathering information  
M: M’s getting closer to Paris again. She said after New Year’s. Perhaps she wasn’t lying. We need to be ready.**

**A: Not sure how we’re going to manage that?**

**M: fair point.   
M: meeting?**

**A: I’m hearing New Year’s Party.**

**M: that’s not what i said!**

**A: Too late. Invites sent.**

**M: ADRIEN!!!!!!**

**A:😽 *cat face emoji***


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka needs his Marinette

Marinette had called him Friday night to share what she learned, and what had subsequently came from it. Luka had laughed, having wondered why he had gotten a text earlier in the day. He’d gone home instead of back to his mother’s, figuring he’d be staying with Marinette, but when they spoke, it was late. Late and cold. 

Too late to take the transports. Too cold to freerun. 

So he’d gone to bed, heart heavy with yearning, but he slept. 

The week had been hard, even with the few hours he’d spent holding her a few days prior. It hadn’t been enough, and leaving had been harder than he expected. The more time passed, the greater the ache he felt to be near her. The distance distracting. When she wasn’t on his mind, a gentle tug within his body would remind him. 

A flutter Christmas eve. Something where you press your hand to your chest, but it’s already gone. Christmas had a noticeable pause to his deep breath while he drank with his mom. It gave him a gentle nudge towards Marinette. By that night, he hadn’t been able to wait. The night he stayed, had eased the need to be near her. Just a flutter again Thursday, but Friday had a tug. Staying home: alone, in his bed, heart heavy. With more than yearning.

Dreams were full of snatches of smells, sounds, touches he didn’t remember. But couldn’t make out. They were always brief though. Vague blurs that left a faint imprint when he woke. 

He’d almost told her he loved her Monday night. The words ready to spill forth, but he felt it was too soon to say. Even if he knew with his whole being that it was true. The more time passed, the more he felt it. The more the tug pulled. 

Loving someone and missing them when they weren’t around was normal. Loving someone and _physically_ needing them to be nearby, felt obsessive. Akin to a stalker. No matter how much he reasoned with himself, that string pulled. 

Pulling him to her side, to feel whole and complete once more. Warmed by her fire. 

Dreaming was cold though.

It was wind whipping past his face as he flew over Paris, swinging on a magic cord. Twisting with grace, muscles stretching and going taunt in his arms. A way he’d never felt running across the roofs. A black shadow out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Chat Noir ran at her side, grin feral and teasing. He was younger. Maybe 17? 

Then he was accepting a ribbon for something. Selling pastries with Sabine. He was running in the daylight, flipping over chimney stacks, heart pounding in pursuit. He was watching Kitty Section play, gaze rarely leaving his own body up on the stage. A date with Adrien.

Kissing Adrien. Being pushed back into the pillows, ripping the boys shirt from his body. Feeling a hand gripping under his backside. Hips pressing and grinding into his core. A flash of blonde hair and green.

Fire. 

Luka woke with a growl on his lips. A reaction he wasn’t familiar having. But that’s what it was. His teeth ground tight, eyes focused on his ceiling. He rarely snapped out of control, remembering to remain cool in situations. Usually only threats to those he loved. Blatant disrespect set him off.

And apparently jealousy.

Luka ran a hand over his face, rolling his jaw to ease the tension. Pushing the blanket off before rolling to sit on the edge of the bed, forearms braced on his knees. It took a few minutes for his heart to stop pounding and return to what felt like a sense of himself.

Luminous eyes caught his attention, hovering at eye level. 

“You appear to be in sssome distresss,” Sass hissed out quietly.

“It felt like it,” Luka smiled back. 

“Another nightmare?” 

“Yeah… I think so,” he nodded before leaning back into his pillow.

“Your vibrationsss are irregular,” the snake kwamii drifted to settle on Luka’s stomach, scales slick against his sweaty torso. 

“Not surprised. I’ve felt odd since Monday,” he huffed. 

“Mmmm, the bond isss ssstarting to sssettle into place. Only to be exssspected. It will passs,” Sass began to float over to share his pillow.

“Bond? I don’t understand.”

“Sssouls coming back together,” the snake settled, upper body braced against his tail. “You’ve fallen in love with her, yesss?”

Luka flicked his eyes over, before looking away, “I’ve loved her for awhile now. Probably since she walked through my door all those years ago.”

“But now you’re _in love_ with her. Ssso the bond isss weaving you together,” he stated matter of factly. 

“Like… soul mates?” he questioned quietly. He didn’t want to sound disbelieving as he assumed those things were potentially real. But he was hesitant to think something like that would happen to him. 

“That iss one way to put it,” Sass blinked his eyes slowly.

“Marinette is my _soul mate_?” he questioned, uncertain. 

“You are bound soulsss through all livesss.”

“_All lives_?”

“Yesss. Many ssoulsss reincarnate. Not asss many alwaysss appear at the same time.”

“And we’re one of them?”

“Yesss.”

“What about the Miraculous? Ladybug and Chat Noir?” believing in soul mates wasn’t nearly as unbelievable as kwamiis and miracle stones. Many religions spoke of reincarnation. 

“A different bond. Born of the kwamii balance, not of ssoulsss,” Sass adjusted once more, and Luka sensed the conversation was near an end. “Many of their bearersss fall in love. The pull of their powersss conssstant.”

“That explains Marinette and Adrien a few years ago,” he muttered to himself. 

“But you are her other half. It appearsss your bond isss sstronger than merely being paired to us kwamiis. I’ve not had the pleasssure of being connected to a bound sssoul, asss the othersss,” Sass closed his eyes, breathing slowly. 

“Wait… what does the settling mean? Does it do anything? I’ve had this _tugging_ thing?” Luka rushed out, not wanting to be done with one of the few times the kwamii shared information he normally wouldn’t.

“Normally, no. Jussst a sense of knowing each other, feeling complete. Vague awarenesss of their mood or well being. Kwamii power isss interfering thisss time. It sseemss to make it ssstronger. Each sssituation isss different. I’ve never done thisss. I am unsssure if Marinette will react the sssame way. Tikki will know more. Sssleep.”

“How am I supposed to sleep when I’ve just been told I’m some reincarnation, like a fairy princess?” he humpfed, but Sass didn’t stir.

He was half tempted to encourage Sass to transform him to brave the freezing temperatures outside. But, he couldn’t bring himself to drain his small friend in the snow, to satisfy his own selfish want. Luka felt foolish, with the want to be near Marinette so badly, it hurt. 

He shifted to reach for his guitar, then laid back down, settling it against his body. Fingers found notes, shifting across the strings and frets subconsciously, as he plucked and strummed out the song he’d been working on lately. 

“Oooooo. Candyyyy. She’ssss sweet like candy in my veins…. HmmMMMm. Mmmmhmmm…. And every night, my mind is runnin around her….. Oh baby, your electric love…. “ the words came slowly, the tune easing his mind back towards rest. “Feel your energy rushing through meeee….”

Luka woke later in the morning and frowned before smiling to himself. Marinette had messaged him throughout the morning. 

**M: i can’t get away today  
M: family **

**M: i miss you like crazy  
M: please come stay with me tonight?**

**M: Gah! you’re still sleeping?!!?!?**

**M: i mean you don’t have to come  
M: but i want you too**

**L: can i bring you home instead?  
L: still need to give you your present **

It didn’t take long before his phone _strumm_ed in his hand.

**M: i don’t know. is it chocolate?**

He grinned. Pulling the blanket down and adjusting his briefs, he moved one arm to settle under his head, stretching out his body, before angling his camera. He sent the picture to her.

**L: you mean i’m not enough? ;) **

**M: are you coming drizzled in chocolate?**

He burst out laughing. 

**L: be ready at 8:30? Pack a bag.  
L: i’m not letting you go for days**

**M: are you kidnapping me?  
M: are there going to be restraints?**

**L: all i’ve got are amp cables  
L: but i can still play with you  
L: *play your song  
L: ;) **

**M: make it 8 **

\---

“What is all of this?” 

Luka was pulling out a random assortment of kitchen gadgets from the bag Marinette had given him to carry. It had been big and clunky, and took more than enough effort to make sure he didn’t bop anyone on the subway. She had worn her own large bag, apparently full of actual clothing to stay. 

“Oh! We’re going to be baking!” She grinned removing a small electric mixer from his hands and a set of baking pans. 

“Baking? Here?” he questioned in disbelief. 

“Well… it’ll be a bit more difficult than I expected. My memory of your kitchen was apparently… foggy,” she frowned, hands now free and resting on her hips. “But we’re superheroes we can do this!” Carrying over the remaining things, now spilling over onto his table, Luka just nodded eyebrows raised. 

Whether the task she had set out for them seemed daunting or not, he was more than happy to have her near him again, bring life to his apartment. Marinette was tucked into his hoodie, thick leggings and slouchy knee-high socks, that he both wanted to admire and rip off. _Or maybe rip the leggings off and leave those on? Maybe leave the his hoodie on too?_ He had to guide his eyes away from her legs, to watch her moving around busily organizing his kitchen. 

He leaned against his dresser, as she bustled about, singularly focused, pushing his sleeves up her forearms. She assessed his sorely lacking pantry goods, twitching her lips. 

“We have to go get groceries in the morning,” she turned towards him, and he beckoned her over into his arms. Marinette tucked in immediately, burying her face against him, as he settled his chin on her head. He felt her let out a deep breath, the tension in her shoulders melting away. 

“Anything you need,” he hummed, then let his fingers drift up to tug on one of the loose strands of her bun. After a second tug, Marinette tilted her face towards him and he kissed her gently. “I missed that,” he smiled.

“Wait until I set you to work tomorrow,” she grinned, tugging on his shirt guiding him away from his stance and towards the bed. “Then you’ll change your mind.”

“No chance, sweets,” with quick movements he leaned down to grip behind her thighs and hoist her up onto his hips. Strong thighs wrapping around him. It only took a step and a half before he dropped them down onto the bed, her shriek in surprise pulling a chuckle out of him. Her grip on his hips kept him locked between her legs, and he supported most of his weight from crushing her. Luka couldn’t tell if he’d captured her mouth, or if she’d attacked him with her own, but moments later one hand was definitely gripping the back of her knee, and her hands kept his face locked to hers. 

Luka was beginning to pull her sock over her knee and slowly down her calf, when he pulled his mouth away, breathing heavily. She lifted up to bite at his lip, sucking it back with her as she fell into the pillow, letting it slip out with a gentle tug. 

“Hmmm,” he groaned, but tilted back onto his knees. “It’s late, Little Bug. If we’re going to manage finishing anything tomorrow, we should get ready for bed.” A pout crossed her face, and it took a monumental amount of effort to push up her legs, hands guiding them until they were curled up. He closed his eyes at the sight, managing to roll her legs over to the side of the bed. He patted her back side and tilted his head towards the bathroom. “Go get ready for bed.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, before finishing the roll over onto her feet. He watched her swish away, closing the door with a click, then the shower turning on. 

“What is wrong with this thing?!” her yell made him laugh. “Are the only options lava and frostbite?!”

He woke up to her tangled limbs, a bit of drool on his arm, and the kwamiis chatting from the table. Couldn’t hear what they were murmuring about, if it even was in French, but they were at ease, so he figured it was just a social conversation. The sunlight streaming in, seemed higher than they’d planned, but he laid there with her for a little while longer. There wasn’t that incessant tug inside currently, just that feeling of completeness. 

Eventually he stirred her, but even in her complaints and whining she rolled out of bed and got ready. Pulling his hoodie over her clothes, it sank down to her tight jeans. Well fitted tight jeans. Hair thrown up, grocery bags rolled up in their pockets, hidden away in her sling purse. 

She held his hand through most of their shopping, _insisting_ on carrying half of the groceries, and most of the haggling and purchasing of goods. He hummed along as they moved, fingers tapping out notes when his hand rested on her hip. Some of the items she grabbed were… strange. But, over all he didn’t much care what they bought. Just paid for the groceries he ended up carrying. _Even through her scowling as he handed over his credit card._

“Stop buying things! You don’t need to spend your money! It was _my_ idea,” Marinette looped her arm through his, steering them towards the last shop. 

“You don’t need to buy it all yourself either. I have a job. You don’t,” he smiled down at her. She huffed, sending her hip into him, effectively dragging herself in the same direction with their linked arms. 

“I don’t have to pay for my own apartment,” she scrunched her face at him. 

He leaned down towards, smirking, “Well you can just punish me later.” The smirk turned to a full on grin when her face lit up red. _Brave in the dark of the night; flustered in the light of day._

“I changed my mind. You can pay next, too,” she attempted to school her expression, even if a small tinge still colored her cheeks. 

Apparently they were baking an assortment of things when they got back. There were a few different set ups and molds, at clearly designated locations. But the main counter space, which there wasn’t much of, was occupied with a large mixing bowl, mortar and some of the odd items that were purchased.

“What exactly are we making?” he questioned, washing his hands.

“Ice shift. The transformation recipe for the kwamiis’ winter and ice suits. You and I are out, and the others can always use more. If I’m making it, might as well make them for the whole team,” she shrugged. Something blue and white were being crushed in the mortar she was working. Her sculpted arms visually flexing in the tank top his hoodie had been hiding. 

“You’re stunning.”

“What?” she laughed, sprinkling the dry ingredients into a bowl. 

“Beautiful,” he could feel the smile on his face, and she looked away blushing. 

“Thank you,” she squeaked out. 

“How can I help?” he came over to her, hand sliding along the lower half of her back, fingers slipping beneath the hem.

“Sprinkle a layer of the blue crumble at the bottom of all the small round silicone molds over there,” she pointed a flour dusted hand towards the table. When he turned to go do as told, he felt her swat his rear, then danced away out of reach, laughing. Twisting he could see the white handprint on his black jeans. 

The baking and preparation went similarly, an unexpected amount of time, if he was being honest. The winter sun having already set when they were cleaning and storing the ice shifts in the fridge. Luka dropped onto the floor cushion when she flopped onto his bed.

“Does it take this long to make all of the shifts?” 

“Give or take,” she waved her arm in the air without looking over.

“You push yourself too far.”

“No one else knows how, and I have the book,” a smaller voice.

“Could always direct the team while being Ladybug. Granted- it’s a long process. You couldn’t stay transformed forever,” he nodded to Tikki as she floated by, a coconut cookie in her paws. “And writing down the recipe is obviously a no-go.”

“_Exactly_,” she pointed at him without looking. 

“I know now. I can help, if you’d like,” he fidgeted with his ring, spinning it idly. He didn’t want to overstep into a role with the Miraculous stones, if she wasn’t comfortable doing so. Luka was her boyfriend, potentially even _soulmate_, but as Sass had said, the miraculous were interfering. And he would be interfering if it wasn’t his role to take on. “Could ask Adrien, since he knows.”

“I don’t want him to be in charge of something like that right now. He’s not… I don’t want to... put more on his shoulders,” she mumbled quietly, remaining still. “He’s got a lot going on now, plus taking over the company. Getting over the loss of… everyone.”

“It’s been awhile now.” Slow ring rotation. 

“Yeah, but you’ve seen him. As Chat he’s been a bit more… undisciplined?”

“These things have impacted us all. It is something he has to learn how to manage. It’s not just him it affects, Marinette. He’s shirked some things, and you’ve picked up the slack.” Reverse spin. 

“It’s not just something you can fix, Luka,” her tone had become tense. 

“No. I’m not saying he has to fix it. Just try to manage it. Or step back for awhile in general. You’re not meant to be Guardian _and_ half the balance.”

“I’m not going to replace Chat,” she bit out. 

“I didn’t say replace. Just have him back up from the front for awhile, let someone else step in to help out. He’s a great organizer and message relay. Amazing in a fight, don’t get me wrong. But right now he can’t handle the pressure of being the balancer and share the burden of Guardian duties with you.”

“I can handle it. I’ve been handling it _just fine_.”

“You haven’t and you know it,” Luka tensed his jaw, spinning the ring faster. 

“_It’s fine_,” dangerously low.

He knew he was pushing something he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stand back and watch her continue burning herself out. Finding the right words seemed beyond difficult, and she wasn’t in a mood to talk about it. But that place where the tug came from, was like a stone, telling him the situation wasn’t okay. He felt a dejected turmoil, that wasn’t his own, and it pulled his protective instincts to the fore front. 

Either he was really good at reading her and her mood, or he could actually feel her. Knowing where it came from, didn’t relieve the situation. 

“Let one of us help you,” Luka looked up, unwilling to back down on this topic. “Even if it’s not me. Please let someone help. You can’t do both when we’re in this war right now. And no one else can step up as Guardian-”

“**I know!**” she jumped from the bed and stormed into his bathroom, door flinging shut behind her. He ran his hand over his face, sighed, and fell back onto the cushion. 

“Give her some time,” a small pat on his cheek had him cracking his eyes open. Tikki hovered near his face. “She’s been trying to hold everything together for awhile. I think…” She trailed off and fidgeted her small paws together, spinning to face Sass, curled up on the table. 

“He’sss experiencssing the Bond,” Sass hissed out.

“Oh. Okay. She’s been adjusting as well. I’m not sure how you feel it? But- I think Marinette is starting to notice. I can sense her changing, and when we transformed, it seemed she was… immersed into herself more than she’s ever been. I don’t think she’s found your tether yet, though. You’ve revealed the cracks in her armor, and she’s scared.”

“Scared, I’m not enough,” Marinette’s hushed voice came from right behind the bathroom door. 

“I’m scared that I’m not enough, either,” he spoke quietly in response.

“But you’re more than enough!” 

“Doesn’t stop me from feeling it,” Luka kept his tone low and soothing. It was something she responded well too, even if it was his default.

“No,” he could barely hear her sigh. 

“You’re enough, Marinette.” Muscles tensed as he sat up. “But you’re doing more than your enough should have to do. And you’ve done it marvellously.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“I know. We’re all still here and alive. Paris and Western Europe are safe. Okay… so the Notre Dame got a little beat up. But that was a group fail,” a quiet unsure chuckle. “I want to help you... I _need_ to help you.” She didn’t respond though, and it stayed silent in his apartment for a good hour. He sat there on the cushion, waiting. Then the door cracked open and Marinette came out, face blotchy and eyes puffy from crying. Luka opened his arms and she immediately curled up in his lap. He ran gentle fingers through her hair as he cradled her head. 

“I need you, too,” a whispered confession. A humm was all he responded with, letting her end with what she’d wanted to say. The action of running his fingers through her hair, eased his own stress and tension, as well as hers. He could feel her body sink into him. So strong, and yet so small. Protecting her from the cruelties of life, felt paramount. Or at least standing at her side as she took it on. 

Eventually he carried her to bed, bodies wrapped around each other. Flour from their clothes dusting all the sheets. 

“I need you here,” finger tapping over his chest, but not over his heart. Exactly over the spot that tugged. “I don’t… I don’t understand the whole _soulmate_ thing.”

“I definitely don’t,” he chuckled.

“I feel the way Tikki explained. Like you’ve opened doors in my mind I’ve never seen. My very… being, can feel you? Ugh, that’s not right,” she huffed in frustration. “I don’t know! I feel complete when I’m near you. I feel safe. A fire sheltered from the weather. This sounds so bad.”

He found her hand beneath the covers, lacing their fingers together. 

“I feel it, too.” Quiet, lights skittering across the ceiling on a constant roll, traffic heavy on it’s way home. “It’s hard to put into words. Especially without sounding like a sailor with sun sick delusions. I, uh, I’ve… fuck, honestly it sounds so crazy.”

“You don’t have to say it,” a little whisper against his chest.

“I want to. I want you to know. Since it’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever experienced. And I turn into a snake man!” Her laughter against him, made him grin as well. “I… sense you. Not, the same way that I can sense other things, especially transformed. You’re different. You’re the only heart I can hear. No one else’s. I’m not a stalker I promise, but I feel- this, _tug_? To be near you. To go to you when you’re gone.” He twitched his fingers against the back of her hand. “It’s physical. Not in my mind. I mean, it sounds crazy. But I feel it, right here,” he shifted their hands to tap against his chest, she had just nudged. Before moving them to her chest, sliding between their bodies. 

“Oh,” then she was quiet. Little niggly thoughts of doubt wormed their way into his thoughts. Coupled with feeling like an idiot. “I don’t feel that.” His heart sank, even if he hadn’t expected her too. “I sense you? Hmmm. You’re right, it’s hard to describe. I think you have part of me? When I’m with you, I feel whole. I… oh gosh, this is embarrassing.” She buried her face against his chest. “It’s as if I smell you in my mind? That’s so dumb. ”

“It’s not,” he tried to reassure her.

“It’s as if your scent is guiding me, saying ‘_this way_’. I can’t really smell stuff like Alya or Adrien. But I can smell things like pheromones, especially in the spring. And apparently, you’re putting out some strong pheromones.”

“Is Spring your… “ he felt lost for words on what he was trying to get out. 

“Yes,” she squeaked out. “It’s when the… Heat? Need to mate? ‘Have sex like rabbits’ kicks in.”

“Ah, yes,” he chuckled. 

“This isn’t funny!” she let go of his hand to smack him gently.

“It is a little.”

“Why?!”

“Because mine starts soon and ends sometime in the spring. We’re going to overlap.” He wondered if that’s why he’d been feeling more protective lately. It would make sense. If she was his soulmate, then his body was declaring her his _mate_, in true animal fashion. _Like an animal_. Like an animal with a metaphorically physical tug to be near her.

“So you’re going to need to ravage me soon?” cheeky little bug.

“I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” he shifted to lean over her. The look she gave him was entirely sinful.

“I could do with some ravaging right now,” a little grin. He breathed deep, lowering his face to hers, hand slipping down to her waist, skimming fingers just above her pants. Calluses catching on the soft skin every now and then, her body trembling at the sensation.

“I will in time. Make you mine,” he growled against her neck, lips gliding up to the shell of her ear. He’d never felt so bold in his life, even while he was lost in his performance on the stage. But he felt bold now, with her. 

“Yours?” he felt her cheeks tighten in a smile.

“Mhmm,” Luka returned the grin, pulling away. Flopping onto his back once more, he worked at his jeans to kick them off. Removing his shirt next. “Now, I remember something about no pants in bed?”

“Bed already?” she pouted.

“Yes, I told you. I still have to give you your present.”

“You’re cruel, Couffaine,” but she stripped for bed anyways. He watched her contemplate taking her flour covered tank top off, but hesitated. He shifted, trying to find his shirt on the bed where he’d dropped it, then handed it over. It was dusted with the white powder as well, but not nearly as bad. “Thank you.” Then she burrowed below the blankets, curling into his side, back pressed into his ribs.

In the morning Luka snuck over her sleeping form to go shower, and when he came back, she was still passed out. Stretched out languidly, arm over her face, he couldn’t help but smile. He took the chance to run down to the nearby coffee shoppe to bring back something hot. When he came back she was curled up in the blankets scrolling through her phone. 

“Have you seen Insta yet?” she asked as he came through the door.

“No? Dark chocolate mocha?” 

“Oh my gosh, _yes_,” her face lit up as she reached for the drink. “Okay, so apparently, Marci and Nath got a puppy.”

“That’s awesome. Nathaniel was mentioning to me a few months ago about Marceline wanting a dog since Lycee.” He settled in one of the chairs at the table.

“It’s a cocker spaniel…. They’re naming her Ladybug,” her deadpan look had him laughing. “Lady for short, but still.”

“You’ve always been their favorite. Wait… isn’t that the Disney movie?” He sipped tentatively at his drink. 

“It is.”

“Do you still want a hamster?” He watched her idly drink and continue scrolling.

“Maybe. But, it’s a responsibility I don’t have time for right now. These puppy pictures are awfully cute… “ she pouted.

“Jumping ship, huh?” he winked when she looked up.

“Gah. I don’t know!”

“I think a certain cat would be disappointed if you got a dog,” he teased her. “Perhaps it’s time he got shoo-ed out.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, “I like snakes more, anyways.”

“Excellent answer,” he set his drink down, before crossing the room to kiss her. “Dress in something warm. We’re going outside today.”

“Outside?!” 

“We’ll suffer together,” he slipped the drink from her hands and offered to help her up.

“Fineeee. But give that back!” She laughed and took her drink from him as she went to get ready. 

They wandered around town, seemingly without a plan, her arm looped through his. She chatted about designs she was looking forward to creating next semester, and how much she hated that she had another math class, even if it was the last one. 

“Isn’t today Monday? Why aren’t you at work?”

“Louis closed the shop until Friday. We’re a little wiped out of stock anyways,” he chuckled. But then, their destination came into view. 

“You didn’t,” a smile split her face.

“Thought we should give our first date a second chance.” 

Luka had brought her to the outside skating rink the park had set up for the winter. Small shops and stands were gathered around the area, some spilling over into the nearby brick buildings. The event planner had created a Frozen Spring theme, glitter flowers were strung intricately in places. Festive wreaths wrapped lap posts, still wound with the white lights from the holidays. A few couples wandered, families with small children attempted skating, and a few little girls had sparkling flower crowns on their heads as they ran by. An idea sparked.

After he rented some skates for them, he left her to tie hers on. Apparently she wasn’t _that_ inexperienced anymore, she’d claimed. When he came back she was nearly done. He took the opportunity to sneak up behind her on the bench and dropped the pink flower crown onto her head. A quiet gasp escaped her as she reached up, smiling brightly when she turned. Her smile always tugged at his heart. 

Marinette had improved on the ice he’d found. Likely from the ice shifts, when blades had been necessary. She wasn’t exactly graceful, but could skate without clinging to him. 

“You’re a show off,” she went to push him, but found empty air as he swerved out of the way, chuckling. Even though he hadn’t skated in awhile, muscle memory had him gliding around her. 

“You’re right. Give me your hand,” he flashed _her_ grin and tugged her along when she gripped his hand tightly. He had her spinning delicately in his arms. Helping lift her through a small leap with his hands on her hips, rising only a foot off the ground. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes bright. Luka’s heart surged with emotion and moments later he was spinning her into his chest and capturing her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him tightly to keep him pressed to her lips, making him lean into her more. She stood on tiptoe so often he forgot she was smaller than she appeared. 

Looping his fingers in her belt loops, he skated backwards gliding her along, until he was sitting on the rink wall, her body pulled in tight between his legs. 

“Is this going better than the last time?” he dropped his voice lower, pleased when her cheeks flared even brighter. 

“Get me one of those hot chocolates and then it will,” a little smirk crossed her lips, and a Ladybug challenge in her eyes. _Cheeky little bug._

“Whatever Ma Dame requests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter flows well. I tried to cram a lot in, some of which i wish was in the previous chapter as well.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve (in February)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that you stare at for a long time trying to figure out what to write, and how to write it. 
> 
> I edited this at 5 in the morning on mobile. So if there are mistakes they either didn't save or I completely missed them.

“At the what?”

Marinette could hear Luka on the other side of the door, changing into clean clothes, as she layered on her own.

“_Les Docks_,” she smiled to herself, adjusting the long-sleeved black shirt over her fleece lined leggings. Which paired perfectly with thigh-high seafoam wool stockings she had rolled up her legs. Socks she’d come across while out shopping during the holiday- and immediately purchased- because they were the _exact_ shade of Luka’s eyes. 

_And also because someone clearly has a _thing_ for them._

“Yeah, but **which** dock? There’s a bloody ton of them,” the grumble in his voice sounded as if he was bending over to get his shoes.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Jagged!” 

“Oh, please don’t say that in front of him. He'll never let me leave again!”

Marinette couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out, pulling the mascara wand away from her eye before she stabbed herself. 

“The place we are going is named _Les Docks_!” After stashing away the few items of make-up she brought, Marinette made sure Luka’s flannel shirt around her waist was positioned in a _casual_ fashion. Then wiggled her toes in the worn army boots her grandmother had given her. 

“That convention cente….” Luka blinked owlishly at her, lips parted. She’d come around the door when he’d sat up from tying his shoes. It took a serious amount of willpower to keep a gentle smile on her face, and not the embarrassed blush that was threatening to break out. 

“Holy Ghost,” he whispered, eyes flicking up to her gaze again. A hummed tune filled his chest when he came closer, offering his hand so he could twirl her beneath his arm. “... _struck by your electric love_.” She pushed up on tip-toe to kiss him gently, a broad smile lifting her lips when he laced their fingers. His scent enveloping her senses. Caressing her mind and heart. 

_Her soul._

“Yes. The new convention center,” Marinette pulled away and went to fetch her pea coat. “Adrien rented out part of the upper deck.” Luka stopped her as she went to slide her coat on, holding his jean jacket out for her to slip in to.

“Am I satisfying one of your school boy fantasies?” she giggled.

“Who said anything about school _boy_ fantasies?” _That_ grin crept up and he winked, before sliding his hand down to the side of her hip, gently squeezing. A deep blush finally took over her cheeks- even if it was the reaction she had wanted. 

“If you keep fantasizing we’ll never get to the meeting.”

“Don’t you mean party?” His arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer, before whispering in her ear. “What would be the harm in staying here then?” The deep grumble shot straight to her core, goose flesh racing behind it as he kissed her neck. It was too easy to get lost in his touch. He knew exactly how to touch her. Where to touch her. He’d been touching her for years. Able to finally hold her the way he’d always wanted to.

Marinette couldn’t believe she had missed out on this for years.

“Luka,” her voice disappeared into his hair. He hummed in response, and her body shuddered again at the feeling. “You already convinced me to _stay_ in your bed this morning.” He laughed, standing up properly. “And no matter how skilled your hands are… _ and they are sinfully good, Couffaine_,” Marinette patted his chest. “I’d like to get these _shifts_ to the team before everyone and their mother gets there.”

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, then,” he smiled, pulling on his corduroy jacket instead, before taking up both disguised gift bags. 

When they arrived at the convention center, the levels were filled with revellers admiring the exhibits and enjoying the drinks and food on display for guests. The buzz for the New Year was already beginning to settle over the crowds. 

Marinette let out a breath of relief when they got past the bouncer and discovered they were the first guests, only Adrien on his tablet, stylus in hand. Sharp green eyes flicked up to them as soon as they came around the corner. Noticing them faster than any regular human could. She wondered how often he’d really been transforming with Plagg in the last year. 

Adrien’s face lit up and he waved, before rapidly selecting things with his stylus, then nodding to someone at the bar. The woman that stepped forward, was a few years older than Marinette, and jovial in appearance. While she dressed professionally, she was far from the composed woman who used to hold a similar position. Marinette wrinkled her nose at the thought, dispelling the memory, before wrapping Adrien into a hug. His arms came up tightening around her and pulling her in. When he stepped away, his eyes looked more dilated than usual, but the look disappeared before she could be sure she saw anything at all.

A long arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she tucked into Luka’s side, looping her arm around his middle. He reached out with his free hand to shake Adrien’s, a friendly smile on his face.

“Glad to see we made it here before everyone else,” with a casual gesture he handed the two bags over. 

“Yes! Ladybug doesn’t have to make a surprise visit now! I can just step away for a few,” she rolled her eyes, but shrugged with a giggle.

“A shame, everyone would’ve loved to have seen her. She’s always been my favorite hero,” he winked, before handing his secretary the bags when she returned. His business shirt wasn’t pressed and his sleeves were folded up to the elbows, tanned forearms on display. Adrien rarely appeared in public as anything less than a fashionable businessman. His personal life was more free form and the devil may care- but not in the public eye. He was still Adrien in the daylight and Chat at night. He maintained a duality in his person, where the others had merged their two halves. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t, or if it had anything to do with the betrayal of his Father, and all of the ways he blamed himself that day. 

Here he was, though. Mischief in his eyes, playful smile on his lips. 

Luka leaned over to kiss the top of her head, “Paris’s favorite hero.”

Everyone swivelled towards the partition separating their private balcony from the rest of the roof as a group of guests filed in. Conversation underway and a few of the women gasping in excitement at seeing her friend. The crowd dispersed, some heading towards them, and others to the bar.

Marinette turned back to Adrien, “I thought this was going to be a private party? But the space reservation makes sense now.”

“I was advised last second that New Year’s Eve was too big of an event to be allowed to hide away,” a quirk to his eyebrow. “So, _private_ party it is.”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to actually discuss things,” she could hear the undercurrent of Luka’s displeasure in his voice. Something most wouldn’t notice with his calm demeanor. 

“Without me as well,” she frowned looking between the two boys. “This does complicate things.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Adrien smiled towards her, leaning against the counter. “Most of the team will be here so we can figure it out. You weren’t planning on coming in suit. And unfortunately in your civilian form- you wouldn’t have been able to be in the meeting anyways, Marinette.”

“No, she just has to be left out completely now- in the middle of an event. Not just hide in the bathroom for a while.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Marinette smiled, waving an arm quickly. “Just a party. I can mingle.”

“Plus we can fill you in on what happens later or tomorrow. Keeping your identity a secret is important. Drinks? I plan on enjoying myself tonight… and there are way too many people here for me to stay sober AND enjoy myself. When was the last New Year’s Eve where we weren’t being attacked?” 

Luka took the colorful drinks offered to them when the bartender returned, black nails stark against the glass, then guided them away from the counter. Adrien was already making the rounds to greet guests, and she could tell that Luka’s gaze on him wasn't entirely out of casual interest. 

“What’s wrong?” she took the glass from him and sipped, finding she couldn’t taste the alcohol at all. He was silent for awhile, eyes flicking between a few people, before he took a deep breath and eased the tension from his shoulders.

“Something’s off about him tonight,” tone low and rumbling. Even with his mood soured, he still gave her some shivers of excitement. 

“I noticed. You also seem a little… jealous?” she smiled over the rim of her glass, before drinking more of it. Luka turned his blue eyes to her, _grin_ in place. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m jealous,” he finally chuckled and smiled at her. Taking his own swallow of the drink, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Mmm, no. _Territorial_ then?” 

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Little Bug,” he angled his body towards her as he leaned against the railing of the roof. Marinette couldn’t help but turn towards him as well, a dangerous smile on her face, fingers tapping her lips.

“Why? Because some cat has your scales all ruffled?” A lightning quick finger came up and popped her nose, before he turned away. She burst out laughing and watched his cheeks darken as he fought off a smile. “I know what you’re sensing though, Vibrater.” She had turned her gaze back to their blonde friend who was greeting Kim. “Wait… no.”

“_Vibrator?_” Luka nearly spit out his drink in laughter.

“No no no! Meant not… that’s not what I meant!” She covered her face with her hand and groaned. “I was trying to come up with a nickname that matched… your… your thing,” she waved her hand erratically, looking over at him. “You know like a _rattle_snake, vibrations when you’re transf-- just. Just never mind.” 

“For a second I thought you meant a vibrator, because I’m exceptionally talented with my hands.” Hot. All she felt was hot. And Red. 

“So, _how_ talented are you, exactly?” Alya was standing next to them, hand on her waist. From the corner of her eye she could see Luka turn his face towards the Seine, cheeks pink, even if the rest of him appeared at ease. “Saw that, Couffaine.” 

“Alya!” Marinette wrapped Alya into an embrace, her friend laughing as she clung back. 

“Girl, I want the deets on this. Don’t hold anything back! Does he do the thing where he curls his finger and-” A strangled cough behind them had her attention drawing back to her boyfriend. 

“Umm, did you like your gift?” She tried to steer the conversation away so Luka wouldn’t die of embarrassment, but her friend still managed a knowing smirk before shrugging. 

“I loved it! I wore it after the party. And if you thought Nino was going to burst at the party. You should’ve seen him when I changed into it!” She cackled loudly. “He had a heart attack and then fell to his knees and thanked you! He stayed on his knees after that for awhile.” A sly wink behind her glasses, before she turned towards the crowds. “Where is Nino anyways? He said he was getting us drinks.”

A gentle tug on her hips, pulled her attention back to Luka. He’d slid his fingers between her tights and his flannel wrapped around her waist. “He’s been captured.” Arm sliding up between them, he pointed towards their rowdy group of friends by the bar. 

“Ah of course. Alright, let’s go join the party before they get too far ahead of us,” an inescapable grip locked around her wrist and she was dragged across the roof towards the others. The comforting warmth of the hand at her hip disappeared as she was yanked away. When she looked back he had a bemused look on his face and slowly strolled after them. 

Not only had Kim and Nino arrived, but Alix as well. Clearly a challenge had been started because an excessive amount of shot glasses for the start of a party were gathered around them, and the guys were hollering as Alix pounded back a dark liquid. A victorious grin when she placed the glass back down. 

“Ladies!” Nino turned towards them as they pulled up. 

“How much have you lost so far?” Marinette was finally let go, so Alya could place both hands on her waist.

“Nothing! So far,” Nino adjusted his hat and laughed nervously. “At least, not money-wise.”

“Yeah he’s got to strip down to his boxers at the count down,” Alix winked before shooting them a finger gun. 

“Who’s to say he wouldn’t have done that without a bet?” Adrien slipped in with them, cheshire grin in place. “He did worse at that music festival last year.” Alya groaned at the memory. Marinette hadn’t been able to go, not only due to school work, but because multiple heroes were going to be out of town. Without the rest of the team being aware of who Ladybug was under the mask, the assumption was that she could handle one day on her own. Without Monarch attacking Paris yet, it had been a reasonable expectation. But with the butterfly miraculous still missing, she hadn’t felt comfortable with nearly everyone gone. So at home she had stayed, hearing about the stories. 

_Responsibilities first._

Or at least it used to be Miraculous Responsibilities before everything else. She had forgotten how to live beyond the mask and be Marinette. But someone was reminding her. 

A waft of mint and spice took over her senses. She turned to see what had held Luka up from joining them. A tiny flutter in her chest made her gasp, but it had guided her eyes towards a small group of musicians. An entirely too-sexy-of-a-man standing with them. Marinette rolled her lips in between her teeth as she watched him. He seemed at ease among fellow artists, none of his tells of discomfort visible. 

“Things appear to be going well,” the smooth voice behind her made her jump. 

“Adrien! You startled me,” Marinette turned to find him offering her another drink concoction, Alix and the others with matching glasses in their hands. 

“A specialty of mine,” he winked and smiled. 

“Besides being a pop up stalker, you seem to be relatively busy lately,” the drink was cold in her hand, increasing the discomfort of the chilly night as it got later. 

“Spring Fashion Week is practically breathing down my neck. Not exactly the designer my father was, and Audrey’s a dictator.”

“Don’t let him lie to you!” Alix wandered up and crossed her arms. “He’s been cat napping all day.”

“Well I need my beauty sleep,” he prostrated, hand on his chest. 

“Not enough sleep in the world could help that face,” she smirked, stirring the umbrella in her drink.

“That wounds me deeply,” Adrien feigned a pout, before snatching an umbrella from Kim’s drink. “I’ll have to defend my honor. En garde!” Alix threw her own drink back and wielded the umbrella. 

“Bring it on pretty boy!”

“So now you think I’m pretty?!”

“Yeah, pretty ugly!” Alix lunged to poke him and he parried easily, before they set off in rapid fire, moving away from the group. It didn’t take long for cell phones to pop out and the flash of a few photographers. They were a sight to behold: grins bright and happy, moving with ridiculous amounts of talent and speed, and half of the pair was Adrien Agreste. 

They moved well together. Both quick and agile with enough competitiveness to keep the other on their toes. Even if that competitive playful tension between them had a more fiery undercurrent. It looked an awful lot like their own form of foreplay. And at the rate they were going, ignorant of their witnesses, they were going to have an explosive evening. Marinette couldn’t help but to stare and watch with everyone else. Just as stunned to see Adrien Agreste letting go in front of people. 

Letting his _Chat Noir_ out.

“Am I the only one who thinks they’re practically making out right now?” Alya questioned next to her, Nino gaping just beyond. “Like I knew they were … kind’ve dating? But that’s hot.”

“What is even happening right now?” Kim was staring, face split wide with a smile. 

“Dude! I totally forgot you weren’t at the holiday party!” Nino clapped Kim's hard shoulder a few times. “They’re boning now!”

“Nino!” Alya snapped. He raised both hands in surrender immediately. 

Marinette grew a bit nervous at the amount of people watching and recording a side of her friend he didn’t want others to know about. Something that would likely end up on tabloids in the morning. A giant embarrassing PR disaster.

The scent of the sea hit her before a soft hand at the small of her back alerted her to his presence. Bringing comfort and peace in waves, easing tension she hadn’t realized she was gathering. He moved past her with two drinks in his hands, before raising them up, and calling out for everyone to hear.

“What do you think everyone?! A draw?!” Adrien and Alix both paused at his outburst, as did the rest of the crowd. Then excited whoops and yells broke out. Luka handed the pair the drinks and encouraged them to lift them up in victory, before taking a sip. Cups raised in unison, before most of the crowd dispersed again. Adrien nodded his thanks. 

“Thank you,” Marinette smiled looking up at him. Luka walked up and rested his arms on her shoulders, leaning down so she tucked into his body, chin on his chest gazing up. He gave her a smouldering look.

“Someone had to stop them. It wouldn’t be the first situation I’ve diverted in front of crowds. It’s a marketable skill I’m told.”

“Mmmm, sounds like something Jagged would’ve told you,” she smiled, curling her arms up against him as his jacket tilted open around her. 

“He was in fact the one that told me,” he laughed, hair falling from it’s tie. She felt him widen his stance a bit so he could close some of the distance between them. His lips brushed against hers, before he pulled away, straightening. “Come sit with me. There’s a calmer space over there.” Callused fingers slid between hers, before encompassing her hand and leading them away. A small lounging area was tucked to the back of one of the large awnings. The space sheltered from the cold and sporting its own fire grate. 

Luka sat in one of the loungers on the side of the pit, having them angled in a way that they weren’t immediately people watching or being watched themselves. Marinette was tugged onto his lap, legs tucking over to the side, back against the arm of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence for awhile, listening to the party go on around them. She was thankful that he naturally drifted to calming areas. Her body moved as he breathed steadily, eyes closed, as he tapped out some sort of tune on her thigh. 

“I had a feeling that you needed me earlier,” he whispered against her hair. “I didn’t know what was wrong at first. But I _felt_ it.”

“I’m glad you did. I didn’t know what to do,” she whispered back.

“His team will have some damage control to do in the morning. But could’ve been worse,” his tapping fingers trailed higher up her body, sliding under the jean jacket. The movement gave her shivers and she felt him expel air in amusement. 

“We are in public Luka Couffaine,” she grinned tilting her head back on his shoulder to see his face. 

“I didn’t realize I was into voyeurism until now,” he grinned, pressing his lips to hers, before coaxing hers to move with his. His hand slid higher, just below her ribs, fingers curling around her. “But then again, I want to keep you all for myself.” 

“Selfish,” she purred at him, her own hand pressing against his chest under his coat. 

“Only with you.”

“Oh thank god you guys got a good spot!” Nino’s voice carried closer, with more than a single pair of footsteps behind him. Luka broke their kiss, and tucked her head under his chin, more than aware that her face had flamed up red in embarrassment. 

“We did. No view of the fireworks though,” his voice rumbled up against her. 

“I’ve seen enough fireworks, and this cozy little den of yours is way better,” Alya smiled, plunking down on the couch furthest to the back, where she could see the people wandering at the edge of the awning and to the rest of the roof. Nino plopped next to her, arm automatically falling along the back of the seat. Kim came in next, hopping over the back of the couch next to them, before sprawling himself out comfortably. Adrien and Alix settled across the fire. Adrien sat on the floor, back leaning against Alix’s legs, providing himself some shelter from prying eyes. 

“Have you all heard? My Queen’s going to be back in town soon,” Kim smiled, popping some sort of food into his mouth. 

“Chloé?” Alya raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna change her mind, Man,” Nino joined in. 

“Nah. You’ll see,” Kim grinned tossing a candy at Nino. 

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Alix teased, pulling one of her feet up to brace it on the edge of the couch, Adrien leaning to fill in the space, her other leg pressed to his arm. He tilted his face up and towards Kim as well and laughed, before a candy landed in his mouth. 

“I’m on your side,” Marinette chimed in.

“See! Marinette knows what I’m talking about,” Kim sat up and tossed her a candy as well, but it bounced off her cheek when she tried to catch it. Luka chuckled under her, retrieving the small chocolate from her lap and tossing it in his mouth. 

“I saw her at the gym a few weeks ago. And also in the men’s section when we went shopping,” she added slyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Practically a marriage proposal,” Alix rolled her eyes. Everything turned to drunken laughter afterwards. With the time creeping closer to the countdown and the revelers loud with alcohol, the opportunity to avoid being overheard grew. It wasn’t long until a pair of eyes caught hers from across the fire light, a slight glint in them that disappeared quickly. Before she could nod in answer, the body underneath hers tensed. _Not yet._ He buried his face into her hair, obscuring it from the others view. 

“I don’t want you to go out there,” Luka mumbled into her hair. A few raucous laughs from a group of women hit the and she felt him sigh in annoyance. 

“I’ll be fine,” she patted his knee, patiently. 

“I know you will. I just have all these… nervous jitters all of a sudden,” he loosened his grip, and let one of his fingers trace a pattern over the top of the socks at her thigh. “I’m not sure they’re mine, Melodié” A soft whisper. It caught her off guard and she blinked rapidly trying to understand that it was her own nerves he was sensing. Like how he’d known she was panicking earlier. 

Blonde brows rose from across the fire, waiting for her to leave. 

With a deep breath, Marinette turned her head to the side. Luka shifted his face so the tip of his nose brushed down to her temple. He gave her a gentle nudge with his face, then kissed her skin gently. 

“I’ll find you when we’re done.”

“Keep them on topic. I’m getting a drink.” She placed a cheery smile on her face as she stood. “Hey.. I’m going… to uh… go get a drink. Anyone want to join me?” Her cheeks turned to flame when strong familiar hands slid up the outside of her thighs, moving beneath the flannel tied at her waist. She doubted any of them could see his actions, but she could feel it happening in front of the others. “An-_anyone?_” she squeaked.

“Oh, heck yeah, Mari! Let’s go ge-” Alya gripped Nino as he was getting up to join her. 

“I’ll join you in a sec girl! Nino should probably stay here… just in case he makes more bets he can’t win,” a big grin crossed her friend’s face.

“Okay! I’ll probably still be waiting when you join me!” She smiled before twisting from Luka’s grip. His quiet laugh as she escaped sent her heart into a flutter. But the small distraction had worked to turn her thoughts elsewhere as she left them. 

The space was packed as she moved towards the front of the awning. The open roof beyond less clustered. The main deck didn’t have the fires or heating lamps stationed around which left the space chilly, but many still enjoyed the view, tolerating the cold. She scowled in envy at a few of them as she scuttled by. Fingers shoved up into her armpits to maintain warmth. Luka’s jean jacket was lined, but it lacked a hood and warm pockets. It didn't take long before she realized just how cold it was with the absence of his body heat against her. The parts of her legs just swathed in tights beneath the flannel, were immediately noticeable as icy prickling sensations scattered across her skin. 

True to word she wandered to the bar. 

And then just stared at one of the bartenders when they gestured for her to request. 

“Um. Just- uh- I’m not ready yet.” She’d rarely drank before the last few months, and when she had, the drinks had been prepared already for her. Yet here she was, without actually knowing what, or how, to order. When the bartender had done another cycle of guests, he made his way back to her, eyebrow raised. Marinette managed a simple smile of _help me_. The man just laughed to himself and nodded. He was dense, had faded tattoos on his arms, goatee, and a flat cap. He reminded her of one of the patrons at the little pub Luka had taken her to on their first date. 

The memory made her smile. The image of Luka illuminated by the street lamp, lacing his fingers through hers, the most content grin on his face. The way he hadn’t said anything about her scarfing down half of his meal as well as her own. One of the perks of being a ladybug now. A voracious appetite and yet a trim figure. A blessing in disguise.

Everything he had done that night had felt natural. The physical meeting the emotional connection. Two aspects of herself she had chosen to shutter out. Choosing instead to focus on the task of mental stability and dedication to becoming one of the few guardians in the world. Of bearing the greatest honor and responsibility for the miracle box of Creation and Destruction. Wielding the power of creation and making sure to never step beyond the boundaries of balance. She couldn’t risk the distraction of emotional pain and hurt again after she’d found out who Chat Noir really was. How he’d screamed and pleaded. How he’d faced Chat Blanc again in his rage against his father. The pain he harbored, tearing her own heart out in her inability to change the course of things. 

Then being unable to truly tell him her identity. Even though he had bared all to her in his reveal. How she had discovered all along who she’d been tied too, had thought she loved, and had most of her firsts with. 

But she couldn’t tell him. Because Nooroo was gone again. The threat of her identity could still impact those she loved. 

So he had felt betrayed once more by someone close to him. 

Wounded so deeply that he had disappeared into himself. Into the only way he knew how to cope. 

As Chat Noir. 

And the guilt and pain had shut her walls. From hurting anyone else. From being hurt herself.

But Luka had been patiently waiting. How he did- she hadn't been sure. But now it was clear. Because she’d been sheltering the part of her that still cared for him inside her walls all along. And he’d merely shown her the light. Warmed her in ways she didn’t know had grown cold. Pulled her to him as she followed the glow along the bond from her heart to his. To his very soul which was laid bare and waiting for her. 

It was clear now.

Because Marinette loved him. 

A gentle tug in her chest startled her. A small fluttering that seemed to say: ‘That way. He’s over there. Can you sense him?’.

And she could. The scent of sea and spice and mint clearly laying a path to him in her mind. 

The overwhelming feeling of it was staggering. 

An orange and red filled glass slid into her view, a pair of cherries resting on top. The motion brought reality back. She smiled in thanks at the man behind the bar, and wrapped a napkin around the drink, before wandering to the railing overlooking the Seine and the lit buildings beyond. 

She loved this city and its people. Her people. Her home. There was so much good in the world and the thought of someone trying to rip it away and break down hope, was unacceptable. She would do everything she could to shield as many as possible. The threat of Monarch and those who had risen to challenge the peace and balance near her was frightening. A burden of Atlas proportions. The fear of not being able to shoulder the weight, of failing, was terrifying. Of not being enough.

“You’re not alone anymore, Marinette,” the deep voice behind her spoke, before strong arms braced on the short wall in front of her, caging her body in a protective shield. She leaned back into his chest, inhaling his scent when the small breeze picked it up. 

“What was the consensus?” The feeling of Luka's body, and the beginnings of shared warmth, sent her into a comfortable lull. 

“That it definitely sounds like a distraction. A few possibilities on what she’s distracting from and who she’s distracting were tossed around. Either Monarch is distracting someone of importance, or she’s distracting us. Alya mentioned that Monarch could know something about the owl miraculous. Perhaps that she was looking for it and trying to keep us from becoming aware of it. I think she knows now that we are aware that it’s missing. Since our team is communicating with the other Guardian,” he kept his voice low to prevent eavesdroppers. His steady breathing allowing her to process the information without becoming overwhelmed. Providing a safe place to brainstorm and follow rabbit holes of thought, grasping tangents that went by. Knowing the value of patience and calm when assessing situations. 

“If she knows, then I wonder at what expense she will attempt to keep us distracted with now. If she will increase akumas, target more powerful possibilities, both? When is she coming back?”

“I’m guessing soon. Likely a few days at the speed she’s travelling. We should check in with Bee in the morning,” his palms slid to her hips, gripping them tightly before spinning her slowly to face him. He leaned into her until her lower back was pressed into the railing, hips aligned with hers. “Whatever she does, we’ll be ready.”

The gaze he gave her, seafoam-blue darkened by the low light, was heavy with promise. It was full of intent and want as well. Marinette tilted her face up to him for a kiss, and he responded with intimate pressure.

“I felt something earlier... when you were away,” Luka’s lips moved against her cheek, then closer to her ear. “You tugged on the bond.” His hands slid down from her hips, under the back of the tied flannel, and rested on the top of her rear. “I’m not sure what you did, but it was strong. It seemed like you needed me. Yet there was nothing… saying you were upset.. “ His hands slid lower and it sent an electric shock to her core. Her fingers splayed against his collar bones, his scent overwhelming all of a sudden. 

“I was thinking about you at the bar. I couldn’t figure out how to order,” she giggled, then felt his lips pull into a smile against her skin.

“I can picture it,” he chuckled. “It doesn’t look like you drank much of it though.” He pulled his face away, but kept his hands firmly cupping her backside. Luka gestured his head towards the mostly full drink forgotten on the wall. “I’ll take your cherries.”

“No! Those are mine!” She tried to wiggle from his grip to protect the red fruit, but he held her fast. Strength impressive against her efforts. 

“I think you can share. There's two,” he laughed, hands lifting her from underneath onto the railing, making her eye level with him. Marinette wrapped her legs around him instinctually. Luka made the action of showing affection in public natural. He touched and loved openly, even if it wasn’t loud and flashy. He had no fear of being judged by others. But he still kept things respectful. 

Except tonight he was far more wanting. 

“I’ll think about it,” she winked, tapping her lips with a finger, before leaning over to the drink to pluck them out. She licked her lips in thought, then smiled at him devilishly. He answered her tease with a raise of his eyebrows. Grinning she popped one of the cherries in his mouth, the stem still connecting the other. Marinette held his eyes while she licked the fruit slowly, then sucked it into her mouth. His eyes darkened, fingers flexing into her rear, pressing himself against her. Then she gave a small tug and popped the cherry off into her mouth. 

After pulling the stem from his lips, she lifted her arms up to dangle from his shoulders, fingers rolling the small plant piece. 

“After the countdown in a few minutes, we’re leaving,” his voice dipped low. 

“Oh?” she feigned surprise.

“Yes. There’s no way I’m not stripping you out of my clothes and those damn socks of yours.” 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” she purred. 

Luka had captured her mouth at the countdown of one, captivating her in breathlessness as everyone was cheering around them. His hands had held her face, slipping into her hair. Eyes searching hers afterwards with a smile of disbelief and wonder, before he kissed her briefly again. 

“It’s pretty cold out and I don’t think it would be fair of us to ask the kwamiis to transform,” a small squirming in one of Luka’s pockets had him settling his hand over Sass an chuckling. 

“The streets are full too,” Marinette frowned.

“However, the _Liberty!_ is moored nearby,” he grinned.

“You plan on wooing me on your mother’s houseboat?” she laughed.

“Chances are she won’t care. Plus I wouldn’t mind bringing some of the fantasies I’d pictured in that bed to reality,” his eyes smoldered with mischief, looking at her through his lashes. 

“Fantasies, huh?” A giggle, before he slid her off the small wall, fingers lacing with hers. 

“More than I feel comfortable sharing,” a low laugh. She managed to glance up in time to see his cheeks darken. 

He spun her when they came across music on the street, bringing laughter bubbling out of her. Parts of the Seine's pathways were crowded with revelers, but as they neared the _Liberty!_ the people and music faded behind them, leaving the area with only a few ambient lamp posts. A single light was on in the lower cabin windows, though everything was quiet. Anarka had pulled the ramp up, likely to avoid any unnecessary visitors.

“I’m surprised your mom isn’t up,” Marinette whispered when they stopped. They both glanced around, before Luka encouraged Sass to slip out and help lower the walkway. The lock holding the chain in place slipped its hook, and Luka caught the platform before it could slam down on the bank. 

“This is heavier than I remember it being,” he huffed lowering it as carefully as he could, before ushering her across and pulling it back up. He held her hips as they snuck downstairs, then slid the partition closed to his room. “I feel like I’m sneaking a girl home and trying not to get caught.”

“That’s because you are,” she laughed covering her mouth. 

“Okay… but it’s different,” he grinned. “I’m not sharing my room anymore.”

“Oh, so you’ve snuck girls down here before?” Marinette grinned, before pressing on his chest.

“I wouldn’t say I _ snuck_ them down here. But there has been a girl or two in my room. None as pretty as you of course,” he tugged on the lower ends of her jacket, pulling her between his legs as he sat down on the bed, hands moving to hold her waist. 

“I’m sure you use that line on everyone,” she lifted her knee up to brace on his thigh as she leaned in, causing him to tip his face back to look up at her.

“And if I did?” He moved to slide the jean jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind her. She arched slightly to let him easily move his hands to where she’d knotted the sleeves of his plaid shirt at her waist.

“How do you think you should make it up to me?” her fingers slid through his hair, pulling the tie as she went, slipping the elastic onto her wrist. The flannel dropped from her hips and his hands moved to cup her backside. 

“I can think of a few ways,” his voice had dropped into that dangerously low gravelly tone. He tugged her closer, until his mouth was over one of her breasts, grazing his teeth over it. Her nipple immediately pebbled against the sensation through the unlined cup. Luka trailed his mouth up to her throat, setting her heart racing in her chest, fingers moving to his shoulders to slip his jacket off. A strong hand moved up to the small of her back, arching her body more so he could travel back down to her other breast. 

Her finger tips dug into his shoulders, before she started working at pulling his shirt up. He let go of her to help pull it off, revealing smooth muscle beneath. He immediately snagged the hem of her shirt lifting it from the sides, trailing kisses up her skin as he shifted the shirt higher and higher, until she slipped out of it completely. Strong arms wrapped around her again, pulling her chest back to his mouth where he placed an open mouth over her breast, hot and warm against her already hardened nipple, laving his tongue over it before nipping gently. A quiet inhale escaped her mouth.

Her core tensed as she ran her hand through his hair, gripping it at the base of his skull, tugging his head back, before locking her lips with him. He immediately opened to her as she slipped her tongue in and gently flicked it against his. One of his hands moved down to palm her rear, pulling her in just enough so she could feel part of his arousal restricted by the jeans. He groaned into her mouth as she pressed into the bulge, then ran her nails down to his shoulder blades. 

“Off,” he whispered into her mouth between heated kisses. “These are coming off,” and immediately he began to roll the tights down her thighs. He released her mouth to skim down her body as he leaned over, leaving butterfly kisses along her ribs as she stepped from them. She could feel the calluses on his hands as they smoothed up the back of her thighs, fingers sliding beneath the hem of her simple panties to dig them into her flesh. Massaging into them before returning his mouth to her breasts. Marinette couldn’t help the gasps and noises that escaped from her as he touched her. 

She tilted forward, causing him to move his mouth back to hers, before she slid away from them as well. Her fingernails skidded down his chest as she lowered onto her haunches, hands stopping at the belt of his jeans. Luka’s hands eased behind him on the bed to help hold him up as she worked at slipping the leather from it’s buckle, holding his eyes as she did. His expression was dark with want and she was living for it. Body electric and hot. 

With a quick motion she slid the belt from it’s loops, his answering breath and hip adjustment had her grinning up at him, slowly running her tongue along her bottom lip. Even though internally she was fluttering with nerves at what she was planning, her hands were steady as she undid the first loop on his button-fly. She’d only done this once before, but had hopes that the videos she had watched over the years would yield some help. Even if she doubted he would complain, she still wanted it to feel amazing for him. 

Once the remaining buttons had slipped out, she ran her palm over the bulge in his pants, and watched his jaw tense, abs flexing. Tugging at the side of his jeans to encourage him to lift from the bed so she could pull the jeans down somewhat to reveal the dark grey briefs beneath. Kneeling between his legs, she leaned forward, kissing just below his navel, following the side of the dark trail of hair. His breathing picked up, muscles tensing as she continued to move lower, delicate fingers playing with the waistband, before reaching in to let him free. A deep groan left his lips and she smiled.

She skimmed a delicate finger over the soft flesh that pulsed at her touch, eliciting another hissed breath. Luka was well endowed. Skin somewhat darker than the rest of his body and thick, though he was somewhat shorter than her previous partner. The perfect length for her. 

Her hand moved slowly over him, then circled a finger around his head, watching his body shudder. She tugged the band to the base revealing dark hair that was trimmed down, then wrapped him in her hand. Another deep sound escaped him and she could feel her own core respond. After a few gentle movements she leaned her face closer, but a soft hand on the side of her face stopped her.

“You don’t have too,” he whispered.

“I know,” she grinned, before licking up the length, and his head immediately fell back. Gentle kisses and minimal stroking before she ran her lips over the hot silky skin of his head, then slipped him into her mouth. A groaned ‘_fuck_’ came from him, body startled and he tilted his face back to watch her, lips parted as he breathed heavily. It took a few minutes of teasing and trying different techniques, before she set to a rhythm. Sucking him into her mouth, twisting up and down stroking him. His fingers slid into her hair, loose strands being swept back as he watched her. Movements gentle in her hair, even if his breathing was growing ragged. 

It didn’t take long before he was panting in between the groans of pleasure, thighs tensing around her, and she doubled her efforts. When he began to shudder and throb in her mouth, she considered the possibility of swallowing, but his fingers guided her up and off. Stroking himself and tilting back so he didn’t shoot onto her and over his stomach instead.

Luka dropped onto his back, arms spread out, breathing heavily. She smiled as she leaned against his leg, watching him. 

“Marinette,” he breathed out. “That was…”

“Amazing?” she giggled.

“You’ve no idea,” a little amazed chuckle slipped out. “As soon as I catch my breath… I’m going to ravage you.” Plucking his shirt off the rug, she handed it to him so he could wipe off his body. He tossed it back off, before he sat up and snatched her from the ground. Marinette had to fight the urge to let out a loud squeal of surprise as she bounced onto the bed. Immediately he slipped between her legs, hand cupping the back of her knee and hiking her leg up to wrap around him, grinding himself into her core. He was already growing hard again, and the pressure of him rolling into her pulled a moan to her lips that he immediately swallowed down. His mouth drifted across her jaw to her neck. She could feel him pressing into the skin, sucking against it along a nerve. She dragged her nails across his back, wrapping her other leg up to encourage his movements. 

Luka sat back on his heels, jeans low and his member prominent with his briefs pulled down. He hooked his fingers into the side of her panties pulling them down her thighs, as she closed her legs, letting him slip them off her ankles. He ran his hands up her legs, shifting his body in between them once more. Then he leaned slightly to let his hand dip down to her core, sliding along the smooth skin there and running along her slit to spread her open, fingers beginning to circle her clit and she arched into the sensation. His hand slid lower and she broke from his mouth to gasp…

And then she was being dumped to the ground, Luka’s body tumbling with her as the _Liberty!_ jolted beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to all the new readers!


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone!  
Started another fic and have had some exhaustion in my daily life.

Luka reached out for Marinette as they hit the ground, her thighs looked tightly around him instinctively as they were unceremoniously tossed from his bed. He was still hanging out of his pants, rapidly softening, and Marinette was only wearing her bra, the rest of her body on display as he helped lift her to her feet. The boat was stuck in an elevated position, the steep angle encouraging them to tumble towards Juleka’s side of the room. 

A loud slam down the hall, all the more audible with the partition having fallen open. His mother burst past, rapidly belting a robe on. 

“What in the seven seas?!”

Luka froze, hoping with everything he had that she wouldn’t notice them. Anarka didn’t pause as she rushed towards the bow. Shoving himself back into his pants, and buttoning as he went, he tossed Marinette his discarded flannel she had worn. They rushed from the room, half dressed, and battling their way through musical equipment and boxes that had shifted in the collision. He helped Marinette up the stairs, thankful for the worn wood of the steps to give them traction at the steep angle.

When they reached the deck the source of the disruption was all around them. A giant frozen wave had pushed the _Liberty!_ up aggressively, the water frozen in a perpetual crashing motion. The rest of the Seine was similarly affected, boats moored on either side of the banks frozen in varying positions. As he skimmed the surroundings, ice was quickly over taking the city. Spreading south from them, until he couldn’t see if it ended, or continued to cover buildings. The chill in the air was staggering. 

“Luka!” His mother turned to them, surprise over taking the anger on her face. “What’re ya doin’ here?! Nevermind. I don’t need ta know,” he gaze shifted to Marinette, a grim smile on her face as she moved towards the railings. “Who’s gone and attacked my ship?!” 

Screams of panic caught their attention, traveling louder in the cold, all three whipped their heads towards the noise. An assortment of screeching and roars followed the sounds. 

“An akuma,” he watched Marinette’s determined expression, even though he could see the cold already affecting her. Her legs, and the rest of her waist down, bare beneath his flannel. Thankfully it landed just passed her rear, keeping his mother from at least seeing what she had already guessed.

“Ya need to get out of here,” Anarka turned to him, “Take Marinette to safety.”

“Come with us?” Luka turned back to his mother, eyebrows scrunching at her in concern. 

“Nah, this is mah ship! And I’ll go down with her! Leave before it comes this way. Go, Luka!” She gestured for them to scurry off, making her way through the upturned mess to help lower the gangplank. The icy cold of the metal bit into his bare feet, a searing burn making him want to tense his toes against it, but kept him at a hurried pace. He hauled Marinette in front of him, shielding part of her body as they ran towards the bank, and then onto the frosted bricks beyond. She stood on the balls of her feet, arms crossed over her chest, shirt wrapped as tightly around her as she could. 

The kwamii would catch up to them shortly, then they would still need somewhere to transform. Luka looked down the banks, now empty of late night revelers with the all encompassing ice. It would’ve been beautiful if it weren’t for the deathly cold that descended over them. A sleeve wrapped hand gripped his, then tugged him towards the trees lining the street nearest them, pulling them onto the crunch of frozen dirt. Numbingly cold, but not nearly as painful as the unforgiving pavement. A small red and grey blur rushed up to them, bundling into their necks, huddled under the lengths of their hair. 

“Marinette, we don’t have the ice shifts!” Tikki’s desperate voice broke through the cold, and he shifted his gaze to her face, before feeling the shiver next to his neck. 

“We will have to make do, Mastersss,” Sass hissed just loud enough for Marinette to catch what he said, nodding in agreement, determination and strength written across her form. 

“Here’s to hoping it’s an easy one,” Luka tried to force out a grimace of a smile. A bright pink washed against the outside of his lids, before he beckoned Sass to transform him as well. He could feel his feet again, and his limbs weren’t nearly as cold, but the weakness was apparent. One look at Ladybug and he could see it on her face too… except her mask and costume had changed. Her mask covered more of her face now, dipping down her cheeks in the form of small fangs, a petite version of Viperion’s. The black of her suit appeared to be scaled delicately, a small shimmer of color over them as she twisted, turning to look at him. The teal ribbons in her hair fluttered in a slight breeze. Her own expression changed to surprise.

“Your suit!” She pointed, reaching up with black scaled gloves. Ladybug paused as she noticed the texture change on her own. “My suit!” 

Luka reached out, brushing a grey glove over her face along the rim of her mask. “It’s like mine now,” he couldn’t keep the warmth and hush from his voice as he touched her delicately. “I’m not sure we can hide this, Melodié.”

Her eyebrows scrunched beneath her mask, before nodding tersely. “I think they’d know by looking at you, too,” she smiled up at him, eyes scanning him, before reaching back up. A gentle tug gave him an odd sense and he reached up himself. “You’ve got a hood now.” She gently tugged on it again, and his body reacted, sending a coil of sensation through his body and down to his core. “The inside is red… like my suit,” her fingers reached in to glide against deep recesses of his hood, before wrapping around the red tied braids behind his ear. The inside of the hood was highly sensitive and he had to reach up to guide her hands away. 

“We’ve got an akuma to battle, and if you keep doing that I’m not sure I’ll be able too,” he watched her face burn brightly once she realized what he was referring to. As if on cue, a roar around the block drew their attention. Moving from beneath the tree, he followed Ladybug to the corner of a building to look out on the street. He pressed his body against her back, as he peered around the edge. The need to preserve any form of heat dire. 

A sleuth of bears were moving down the road, one of them charging ahead of the others. The bears themselves formed of pure ice, carved to perfection, even the _fur_ on the bodies shifted with their movements. He could hear the click of their claws on the frozen sheet, echoing in the cold silence. 

“That looks the opposite of easy,” she whispered, pulling back behind the wall. Then she tilted her head up, indicating for them to climb to the roofs. He took the lead, leaping halfway before scaling the rest of the way, peaking over the rim, before moving the rest of the way. Ladybug appeared shortly after, crouching next to him. They snuck hunched over towards the bears, watching as they travelled towards the end of the street then beyond. 

“No akuma,” Viperion mentioned. 

“Just ice bears,” she grumbled in return. A garbled honk, had him swivelling, watching as a flock of ice swans dove for them from the skies. He had enough time to grab Ladybug around the middle and tackle her to the ground as the birds flew by. “Swans?!” 

He kept his body protectively over her, before rolling over, as they both moved into a defensive position as the flock gracefully turned to come back towards them, hissing. Ladybug's yo-yo flashed out, streaking red across the dark sky, tightening around two of them, before snapping them down and into the roof at their feet. The birds shattered on impact and didn’t get back up. A quick maneuver and the remaining birds swivelled away, before coming back in. With a practiced arm, he hurled his lyre into the sky, watching as it arced and broke through two swans, before it returned on the same trajectory. He snatched it from the air, flicking it into position to prepare for another throw if necessary. But Ladybug had already dispatched the last frozen beast. 

“We need to find the akuma,” she nodded to him before moving to leap from the buildings, headed in the direction they saw the ice spread from. “Sometimes I hate being bright red,” she grumbled as they moved, breath puffing out in clouds. 

“You’re only a little bit of a target,” he smirked towards her, and the answering glare she turned towards him as they ran, made him chuckle lowly. 

The bugling of an elk caught their attention as they ran, the terrifying sound echoing down the alleys. He’d never heard an elk in his life, outside of a youtube video he had come across. The eerie echoing sound sent shivers down his spine, the vibrations of the pitch rattling. As they neared the edge of the building and saw the herd of massive creatures, he blinked in surprise. Massive seemed to be an understatement. The herd mingled idly before beginning to move down another set of streets. The clacking of hooves announcing to anyone nearby that death moved around the corner. 

He paused and surveyed the streets, making sure there weren’t any civilians nearby in need of saving. Ladybug’s hand signal had him moving towards her and looking over the edge. A gathering of perfectly carved human statues was huddled against the wall beneath them. Their expressions and bodies frozen in place. They exchanged a solemn glance, before moving on. The elk’s bugling echo followed them as they left, growing fainter as they continued on. 

The sound of explosive crackling had them diverting direction. Carapace, covered in fur trimmed armor was currently smashing his way through ice bass. The frozen fish were able to dive and disappear into the surroundings before jumping up and attempting to smash into him with force. The green hero spun and slammed his shell into them as they lept, easily keeping them at bay, but unable to move from the spot as Rena Rouge was taking on a charging stallion. Hooves thundering, nostrils flared. Rena was similarly fluffed with fur, but her movements weren’t as steady as they usually were. Ladybug leapt down to help Rena, yo-yo flashing out to wrap around the horses front legs and around its neck as she landed on the bucking equine. 

Viperion descended to help break Carapace from the swarming fish, one of them bashing into his side like a boulder. Carapace blocked the next one from hitting him, shield hammering into the bass, ice splintering everywhere. Viperion took the opportunity to roll across Carapace’s back, boot slamming into a jumping fish. Spinning on his landing to sweep through another one. Carapace skidded on his knees, shield locked in front of him, plowing through two of the frozen terrors as they began to surface. With only a moment of warning, both heroes leapt from the spot, as the wild bucking bronco came thundering by. It’s hooves were smashing through fish that scattered in an attempt to crush Rena beneath it. Ladybug was tightening her cord around the animals legs, struggling as it kept bucking wildly and managing to pull a leg free at the last moment. He watched as a furious determination took over her, and she leapt from the animals back, swinging around it’s side feet first, to slide beneath the wild animal, barely managing to not get clipped. 

His heart dropped into his stomach. She escaped the beast and flipped onto her feet, yanking and bringing the horse onto its side, flailing, before Rena pierced through its chest, dual batons smashing down after she had twisted the flute into two. Both of the women’s chests were heaving for air as they recovered. 

“Man are we happy to see you guys!” Carapace exclaimed. “I never want to go fishing again.” He slung the shell back onto his back, and nodded in respect to Ladybug. 

“Perfect timing as always,” Rena smiled, even if it didn’t reach her eyes. Shrewd eyes that studied them. Burning orange taking them in and flicking between himself and Ladybug. She must’ve seen something in Ladybug’s expression because she turned away, redirecting the group. “Any idea where the akuma is?”

They both shook their head, and he stepped up closer to Ladybug as she shivered, hands tucking beneath her armpits. Rena had already come to conclusions, and keeping distance from his girlfriend wasn’t warranted anymore. Especially as the cold bit into their bodies. 

“Wait, why aren’t you guys shifted? As cold as shit out here- Nice hood by the way, Dude! -You dropped off our ice shifts earlier, Ladybug. Where is yours? What about you Scales?” 

“I left mine at my house,” he brushed a hand against Ladybug’s lower back where the others couldn’t see, before taking off in a sprint in the direction they had been heading. “I wasn’t home when the attack happened.” 

“Dude, that sucks,” Carapace shook his head. “Bug?”

“I wasn’t home either,” she added in without making eye contact and staring straight ahead. “Why are you two so sluggish, though? You should’ve been able to handle that attack without effort.”

“We are a little more buzzed than we should be,” Carapace laughed.

“We are drunk off our asses,” Rena grit out. 

“Fair enough, let’s hope the others aren’t,” Ladybug added, throwing her yo-yo out to avoid running on the ice. He knew the frozen wind against her face burned, but if she chose to fly through the air, the cold through her feet must’ve been excruciating. He started to leap from car to car when he could. Carapace skating passed on his shell, using it like a snowboard as they went. 

“I highly doubt that,” Rena added. “You didn’t see them before we left.” Viperion only hummed in response. The now familiar honking sounded above them, one of the frosted swans careening into Ladybug as she swung, unable to change direction last second. It crashed into her, shattering on impact, but still managed to knock her to the ground. He wasn’t fast enough to get there before her impact, too slow in the cold. He pulled her up under her arms, as she gripped her head, growling in frustration. When he turned to make sure the others were okay, he saw Carapace launching Rena into the air from his shell. Her powerful legs took out two, before she twisted in the air, flute smashing through the last, before falling back to Earth, Carapace’s arms ready and waiting. They were a synced team with full trust in one another. 

“I hate those things,” Rena huffed. 

“Me too, babe.”

With a shake of her head, Ladybug let him guide her to her feet, relying on him for the first few meters of running, before moving on her own once more. Watching her fall and smack into the ground was enough to set him off into protective mode, the tug in his chest insistent. He kept within reaction space going forward. 

The throaty roar that echoed from the streets ahead, had them all glancing at each other.

“The bears,” Ladybug added.

“_Bears_?!” Carapace startled, looking over at Viperion for confirmation. He nodded, letting his teammate know that they were headed into something a lot less forgiving then their previous encounters. 

“Rooftops? Avoid them?” Rena Rouge turned to Ladybug looking for her plans. 

“If we can. I’d rather avoid them as well,” Ladybug looked over at her friend, and he saw her confidence in place, no longer focused on what her best friend had discovered. As they scaled the buildings on opposite sides, Ladybug and himself taking the right side, an outbreak of terrified screams reached them. “Civilians,” she gasped out in shock, before breaking out into a faster sprint. Bears could cause untold damage to humans, and as they had learned, Ladybug’s powers weren’t able to reverse everything. She couldn’t reverse all deaths. He had a feeling that with her weakened state, there would be even more destruction she wouldn’t be able to fix. 

Gone were the days of minor injuries and smashed buildings.

He felt her panic shoot down his core like a shock, coiling his stomach, and kicking his senses into overdrive. Everything in him screamed to figure out how to solve the source of her panic, even if he already knew what it was. Her emotions were powerful, amplified in their Miraculous state, and it took Viperion considerable effort to maintain his calm and focused demeanor. 

They came to halt at the end of the buildings overlooking the square, surveying the chaos unfolding. All of a sudden the empty streets of revelers they had passed made sense. It hadn’t been too late for the party goers to just stop… instead a vast majority of them had been gathered below. A jostling, screaming, clinging group of drunken terror. Many were in a state of undress that would’ve been cold even before the unnatural freeze had descended. Every so often a bear would charge through the crowd, riling the civilians up as it snarled and swiped with it’s massive claws. The humans scurried and pushed each other out of the way. Many of them slipping on the ice. A woman in heels took a careening fall, a horrific scream ripping from her mouth as she gripped her leg. The unnatural bend to her ankle the reason for her distress. A group of young men rushed out to grab her under the arms and lift her up, before the bear spun running back through. 

Viperion watched as the far side of the group, which had been pushed in the rush, collided into two of the frost bears. One of the beasts spun, fangs bared before a massive paw swiped out, slashing across two of the nearest men. Red flashed across the air, splattering the frozen sheets beneath their feet in scarlet. 

A horrified gasp at his side turned his attention back to Ladybug. Her jaw clenched, before she turned to him and then signalled across to Carapace and Rena Rouge. With a nod he activated _Second Chance_. Ladybug glanced up at him, waiting to see if he had input, but he shook his head.

“First try, Bug. What’s your plan?” He shook out his shoulders, swivelling back to the scene below.

“The plan is that this remains the first try,” she flipped her yo-yo from her hip quickly, pressing one of the spots. A tingle raced across the left side of his body, before they all synced. “_Check in?_”

“_Carapace here._”

“_Rena present._”

“Viperion connected.”

“Chat Noir, King Monkey, Bunnix, are you within range?” Ladybug’s voice tickled near his ear, in sync with her voice next to him. There was only silence in response. Without waiting any further, she signalled to the far pair, to move along the roofs to the opposite side of the square. “We need to get the civilians to safety. Rena can you come up with anything that might distract the bears?”

“_I can’t think straight right now, but likely only one or two would respond._”

“Save it the. Carapace shield as many as you can, Rena and I will take point on distracting the bears. Viperion, help guide the citizens towards Carapace. Find a safe place to hide them all you two. Bug out.” 

“I’ll be watching,” he turned green eyes to her, voice low as he stood in preparation to leap down. 

Her voice was soft in response, but remained professional as the other two were listening in, “I know.” A flash of smile on cold nipped cheeks, before she swung away. He watched as she flipped over herself, streaking through the air, the golden lamp glow in the night reflecting on the ice and onto her new scales. He felt his heart catch at the sight, but ripped his eyes away to the task at hand. Launching himself from the building, he landed with a roll to lessen the impact as the cold seeped into his suit. 

A huffed snarl to his left- he dodged a swipe in time, skidding down to a single knee. He could hear the frozen shards scraping against his suit, eager to slice at his flesh if it could. With near inhuman flexibility, he bent backwards, body arching to avoid the claws that had slashed at his side, the paw breezing over him. With an overstretched oblique he pulled his leg up and flipped it over his hips, keeping him in motion as the bear continued its pursuit. Massive paws slammed into the ground behind him, claws clacking as it charged, swivelling in an attempt to keep up with him as he continued to dodge it. A deep roar rumbled from within it’s frozen body. 

He was having a difficult time just avoiding one, boots skidding with certain movements, body stiff with cold. Viperion could only imagine how facing the other ten or so would go. He mentally searched for the bond tethered to his chest, as he rolled under another swipe, skidding between a new bear come to join the fight. When he found the connection it was still going strong, and he was relieved to know that she wasn’t struggling where he couldn’t see her. Taking point was rapidly becoming obvious that it wasn’t going to be an easy obstacle. _How in the world were they going to be able to get the civilians out of here in one piece?_

With a grunt, he pivoted on one foot, before pushing himself off the ground, attempting to leap onto the back of the first bear. He straddled the monstrous form near its shoulders, gloved hands trying to dig in and get a purchase on the icy strands of fur. Though no matter how realistic they were, it was still slick and his grip slipped out everytime. 

“_Fuck!_” he ground out as the bear began to thrash and stand beneath him, ready to throw him off. He clamped his thighs down into the freeze, feeling it seep through his whole body, then whipped the lyre from his back. As the beast lifted onto his hind legs, Viperion leaned forward, rapidly pulling the arms of his lyre further apart, before lifting it up and over the massive skull. Yanking back as soon as he cleared the muzzle, the instrument trapped the head within its confines. With a stranglehold on the bear he was able to get his body into a better position, feet braced on either side of the spine as the bear twisted on it’s hind legs, trying to dislodge him. Right before he was able to twist the instrument, what felt like a bus collided with his ribs, yanking him away from his weapon. With sheer force of will he managed to keep one hand locked on so as not to have been thrown completely off. Snapping teeth rushed towards his face, frozen steam blasting his skin...

Then it was gone, shattering into icy shards around him, a few slicing across his cheeks. A flash of bronze moved beyond it, and Viperion didn’t let the opportunity get away from him. Pulling himself back to the Lyre, both hands gripping it, before he violently yanked it to the right then snapping up quickly. The steel like strings gripped and sliced through the frozen layers of ice flesh, severing the head from the body. As soon as the neck was severed, the form beneath it imploded into crystals, dropping him to the ground. 

“Need a hand, Vipe?” the deep and jovial sound of King Monkey’s voice ran past him, his staff being able to keep a massive flock of penguins trying to encircle and swarm them. “This is the King.”

“_Nice to know we’ve been graced by royalty, Dude_,” Carapace’s voice chimed in through the SIC <s>suit internal communicator</s>. 

Now that he was able to take in the scene at the ground level, he could see that nothing had gone to plan. The women were paired off and working relatively efficiently, though slowly. Nino had been working on his own, similar to himself, having only recently been able to get his own bear under control. 

“So what’s the plan here?” King’s staff was hooked into his side and supported tightly with his arm, as he smashed through a good chunk of screeching and honking penguins. Two more grizzlies broke off from herding the civilians, the front of their ethereal bodies splattered in red. His eyes scanned beyond them to see if anyone was dead on the ground. He needed to go back, start again if there was. He let his companions handle the incoming attack, signalling to them with a glance what his intentions were. 

It was his job to make sure no one died. No one crossed over into a place they couldn’t bring them back from. He couldn’t see her breakdown again at losing someone. Only one. They’d only lost one that they couldn’t fix. That none of them could undo. 

Every life mattered. 

Viperion moved along the outside of the gathered people, attempting to shuffle them away from the chaos as he watched and warded against a few minor attacks. The hissing aerial division decided to make another appearance, screeching and dive bombing the civilians. With an arm signal, those nearest him ducked down and he flung his lyre into the sky to shatter a few, and then scatter the rest, before it boomeranged back. 

“Move!” He shouted over the screaming. The wide panicked eyes of the people watched him, hardly aware of what they were supposed to be doing, as many were beyond hammered. He kept his eyes on his teammates behind him, as they managed most of the more massive attacks. A quick glance beyond and he locked eyes with deep blue. 

He was about to check in through the SIC, when the eerie call of the elk from earlier travelled towards them. The sound trembling through the ground and up his legs. He snapped his eyes back around, realizing the herd would intersect with the rear of the crowd. There was already enough blood and damage. The plan was slowly kicking in. He didn’t want to need _Second Chance_. There was no way of knowing if he would need to activate it again after this battle. If he had the energy to create a second time stamp. The cold was too draining without the shift. 

“To the rear, Carapace! Shield to the rear!” He gestured rapidly, swiftly exchanging positions with the turtle hero, to help King keep the remaining pair of bears away from descending on the civilians again. Their feet were coated in blood by now, the red vibrant on the ice and the bare legs of the women. A tug at his core and his eyes whipped away of their own accord.

Ladybug and Rena were back to back battling a large steer and their last bear. The long horns of the charging bull were destined for her. He watched as she flicked out her yo-yo, snapping it around one of the steer’s horns, and then looping it around a lamp post, yanking forcefully to slam it onto its side. 

Ice blasted across his vision, glittering in the lamplight as King smashed through their last beast, and when Viperion opened his eyes he barely had time to scream.

“_Down!_” 

A massive winged creature came careening out of the sky, headed for the women. Maw open and roaring, flashing fangs and claws. The massive winged lion swooped, dipping back up within inches of snatching his Lady from the earth. Rena spun in time, to send out a baton to smash through the creatures back leg. It roared in pain, but instead of shattering from the air… it’s rear leg began to reform. 

“_Did anyone else see that?_” Rena’s voice came through the SIC. 

“_On my way…_” the chilling bugle of the elk sounded closer, hooves thundering along the ice, the vibrations rattling his teeth. He’d closed most of the distance in a leap, and as he slid by to help finish the bull off, a beam of sheer white flashed past him. His body narrowly avoiding the strike through instinct alone. Viperion came to a halt, slipping into a defensive position in front of Ladybug and Rena, each of them immediately shifting into a tight unit with him. 

“My, My. What have I found?” A thin empty voice carried towards them from the lion, before the creature banked, and the akumatized villain came into view riding between the wings. His body was equally iced and meticulously carved, a fine tuxedo of actual clothing adorned his body. The black at a stark contrast to everything they’d seen.

“I came here for common art to create, but have come across something far more grand!” 

“Chisel. Akuma,” Rena snapped out quickly, before the bright beam from earlier shot towards them, massive frozen shards spiking through the ground. They leapt to the side to avoid it, his body naturally twisting, to wrap Ladybug in his arms as he tumbled them to the side. Their suits slid on the ice for a few more feet, before they stopped. His gloved hand tucked behind her head, arm around her waist. Her body had responded to his without hesitation or thought, tucking and rolling, her hands winding and preparing her yo-yo as he managed their fall and escape. She popped up from his chest, legs straddling his hips before she threw her arm out.

“_Lucky Charm!_”

With quick motions, he lifted them to their feet, arms releasing her waist and leg so she was able to catch the charm as it dropped. 

A small black and red compact fell into her hands, a wrinkle flashed across her brow. A quick flick of her black gloves and the top swivelled open on a hinge to the side, revealing a mirror within. He watched her eyes search the area, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. The increasing frustration on her face and curling pit of concern in his chest, had him on edge. Another bright blast came for them, and she wrapped her arm around him, yo-yo snapping out in time to fling them out of the way. They came down in a run, moving along the opposite side of Rena in the square.

“_Shelter!_” A bright beam of green before a growing dome encompassed half of the civilians appeared. A terrible scraping and cracking came from the far side as the herd of elk had charged the dome, some unable to stop in time. The other half of the revelers screamed in confusion, huddling closer together along the miraculous wall. 

“Perhaps it’s not time to reveal my greatest work,” the Sculptor called out, as his mount wheeled around once more. “I guess quantity _can_ be better than quality sometimes. He flew in rapidly, lining up to blast the crowd. As the beam burst out, Ladybug leapt away from him into the direct line of fire. 

His heart wrenched out of his chest. His mind scrambling to tell his limbs to reverse this now, go back. Go Back. _**GO BACK NOW!**_

A bright flash of pink against his eyes as he reached to flick his bangle….

Ladybug was braced behind a shield of red and black. The giant glossy wings of a lady beetle in front of her, flared open to reveal the black delicately lined interior wings. The akumas blinding light crashed against it, smashing away as if ramming a solid wall. Nothing got past her barrier, and when the moment paused, he could see the determination in her eyes as she glared over the rim of her new defense. 

Then it was blinding again. He had to shield his eyes as it flared past him, crashing into the lady beetle wings. Adjusting to the light he moved, changing direction. New goal being to attack the akuma while he was distracted. A surge flew out along the stream, and a sunken feeling in chest had his feet unsteady beneath him. He glanced back as he began to scale the nearest wall. The elevated view let him see how she had dropped onto a knee, body straining against the force. _Exhausted._

She was exhausted and worn down. The cold had been chipping away at her slowly, and this last attack was siphoning off more than she could handle. Something needed to happen. He caught a glimpse of Rena stepping into the path of another stallion that was charging for Ladybug and the civilians. Gritting his teeth, he hauled himself to the peak of the building, moving back a few steps in preparation to leap. 

He moved quickly, springing from the concrete roof, flipping mid-air as he was dive bombed by the hissing menaces. As he twisted though, a black form shot beneath him, silver baton flashing out, followed by the feeling of ice shards splattering against him. The maneuver had forced him off of his mark, and he grasped at one of the back paws when he collided with the lion, claws flicking out against his arm. The lion dropped from the air before righting itself, providing enough of a distraction to stop the blast from the Sculptor. Without the blinding light, he was able to see that Bunnix had arrived and was braced up with Ladybug having helped deflect the blow with her umbrella. 

Viperion clung to the creature as best as he could as it began to careen wildly and kick him free. Lifting further into the air when it couldn’t shake him. He clung on desperately as they rose, then dropped, spiralling towards the Earth. The change of direction, allowed him to fully secure himself to the animals haunches, one gloved hand gripped at the base of the tail. A loud crashing sound, and then ice rained over him as the lions right wing shattered. 

Viperion took the opportunity to grip onto Chat Noir’s extended baton after it had pierced the lion. The creature plummeted, stuttering in flight as the Sculptor rapidly tried to regrow the wing before they crashed. As he slid down, the baton shrinking in height beneath him as well, he nodded in thanks towards Chat, who took his hand and hauled him into a steady position.

“It looked like you were in an icy situation. Thought I’d lend a paw!” They took off bounding towards the akuma. “Where is it?”

“Chisel,” Viperion panted. The drain of the cold and exertion getting to him. 

“Why aren’t you transformed?!” Chat looked over, black ears pulled back in annoyance, concern hidden in his tone. 

“Left it at home,” he watched as green eyes flicked away, searching for something else. Viperion knew exactly what he had been looking for, as his own eyes landed on her.

“You’ve left her at risk too!” Chat snarled, eyes flashing. Before Viperion could snap back in guilty defence, a blast of ice shards blasted the building near them, causing the team to somersault away. Once back on their feet, Chat had his baton out and spinning against the next onslaught against them. A deep huffed growl behind them, and when he swivelled, another ice bear appeared behind them. They both prepared to leap to the next roof over, but stilled as the Sculptor lashed out once more. Beam bright and angry as it flashed against the spinning shield. 

Viperion took the challenge of the bear, prepared to take it on as soon as it stepped within range. It reared up on its hind legs, towering over them, a roar bellowing out of it. He couldn’t risk moving closer to it and step beyond Chat’s protection. Waiting for the ice bear to get to them though was less than ideal, fighting one off without getting frozen themselves, was going to be a feat. The bear dropped onto all fours and began to charge them.

“Brace yourself!” he hollered behind Chat. As the bear crashed into them, the beam stopped, leaving them to fend off the mass of teeth and claws. As they tag teamed the beast, flipping out of view in enough time to avoid being mauled. A claw swiped out to slash across his cheek. Having been destined to go for his head, but his hood coming into assistance blocking most of the blow. Groaning he dropped to a knee as he saw the Black Cat running up, he provided a springboard for Chat to brace against and drive the baton deep through its body. 

The remains of the bear scattered at their feet, but the sound of exploding ice drew them towards the edge of the building. 

The lion had smashed into the frozen ground below, deep cracks spreading in all directions, icy mist beginning to settle in the air.

A bright yellow and black form moved within the mist, before coming into view. The Sculptor was slumped over the back of the animal at her feet, stinging top sticking out of his back.

“_Honestly. It’s utterly ridiculous that you can’t handle anything without me._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Gasp


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said we were done struggling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR FOREVER! 
> 
> Life happened and then my mental health decided that I wasn't able to do anything beyond basic survival. Then I finally wrote the chapter, and it sat unedited for a few days. 
> 
> But it's here. I wanted this section to be part of the last chapter, but it just didn't happen.

As the frozen mist settled, Ladybug lowered her new beetle shield slightly, letting the ground support the weight for her. Blue eyes scanned the mess, a deep breath exhaling from her chest as Queen Bee’s voice came from the destruction. She couldn’t clearly think of another time where she had been so relieved to see her teammate, and friend, arrive. The blonde had cropped her hair to her shoulders, the lack of length and weight allowing the slight wave in her hair to come out, framing her face. Her suit tinged the ends in black, accenting her mask, and giving her a femme fatale appearance. Coupled with the sleek suit, full shining black torso, thigh-high style boots, and long black gloves still, but tasteful yellow stitching outlined her form in varying places. The bee miraculous comb swooping the right side of her hair up behind her ear. 

Queen Bee stood on the back of the shattered lion’s form, the Sculptor slumped in the rubble at her feet. Deep gouges in the ice disrupted the ground around them, some of the cracks raised and more than six feet deep. The sound of her female teammates behind her breathing heavily, was reassuring. They had done well in the chaos. Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to stand just yet, using the shield as a brace. The cold was sapping her strength with every second, and between summoning the Lucky Charm and the Beetle Shield, she didn’t have much left. 

The compact mirror charm had triggered her mind to unlock one of the hidden miraculous powers of her yo-yo, almost too late before the Sculptor had sent out his beam to freeze the remaining civilians. She knew Viperion had nearly had a heart attack as she’d leapt immediately into danger, but she had too. She hadn’t had time to rethink her plan, to doubt her powers. She couldn’t risk the villain freezing the civilians and then the battle causing them to shattered. 

Lucky Charm couldn’t undo everything. 

So she had leapt. She was Ladybug and these were her people. She would always choose them first, even if her own life was on the line. And now, with everyone safe, energy waning, it was time to end this and go home. 

“_My Queen!_” King Monkey’s voice boomed over the frozen waste, body springing over the women as he moved closer to the bee themed hero. 

“Yes, yes. No need to thank me. Unless of course you want too,” she waved her black glove in the air, before placing it under her chin, smirking in confidence. Her eyes had temporarily closed, but as King moved closer her eyes snapped open, “I said you could thank me. Not touch me!” But it was too late as he’d reached her and scooped her around the middle, spinning a few times. 

“Unhand me you buffoon!” she screeched pushing at his chest futilely. The show she put on was grand, but it was clear that if she had wanted him to let go, she could’ve easily pushed him off. 

Chat Noir and Viperion appeared shortly after. Chat’s ears were pinned back and his face feral with anger, there wasn’t much of Adrien to be seen. He stalked to her, moving ahead of Viperion, as if preventing him from getting to her first. His eyes flashed as he reached her, tail slashing through the air.

Viperion appeared around his shoulder, moving past him as if he was nothing more than an obstacle. The bond between them pulling them closer. She gasped when she saw the blood running down his face from a deep gash on his cheek, a few other slices across his unprotected skin hardly better. He had clearly been bleeding for some time as his torso was smeared with it, the dark liquid slick against his suit. His boots similarly coated, likely from the civilians behind her. When she went to stand, wanting to rush to him, her legs gave out and she slumped back into her kneeling stance. 

Chat was at her side instantly, wrapping her in a protective embrace, a snarl directed at Viperion, “_You let this happen! You nearly killed her!_”

“Chat?” Ladybug turned to him, his jaw clenched with tension. “He did nothing wrong.” But he didn’t release her, face turned away glaring menacingly. 

“_You failed to keep her safe!_ She’s freezing and almost completely drained! I should have never allowed this!” 

“Chat! Stop!” She shoved at his arms, but in her weakened state she couldn’t dislodge his hold. “Let go.” His features were wild, eyes black slits in glowing green. 

She could feel Rena and Bunnyx behind her, awkwardly shuffling, a slight buzz near her left ear as they murmured something she couldn’t hear through the SIC. Viperion’s face hardened as he stood a few feet away, fist clenching at his side, the other stowing his lyre away. Venom coursed through his eyes, and his hood seemed to flare out subtly. She could feel the protective and claiming bond, surging and pulsing. 

“She asked you to let her go,” his voice was calm, but laced with dark restraint. She’d almost never seen him with such lethality behind his features. A growl emanated from Chat’s chest, rumbling against her shoulder as he gripped her to his body. 

“Ladybug is safer with me,” Chat Noir’s voice dropped. 

“Let. Her. Go.” Viperion took a step closer, unwilling to back down from Chat’s threat.

“Yeah, Chat. Release Ladybug,” Rena spoke up behind them and one of Chat’s ears swivelled towards her. “She’s alright. It’s over. We were all blind sided.” She could feel the tip of his claws dig into her upper arm.

“You need to let go of me right now,” Ladybug spoke slowly, filling her tone with as much authority as possible.

“_Bro… what the fuck?_” Carapace’s voice came through the com. 

Chat let out another snarl, before his ears whipped forward, growls disappearing… a terrible scraping sound filled the space, ringing in her ears. Everyone snapped towards Carapce’s shelter. 

“_Guys. We got a problem… the giant deers aren’t down!_” as if summoned by Carapace’s outburst the elk herd came around the shelter, somewhat slow and unsettled but ears and eyes quickly settling on them.

“The akuma!” Ladybug turned towards Queen Bee.

“He must’ve dropped it when I stunned him,” the shock on her face then subsequent eyebrow furrow had King Monkey setting her down immediately, their clinging to each other having gone mostly unnoticed.

“Find it!” Ladybug squirmed her hand out from Chat’s slackening grip, pointing towards the destroyed ice. “Rena!”

“On it,” the fox bounded a few steps, flute halves fitting back together before she flung an illusion into place. A duplicate version of the uncovered civilians and heroes came into view, the originals likely shrouded. Most of the forms were somewhat ill defined and lacking in the detail she usually applied, but it was the best she could supply currently, and Ladybug was thankful. The mirage took off down the side street, leading the elk away, the sound of honking in the air alerting to the additional pursuant. 

Viperion had moved towards her in the distraction, separating her from the Cat deftly. He looped around her waist and pulled her into his arms, body shifting subtly to shield her from Chat. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her friend, but now wasn’t the time to ponder it. Her shield shifted back into her yo-yo and the burden of weight eased from her arm. She clasped the miraculous weapon loosely in her hand, allowing strong arms to hold her. He didn’t have much warmth to offer, but it was more than either had individually. 

“I’ve got you, Mélodie,” he whispered. His tone was quiet and soothing, and though it was meant to be personal, she knew the SIC had likely picked it up, letting the others hear him. He would’ve never made a careless mistake, but the chances of the others paying attention or being unaware of who she was now was a toss of a coin. 

“Who’s got you?” she tried to grin, as she watched the rest of the team begin the search for the small akumatized chisel. They couldn’t stop the rampant animals or the freeze without destroying the butterfly. More animals couldn’t be sculpted or people frozen, but they needed to save the rest of Paris from getting attacked, especially those who were unable to get through frozen doors to safety. 

“‘Tis just a flesh wound,” he tried to smirk in response, but it came out more as a grimace with the blood coating his face. Carapace was ushering people in the opposite direction of the herd, some limping horribly. Her eye’s caught on a young woman whose leg was mangled, sharp bone sticking out through the skin. They needed to fix this quickly, she couldn’t use the charm until she knew for a fact that the akuma had been captured and purified. The heroes were frantic in their search, digging deep in the grooves blasted into the ground, upturning debri and ice boulders. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe I lost it! I am so sorry, Ladybug!” Queen shouted to her as she flipped a large section of the lion’s wing in her hunt. 

“It’s not your fault, Bee,” she tried to send over a reassuring smile. She had a feeling Queen Bee had rushed here on the heels of Monarch and hadn’t rested much in the last few days. Though, she’d never admit that she was too worn down and tired from being the only hero actively following Monarch. 

“_Can’t cat-ch a break can we?_” Chat’s frustrated growl came through the com. Some of his previous demeanor was beginning to ebb off, though there was still tension coloring his tone. “Watch out everyone, I’m gonna dethaw this icicle! _Cataclysm!_”

“Chat! Wait!” But she wasn’t able to stop him in time. 

Shit hit the metaphorical fan in all directions. 

Bunnyx let out a horrific scream, stark white gloves plunging into her fiery hair, ears flattened to her skull before she dropped to the ground unconscious. Chat Noir’s destructive power plunged through the ice, rapidly eating away at the ground around them. But with the crash of the lion’s massive weight having destroyed the stonework beneath them, it crumbled as the only thing holding it together had been the freeze. They all plummeted, the Parisian sublevels giving away beneath them. 

Boulders formed of brick and cement collapsed, spilling them into the subway system and piping beneath the square. She slipped from Viperion’s arms as they lost their balance, his blood smeared suit slick against the smooth shell of her own suit. Her suit was designed to repel slicing, letting things glance and slide over her, but she wasn’t impervious to punctures. With enough force she could be equally crushed as well. And in a weakened state, her suit could only protect her from so much. Could only lend so much strength. 

Could only prevent her from being completely mangled beneath the boulder trapping her left arm. As it was, all she could feel was searing pain through her crushed limbed. Nerves screaming against the crackling of the bones contained within the suit as they ground together when she pulled on it. She screamed out in pain as she tried to shove the mass with her free arm, too weak to even budge it.

Viperion was there, scrambling towards, clearing the rubble with frenzied movements. When he shoved the rock from her body, the whimpering cry she let out snapped his panicked eyes to her face. Green eyes searched her, hand immediately sliding towards his bangle, before he broke out into curses.

“NO! _No. No. No. Second Chance!_ Come on, _please!_” he swiped with fervor over the miraculous, but she remained there watching him, stuck in the present. His bloodied face paled as he reached down to gently cradle her to him, lifting her arm as carefully as he could to drape over her middle so he could lift her. 

She cried out again, tears beginning to stream down her face. Blackness swarmed at the edges of her vision. Blood rushing in her ears. The heaviness in her lids dragged them closed, preventing the increasing nausea as Viperion scaled the destruction. 

“Hold on. Stay with me. Bee, have you found the akuma?” she could barely hear Viperion next to her, reaching out. 

“_We found it, just before the dumbass destroyed everything,_” the tingle at her left ear only gave a small reassurance. “_Ladybug where are you?_”

“Bee, she can’t purify it. We need to find another way.”

“_What?!_

“_Why? What happened to Ladybug?_” Rena’s voice broke through her dimming consciousness.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“She’s hurt. She’s hurt real bad. I can’t go back, Second Chance timed out,” the jostling of her body ended, and she could feel strong arms anchoring her to her surroundings. “Stay with me.”

“What did I do?” Ladybug managed to crack her eyes open enough to see Chat standing a few feet away. “What have I done?"

“_You fucked up_, is what you did,” her eyes drooped closed as Viperion snarled. The rest of the argument cut in and out as she tried to cling to consciousness.

“I’m on m... Bee. I’ve enough… destroy… akuma,” Chat Noir bounded off, leaving the area around them near silent. The silence was blessed, but that was the only part of the situation that she was able to grasp onto. Her body felt hot and cold and she could barely focus. The pain no longer seared, leaving her arm numb and tingly.

“Don’t leave me,” warm breath filtered through her hair into her skin, the slight iron tang of blood wafting to her nose. “Don’t leave me.” She didn’t have the energy to respond, but she clung to consciousness. She couldn’t feel the cold anymore, could barely feel the rest of her body. Barely focus over the shallowness in her breathing. Shock. She was going into shock. “Stay.”

The air around her fluttered as the destruction of the akuma moved through the air, brushing against her in a way only she could feel.

“Charm,” she whispered out between her lips. She needed to fix the city and her own body. If she slipped into unconsciousness she wouldn’t be able too. She would separate with Tikki shortly after, and Tikki wouldn’t have the energy to transform again. Neither of them would. Without the suit, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it to see the next day. The cold, the damage, and the drain in energy was too much. “Charm,” she repeated somewhat more urgently.

Viperion searched her form, slipping his hands around her yo-yo cord trying to find the mirror, “Bug. It’s not here,” his voice was tense. “Did you drop it? _Stay with me._ **Find the mirror! Find the charm!**” His deep voice filled the air around her. There wasn’t a response in her left ear anymore, the connection broken as her combined energy with Tikki drained further away. She wasn’t even sure if the earrings were beeping.

The pounding and heaviness in her ears was difficult to focus past, and the numbness in her body no longer in mind. But she focused on Viperion’s mantra for her to stay. To wait just a little longer. To hang on. The bond between them urgent and grasping. Wrapping around her tightly, his panic surging towards her one of the few solid things she clung to. 

A pressure wrapped around her right hand, and a hard form filled the space against her palm. 

“I’m here, M’Lady. Say the words,” the familiar sound of Chat’s voice broke through the haze. “I can help, but I need you to say the words. _Please.”_

She could hear him, but she couldn’t form the words. Couldn’t get them out. Her mind was foggy. Limbs no longer functioning. Words weren’t something she could manage.

“_Come back to me._”

“Just two words, M’Lady... Lucky Charm... Please, Bug.”

“_Come back to me, Marinette. I love you. You can’t go. Not yet. I love you._”

_I love you._

_I love you._

“Lucky.. Charm,” she breathed out. It was all the strength she had left. The clawed hand holding her own, flicked her wrist enough to propel the charm into the air.

The feel of whisper soft kisses caressed her. Warmth. Light. There were other feelings she couldn’t explain, but once her body no longer felt on the brink of shut down, the freeze returned. She had enough sense to know Viperion still held her tucked close to his chest, but was no longer crouched. The air was clear of the smell of blood. The temperature was no longer below freezing, but it was still too cold to recover. Too cold for Tikki to protect them. A faint beep sounded in her ear. 

A tightness in her chest tugged painfully behind her ribs. The sense of panic was still filtering down the bond. She could feel him. Feel the connection. She clung to it. 

Then the air was whipping by, Viperion launching over roofs. She wasn’t sure when the transformation had fallen during the brisk escape, but the air was even colder against her near naked body. Her skin was bare, clothes forgotten back on _The Liberty!_. The soft flex of scales shifted against her, scooping tightly as he squeezed them through the hatch in her room. 

Viperion left her bundled within her bed before he disappeared. The sound of her heater cranking up and her hatch door rattling, before Luka returned. In a similar state of undress he curled around her, pulling her close to his body, flesh giving her as much heat and comfort as he could. The bond between them pulsed powerfully, his love for her beyond words within the tie between their souls. 

The careful movements at her feet and their side, work her from sleep. She wasn’t aware she had passed out until then. But it hadn’t been long, the room was still too cold, the heater having been unable to warm it yet. A soothing heat began to seep into her bones and the covers.

The bed shifted carefully, as a slight weight moved along it. The smell of baked bread and tea overwhelmed her. Her mother’s hand settled against her cheek, and Marinette turned her face to peer at her in the dark. A gentle smile curved her lips, concern tight around her eyes.

“Oh, qiān jīn,” she cooed, stroking her face. Then her mother slipped beneath the covers, wrapping her arms around her, looping alongside Luka’s embrace. The heat at her feet was from bladder bags her mother had tucked in around them. 

The tension gripping Luka’s side of the bond eased, his arms around her moving to wrap more protectively. 

“She will be alright, Son,” her mother’s voice whispered against them. She could feel her mother’s hand glide over to pat Luka’s arm softly, before settling around her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to my returning readers, my constant readers, and my new ones! 
> 
> I have never ending love for you all. Without your support returning to my stories as quickly as I do, would never happen.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst then a little smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this work is rated 'explicit' I don't generally think to add warnings before a chapter that may contain nsfw things. I will attempt to tag things if I think there might be a trigger, but I don't know what everyone's triggers are. So in that vein, I do apologize if I ever cause an undesired reaction.
> 
> Know that I love you all and your continued support keeps this story going.

Luka slept most of the next day wrapped around Marinette in the only way he could allow himself to be: utterly and completely. If he’d been an actual snake he would’ve wound himself around her, but as he was, all he could do was keep her within his arms. He vaguely remembered Sabine leaving and then returning a few times throughout the day. Tom had stopped in a few times as well. While, normally he would be beyond stressed and nervous for the father of his girlfriend to find him half naked in bed with his equally undressed daughter, he wasn’t. 

Marinette wasn’t necessarily _his_, but in many ways, she was. The fear and concern he had for her safety far outweighed his ability to stand back. His very core demanded that he be by her side. He was still thankful though, to not have been dragged out of her bed and thrown to the curb. If the situation had occurred he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t have put up some sort of a fight. Luka wasn’t confrontational, but if he’d been forced to leave Marinette’s side, he likely would’ve reacted-- poorly.

It wasn’t until just after sunset, that he was able to disentangle from her sleeping form, extracting himself from her arms and legs. She was still bare below the waist, and one of her legs had hooked around his, preventing him from a quick escape. He ran his fingers over her thigh, and up to her hip gently, skimming the skin with small swirls. Her skin twitched beneath him, before she shifted her leg away from the touch, freeing him. Crawling from her bed was always a chore, especially as he attempted to move as stealthily as possible, avoiding getting any of his limbs further entangled. But as he maneuvered to descend the stairs, his core tugged and it drew his eyes upward. 

Marinette was propped up in bed, eyes following him beneath a mass of raven tangles. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he smiled, bracing his elbow on the rail. 

“Hi,” her voice was quiet, thick with sleep, but her eyes smiled at him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I could sleep for the rest of my life,” she groaned, a hand slipping from the covers to brush some of the hair from her face.

“Two life times?” he grinned.

“Minimum,” a soft laugh escaped and it warmed his heart to see her spirit on the mend. “Where are you going?”

“Relieve myself,” he finished descending from her bed, before standing off to the side of her loft and peering up at her. “And then home.” The crestfallen look that crossed her face broke his heart, and he could feel the disappointment race down their bond. 

But all she responded with was an, “Oh.”

“I wish I could stay, but I have work tomorrow,” he ran a hand through his hair, fingers snagging on a few tangles before it gave way. With the holidays his schedule had been all sorts of weird, but even with the few added hours before Christmas, it wasn’t enough to roll over to cover the half week he had been off for New Year’s, plus he had helped purchase the ingredients for the Shifts. His bank account couldn’t afford him to miss anymore days, no matter how badly his heart told him to stay. With the addition of Monarch returning to Paris, he needed to maintain his schedule, especially if akumas disrupted the work day. He didn’t have the same luxuries as some of the other heroes. And without having gone on tour with Jagged lately, his savings wasn’t enough of a booster. 

“They’re going to be overrun without me,” he chuckled, as he headed towards her bathroom. 

When he stepped back out, she had returned to laying down, blankets pulled up to her chin, sleepy eyes following his movements. After some coaxing, he managed to uncoil Sass from Tikki’s nest, blinking yellow eyes slowly adjusting. He scooped Tikki up as well and gently shifted her up into Marinette’s bed, a pale hand immediately moving out to pull her beneath the covers as well. 

“There are a few shirts in the drawer over there,” he followed her gaze and pulled out a Jagged Stone concert shirt, the design on the front being one of Marinette’s. As he pulled it over his shoulders and rolled it down, her quiet voice broke the silence again. If he hadn’t been prepared for the question, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to make it out.

“Does… does everyone know?”

It took him a while to respond, and he moved over to her bed, forehead resting against the base of the loft rails. He reached through with a long arm, to brush his knuckles across her cheek, before holding the side of her face. She immediately nuzzled into the touch, a soft pulse of affection vibrated down the bond. 

“I’m not sure if everyone does. Most of them, yes. Some aren’t as… astute as the others. It will be up to you if you want to inform the rest,” he brushed his thumb along her jaw, tucking hair behind her ear. “I didn’t _exactly_ tell your mom, but she likely knows as well. She didn’t ask any questions… didn’t want to know more.”

Marinette smiled, then closed her eyes, “That’s Maman.” A deep sigh left her chest, before she opened her eyes once more, hand moving up to settle under her own cheek. Luka pulled his arm away. “Alya knows for sure. I’m not ready to face that conversation.”

“I wouldn’t want to either. But I’m sure she understands. Might be a bit of a…”

“A bit of an Alya explosion?” she finished for him, giggling.

“Yes, definitely one of those,” they both grew quiet again, watching eachother. He could tell she felt his emotions through the bond, because her eyes fell away and she shifted uncomfortably.

“I know,” her voice was quiet. 

“I… I thought I was going to lose you, Marinette,” his throat felt like it was closing and he struggled to hold his emotions in check. “I thought I was going to lose you, after finally… after…” He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead back into the rails of her bed. Her fingers brushed through his hair, and he clenched his jaw to keep from crying at the touch. 

“I’m sorry,” she didn’t offer anymore. There wasn’t much that she could say that he didn’t already know and understand. Hadn’t already accepted as a miraculous holder himself. Hadn’t already understood what her position as Guardian and Ladybug meant. He _knew_. He knew and yet it was still difficult to accept. Difficult to accept how much responsibility she carried and placed on her own shoulders, responsibilities he _couldn’t_ carry for her. Responsibilities that shouldn’t have just been on her shoulders, when there was an equally black pair to shift some of the weight too. A black pair of shoulders that had blamed _him_ for this disaster, that had gone mental in the middle of a battle. 

His stomach coiled with something ugly and he suppressed it before it was able to travel down the bond. There were things he had to say to a certain modelling cat, but he wasn’t sure if they were words he would be able to share anytime soon. Words weren’t easy, especially when everything in him called to physically lash out at the younger man. Luka had know idea what had happened, but was sure it had something to do with his mood at the party. Something was off with him. 

But that was a problem for another day. 

“I have to go, Mélodie,” once he was able to control his features again, he hauled himself up over her bannister to brush a kiss against her lips. Marinette tangled a hand in his hair, deepening the kiss, pressing emotions and reassurance into their physical contact, in ways their words wouldn’t be able too. She pulled away quickly though, already drained from remaining up for the short while. 

“I’d say take the back door, but you’re missing some shoes… and it might be easier to slip out unseen,” she searched his eyes, trying to fill her own with mirth.

“Might have overstayed my welcome with Papa Dupain?” he grinned down at her, before pulling himself all the way onto her bed, Sass floating up to hover near his shoulder. “Perhaps we shouldn’t mention that your panties are still on my mom’s ship.” The offended gasp she gave him made him laugh, and he avoided whatever she was going to retaliate with by transforming. “Don’t worry, I’m on my way to retrieve them now. I’ll keep them safe at my place until you return.” He winked at her as he climbed through the hatch onto her upper garden, before leaning back down to see her. “I love you, Marinette. Please rest. I’ll text you later.” Then he closed the hatch before she could respond, making his way across the cold Parisian roofs in the fading sunlight. 

He’d managed to sneak into his old room through a conveniently broken lock on his porthole window. Gathering their assortment of discarded clothes and belongings required a bit more creativity, and he had tied his shirt into a makeshift bag to sling across his back. Sneaking into his apartment was far easier down from the maintenance stairs to the roof. And when he made it inside, the door dead bolted behind him, transformation dropped, shirt-bag tossed… he crumpled immediately into his floor cushion. Knees pulled up and his head buried within his arms curled around them. 

Then he let it _all_ hit him. Every emotion. Every scene burned into his eyes. The civilians. The blood. Chat’s feral snarl. Marinette’s face as she stared up at him. Blue eyes in and out of focus as she tried to see him. See the blood draining from her face. The faint fluttered vibration of her heart. The blue tinge creeping over her lips. The way her arm barely held its form within her suit. 

The shallow breathing. 

The slackening bond between them.

That’s what hurt the most. 

That thinning bond. That feeling of her slipping away from him-- part of his very soul disappearing. Waning. 

He loosed an arm from his knees, sliding it to his chest, and gripping over the center of his ribs tightly. The bond was going strong now. Pulsing. Golden almost. He could sense her through it, vibration steady, washing over him like the ebb and flow of the tide. The connection felt more anchored now; stronger. As if finally admitting his love to her had somehow given it true sustenance.

The feel of the bond in his soul and under his hand helped keep him from the brink of a panic attack. But only barely. He hadn’t wanted to break down in front of her. Not while she was still recovering. She didn't have the energy she would’ve tried to spill into him. She was too giving like that, and he couldn’t afford to be selfish right now. 

But he could smoke. He took a deep breath and uncurled, stretching beyond tense muscles. 

He rolled over onto his side before reaching out to his top drawer, long fingers digging around until he snagged the bag he was looking for. Braced on his elbow, legs extended, he set the bag on the ground, unzipping it and pulling his pipe out. Thankful he had emptied it at some point, because it was ready to go. He worked at finding a clear tune in his mind to focus on, while he began to tear a few small bits off of a large bud. He crossed one ankle over the other while he packed the bowl, tilting back enough to smoke more comfortably. 

When Luka realized his window was shut tight, and that the room wouldn’t clear out as fast, he closed his eyes. A slight sigh on his lips. But he had no real drive to get up and fill the room with clean air. He didn’t mind getting higher than he wanted to be originally. Didn’t mind letting it help haze the images and channel focus in other directions. Another toke, then a languid half roll up, had him snatching his acoustic from its stand before lying on his back again, the instrument draped across his torso. The pick slid between the strings came free easily, and he fiddled with it between his fingers. 

A few different songs came to mind, most of them covers, but a couple were from Kitty Section’s slower songs. He had to admit though, that the every-now-and-then band didn't have many slow songs to their name. The other band he played with on the side were also heavier- and louder- than he felt like playing. Many of the song melodies ended up coming from some of the rock ballads that Jagged performed. He even played the impressive solo riffs Vivica performed, tweaking small note clusters as he went. The acoustic didn't buzz and ring like the electric, but it provided a warmth that the other instrument couldn’t. It filled the songs with his emotions that he couldn’t express, or process, in any other way. 

He let time pass in the same passive manor for a few hours, every so often falling into the tune in his mind for the new song he’d been working on. It helped pull his thoughts away from things he didn’t want to picture. The song brought bright eyes and a vibrant smile to mind. The taste of her lips. Her body between his hands. 

_”And every night my mind is wanderin’ around herrrr,  
Thunders getting louder and louder,  
Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle-----  
\--- and I can’t let you go.. now that I got it  
-  
-  
Ohhhhhh, to be struck by your **electric loooooo-veeeeeee**  
Baby you’re electric love,  
Electric love.”_

Luka played a few more verses to himself, testing out lines and thoughts, finding the song as it evolved. 

A thunderous growl in his stomach broke his thoughts, and he blinked out of his music daze, sliding the instrument away. Another angry rumble yelled at him, dragging him to consider moving to find food. To fight off the overwhelming exhaustion he felt in every fiber of his being. 

A gentle tug on the bond had him swivelling his side to the side, instinctually turning towards the feeling. But the bond settled back into its gentle waves, and any further tension he was carrying dissipated. It was enough of an encouragement to get up and dig through the food they had stored away in his fridge. 

All of her baking equipment was washed and stored neatly. _All_ of her things were stored neatly throughout his place, melding into locations as if they had always belonged there. There were small pieces of her everywhere. It was only a small pang of sadness, before his mind pictured other things strewn about his place. Where she might have a giant stashed bag of new fabric, boxes of baked goods she was waiting to hand out, clothes… clothes randomly tossed about. He couldn’t help the giant grin that overtook his face as he pulled out a container of yogurt and wandered around aimlessly.

He didn’t touch his phone until he went looking for it after a shower to set his alarm. The phone battery was low and revealed that he had a few built up notifications. It was when his social media message alert dinged while he was plugging it in, that he paid attention to Marinette’s message banner.

**M: Hey, do you have my phone?**

With a shock he rushed over and dug through the makeshift sling and found Marinette’s cell tucked away inside his jean jacket. A jean jacket she had discarded on his mom’s ship last night. 

**L: Yeah.  
L: Do you need me to bring it to you?**

**M: No, it's okay!  
M: Whenever I see you next :pink heart:  
M: I have my laptop **

**L: okay**

He placed her cell gently on the nightstand next to his own, then crawled into bed. Before he got fully under the covers, he shot back up with a grin. Snatching a specific pair of black panties from his floor, he crooked them around his finger, and grabbed his phone. It only took a few tries before he got the perfect selfie of his signature smirk and her underwear dangling from his index finger.

**L: Don’t worry.  
L: I’ll keep them both safe :kiss face:**

**M: kasdkjasnksdbjl**

**L: Goodnight :kiss: :blue heart:**

He set his phone aside afterwards. He enjoyed speaking with her immensely, but currently he didn’t have the energy to keep up a conversation. The gentle pulse between them was enough comfort for him to rest. It was like holding her near even without her physically in his arms. 

The next few days went by in a blur. Their conversations through messages were short, but still full. He felt her subconsciously tugging on him throughout the day, and tried to send back reassuring waves as well, but wasn’t sure if she could feel them like he could. The craving and _need_ to be near her like last week wasn’t as distracting this time around. With the bond beginning to feel more solid between, he suspected it provided a level of ease, instead of the hectic chaos it had previously wreaked on him. There was still a nagging sensation that didn’t feel quite as settled yet, and even if he had an idea what might satisfy it, he kept the thought tucked away. 

Luka had expected Adrien to reach out to him at some point, or even Marinette, but he hadn’t. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved to not be faced with the confrontation yet, or irritated that he hadn’t bothered to explain his actions. Or even remotely regret them. 

Marinette hadn’t heard much from any of the team. The lack of messages her phone dinged with on his night stand, attested to her radio silence as well. Alya had called once, while he was in bed, Marinette’s phone buzzing rhythmically. He was thankful she hadn’t tried to call again, and Marinette hadn’t mentioned whether or not that Alya had reached out to her through messaging.

The growing unease filtered down the bond let him know her inner turmoil, even if her words were cheery, and their conversations steered away from waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop. 

It wasn’t until Thursday night that she called him a few hours before Friday morning. It was an unknown number, and even though he was barely conscious, he knew it was her on the other end. Her voice was quiet, and the true weight of the situation was heavy in her tone as she greeted him. 

“Hey babe,” he whispered back to her. The other line was thick with silence. He let the call sit in the quiet, it was time for him to listen, and even in the silence it spoke measures. She was Ladybug right now. Ladybug out there in the dark, alone and thinking. The sound of a single car driving by picked up in her com, before it faded off.

“Alya hasn’t stopped by yet.”

“No?” he hummed in response, tucking his arm beneath the pillow. 

“No,” she sighed. “Adrien hasn’t either. Though, I’m sure you knew that. Chloe stopped by,” there was a small huff on the end with amusement. “Remind me to tell you about it sometime.”

“She figured it out?”

“_Dupain-Cheng!_” Ladybug mimicked Chloe’s voice before laughing, the sound dying off quickly. He wished he could reach through the phone to cup her face. If she had wanted to say whatever was weighing heavily on her in person, she would’ve been there now. 

“What happens next?” he barely heard her whisper through the receiver.

“After what?” he furled his own eyebrows in concern.

“After… after we get Nooroo back… and Monarch isn’t... and the owl miraculous. All of _it_? After all of this? What comes next?” Luka wasn’t sure how to respond. There were so many ‘what-if’s’. “What do we do when it’s over? Do I take all of the miraculous back? Unless we need them? Do I only take some of them? What do we _do_ with ourselves?”

“Attempt to live a normal life, I’d hope.”

“But what _is_ normal, Luka? I’ve had this huge responsibility and power since I was thirteen. _This is normal_, for me. I will never be able to stop carrying this burden. I can take it away from you all. Give everyone the opportunity to move on. But I can’t. Plus, I can’t stay as Tikki’s holder forever, because then Plagg would have to also be active. And I can’t see anyone else with….with--” the heavy silence filtered in again. And he sat there, listening to her, _feeling_ her. “I think something’s wrong with Adrien.”

“I think there are a few things wrong with him. One of which I wouldn’t mind having some words with him over,” he kept himself from delving any deeper into the frustrations he had with the blonde.

“I mean… I think something _miraculous_ is wrong. He’s not himself. I think he’s been transforming into Chat Noir more often than he’s being honest about. Plagg… Plagg checked in on Tikki this week. He wouldn’t talk about Adrien and what’s going on, but he looks tired, Luka. _Plagg_ looks tired. I don’t know why he would be changing so frequently? I can’t … take the miraculous from him. And I doubt he will tell me why anytime soon. He’s bottling it all in again. If he’s going to get reckless again, or _territorial_, I have to do _something_.”

“And you can’t leave things the way they are now, unknowing” he nodded even though she couldn’t see. 

“I can’t,” she sighed through the line. “Alix said... he keeps having nightmares. It’s one of the reasons they started-- spending more time together she says. He’s having nightmares. And she’s getting these migraines… She said she feels like she’s losing her memories too. Small things. She wasn’t very clear on what she was telling me,” Ladybug sighed on the other line. Another quiet humm of a car passed by. “I wish I could take this burden from you all.”

“It’s not yours to carry alone.”

“I know... I’m tired. Tired of it all. I want to know what comes next when this is done. I can’t be the Guardian _and_ Ladybug. Not forever. And I can't give the responsibility away. Not because I’d forget…. forget it all. Forget everything. Almost all of my relationships are built around the miraculous… I’d forget… everyone.”

“You wouldn’t forget everyone, Bug,” he tried to send comfort down the bond to her. “You met me entirely on your own.” A small flutter on the bond let him know she had received it.

A sniffled laugh, “Yeah. I did.” He could hear her clearing her throat. “I can’t put this burden on someone else while knowing everything that I do. And I can’t be Ladybug forever… without Chat Noir also being active. If one is active, they both must be.”

“Chat’s behaviour… “ Luka trailed off, unsure how to really respond in the situation. If Adrien’s behaviour became a habit, something would have to be done. And of course his girlfriend felt responsible for having to decide what to do in regards to the situation. She was the Guardian. But he was also her long time friend and partner. “We’ll figure it out. He’ll talk to you eventually.”

“That’s the thing though, I don’t know if I want to hear it right now. He’s my best friend, Luka. And I’m supposed to be there for him right now-- and listen. We’re a team. But I’m so tired,” her voice broke at the end, and he could hear the sobs she was holding in. “I can’t fix everything. I can’t fix _everything. All. The. Time._”

The pain coursing through his chest was enough to make him grip into his shirt tightly. The sound of her breaking down on the phone where he couldn’t hold her, couldn’t wipe her tears away.

“We’ll figure this out together. Come home, Mélodie,” he cooed into the phone. “Come to me. I’ll find you if I have too.” He tried to tease her at the end, and only hoped that he had at least tugged a small smile from her lips. Ladybug was quiet. He could picture her wiping silent tears from her mask while she held herself together, likely curled up high on an eave overlooking the city. 

“I’ll be there soon. Leave the window open?”

“Of course,” he let her hang up, before he slid his phone onto the night stand and then groaned as he sat up. He man-handled the window open wide enough for her to sneak in when she arrived, and positioned the curtain just so. Then he climbed back under the covers, scooting closer to the wall to make sure she had room to climb into bed with him, before waiting. 

A chill crept into the small space before she appeared, slinking through his window. The metal frame complained when she closed it and pulled the curtain fully closed once more, sealing them in darkness. He didn’t see her as she crept closer, but her weight on the bed as she crawled over him was welcome. She hadn’t slipped into her normal spot at his side, but instead had smooshed her way between him and the wall.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” her voice whispered across his face as he rotated to face her, their arms bumping as they tugged at the comforter to let her burrow under them.

“Never apologize for needing me,” Luka’s voice was low and gravelly as he reached up to trace the side of her face. His fingertips glided over her mask, before he dropped his hand beneath her chin. She had chosen to stay transformed. Masked. Gloved hands ran up between their bodies, before she curled them to her chest, tucking herself into him. She was wearing a hoodie it felt like, over her suit to stay warm, and it reminded him that her shifts were still here in his apartment. She had gone out into the cold, risking them both.

“Is there anything I can do?” He pushed one arm under her head and their shared pillow, the other below her chin descended until he found the pocket on the front of her hoodie, and slid his hand into it. 

“You already are,” her breath caressed his face again, the scent of chocolate standing out. One of her hands untangled from her chest and rotated to grip into his shirt. “You’re wearing clothes.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at her pouting, “I _was_ sleeping alone.”

“That’s no excuse,” she tugged on his shirt to emphasize her point. “You can’t hide this body from the world.”

“I can when it’s cold,” he grinned into the dark. “But it also feels like you’re trying to undress me again.”

“I am definitely trying to undress you right now,” the confidence in her voice sent a shiver down his spine in a good way. He let her begin to gather the tee in her fists and then rolled onto his back, shifting his arm out from under the pillow so she could disrobe him. His hands dropped to her thighs, when she followed him, straddling his hips. She leaned onto her lower arms on his chest, curling over. He reached down to pull the comforter further up her back to cocoon them in, before returning to her leg. Her suit was slick beneath his hands. It had been a long time since he had felt it without gloves, and the texture had changed. She still felt like living carbon fiber, that flexed and shifted with her movements. But it was the scaled texture on her outer thighs that he couldn’t help but run his fingers over repeatedly. 

It was twin to his own, but felt finer, the scales smaller. The ridges caught on his calluses and tingled across his palms. It thrilled him to feel her in _his_ skin. Wrapped in scales. It felt like he had claimed her, even if she had subconsciously chosen to match him. He ran his nails down her thighs to her knees then back up, smirking at the way she squirmed at his touch.

“Does it tickle?” 

“Not exactly,” her hands slid up to play with his hair against the pillow. He let his hands guide themselves down the sides of her legs, running his fingers between the seam of her calf and her thigh, before sliding them to the swells of her rear. Ladybug rocked on his hips at the touch, settling back down with a gentle grind. He could feel the grooves of her body along his form, especially the pressure she was applying to the part of him receiving more blood than the rest. 

“Not exactly, huh,” he smirked into the dark, wishing she could see his face and then watch the subsequent blush that would over take her cheeks. With a practiced movement Luka jerked his hips up to make her tilt forward, then he leaned his head up to capture her lips before she could slip away again. The kiss was short, ending with a slight pop, before she sat up straight, the blanket falling to her waist. 

“Can I do something?” there was a bit of hesitation in her voice, but a small thrill trickled down the bond. 

“What do you want, Little Bug?” he purred, fingers spreading further over her rear.

“I want to try something… I’ve actually been fantasizing about it,” he so badly wished he could see her rolling her lips in. Shifting he reached out with a hand to flick his cell phone screen and tilt the device to see the time. Just passed two in the morning. When he let the device fall back onto the night stand, he turned back to see her illuminated over him. The Jagged Stone logo was stark on her dark hoodie, and the delicate fangs piercing her cheeks were lit up giving her eyes a mischievous glint. 

“Fantasize away,” and this time he did get to see the darkening of her face when he smirked up at her. Then his cell went dark and before he knew what was happening his arms were up above his head, wrists and forearms bound. He gave a tentative tug on his arms and discovered no give to be found-- she’d used her yo-yo to restrain him. “Are you sure this is your fantasy and not mine?” 

Ladybug’s weight shifted and her nose nudged his jaw up before she nipped at his neck, silencing him. A hot wet pass of her tongue slid over the mark, before tracing up to his ear. Her teeth grazed the gauge in his lobe, sending a shiver down his body, abs tightening to quell the sensation. Her mouth caught his suddenly and there was nothing hesitant about it. She was demanding and needy. The groan that escaped his lips felt vulgar in the dark, but she swallowed it quickly, lips catching his again, begging for entrance. When he let her in, she tangled with his tongue, pressing and flicking, drawing him out. When she pulled back suddenly, he tried to follow, but a firm gloved palm to his chest pushed him back into the mattress. 

The yo-yo on his arms tugged before her hips rolled along the base of his erection, grinding another moan out of him. 

“You’re mine, Luka Couffaine.” The pressure on his chest had nothing to do with her hand. The bond pulsed with energy, and he felt _alive_. 

“Always,” he breathed out. She shifted over him, lips brushing his delicately in a soft whisper. 

“I love you, too,” then she was sitting back up, the palm on his chest sliding down his torso. His stomach trembled as she drug her finger tips over him, causing him to begin to squirm, before she yanked on the yo-yo again. He hissed at the tension, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from bucking up into her. The pressure on his arms seized though and her hand went flat.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug’s worry was clear, and she seemed just about ready to jump off of him.

“More than,” he rolled his hips then, grinding into her core to show her just how _okay_ he was. Another groan left his lips as she answered with her own movements, rocking over him until a few moans left her own mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so hard without having even been touched yet. A tug on his waistband brought his attention back to her hand. Her fingers were curled into the elastic, but her palm was settled over his head, providing pressure as she continued to grind against his shaft. A stuttered curse left his lips. 

She rose up slightly, before pulling the briefs down to his base, letting him spring free, before resuming her position. Her core settled over him, the slickness of Ladybug’s suit smooth against his skin as she began to grind against him. Then she was holding the rest of him in her hand again, stroking in time with her movements. When a mewled moan broke from her lips, his body instinctively bucked up into her, causing her to pant as she continued to ride him. But his arms tugged harshly again, and he stilled his hips with strained effort. Her knees shifted on either side of his body, before her angle changed, the grasp over his head tightening, before disappearing completely.

When her hand returned, he growled up at her. Her glove was wet as it slid over his skin, and the extra sensation sent him throbbing, balls tightening as he tried to hold back the feeling. He wanted to think of anything else as she ground against him. Picture something else entirely as she stroked him, wrist rolling with the movement. Hear anything but her panting. But in the dark he couldn’t focus beyond the sensations. 

“Mari,” he whined, tensing internally to bring his member up harder against her. She picked up her pace, tilting back and grinding her suit against him. The bond in his chest was pulsing, the tempo increasing with every movement, and he could barely breathe. Let alone think. He wished he was deep inside her now, feeling her truly riding him. A rush of ecstasy crashed through his chest, sliding through his body, shooting straight to his loins, before she cried out on top of him. Her movements stuttered but firm as she ground out the last of her orgasm, her body and hand bringing him spilling over his own edge. 

It was the most intense orgasm Luka had ever had in his life. His whole body felt like a live wire and yet satiated at the same time. The push and pull of the bond between them, a singular focus. He couldn’t be sure if the continued rush and thrill in his chest was his own, or Marinette’s bleeding through to him. 

It wasn’t until she was rolling off of him and bumping into his furniture in search of the bathroom door that he was able to return to his body. The bright light exploding into the small apartment was blinding and left a stain on his eyes long after she had flicked it back off. The towel she gently wiped over his stomach was soft, and after leaving it for him to finish removing what she couldn’t see, she crawled into her usual position on his right. 

With a toss of the towel, a readjustment of his briefs, scoot and roll of his body- he hooked his arm around her waist and tugged her back into his chest. The small contented sigh she let out warmed his heart. She tugged the comforter over them, and he slipped his arm beneath her hoodie to settle against suit covered ribs. He gently nuzzled his nose behind her ear, kissing her softly. It didn’t take long before her breathing slowed and all the tension drained from her body. 

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he whispered. The bond crackled before lulling back into the gentle waves they shared. Luka let the gentle rhythm of her heart drag him back into the world of sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a laptop now guys. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are because I didn't catch them or forgot to go back and fix them. 
> 
> Also shout out and love to my dedicated commenters and readers! You're the reason I keep writing.


End file.
